Maître d'ombre
by Audragon
Summary: Cela fait un an qu'il sait, un an qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas Harry Potter, qu'il n'est là que pour le remplacer et servir d'objet. Plusieurs mois qu'il veut simplement mourir.Mais ce soir, alors que seule la mort constituait son avenir, le Seigneur des ténèbres lui offrira une nouvelle vie.
1. Explosion mentale

Ohayou mina-sama ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Alors alors, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Audragon. Auteur de fanfic (évidemment) qui aimerais devenir auteur dans la vie d'ailleurs. Pour ce qui concerne les fanfics, je privilégie le yaoi (j'adore ça), autrement dit : les relations amoureuse entre hommes. Alors si vous êtes homophobe, demi tour droite ! On ne vous retient pas et si vous lisez quand même, vous êtes prévenus d'avance. Sinon, à savoir : je suis une sadique, une sadique peut-être pas parmi les pire mais je me débrouille et vous allez le voir dans cette fiction.

Un petit mot sur cette fic d'ailleurs. Elle est publiée afin de satisfaire les nombreuses demandes que j'ai reçu à ce sujet. Cela fait quelques semaines que le résumé était sur mon profil et j'ai reçu de très nombreuses demandes pour la publications de ces fics dont l'écriture est entamée mais que je n'ai pas encore publié. J'ai décidé de vous offrir deux de ces fics : « Maître d'ombre » ici et « Fadeï Seraphim Vassili » à partir de la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi ces deux là : parce que si elles sont très différentes, elles abordent sensiblement un thème communs. Et aussi parce que ce sont les deux sur lesquels j'ai le plus avancé.

La publication se fera tout les samedis et toute les deux semaines pour me laisser le temps de travailler sur les textes.

Donc, nous parlons ici de « Maître d'ombre » :

_Résumé:_ Cela fait un an qu'il sait, un an qu'il sait qu'il n'est pas Harry Potter, qu'il n'est là que pour le remplacer et servir d'objet. Plusieurs mois qu'il veut simplement mourir. Mais ce soir, alors que seule la mort constituait son avenir, le Seigneur des ténèbres lui offrira une nouvelle vie.

Alors, une histoire d'âme sœur avec une magie un peu spéciale. Je vous préviens tout de suite, on aura un Voldemort OOC au moins en partie mais c'est complètement logique dans mon scénario. Ensuite, le personnage de Harry sera lui aussi complètement OOC. Ici vous aurez un personnage torturé et blessé qui aura besoin d'être protégé, un personnage fragile et « faible », une petite chose sans défense quoi. Je vous préviens tout de suite mais vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire dés le premier chapitre. Alors ne vous attendez pas à un personnage super balèze et charismatique. Il sera fort, mais d'une manière subtile et cachée. Enfin bref vous verrez bien mais au début de la fic tout du moins, ce sera un personnage fragile. Je vous le dit à l'avance parce que ce genre de personnage ne plaît pas à tout le monde.

La couple far de cette histoire et un couple HP/TJ et il y aura aussi un parental un peu spécial pour changer des traditionnels SS ou LM que l'on rencontre souvent. Je dois vous dire aussi que pour les âmes sensibles, certains passages seront peut-être un peu difficiles à lire mais j'ai toujours un peu de mal à évaluer ça alors peut-être que j'ai tord.

Encore une petite chose avant de vous laisser lire, ceux qui me connaissent le savent déjà mais je le redis à chaque début de fic : je veux améliorer mon style alors toutes les critiques sont les bienvenus du moment qu'elles sont constructives et formulé de manière poli bien sûr. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez que ce soit positif ou négatif. N'hésitez pas non plus à poser vos questions et à faire vos remarques ou vos hypothèses, je prendrais le temps de vous répondre à chaque début de chapitre comme j'en ai prit l'habitude. Et aussi, il n'y a pas longtemps j'étais une grosse nulle en orthographe, je me suis amélioré mais ce n'est pas encore la joie et je fais encore pas mal de fautes (c'est souvent de l'inattention en plus), excusez moi d'avance pour ça mais si vous avez des petites astuces pour m'aider à m'améliorer, je suis preneuse, n'hésitez pas.

Bon, je pense que j'ai fait le tour. Ah non, je vais mettre de nouveaux résumés sur mon profil d'histoire en projet ou il n'y a qu'un ou deux chapitre d'écrit mais j'aimerais voir si ça suscite votre curiosité. Allez jeter un coup d'oeil si ça vous tente. Si vous voulez ces fics, il n'y a qu'à demander et je verrais ce que je peux faire le plus vite possible. On n'oublie pas d'avoir une pensée pour J. à qui appartient Harry Potter. Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 :

Explosion mentale

Il voulait mourir. Il voulait juste mourir et en finir avec cette immense blague qu'était sa vie. Une immense blague, une de celles dont on riait jaune. Une blague synonyme de cauchemar, d'enfer, de supplice, de douleur. Sa vie n'était qu'une immense mascarade dont-il était la victime. Il l'avait découvert véritablement il y avait un an de cela, même s'il s'était douté que quelque chose n'allait pas depuis le jour où Hagrid, le demi-géant, était venu le chercher chez sa très sympathique famille moldu, pour l'introduire au monde magique comme dans un rêve. Un rêve digne des plus grandes illusions. Un mirage vous promettant monts et merveilles, vous promettant la fin d'une errance douloureuse en plein désert, mais qui n'était au final qu'une vision sans consistance, sans réalité véritable.

Oui, sa vie ne lui avait jamais appartenu. Oui, il avait été manipulé. Oui, il avait été trompé, trahis, utilisé. Traité comme un objet, comme une chose, une arme, un bouclier, une source d'amusement mais jamais comme un être vivant. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une année maintenant qu'il avait réalisé l'horreur de son existence. Une année pendant laquelle il avait tenté de se battre, de tenir, de trouver une solution, une aide, un moyen. Une année de souffrance mentale et physique insoutenable. Une année qui avait amené Harry Potter, le Survivant, Celui-qui-a-survécu, le Sauveur du monde sorcier, à ne souhaiter plus qu'une seule chose. Une chose qu'il souhaitait avec toute l'ardeur dont il disposait, avec toute la volonté dont-il était capable. La seule chose qu'il pensait pouvoir faire cesser tout ceci. Une chose qu'en générale on redoute, on repousse de toute sa force, une chose que toute personne heureuse ne souhaite pas : la mort. Il voulait mourir. C'était là la seule aspiration, la dernière qu'il lui restait et la dernière qu'il avait la certitude de se voir réaliser. Il se demandait juste quand une âme charitable lui accorderait sa rencontre avec la faucheuse, puisqu'il n'était pas en mesure de la réclamer lui même.

Harry Potter n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de stupide. Bien au contraire. Il était très observateur et très intelligent. Il était rusé et avait toujours eu une certaine ambition même si celle-ci était désormais réduite à souhaiter la mort. Il avait toujours été objectif et un brin calculateur. Seulement, il s'était bien gardé de le montrer à qui que ce soit. Le choixpeau n'avait eu l'envie de le mettre à Serpentard sans raison. C'était la seule victoire qu'il pouvait se vanter d'avoir obtenu sur ses ennemis : ils n'avaient et ne savaient toujours pas qui il était vraiment. Et il avait vu depuis le premier jour que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne s'était tout simplement pas attendu à ce que tout ceci aille si loin. Et pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait en cette nuit du vingt quatre juillet 1996, il fallait remonter un peu dans le temps pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur la vie d'un adolescent de seize ans à peine.

Lorsque le plus grand mage noir de cette époque, Lord Voldemort, avait tué ses parents lorsqu'il avait un an, le jeune Harry Potter, s'était retrouvé à vivre chez son oncle et sa tante, sœur de sa mère. Cette décision fut prise par Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, président du mangenmagot. Et sa vie avait directement prit le tournant vers l'enfer sans même s'être vu proposé une autre direction.

Les dix années qui avait suivi avaient été tout sauf le modèle d'une vie d'enfant. Sa famille le haïssait littéralement. Son quotidien n'était que corvées, faim, soif et séances de corrections brutales. Séance qui l'avait toujours laissé au bord sinon inconscient et en sang. Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'il faisait de la magie accidentelle sans même comprendre de quoi il s'agissait vraiment. Parce qu'il était magique. Parce qu'il était le fils de ses parents. Parce qu'il était différent. Parce qu'il était là. Parce qu'il existait.

Pendant toute ces années, il avait saisi sa différence. Il savait qu'il avait quelque chose de plus que son cousin. Quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de spécial. Quelque chose qu'il savait unique, magique sans jamais avoir le droit de mettre ce mot dessus. Il l'avait amèrement regretté lorsqu'il l'avait fait en toute innocence. Il avait toujours sentit ce pouvoir en lui, il avait toujours entendu les murmures des ombres. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était exactement mais il savait qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose avait été l'un des élément le condamnant à la souffrance bien qu'il ne trouva jamais en lui la moindre colère envers ce don. Ce don qui faisait partie de lui, ce don qui faisait qu'il était lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était là le seul aimant qui attirait la haine des autres sur lui mais il savait qu'il s'agissait là de l'un des éléments de l'énigme.

Ainsi, il ne savait comment, il était parvenu à ses onze ans. Et à onze ans, il ne ressemblait pas aux autres enfants de son âge. Il était petit. Il était maigre. Il était chétif. Et il était très pâle car trop souvent privé de soleil. Ses cheveux bruns toujours en bataille étaient ternes, tout comme ses yeux d'émeraudes. Ils ne rayonnaient pas de l'innocence, de la naïveté, des rêves et de l'énergie propre à son âge. Non, il y régnait une certaine peur, habilement caché derrière un masque de maîtrise et d'intelligence. Une peur viscérale accompagné de solitude, de tristesse, de douleur. Son corps était déjà bardé de cicatrices.

Et à ses onze ans, il avait crut voir sa vie changer lorsqu'enfin, on l'avait introduit au monde sorcier. On lui avait expliqué ce qu'il était. Qui étaient Lily et James Potter. Qui il était pour ce monde. Et il était entré à Poudlard, à Gryffondor sous l'égide de son directeur qui finit par rapidement devenir son mentor. Il avait appris qui était Voldemort et il avait appris ce qu'on attendait de lui. Et dés sa première année, il avait reçu des cours supplémentaires pour le préparer à toute éventualité. Éventualité qui n'avaient pas manqué de se présenter chaque année.

Mais il avait vite repéré les incohérences qu'il avait d'abord gardé pour lui. Au début, il avait crut qu'il rêvait mais son objectivité revenu au galop accompagné de son réalisme l'avaient vite rattrapé pour se réinstaller fermement dans sa tête pour ne plus en partir. On ne lui disait pas tout. Il le sentait. On ne répondait pas ou très peu à ses questions sous prétexte qu'il était trop jeune mais on le préparait subtilement à autre chose de bien plus gros. Enfin, le mot « préparer » n'était qu'une image car il avait bien saisit la chose. Une nouvelle guerre se préparait, il le savait dès sa deuxième année avec la seconde tentative du seigneur des ténèbres pour revenir. Une guerre dont il serait l'élément central. C'était ce que tout le monde sous-entendait. Une guerre qu'il n'avait pas demandé. Personne ne s'était même posé la question de savoir s'il voulait prendre se rôle qu'on lui avait préparé. Mais personne ne lui posait jamais de question, on imposait.

Et il avait rapidement vu des choses qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Seulement, la guerre n'était pas encore là et il avait décidé de voir comment les choses évolueraient, se contentant d'être ce que tout le monde voulait qu'il soit, regardant, observant en lui même. Il avait fait ses constatations :

Tout d'abord, on lui cachait beaucoup de choses. On lui cachait presque tout, il le sentait. Mais il n'était jamais parvenu à obtenir quelques informations que ce soit. Sur lui même. Sur ce qui l'entourait. Sur le monde magique. Sur Voldemort. Sur Dumbledore. Non, on se contentait de lui donner des généralités et des préconçues qui convenait à beaucoup de monde mais pas à lui. Il y avait trop d'incohérences, de blanc dans l'histoire. Mais le tout tenait la route et donc, il s'était que peut-être il était parano. Cependant, il avait toujours tout gardé rangé dans un coin de sa tête.

Ensuite, on disait qu'on l'entraînait mais il était loin d'être idiot et il savait qu'il n'était pas du tout au niveau pour engager de véritable affrontement ne serait-ce qu'avec les élèves les plus âgés de l'école. C'était comme si, on faisait semblant. Comme si on voulait juste maintenir une image, mais encore une fois, il n'était qu'un enfant donc c'était justifiable.

Et puis il y avait ses amis qui, son instinct lui criait, n'étaient pas honnêtes. Il n'étaient pas dupe. Il ne sentait jamais à l'aise avec personne. Il se sentait épié même avec ses meilleurs amis : Ron et Hermione. Il ne se sentait pas en sécurité et certainement pas en confiance. Mais il s'était dit que peut-être, c'était là une réminiscence de son enfance.

Pendant ses quatre premières années. Il avait eut des soupçon mais jamais de preuves flagrante de quoi que ce soit. Juste des impressions, des détails. Il s'était sentit surveillé en toute circonstance. Il avait sentit le regard de Dumbledore sur lui, un regard qui l'avait mit mal à l'aise. Il avait sentit les regards de tous sur lui. Il avait remarqué les choses, le petites choses étrange mais il s'était dit que peut-être, il rêvait. Il avait voulut rêver parce qu'il avait souvent souhaité cette nouvelle vie. Une vie où il pouvait montrer sa vrai nature. Avoir des amis, des professeurs, des protecteur. Un monde de merveilles. Il avait voulut oublier cette étrange angoisse qui persistait, il avait mainte fois voulut ignorer les murmures des ombres qui lui disaient que quelque chose n'allait pas dans ce monde. Elles lui murmuraient qu'il n'était pas à sa place, qu'il était dupé, qu'il était manipulé. Et c'était ce que son instinct lui disait aussi. Mais il avait espéré qu'il se trompait. Il avait vécu la vie de Harry Potter comme on l'avait subtilement poussé à le faire, accumulant pourtant les erreurs commises à son égard.

Et puis un jour, tout avait explosé. Et il avait vu la vérité pour se retrouver complètement coincé. Pour se retrouver à vouloir souhaiter la mort. Tout ce qu'il croyait, même avec faiblesse, s'était vu devenir faux. Il s'était attendu des cachotteries mais certainement pas à la bombe qui lui explosa en pleine figure le jour de la renaissance du seigneur des ténèbres, lors de la dernière épreuve du tournoi des trois sorciers. Pendant sa quatrième année, son entraînement s'était incroyablement durcis et le directeur avait même commencé à le soumettre au Doloris, « pour l'endurcir » avait-il dit. Cette année avait été incroyablement difficile en plus du tournois des trois sorciers et il en avait appris un peu plus sur les mangemorts. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui l'attendait.

La vérité lui vint donc à la résurrection du Lord. Alors qu'il revenait à la vie dans ce cimetière, l'esprit d'Harry avait été envahit d'images. Des images entrant par le lien qu'il sentait exister entre lui et le Seigneur. Et il avait vu. Il avait vu la vie entière de Tom. Il ne se rappelait plus rien de cette vision aujourd'hui parce qu'il avait réagit au quart de tout une fois revenu à Poudlard. Il avait agit comme si de rien n'était, ramenant Cédric, mort avec lui. Il avait fait son petit cinéma parfaitement joué, il s'était fait piégé par Barty Croupton junior et sauvé par Dumbledore. Et puis le directeur l'avait laissé à l'infirmerie, ayant des problèmes urgent à régler. Il savait que le Lord était revenu, bien que Harry n'ai rien dit à se sujet.

Une fois seul à l'infirmerie, il avait écrit une lettre. Une lettre à lui même. Très vite, le plus vite possible. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre parce qu'il devait protéger Tom et qu'il savait désormais comment Dumbledore risquait de réagir. Dans cette lettre, il avait écrit :

_Harry,_

_Je sais que tu ne t'en souviens plus mais c'est toi même qui a écrit ceci. Je dois faire vite alors lis attentivement. Tu te souviens de la résurrection de Tom aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'il a essayé de te tuer mais à sa place, j'aurais, tu aurais fait la même chose. Ce que tu as oublié, c'est une vision que je... tu... enfin tu comprends, que tu as eu alors qu'il revenait à la vie. Dans cette vision, tu voyais toute sa vie et tout ses secrets. _

_Tu avais raison lorsque tu supposais qu'on te cachait des choses mais c'est encore pire. En vérité, Dumbledore ne t'as jamais dit une seule vérité. Dans cette vision, tu as appris que Tom Jedusor avait eu une enfance vraiment affreuse, comparable à la tienne d'une certaine manière. Lorsqu'il a apprit l'existence du monde magique, ça a été une véritable révélation pour lui. Une nouvelle vie. Ce que tu as crut toi même avoir lorsque Hagrid est venu te chercher chez les Dursley. Il s'est investit à fond et il était un très bon sorcier. Il a apprit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur ce monde et il s'est rendu compte qu'il courrait à sa perte. Alors il est devenu un homme politique et il a voulut révolutionner tout ça. _

_Il était brillant et il avait de grandes idées pour sauver la magie de son extinction progressive et de la folie des sorciers. Il était strict et dur, ambitieux mais je te promet que ce qu'il voulait été pour le bien de tous. Il a alors réuni beaucoup de sorciers et de créatures autour de lui pour le soutenir et il est très vite devenu gênant pour beaucoup de monde._

_Une lutte du pouvoir s'est engagée. Opposant principalement Tom au vieux citronné. Tom était très intelligent et il prenait l'ascendant. Dumbledore n'était pas du tout disposé à lui laissé le pouvoir même s'il menait le monde magique à la ruine totale. Ce qu'il veut le vieux, c'est le pouvoir et la gloire, rien d'autre. Tom devenant gênant et ralliant de plus en plus de monde autour de lui, il à décidé de pourrir sa réputation. Il voulait l'éliminer le tuer, tout simplement. À cette époque, il y avait déjà quelques attaque d'un camps vers l'autre, quelques combats mais rien d'extra ordinaire. Et puis le vieux fou à lancé son plan. Tu sais les attaque sanglante sur les moldu, ce n'était pas Tom, c'était Dumbledore se faisant passer pour lui, pour ruiner ses efforts et faire de lui un ennemis publique._

_Bon je te l'accorde, Tom n'a jamais été un enfant de cœur. Il est stricte et dur. Il n'aime pas les moldu et à raison. Pour les mêmes que toi d'ailleurs mais aussi pour d'autres, les moldus tuent la magie. Il est exigent et ses punitions en cas d'échec sont terribles mais il est juste. Il n'est pas le monstre sanguinaire qu'on nous a présenté. Il n'a jamais massacré des moldu pour le plaisir, il ne se noie pas de bonheur dans la mort et la torture (même s'il est doué dans se domaine). Toutes les horreurs qu'on lui reproche sont l'oeuvre du vieux fou. C'est lui le monstre dans l'histoire. Je ne dis pas que Tom n'as pas tuer et torturé, c'était la guerre, mais il l'a toujours fait avec de bonnes raisons . Il n'est pas un tortionnaire avec ses mangemorts au contraire. _

_Il ne faut pas le tuer, il faut l'aider sans quoi le monde magique disparaîtra. Dumbledore n'est qu'un fou qui veux le pouvoir et lui est véritablement un être sanguinaire qui aime faire souffrir et le pire c'est qu'il croit qu'il en a tout les droit. Il se prends pour une sorte de dieu tout puissant. Je te jure que ton intérêt est avec Tom pas avec le vieux. Le monde dont tu rêve c'est Tom qui est capable de le construire. Ne te laisse pas utiliser par le citron, c'est la pire erreur de ta vie si tu décide de le suivre. _

_Dans cette vision, je n'ai pas vu grand chose qui te (nous, me) concerne. Juste ce que l'on sait déjà : lorsqu'il a eut connaissance de la prophétie, il est venu t'éliminer parce que tu étais un danger pour lui. Il était en guerre et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mourir, beaucoup de gens comptaient sur lui et lui avaient confié leur vie. Il a donc prit les mesures qui s'imposaient même si ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Tu aurais agit pareil à sa place mais je suppose que tu es déjà arrivé à cette conclusion et que tu comprends ses actes. Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que l'on sait déjà sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là : la magie de maman t'a sauvé, en tout cas, c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable._

_Venons en à la raison de l'existence de cette petite combine de lettre : Dans cette vision, j'ai vu tout les secrets de Tom, sans exceptions. Et j'ai immédiatement sut que si je devais me battre dans cette guerre, ce serait à ses côtés, pas au côté de Dumby. Son idéal, c'est le mien, le nôtre. C'est quelqu'un de bien et son idéologie et celle dont notre monde à besoin, j'en suis convaincu. J'ai donc décidé que je changerais de camps. Bon d'accord on s'est un peu chamaillé et j'ai du me sauver pour ne pas qu'il me tue mais c'est une réaction normale je pense. Il faut juste trouvé un moyen d'entrer en contact avec lui maintenant. Je sais que tu trouveras et que tu le persuaderas de t'accepter. C'est quelqu'un de réfléchit et intelligent, il t'écoutera, ce n'est pas un monstre. Mais voilà, avec la vision j'ai apprit que le citronné était un fou furieux et qu'il est un légilimens incroyable, il peut entrer dans les esprits des autres à sa guise. _

_J'ai acquis la certitude qu'il ne se gênerai pas pour fouiller ma tête pour avoir des infos sur le retour de Tom. Et je suis incapable de me protéger, je ne sais rien de l'occlumencie qui est le seul pouvoir capable de l'en empêcher. Je savais je ne pourrais pas lui cacher son retour, il le savait déjà quand je suis rentré après tout mais il faut absolument préserver les secrets de Tom que j'ai vu. Alors j'ai eu l'idée d'écrire cette lettre pour me rappeler de tout ce qui était nécessaire, rien que Dumby ne sache déjà mais que je ne savais pas. Ces infos, je le sais, seront suffisantes pour te montrer ce que tu dois absolument savoir, ce que l'on t'a caché pour, je suppose, te garder « du côté de la lumière » tu parles ! Pour que tu puisse enfin diriger ta vie du bon côté en oubliant cette stupide prophétie (sauf si tu décides de mettre Dumby à la place de Tom, c'est une interprétation possible vu le personnage). Je me suis ensuite lancé un oubliette dans lequel j'ai mis toute ma puissance pour effacer la vision de ma mémoire, en effacer les secrets de Tom pour le protéger. Dumby ne pourras jamais récupérer ces informations, pas par moi en tout cas, hors de question ! Et j'ai effacé aussi toute les pensé que j'ai eu à propos de la vision et pendant que j'écrivais ceci. Voilà la raison de cette lettre._

_Encore une chose, la magie de Tom vibre bien plus comme la tienne, je l'ai sentit à travers la vision. J'ai toujours eu un blocage, un malaise étrange avec la magie que l'on m'enseignait. Je crois que Tom pourras te dire pourquoi. J'ai l'impression que ça a un rapport avec la magie blanche ou noire. Je crois que la mienne est plus noire que blanche d'après ce que j'ai vu avec Tom et que c'est pour ça que la magie blanche que l'on m'a enseigné ne me conviens pas. Ne me demande pas pourquoi tu, je, nous aurions de la magie noire avec des parents à la magie blanche, je n'en sais rien. C'est juste une intuition._

_Je n'ai plus le temps, il faut faire vite je ne sais pas quand Dumby va revenir. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire : j'aurais du écouter les murmures des ombres, elles ont toujours eut raison décidément._

Il s'était donc lancé l'oubliette pour protéger Tom. Il avait ensuite lut sa lettre et il s'était convaincu lui même que ce n'était pas un piège grâce à la mention du « murmure des ombres » dont il n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Il avait ensuite brûlé la lettre et commencé à chercher un moyen de rejoindre l'autre camps. La première bombe venait de lui exploser à la figure. Mais ce n'était pas fini. À ce moment, il se croyait encore libre de ses choix.

Deux minute après l'épisode de la lettre, il s'était vu convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur, escorté par sa directrice de maison. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit et il avait peur de ce qui l'attendait avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur le vieux citronné. Et il avait eu raison d'avoir peur. Dumby lui avait demandé des comptes sur ce qu'il s'était passé et il avait essayé d'inventé un mensonge pour n'avoir à donner aucun détail, ne sachant pas ce qui avait de l'importance dans ce qu'il s'était produit au cimetière. Le vieux fou avait vu la supercherie, il ne savait comment. Il était un bon acteur pourtant, il l'avait souvent prouvé. Et Dumby était entré en force dans sa tête, faisant céder ses jambes sous son poids. Et il avait vu le subterfuge de la lettre, il avait vu ce qu'il avait apprit grâce à elle, il avait vu sa nouvelle résolution. Il était entré dans une rage folle et avait fait du dégât dans son esprit, tentant de retrouvé la fameuse vision et ses précieux secrets, en vain. Ça avait été vraiment douloureux et ce jour là, à cet instant, Harry avait commencé à sentir sa magie s'abîmer sous le choc. Ça avait été affreux mais le vieux s'était finalement retiré de son esprit.

L'adolescent se souvenait du regard fou qu'il avait alors et il avait explosé. Il avait insulté le jeune homme à terre et incapable de se défendre, il lui avait lancé il ne savait combien de Doloris. Et puis il avait finalement tout révélé dans sa colère. Il avait tout révélé sur Harry Potter qui en fait, n'était pas du tout Harry Potter.

Il avait raconté que le véritable Harry Potter était mort peu de temps après ses un an. Seulement, il avait préparé un plan qui dépendait de l'enfant. Il avait inventé une fausse prophétie pour attiré Tom dans un piège et le tuer, récoltant la gloire et le titre de sauveur du monde qu'il se serait approprié après le meurtre des Potter dans leur intégralité par Tom, ou par lui s'il le fallait. Il avait longuement préparé un piège magique à Godrics Hollow pour tuer Tom et il ne voulait pas laisser tomber ce plan. Aussi, il avait kidnappé un enfant pour prendre sa place, manipulant l'esprit de James et Lily pour qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien.

Il avait choisi un enfant de mangemort, un enfant qu'il avait sentit très puissant et il pensait faire une pierre deux coup en se débarrassant d'un potentiel futur ennemis en même temps. Il n'avait seulement pas prévus ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, cette fameuse nuit. Il avait dit qu'en arrivant, il n'y avait pas que la magie ancienne de Lily qui flottait partout mais aussi la sienne puissante au point d'avoir détruit tout son piège avec le Lord, toutes les barrières à plusieurs kilomètres. Cette nuit là, il avait décidé de faire de l'enfant une arme à son utilisation personnelle. Il voulait sa puissance pour en faire son arme, se l'approprier. Il avait donc placé des sorts sur lui pour le faire passer pour Harry Potter plus longtemps et faire de lui le survivant, sous son contrôle exclusif.

Il avait raconté comment il l'avait placé chez les Dursley en sachant pertinemment ce qui lui arriverait. Il voulait le briser pour qu'ensuite, lorsqu'il viendrait le chercher pour l'emmener à Poudlard, il le voit comme son sauveur. Ce qui aurait marché si l'enfant avait été naïf. Il voulait le maintenir sous contrôle pour qu'une fois sa magie mure et formée lorsqu'il serait majeur, il puisse se l'approprier, lui voler. En attendant, il était son jouet et il lui faisait croire qu'il allait faire de lui une célébrité qui devait sauver le monde sorcier en tuant Tom.

Ainsi, il avait essayé de lui faire croire qu'il voulait son bien et qu'il se souciait de lui tel un grand père alors qu'il attendait juste de pouvoir prendre son pouvoir. Et il avait prit des précautions. Il avait dit que l'ordre du phénix qu'il avait reconstitué récemment, sentant les choses bouger, était au courant qu'il était un enfant de mangemort et tous le surveillaient. Il avait dit que les Weasley au complet et Hermione étaient au courant et qu'il étaient grassement payé pour le surveiller et jouer le rôle « d'amis ». il avait dit que toute sa maison était chargée de le surveiller sous prétexte d'une possible trahison du Survivant pour Voldemort à cause d'une connexion entre eux. Et l'adolescent avait alors sut pourquoi il se sentait toujours épié, pourquoi on ne lui disait et rien on ne lui apprenait pas vraiment.

En faites, il avait juste été un enfant de mangemort puissant que l'on faisait lentement mûrir pour récolter sa puissance. Un simple objet en somme. Le citronné lui avait dit qu'un enfant de mangemort, un enfant de la magie noire n'avait pas droit à la vie, qu'il était juste un jouet pour les gens puissant comme lui et qu'il devait lui obéir.

Ivre de rage, le jeune homme s'était évidement rebellé face à ses révélations, disant qu'il ne l'aiderait jamais, qu'il ne lui laisserait pas sa magie, qu'il irait rejoindre Tom ou qu'il se tuerait si nécessaire. Il voulait se venger et ne plus laisser la moindre victoire à ce fou. Dumbledore avait rit et c'était largement défoulé sur lui, le laissant en sang. Il avait ensuite bridé sa magie. L'adolescent avait eu l'impression de sentir des poignards se planter dans son corps pour ensuite exploser. Ça avait été terrible, la pire douleur qu'il avait jamais ressentit. Il avait été incapable de se défendre dés l'attaque mental. Le citronné avait ensuite posé divers sorts sur lui pour le priver totalement de liberté. Et le jeune sorcier c'était retrouvé avec tout un tas de restrictions qui le coinçaient complètement.

Il devait obéir au vieux fou. Il lui était impossible de parler de ce qu'il savait. Il ne pouvait parler de sa situation à personne. Il ne pouvait, par aucun moyen, se suicider. Il devait se comporter un bon petit Harry Potter. Obéir, se battre si on lui ordonnait, tuer si on lui ordonnait. Et il ne pouvait rien dire, par aucun moyen. Même si quelqu'un entrait dans son esprit, Dumbledore avait enfermé toute information sur lui et Tom, sur tout ce que pouvait savoir le jeune homme et toutes ses pensées concernant son complot et sa situation dans une sorte de bulle d'acier mentale que personne ne pouvait percer sans prendre le risque de le tuer sur le champs en perdant son contenu.

Il avait ensuite briser la baguette de l'adolescent pour lui en fournir une qui ne marchait qu'à moitié. Et il s'était retrouvé coincé, forcé d'obéir et de respecter les règles. S'il ne le faisait pas, non seulement il recevait une punition magique des plus douloureuse mais la magie le forçait tout de même à faire ce que Dumbledore voulait. Le jeune sorcier n'avait plus eu aucun moyen de se sortir de là. Il ne pouvait quasiment plus faire de magie à cause des sorts qui entravaient celle-ci. Il avait l'impression constante depuis ce jour, d'avoir des poignards plantés dans le corps qui le faisait souffrir à tout instant.

Et lors de sa cinquième année, il s'était retrouver à se battre contre le camps qu'il voulait rejoindre sans pouvoir leur dire qu'il voulait les aider. Il ne pouvait pas souffler le moindre mot ou faire le moindre sous entendu et encore moins l'écrire. Ça avait été une torture affreuse. Surtout lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé face à ses parents. Dumbledore se servait de lui pour tendre des pièges à Tom qui voulait sa mort.

Et puis en plus des combats, le vieux fou ne se gênait pas pour se défouler régulièrement sur lui, veillant toujours à le garder en vie. Combien de torture avait-il essuyé ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Dés que quelque chose n'allait pas, Dumbledore passait ses nerfs sur lui. Il n'avait plus d'amis, ou plutôt plus de faux amis puisqu'au final c'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu. Ceux qui étaient au courant qu'il était un fils de mangemorts savaient qu'il avait tout découvert mais qu'il était piégé et ils ne se gênaient pas pour lui rendre la vie encore plus dure. Et le reste de l'école était assailli par une rumeur comme quoi il allait trahir, alors il n'avait plus personne. Il avait même apprit que Sirius aussi avait joué avec lui pour son plus grand plaisir. Celui-ci avait d'ailleurs tester quelques sortilèges fort douloureux sur lui après que le vieux fou lui ai tout révélé.

Les Serpentard le regardaient étrangement mais ne l'approchaient pas et lui ne pouvait rien faire, rien. Il avait bien essayé de déjouer les règles, de tester les limites de sa magie bridée qui s'abîmait avec le temps mais il l'avait toujours amèrement regretté. Il avait essayé de contacter Tom sans succès. Il avait même essayé avec leur lien mais mêmes ses pensées étaient sous contrôle alors il n'était parvenu à rien. Sa cinquième année avait été affreuse. Il avait souffert autant mentalement que physiquement et sa combativité s'était éteinte tout doucement avec sa volonté. Il n'avait rien demandé de tout cela. Il ne voulait plus se battre, il voulait juste vivre tranquillement mais il ne pouvait plus aspirer à rien d'autre que la mort. Il voulait juste qu'elle vienne avant que le vieux fou ne puisse lui voler sa magie, dire de lui faire un dernier pied de nez. Mais ça semblait impossible, le vieux citronné avait trop bien monté son coup.

Pendant un moment, il s'était raccroché à une idée, à un rêve qui existait toujours au fonde de lui. Celui de retrouver sa véritable famille. Dumbledore avait adoré lui raconter comment il l'avait arraché à ses parents qui étaient de précieux fidèles et visiblement amis de Tom. Il avait jubilé en lui racontant comment sa mère était devenu presque folle à sa perte. Comment le Lord avait remué ciel et terre pour essayer de le retrouver. Comment sa mère et son père le cherchaient encore et toujours même aujourd'hui. Il avait adoré lui dire qu'il se ferait un plaisir de le mettre face à eux et de le forcer à se battre contre eux sans que ceux-ci ne se rendent compte qu'ils essayaient de tuer leur enfant chéri.

Le citronné ne s'était jamais gêné pour entrer dans sa tête depuis la résurrection de Tom et lorsqu'il avait trouvé cet espoir de vivre avec sa famille, il en avait joué, torturant l'adolescent de la pire des manière qui soit. Pourtant, le jeune sorcier avait toujours ce rêve irréalisable. Il se souvenait la première fois qu'il avait vu sa mère, lors d'un combat et il avait gravé son visage dans son esprit. Lorsqu'il se retrouvait à combattre de force sa famille, il luttait toujours farouchement contre les sorts, bien que ça ne serve à rien, il le faisait parce qu'il ne voulait pas se laisser battre complètement. Il finissait toujours dans un piteux état mais il le faisait et il en était fier. Il rêvait souvent de sa mère le berçant dans ses bras et son père lui souriant. Et Dumbledore, le découvrant, c'était amusé à prendre leurs apparences pour le torturer. Toutefois, même submergé par la douleur et la souffrance, il ne s'était jamais trompé, il n'avait jamais confondu le vieux fou avec ses parents.

Il n'entendait plus le murmure des ombres. Alors il s'était juste raccroché à sa famille qu'il n'aurait jamais. Il savait qu'il se berçait d'illusions mais il ne lui restait plus que cela de toute manière. Depuis le jour où il avait apprit qu'il n'était pas un Potter, il n'avait plus jamais pensé à sa personne en tant que Harry Potter. Il utilisait intérieurement son véritable nom, celui que ses véritables parents lui avaient donné et qu'il espérait entendre de leur bouche au moins une fois. Son véritable nom : Onyx Enaël Black Lestrange, fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange. Seule l'image fictive de sa famille lui permettait d'échapper à la folie en attendant la mort. Et dire qu'ils le cherchaient toujours. D'un côté ça lui réchauffait le cœur d'un autre il enrageait de ne pouvoir leur dire à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à eux. Mais c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un en temps que personne.

Il n'en pouvait plus, à subir torture sur torture, il voulait juste mourir et en finir. Et ce soir c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Comme tout les étés, il revenait chez les Dursley. Dumbledore disait qu'ainsi il n'avait pas à le surveiller puisque les protections autour de la maison ne le laisseraient pas sortir et ne laisseraient personne entrer pour lui. Et comme chaque été, il subissait les foudres de la famille. Mais cette année, c'était pire que jamais et il se doutait que le vieux fou avait passé un petit mot à Vernon. Après tout, il était payé pour « faire son éducation », il devait le faire bien comme avait rigolé le citronné.

Vernon avait été plus violent que jamais comme son cousin et Pétunia qui le faisait travailler avec joie, quand il pouvait bouger. Ça les amusait beaucoup. Il n'avait quasiment rien mangé ou bu depuis qu'il était là et il avait reçu un nombre incalculable de blessures. Et évidement, les sorts du directeur le soignaient toujours tout juste assez pour qu'il reste en vie. Mais tout juste. Alors ses os brisés le faisaient souffrir comme les lacérations qui constellaient sa peau. Il souffrait mais sa vie n'était pas en danger et il le savait, il le déplorait. Les sorts étaient programmés ainsi. Le vieux fou ne voulait pas lui laisser le plaisir de mourir mais il adorait le faire souffrir.

Et ce soir, ça avait complètement dégénéré. Il pouvait dire qu'il avait vu toutes les sortes de tortures avec Dumbledore et Sirius, qui reportait la haine de sa cousine sur lui. Sans compter les quelques fois où ça avait été Maugrey ou un autre. Oui, il connaissait les tortures par cœur pour les avoir toutes subies. Mais il y avait une chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais faite et Vernon avait eu la brillante idée de lui faire subir cette torture : le viol.

Et maintenant, il était bel et bien brisé. Mentalement d'abord, au fond du gouffre sans la moindre lumière. Il n'arrivait même plus à voir l'image heureuse de sa famille qu'il s'était fabriqué. Physiquement ensuite, baignant dans son sang dans sa chambre miteuse. Il avait un nombres ridiculement élevé de fractures et de plaies, de bleus, de brûlures, bref, de lésions en tout genre. Et enfin magiquement. Un viol était un acte affreux et il arrivait que lorsqu'un jeune sorcier dont la magie n'était pas stable subissait une telle chose, sa magie se rebelle violemment pour tenter de le protéger. Ce qu'il s'était produit avec lui. Sauf que se débattant contre les chaînes qui la bridaient, sa magie déjà abîmée s'était totalement déchirée, disloquée. Il avait sentit la chose arriver petit à petit cette dernière année, son pouvoir dégradé par les chaînes mais là, alors que Vernon lui faisait ça, elle avait explosé, provoquant une douleur atroce qui ne l'aida pas le moins du monde.

Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'il se fichait que cela arrive puisque ça ne l'empêcherait pas d'obtenir son pouvoir alors rien ne le protégeait contre une telle chose. Et maintenant, alors que le silence était retombé autour de lui dans sa chambre miteuse, il pleurait sa magie qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais utiliser comme avant. Il pleurait sa vie. Il pleurait pour sa famille, pour ses douleurs, pour tout ce qu'il avait subi. Il pleurait parce qu'il avait peur, parce qu'il était désespéré, parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus, parce qu'il voulait mourir. Le vieux fou voulait le détruire, et bien il avait réussit : Onyx était brisé et sans plus aucun espoir. Il voulait juste mourir vite, il n'attendait plus que ça.

Et ce soir, il crut que pour une fois on avait entendu sa prière. Alors qu'il était paralysé de douleur, déchiré dans tout les sens du terme, il sentit la présence de Tom dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait rien dire, rien montrer, rien pensé qui pourrait avertir le mage noir ami de ses parents. Celui qu'il aurait aimé aider et qu'il avait protégé. Le Lord venait souvent, l'attaquant sans délicatesse pour tenter d'avoir des informations. Onyx avait vite compris qu'en ne résistant pas, Tom ne se montrait pas brutal, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il fouillait sans jamais rien trouver puisque le jeune sorcier ne savait rien ou alors c'était enfermé dans la bulle d'acier que le Lord, bien qu'il l'eut remarqué, n'avait jamais forcé. Et puis il repartait, désespérant l'adolescent qui rêvait de l'appeler à l'aide. Cela se produisait toujours en pleine nuit et le mage devait le croire endormi.

Et ce soir, il était venu aussi, ne pouvant remarquer l'état de celui dont-il infiltrait l'esprit. Onyx voulait mourir et il sentait que le mage voulait vraiment des informations. Alors il eut une idée : il le poussa vers la bulle d'acier mental comme il pouvait et il souhaita qu'il s'y attaque. Il savait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il meurt si cette bulle était détruite. Le vieux comptait sur le fait que Tom ne voudrait prendre le risque de perdre sa source d'information (chose peu probable puisqu'il voulait sa mort) ou qu'il ne voudrait pas risquer un piège. C'était une magie puissante après tout et ça se sentait. L'adolescent souhaita qu'il s'y attaque, que tout ceci puisse enfin prendre fin puisqu'il n'y avait pas moyen de s'en sortir. Ses lèvres tressautèrent en une parodie de sourire lorsque le mage noir s'y attaqua finalement avec toute sa puissance, causant un peu plus de douleur au jeune sorcier qui s'y était perdu de toute manière.

Cela ne prit pas autant de temps qu'Onyx l'avait pensé, ou alors il avait perdu cette notion, ce qui était fort probable. La bulle éclata brutalement sous les assauts du mage noir. Un raz de marée d'images, de sons, de pensées, de paroles et de sensations déferla. L'adolescent se sentit presque exploser de l'intérieur avant de sombrer brutalement, soulagé d'en finir enfin alors qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir seize ans en ce vingt quatre juillet, son véritable anniversaire.

Ce soir, Lord Voldemort avait décidé d'avoir des informations. Il en avait besoin, l'ordre du phénix et Dumbledore ne lui mettaient que trop de bâtons dans les roues, il fallait que ça change. Et quelle meilleurs endroit où chercher que l'esprit du Survivant, l'élu qu'il s'évertuait à essayer d'éliminer depuis son retour. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de disparaître à nouveau, il avait un projet et il voulait le réaliser. Il avait besoin d'informations. Cette dernière année, il avait retrouvé une bonne partie de sa force mais il y avait encore du travail et son principal souci était le vieux fou. Il avait déjà fait tellement de dégâts depuis le début de leurs affrontement à la première guerre. Aussi, il tenta encore une fois de pénétrer l'esprit du Survivant, le centre de la résistance face à lui, le bijou du vieux fou. Il s'étonnait toujours du contact de l'adolescent. Ses pensées étaient étrangement statiques, comme paralysés. C'était vide et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de barrière d'occlumencie. Il entrait sans difficulté.

Comme à chaque fois, le môme devait dormir puisqu'il n'opposa aucune résistance. Et encore une fois, il ne vit rien, même pas l'ombre d'une pensée ou d'un rêve, c'était vraiment étrange et il se demandait ce que le vieux fou avait inventé. Alors qu'il cherchait, il se sentit attiré vers cette mystérieuse bulle qu'il avait déjà détecté lors de ses précédentes visites. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était, sûrement une sorte de coffre fort mental. Il ne l'avait jamais prit d'assaut. Mais il était persuadé que ce qu'il cherchait était caché là dedans. Il avait remit ça à plus tard, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre mais il en avait assez. Il voulait ses informations. Bizarrement, il sentit son envie de briser cette chose se renforcer, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas : c'était trop faible pour être significatif.

Résolu, il s'attaqua à la tâche qui fut ardue et qui lui demanda toute sa puissance psychique. Mais ce ne fut pas long avant que la chose cède et qu'il accède à ce qu'elle contenait. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il allait voir et jamais il ne s'était attendu à une telle chose. Tout se passa très vite, en une seconde mais elle lui sembla durer des heures, des années, une vie entière.

Tout déferla sur lui en un instant et il vit. Il vit d'abord l'enfance d'Harry Potter, une enfance horrible et qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au monde doré qu'il avait imaginé. Il vit la clair voyance de l'enfant face à sa magie. Il vit ensuite son entré à Poudlard. Il découvrit sa méfiance vis à vis de ce qui ce produisait autour de lui. Il vit sa perspicacité, son sens de l'observation, son jeu d'acteur pour passer pour un bon Gryffondor. Un véritable Serpentard. Il vit toute les petites choses qu'il avait remarqué et trouva cela troublant lui aussi. Il vit ses premières séances « d'endurcissement ».Et il revit se fameux soir au cimetière. Il perçut comme une sorte de blanc pendant se passage et il en comprit l'origine lorsqu'il assista au subterfuge de la lettre.

Il en fut véritablement soufflé. Alors qu'il sentait la résolution de changer de camps du jeune sorcier, il se demanda pourquoi ce n'était pas arrivé. Il sentait sa détermination et il était impressionné par la façon dont-il l'avait protégé, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde à se lancer un Oubliette. Il comprit vite quand il arriva à la scène suivante. Il assista, ahurit, au déballage du vieux fou. Il en resta sans voix. Alors comme ça, il n'y avait pas de prophétie et Harry Potter n'était autre qu'Onyx Lestrange, le fils adoré de deux de ses amis. Il se souvenait encore de la manière dont Bellatrix s'était effondré à la perte de son fils chéri. Elle l'aimait plus que tout. Elle et son mari s'étaient lancés à sa recherche, s'épuisant. Et lui, il les avait aidé à essayer de retrouver le bébé mais ils n'avaient jamais rien trouvé. Bella avait viré un peu plus chaque jour vers la folie et Rodolphus était devenu de plus en plus froid et distant. Pourtant le couple était resté soudé et aujourd'hui encore, ils cherchaient leur bébé. Seule cette idée les avaient préservé de la folie lorsqu'ils avaient été enfermé à Azkaban. Et ce vieux fou avait osé se servir de lui ainsi. Il sentit une haine nouvelle monter en lui pour ce taré.

Elle grimpa encore d'avantage lorsqu'il assista à la suite. Il le vit torturer l'adolescent, il le vit brider sa magie et lui imposer toutes ses règles. Il observa ensuite, impuissant, l'année qui avait suivi pour le jeune Onyx. Il le vit se faire torturer de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables, même lui n'était pas aussi sadique et créatif en la matière. Il sentit ses larmes intérieurs lorsqu'il se retrouva face à lui et face à ses parents, forcé de se battre. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de l'extérieur et il s'en voulut presque immédiatement, sentiment qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il le vit lutter de toute ses forces pour s'empêcher de les attaquer malgré la magie qu'il l'y forçait. Il bouillait alors qu'il apprenait peu à peu ce qu'avait été la vie du jeune homme. Il le vit endurer en se raccrochant à l'image de ses parents qui le cherchaient. Et il le vit dépérir, se briser lentement. Terriblement lentement.

Il assista à tout, dans les moindres détails, percevant les moindres pensées du jeune sorcier désemparé, désespéré. Et il arriva finalement au jour présent, au coup de grâce. Et il regarda avec horreur la scène de son viol. C'était affreusement brutal alors que l'adolescent était déjà en miette. Il sentit sa magie céder et se déchirer. C'était une sensation qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais percevoir. Pour la première fois de puis très, très longtemps, il se sentit très mal face au calvaire de quelqu'un.

Puis le calme revint alors qu'il digérait et qu'il sentait le désir de mort de l'adolescent. Il en fut bouleversé. Et il assista ensuite à son intrusion mentale, il sentit Onyx le poussé vers la bulle espérant que tout prendrai fin ce soir. Il se vit attaquer la chose et causer encore plus de souffrance au jeune sorcier. Il perçut l'explosion de la bulle le déferlement et il sentit l'esprit du jeune homme sombrer. Soudain, la vision prit fin. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde et il sentit véritablement le jeune sorcier en train de mourir. Il n'hésita pas une fraction de seconde. Il projeta toute sa force dans les pensées d'Onyx et il le soutint, le retint, il fit tout ce qu'il put pour l'empêcher de partir définitivement. Et il y parvint. Il recueillit son esprit minuscule et faible au creux du sien, l'entourant et lui transmettant sa force. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que le lien était assuré et qu'il retenait fermement la vie du jeune sorcier, il revint à lui.

Il ouvrit brutalement ses yeux rouges. Il avait retrouvé le sublime physique de ses vingt cinq ans. Ses cheveux noirs d'encres tombant sur sa nuque. Sa peau pâle, ses traits fins. Sa haute stature et sa musculature élégante. Il était très beau. Il se leva d'un bon de son fauteuil. Sa magie crépitait brutalement autour de lui et avait fait exploser tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce faisant trembler le manoir entier. Il était fou de rage. Comment ce vieux fou avait osé faire ça à un enfant ? L'enfant de Bella et Rodolphus. Il allait payer ! Mais avant, il devait sauvé le jeune homme. Hors de question qu'il meurt. Il allait le ramener à ses parents ce soir et pas plus tard que maintenant.

Son explosion de magie avait réveillé tout le monde dans le manoir et bon nombre de mangemort se dirigeaient vers ses appartements en catastrophe alors qu'il sortait. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour voir qu'il était hors de lui et plus que jamais. Tout le monde s'écarta de sa route mais Lucius, son bras droit, se plaça à sa hauteur, avançant presque en courant pour le suivre.

- Que ce passe-t-il maître ? Demanda-t-il prudemment et fortement alarmé par l'état du Lord.

Il l'avait déjà vu en rage mais là, c'était vraiment débordant. Il se serait presque évanouit face à la magie qui l'assaillait.

- Je veux tout le premier cercle avec moi dans dix secondes, nous partons en mission, dit-il de sa voix autoritaire.

En vérité, ils étaient déjà tous là, alarmés par l'explosion de leur maître. Il y avait Lucius bien sûr, Severus, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Regulus Black, Nott, Zabini, Parkinson et Macnair. Ils étaient tous là puisqu'il y étaient censé avoir une réunion dans quelques minutes.

- Que ce passe-t-il maître ? Demanda Severus qui fut le dernier à arriver trois secondes plus tard alors qu'il remontait des souterrains où se trouvait les laboratoire de potion.

- Pas le temps d'expliquer, dit-il sèchement avant de faire transplaner tout le premier cercle avec lui.

Ils réapparurent devant la maison des Dursley, les mangemorts abasourdis par la lourde magie chargée de colère, de haine et... d'inquiétude ?, de leur maître qui ne fit ni une ni deux et se jeta comme une bête sauvage sur les puissantes barrières qui entouraient l'endroit et qui malgré leurs force, cédèrent en quelques secondes face à la rage du Seigneur des ténèbres. Ils suivirent le Lord alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la maison, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Voldemort défonça littéralement la porte en entrant.

- Parkinson et Mcnair, vous surveillez l'extérieur, ordonna-t-il. Black, Zabini, Notts, il y a trois moldu dans cette maison. Je les veux dans mes cachots au plus vite et inutile de les ménager, cracha-t-il avec haine alors que les désignés s'attelaient à leurs tâche sans discuter. Severus, appela-t-il ensuite en faisant signe de le suivre alors qu'il montait l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Le maître des potions s'empressa à sa suite, vite imité de tout les autres. Il ne fallut pas une seconde à Tom pour trouver la bonne chambre et il poussa un cri de rage en voyant les verrous sur celle-ci. Il les explosa d'un sort et se précipita dans la pièce pour se figer face à la vision encore plus horrible car réelle, de l'adolescent baignant dans son propre sang. Il était nu et son corps était parsemé de blessures en tout genre.

- Severus, fait tout ce qu'il faut pour le sauver, ordonna-t-il.

Après un léger temps d'arrêt devant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux, le professeurs se jeta au chevet de l'adolescent en sortant sa baguette et se mit au travail. Bella, Rodolphus, Rabastan et Lucius s'étaient placés autour de leur maître. Certains n'avaient pu retenir leurs exclamations à la scène qui s'offrait à eux.

- Maître, qu'est-ce que... ? Commença Lucius hésitant.

- Il agonise, souffla Severus alors qu'il lançait sort sur sort. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il n'est pas mort.

- Parce que je le retiens, informa Tom sur les nerfs. C'est moi qui l'empêche de sombrer. Soignes le et dés qu'on peu partir, préviens moi. Fait vite, Dumbledore ne va pas tarder je pense.

- C'est Potter, remarqua Rabastan qui fixait l'adolescent.

- Pas vraiment, répondit le Lord alors qu'un hoquet de surprise secouait les autres. J'ai fait des découvertes ce soir. J'expliquerais lorsque nous serons rentré. Avec lui. En attendant, restez sur vos gardes. Le vieux fou peu débarquer à tout moment. S'il vient, la priorité et de laisser le temps à Severus de le stabiliser pour ensuite le mettre en sécurité. À tout prix, précisa-t-il. Hors de question qu'il meurt ou que le citronné le récupère.

Abasourdi, ils acquiescèrent tous, se demandant ce qui avait mit leur maître dans cet état et pourquoi tout d'un coup, il voulait sauver Potter. Ils restèrent en silence en long moment alors que Severus s'affairait, le visage grave et sérieux. Il était pâle, plus pâle que d'habitude et ça, tous l'avaient remarqué. Voldemort prit le parti d'attendre de rentrer au manoir pour révéler l'identité du jeune homme. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au couple Lestrange. Ils seraient sûrement ravi de retrouver leur fils, et furieux de ce qu'il avait subi. Il fallut un long moment au maître des potions mais finalement, il se redressa :

- Nous pouvons y aller, déclara-t-il. On peut le bouger.

Le Lord s'avança sans hésitation et souleva l'adolescent dans ses bras sous les indications d'un Severus déstabilisé par la scène et qui lui disait comment le prendre pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage. Le seigneur des ténèbres le serra contre lui avec attention et douceur, étonnant au plus haut point les autres. Ils transplanèrent ensuite en un instant et réapparurent dans les appartements de Tom qui s'empressa d'aller installer sa charge sur le lit de la chambre d'ami. Il le fit avec milles précautions puis le maître des potions reprit son travail, appelant un elfe de maison qu'il renvoya chercher toute une liste de potion. Macnair, Parkinson, Regulus, Zabini et Nott les rejoignirent à cet instant, les trois derniers confirmant que leur tâche était accomplie.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Tom en se tournant vers le lit.

- Mal, très mal, répondit Severus.

- Il survivra ? Questionna-t-il avec une inquiétude qui intrigua tout le monde.

Le Seigneur de ténèbres ne montrait que très rarement des sentiments. Certes le premier cercle avait déjà vu cette partie de lui parce qu'ils tenaient bien plus des amis que des serviteurs, mais ils ne savaient quoi penser de cette angoisse à l'égard du survivant.

- Je vais tout faire pour maître, répondit le potionniste. Je suis presque sûr de pouvoir le sauver mais ça va être juste et il est clair qu'il n'en sortira pas indemne. Loin de là. Pouvez vous le supporter encore un peu.

- Tout le temps qu'il faudra, annonça Tom.

- Je suis donc sûr de le sauver avec votre soutient, confirma l'homme.

- Très bien, fait.

Le Lord conjura ensuite un siège et s'assit, le regard vissé sur l'adolescent. Il enjoignit d'un geste les autres à en faire de même et ils formèrent bientôt un cercle au bout du grand lit à baldaquin.

- D'abord, ce n'est pas Harry Potter, commença le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix redevenue calme et neutre.

Il était rassuré de savoir que Onyx allait survivre et il avait reprit le contrôle de lui même. Leur esprits étaient toujours mêlés et il sentait la faible étincelle de vie fuyante du jeune sorcier reprendre racine doucement, très lentement.

- Ça n'a jamais été Harry Potter. Le vieux fou nous a trompé, expliqua-t-il.

Tous étaient pendu à ses lèvres et même Severus écoutait d'une oreille. Le Lord noir expliqua comment il avait décider d'obtenir des informations via le lien qu'il avait avec le survivant. Il décrivit la bulle mentale et sa décision de l'éclater.

- J'étais sûr que les infos que je voulais étaient cachées là. Mais j'ai trouvé tout autre chose. Ce jeune sorcier n'est pas Harry Potter. Harry Potter, est mort il y a longtemps et le vieux fou à mit ce jeune homme à sa place alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé. Il y a des sorts pour changer son apparence, expliqua-t-il.

- Si ce n'est pas Potter, qui est-ce ? Demanda Lucius.

- Quelqu'un que nous avons cherché partout, répondit le Lord en se tournant vers Bellatrix et Rodolphus assit l'un à côté de l'autre. C'est votre fils, lâcha-t-il en les fixant sérieusement. C'est Onyx que Dumbledore avait kidnappé.

La pièce entière c'était figée mais fut de nouveau animée par Severus qui sortit de sa stupeur rapidement, redoublant d'ardeur à sa tâche. Le couple Lestrange fixait l'adolescent, ne semblant pas y croire, comme tout le monde. Ils se tournèrent finalement vers leur maître, le regard pleins de questions, incapables de parler. Le Lord raconta alors ce qu'il s'était produit et tout ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne cacha pas un seul détail, préférant tout lâcher d'un coup. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en chaque personne présente. Il s'était demandé un instant s'il ne devait pas ménager le couple Lestrange mais il préféra finalement tout leur dire. Cela faisait assez longtemps qu'ils cherchaient leurs fils dans l'angoisse. Ils avaient le droit de savoir et il était plus simple de tout raconter d'un coup.

Il dépeignit tout ce qu'il avait apprit sur l'adolescent, dans l'ordre où il l'avait vu. Son enfance, son entrée à Poudlard, ses doutes, ses observations. Puis il parla du tournois et des premier entraînement au doloris. Il en vint à sa résurrection et à ce qu'avait découvert via la vision et comment il avait rapidement prit la décision de se jeter un Oubliette pour les protéger. Alors que sa colère remontait doucement, il expliqua ce que Dumbledore avait ensuite fait et ce qu'il avait révélé et l'année qui s'en été suivi pour enfin arriver à ce soir.

Il avait vu tout cela en une seconde dans l'esprit de l'adolescent mais il lui fallut un très long moment pour tout raconter. Tous l'écoutaient en silence, de plus en plus pâle. Rodolphus et Bella semblaient presque malades et il y avait de quoi. Le Lord leur expliqua comment le jeune sorcier s'était raccroché à leur image et il se passa alors une chose que peu pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vu : des larmes roulant sur les joues de Bella qui serrait la main de son mari. Il parla de la fausse prophétie et du piège tendu à Godric Hollow. Il termina en disant qu'il était sûr que tout ce qu'il avait vu ne pouvait être factice. Il en était certain grâce à la magie qu'il avait sentit.

- Quand je suis sorti de la vision, je l'ai sentit mourir. Je l'ai retenu comme je pouvais puis nous y somme allé, conclut-il alors qu'il fixait toujours Onyx.

Un long silence s'étira alors que tous digéraient ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Severus était complètement concentré sur sa tâche alors qu'il bandait les blessures du jeune sorcier.

- Severus, appela la voix tremblante de Bella, il va... ?

- Il va survivre Bella, assura le maître des potions. Mais son état est grave, il va garder des séquelles.

La femme se leva et s'approcha un peu du lit d'un pas mal assuré suivi de son mari. Ils se postèrent au bout du matelas pour ne pas gêner Severus. Le couple n'en revenait pas, ils avaient enfin retrouvé leur enfant. Mais dans quel état ?! Ils étaient incroyablement heureux et bouleversé parce qu'ils avaient entendu. Ils étaient aussi tristes et s'en voulaient de n'avoir rien vu toute les fois où ils avaient croisé leur enfant. Bon sang, ils avaient failli tuer leur bébé plusieurs fois mais merci Merlin, ils n'y étaient jamais parvenu. Et surtout, surtout, une haine incroyablement puissante avait vu le jour. Une haine nouvelle envers Dumbledore, envers Sirius, et envers tous ceux qui avaient participé au malheur de leur enfant. Ils se vengeraient mais pour le moment, il n'était même pas envisageable pour eux de s'éloigner de ce lit.

Severus termina finalement. Il soupira et s'éloigna de l'adolescent pour aller s'écrouler dans l'un des sièges laissés libre par le couple. Bella s'approcha alors de son fils avec lenteur. Il était très pâle, respirait faiblement et difficilement, il était couvert de bandage, dramatiquement maigre et son visage était couvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Elle s'assit élégamment près de lui et tendit une main vers sa joue. Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau froide puis sa paume vint s'y accoler et elle caressa légèrement ses traits. Pour la première fois depuis quinze ans, depuis la disparition de son bébé, plus aucune lueur de folie ne planait dans les yeux de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il n'y avait plus que de l'amour et une extrême inquiétude.

Elle se pencha finalement et colla son front à celui de son fils retrouvé. Elle ferma les yeux alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle encadra le visage de son fils de ses mains et murmura son nom avec tendresse. Rodolphus s'assit derrière elle et c'est avec révérence qu'il prit la petite main de son fils dans la sienne avant de soupirer.

- Merci de l'avoir sauver maître, remercia Bella en se redressant.

Elle se tourna vers Tom avec un léger sourire, les joues tachées de larmes :

- Merci d'avoir sauver notre bébé, réitéra-t-elle en prenant la main libre de son mari.

Celui-ci adressa lui aussi un signe de tête reconnaissant à son maître avant de reporter son attention entière sur son fils dont-il tenait la main.

- Il était hors de question de le laisser mourir, répondit Tom. Il est votre fils et j'avais promis de vous aider à le retrouver. J'aurais du le voir plus tôt. Dumbledore et tout les autres paieront pour ce qu'ils lui ont fait subir. En attendant, nous allons faire en sorte de nous occuper de lui. Je ne sais pas si le vieux fou tiens assez à son pouvoir pour tenter de le récupérer mais dans tout les cas, nous le protégerons, annonça-t-il.

- Merci maître, répondit Rodolphus alors que Bella caressait le visage d'Onyx. Severus, tu peux nous dire tout ce qu'il a ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Il avait de nombreuses fractures, commença l'homme fatigué. J'ai put ressouder ses os mais ils vont rester longtemps fragiles. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de dommages internes. Je les ai soigné aussi mais il va lui falloir du repos pour guérir complètement. Et puis il y a toutes ses blessures, brûlures et coups. Avec les potions, ça devrait être réglé d'ici trois ou quatre jours. Pour les sorts qui sont posés sur lui, pour son apparence et le reste, je les enlèverais demain quand j'aurais reprit des forces et il retrouvera son apparence d'origine. Le sort qui bridait sa magie à lâché quand... sa magie s'est déchirée ce soir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça va avoir comme conséquences sur lui ? Demanda anxieusement Rodolphus. Pourra-t-il encore faire de la magie ?

- Un déchirement aussi brutal de sa magie est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un sorcier, on y survis pas normalement, expliqua le maître des potions la voix grave. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de cas à travers l'histoire donc je ne peux pas vous dire avec certitude. Cependant, je pense qu'il pourra encore faire de la magie mais d'une manière sûrement bien différente de nous. Il va devoir apprendre à maîtriser sa magie comme elle est maintenant et ça ne va pas être facile en plus du reste.

- Du reste ? Demanda Bellatrix avec inquiétude.

- Tout ce qu'il a subi a laissé des traces, soupira Severus.

- Expliques nous Severus, demanda Rodolphus, tout, précisa-t-il.

- Premièrement, commença le maître des potions. Avec l'enfance qu'il a eu, il a hérité d'un physique plus faible que les autres à cause des carences. Il tombera plus facilement malade, surtout avec ce qu'il a subi cette dernière année qui à considérablement abîmé son corps. Il tombera plus facilement malade et sera vite fatigué. Il risque d'avoir des douleurs chroniques. Il aura aussi du mal à marcher et à bouger avec tout les dégâts que ses jambes et sa colonne vertébrale ont prit en plus des Doloris qui ont abîmés son système nerveux. Heureusement, il n'y a pas de dommages sur ses facultés psychiques, juste sur ses facultés motrices. Le plus compliqué va être sa magie, dans l'état où elle est, elle est très instable. Il risque d'avoir des explosions incontrôlées comme chez les jeunes enfants. Ça ne causera pas de dégâts autour de lui mais ça risque de le blesser lui. Et puis, il faudra être très prudent avec la magie exercé sur lui. Avec sa magie déchirée, un sort mal placé ou mal exécuté pourrait le tuer. Les prochains mois vont-être difficiles pour lui.

Un long silence plana puis ce fut le Lord qui prit la parole :

- Quand se réveillera-t-il ? Demanda-t-il.

- Pas avant une semaine au moins, répondit le maître des potions. Il est dans un coma magique et il vaut mieux qui y reste encore quelques jours. Ça lui épargne la douleur de ses blessures et du déchirement de sa magie qui ne s'atténuera pas avant un petit moment.

Tom, qui se trouvait toujours dans l'esprit de l'adolescent via le lien, commença à s'en retirer en surveillant attentivement la flamme de vie de l'adolescent. Il se rassura lorsqu'il constata que bien que faible, elle resta fermement en place. Il se retira alors complètement, le laissant se reposer.

- Vas te reposer Severus puis tu retiras les sorts et tu veilleras sur sa santé. C'est la seule mission que tu auras ces prochaines semaines. Il va falloir qu'on revoit ta couverture. D'après ce que j'ai vu, quasiment tout l'ordre du phénix était au courant pour Onyx, si tu ne l'étais pas et je sais que tu ne l'étais pas, c'est que Dumbledore te soupçonne plus que nous l'imaginions. Maintenant que nous avons récupéré Onyx, il te soupçonnera encore plus alors tu vas devoir faire très attention s'il te convoque. Si tu sens qu'il y a trop de danger, tu reviens. Tant pis pour ta couverture.

- Très bien maître, répondit Severus.

- Rodolphus et Bella, reprit-il ensuite. Évidemment, vous êtes dispensé de toute mission. Occupez vous de votre fils, dit-il alors que les deux parents lui adressaient un sourire reconnaissant. Rabastan et Regulus, je n'ai pas de mission pour vous pour le moment donc vous veillerez à sa sécurité. On ne sait pas si le vieux fou va tenter de le récupérer. Je ne crois pas qu'il puisse trouver cet endroit mais nous ne somme pas à l'abri d'un espion dans nos rangs. Pour les autres, rendez vous au matin. Grâce à ce que j'ai vu dans son esprits, j'ai quand même appris pas mal de choses. Il est très observateur et intelligent, il a noté beaucoup de détails qui nous seront utiles. Nous en discuterons.

- Peut-on le bouger Severus ? Demanda Rodolphus. J'aimerais l'installer dans nos appartements si ça ne vous dérange pas maître.

- Vous pouvez le bougez avec précaution, répondit le maître des potions alors que le Lord noir approuvait d'un signe de tête. Couvrez le bien et faites attention à ses blessures, elles ne sont pas encore complètement refermées.

- Bien. Je vais aller réfléchir un peu à tous ça. Rendez vous dans quelques heures pour ceux que j'ai convoqué, rappela Tom en se levant. Cela va sans dire que seule les personnes de confiance peuvent être mises au courant de ce que nous venons de découvrir.

Il sortit ensuite et fut bientôt suivi par Parkinson, Zabini, Macnair et Nott qui adressèrent tout de même des paroles d'encouragement et de soutient au couple, leur promettant de les aider à venger leur fils. Ils étaient tous parents et ce qu'avait subi l'enfant de leurs amis les révoltait. Severus s'en alla ensuite prendre un peu de repos suite à la grande quantité de magie qu'il avait dépensé pour stabiliser et soigner Onyx. Bella et Rodolphus le remercièrent et il les prévint qu'il reviendrait vite pour lever les sorts. Lucius voulut le suivre mais Bella l'interpella :

- Tu veux bien prévenir Cissy pour moi ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Et lui demander si elle veut bien passer nous voir quand elle en aura le temps ?

- Je pense que tu la verras arriver dans moins d'une heure, répondit le blond avec un sourire. Je la préviens tout de suite. Elle va être ravi de savoir que l'on a retrouver son filleul.

- Merci Lucius, termina Bella alors que le blond sortait.

- On va aller s'installer dans nos appartements, annonça Rodolphus.

Sa femme se leva alors et l'homme prit son fils dans ses bras avec une délicatesse extrême, faisant bien attention à ne pas lui causer de tort. Il le serra contre lui alors que le visage pâle était posé contre son épaule, se promettant qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais personne toucher à sa famille et encore moins à son fils chéri. Il l'avait enfin retrouver et il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Bellatrix conjura une couverture qu'elle déposa sur son bébé qui ne portait rien d'autre qu'un boxer en plus des bandages. Elle le couvrit soigneusement avec un léger sourire écartant ensuite ses cheveux de son visage d'un geste doux. Elle suivi ensuite son mari qui sortit en marchant doucement pour ne pas secouer sa précieuse charge. Regulus et Rabastan suivirent le couple en silence, heureux eux aussi.

Ils gagnèrent les appartements qui leur étaient réservés à l'étage du premier cercle. Ils traversèrent le riche salon et entrèrent dans une grande chambre juste à côté de la leur. Rodolphus s'approcha de l'immense lit à baldaquin qui trônait dans la pièce. Bella alla tirer les couvertures et draps de soie noire pour que son mari puisse installer Onyx. L'homme le fit avec délicatesse, déposant doucement sa tête sur les grands oreillers. Bellatrix remonta ensuite les couvertures sur le frêle corps puis elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle appuya son dos dans les coussins et passa son bras autour de la tête de son fils, se mettant à jouer de son index sur sa joue. Rodolphus s'assit de l'autre côté, les deux parents encadrant ainsi étroitement l'adolescent, et passa lui aussi son bras au dessus de la tête du jeune sorcier, ses doigts allant effleurer l'épaule de sa femme plongée dans la contemplation du visage endormi. Regulus et Rabastan prirent place dans des fauteuils et le Black prit la parole :

- On a enfin rassemblé toute la famille, remarqua-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Oui, je vais enfin pouvoir gâter comme il se doit mon filleul, lança Rabastan avec légèreté.

- Tu vas devenir un parrain gâteau, se moqua son frère.

- J'ai toujours voulut l'être, répondit-il en faisant doucement rire les autres. J'ai pas mal d'années à rattraper, dit-il plus tristement en regardant Onyx.

Un lourd silence retomba dans la chambre alors que tous regardaient l'adolescent endormi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, alors je sais qu'en un seul chapitre on ne peut pas se faire une idée précise mais je suis sûr que vous devez avoir quelques remarques ou quelques impressions (suppose-t-elle avec son sourire de petit dragonneau curieux). Alors review please !

À dans deux semaines pour la suite et merci d'avoir lu ! Audragon.


	2. Retrouver sa famille

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Me revoici pour le second chapitre de « Maître d'ombre ». Visiblement, cette histoire à l'air de plutôt vous plaire vu les nombreux commentaires plus que positifs que j'ai reçu après la publication du premier chapitre. J'en suis ravi et j'espère que cela continuera.

Bon, pour ne pas déroger à mes habitudes, je commence par remercier mes reviewers ! J'ai retrouvé des noms que je connaissais déjà et d'autres que je n'avais pas encore croisé. Merci beaucoup à Ouragan Blues-moon, annadriya, Kaizokou Emerald Hime, Dragonha, marjorie27, sasa, , virginie evans, nepheria4, camm, Sahyadu2b, Morganna-Astraliane, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, lettibelly, Arya, Lassa-Liam, gmandra, Nekochan Miharu, Yukina21, fan de fanfic, Sorciere6174, gabrielle prince, adenoide, Marhkal, Anonyme, Piika, Bendied, Azkalia, MissPeggy, Maximilien, freudissim79, ikkaru, maya31, jenna potter, axou, Yukimai-chan, Maly, Shiragiku-chan, Jenifael Ariane Potter, fandefics, Lady shadow, Dymitry, U-no-le, Remus -Lupin, MyFairLadyRose, Rin-Chan, Luka.G, shishi-sama, lupinablack. Vous étiez nombreux dit donc pour un premier chapitre, mais c'est très bien, ça me fait plaisir. Ça prouve que cette fic vous intrigue.

Avant de continuer, je dois une explication à mes lecteurs. J'ai reçu une review sur ma fic de « Shugojinchou » et de « Seconde Chance » d'un lecteur un peu dégoûté et je peux aisément le comprendre. Beaucoup de ceux qui me suivent depuis mes débuts ont de quoi être un peu en colère mais je vais m'expliquer immédiatement. Vous êtes en colère de voir que je publie de nouvelles fics alors que mes premières « Le héros d'un peuple », « Seconde Chance », « Shugojinchou » et « Une façade pour vivre », attendent une suite depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Alors, je n'ai pas abandonné ces fics pour celles que je publie en ce moment. En réalité, ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai rien écrit. J'ai eu une année plutôt très chargée, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis dans tout les sens possibles et imaginables en plus de problèmes de santés et je n'avais pas une minute à moi. Il faut savoir que les chapitres des fics de Harry Potter que je publie en ce moment sont écrit depuis longtemps. L'écriture de « Apparences Trompeuses » par exemple a commencé en même temps que « Seconde chance », sauf que je n'avais pas publié ces fics. En ce moment j'ai à peine le temps de lire vos reviews et d'écrire les avant propos des chapitres. Et encore je dois le faire un peu tout les jours pour qu'ils soient près pour le samedi suivant. Si j'ai décidé de publier ces fics c'est parce que d'ici trois semaine un mois j'aurais tout le temps du monde pour écrire. Mes problèmes sont presque réglés et je vais pouvoir de nouveau m'adonner à ma passion bien plus souvent. Et donc, d'ici un mois tout au plus, je serais capable d'assumer toutes les fics que j'ai entamé et vous aurez droit à un chapitre toute les deux semaines au moins sur toutes mes histoires. C'est pour cela que je me suis permisse de nouvelles publications. Alors ne soyez pas en colère s'il vous plaît ça arrive.

Alors ensuite, et encore une fois c'est l'une de mes habitudes, la réponses à vos remarques ou questions.

Onyx, quelques uns m'ont dit que j'avais été trop loin dans la recherche du prénom. Comme je l'ai dit dans « Apparences Trompeuses », je mets beaucoup de soin dans mes choix de noms et prénoms et je choisis celui qui s'impose dans ma tête lorsque je pense à mon personnage. Ici, c'est Onyx, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est celui-là qui s'est imposé. Je pourrais peut-être vous l'expliquer en référence à la gemme « Onyx », une pierre fine noire, ou en référence à cette couleur noire et aux ténèbres qui tournent autour de mon personnage. D'accord ce n'est pas courant comme nom mais il est sympa non ? De toute façon avec moi, attendez vous toujours à des noms qui sortent de l'ordinaire et qui ont de la personnalité, c'est une de mes signatures que je ne lâcherais pas. Ça me tiens à cœur et j'y passe beaucoup de temps. Et non ce n'est pas du tout une référence au pokémon onyx, j'ai presque pleuré en lisant cette remarque. Ça doit faire des années que je n'ai pas joué aux jeux pokémon dont j'étais fan étant petite mais de là à nommer l'un de mes personnage selon eux c'est un peu gros quand même. Ça manquerais cruellement de classe quand même et ça c'est inconcevable pour moi. À la limite j'aurais préféré une référence au roi Onyx des « Chevaliers d'émeraude » (superbe série de douze romans en passant, de Anne Robillard) c'est bien plus dans mon registre là.

Certains d'entre vous on trouvé des similitudes avec « Apparences Trompeuses » mon autre fic de Harry Potter que beaucoup d'entre vous suivent chaque semaine. Alors en effet, au début, il y a comme un air puisque je commence aussi par un personnage torturé puis sauvé, mais ça s'arrête là. Je commence presque toute mes fic de Harry Potter comme ça même si la situation varie. Mais la ressemblance s'arrête là. Dans cette fic, il sera surtout question de ce que j'ai appelé « la magie brisée », ce qui a l'air de vous intriguer d'ailleurs. C'est très différents de « Apparences Trompeuses » même s'il y a quelques similitudes dans les blessures infligées à Onyx et celle de Gabriel.

Eh bien oui, dans cette fic, Harry qui en faîte est Onyx, est un Lestrange et un Black. Ça, ça à l'air de beaucoup vous plaire. Alors petit récapitulatif du côté de sa famille. Il y a bien sûr Bellatrix et Rodolphus, son père et sa mère. Il y a Narcissa et Rabastan qui sont sa marraine et son parrain. Ensuite, il y a Draco comme cousin et enfin Lucius et Regulus qui sont des oncles (je place Regulus à cette fonction). Ensuite, peut-être qu'il y aura des OC pour ajouter des Lestrange, je ne suis pas sûr encore. Je verrais si j'ai besoin d'un nouveau personnage à un moment ou un autre. Du côté des Black, il y a encore Andromeda, Tonks et Sirius qui sont ici, comme dans le scénario de base, des Black reniés. S'ils font partie de la famille par le sang, ils ne le sont pas par le cœur (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire). Bellatrix et les autres ne les considèrent donc pas comme des leurs.

En parlant de famille, certain m'ont demandé ce qui avait poussé Sirius à participer à la torture d'Onyx ? Vous avez supposé qu'il aurait du plutôt être contre Dumbledore et lui en vouloir pour la mort de Lily et James. Alors, il y a plusieurs raisons à son comportement. Premièrement, il savait que c'était le fils de Bellatrix et il la hait littéralement. Il a reporté cette haine sur Onyx. C'est le même principe avec le fait qu'il soit un enfant de mangemort et qu'il soit du côté noir. Mais ce ne sont pas les seules raisons, il y en a d'autres que je ne vous donnerai pas pour ne pas gâcher l'intrigue mais vous comprendrez j'ai encore pas mal de secrets sur ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on en arrive à la situation d'Onyx au début de la fic. Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, libre à vous de faire vos hypothèses.

On m'a également fait remarquer qu'il était étrange que Dumbledore ai tout révélé à Onyx simplement comme ça. C'est vrai ce n'est pas du tout son genre alors petite explication : s'il a tout révélé c'est parce qu'il n'y avait plus de raison de le cacher à Onyx. Il s'est servi de ces révélations pour pour le briser, lui porter un coup au moral. Il l'a également fait emporté par sa colère d'avoir raté de peu les précieux renseignements qu'il a effacé de son esprit. Mais, comme je l'ai dit juste avant, vous ne savez pas encore tout de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé pour qu'on en arrive là. La situation vous paraîtra alors peut-être plus claire dans un moment.

Pour ce qui est de la lettre écrite par Onyx à lui même dans le premier chapitre, on m'a reproché le fait qu'elle semble confuse. J'ai envie de vous dire que c'est voulut et normal vu la situation. Rappelez vous les circonstances, l'angoisse de Onyx à ce moment, son empressement, il était confus, il avait du mal à comprendre, il venait d'apprendre des choses incroyable. Comment voulez vous qu'il soit parfaitement calme et maîtrisé. S'il avait écrit une magnifique lettre parfaitement construite avec une belle écriture et digne d'un roman, ça n'aurait pas été vraiment logique et réaliste vous ne croyez pas ?

Pour ce qui est de la relation entre Onyx et Voldemort, elle évoluera vers le couple et l'histoire d'amour. Toujours sur notre seigneur des ténèbres adoré, je précise dans le premier chapitre qu'il a retrouver le physique de ses vingt-cinq ans. Je dis cela parce que comme dans l'histoire originale, lorsqu'il revient à la vie au cimetière, il n'a pas vraiment une apparence humaine. D'ailleurs, je reviendrais sur le sujet plus loin dans la fic.

Pourquoi James et Lily ont participé à la mascarade ? Je vous rappel que James et Lily n'en étaient pas conscient. Dumbledore les a manipulé et a manipulé leurs esprits pour leur faire oublier la mort de leur fils et le fait qu'il soit remplacé par Onyx dont l'apparence a été changé par des sorts.

Comment Dumbledore aurait-il fait pour récupéré la magie d'Onyx une fois celle-ci brisée ? Alors cette question j'y répondrais dans un prochain chapitre. Mais il faut savoir que dans mon histoire le fait que la magie d'Onyx soit brisée n'avait pas d'importance pour Albus, tant qu'elle était là c'était le principal. Vous aurez les explications plus tard.

Avec sa magie brisée, Onyx deviendra-t-il un cracmol ? Non. Seulement avec cette histoire de magie brisée je vais développer l'idée d'une magie différente, utilisé de manière différente des autres sorcier. Ce sera un pouvoir particulier et spécifique à Onyx. J'ai déjà semé quelques indices sur cela dans le premier chapitre.

Onyx retournera-t-il à Poudlard ? Je pense que vous pouvez trouver la réponse à cette question vous même en y réfléchissant bien.

Beaucoup d'entre vous veulent savoir si Rémus sera gentil ou méchant ? Vous verrez bien mais dans cette fic, je ne repêcherais pas beaucoup de personnages du côté « lumineux » pour être du côté d'Onyx. Je ne sais même pas si j'en repêcherais ne serait-ce qu'un. Alors vous verrez bien.

Certains d'entre vous se pose des question sur le fait que tout les Gryffondor ce soient retournés contre Onyx qui pour eux était Harry. Alors il faut bien se mettre le contexte en tête. Suite aux révélations de Dumbledore sur sa vie, Onyx était dévasté. En plus il s'est retrouvé enchaîné par des sorts qui l'empêchaient de faire ce qu'il voulait et qui bridait sa magie. Évidemment, il est parti en déprime et c'est isolé des autres. Ensuite il y avait les Weasley et Hermione faisant partie de l'ordre qui eux ont toujours été au courant de son identité et qui étaient chargé par Dumbledore de le surveiller. Lorsqu'ils ont apprit qu'il connaissait la vérité et qu'il voulait rejoindre le Lord, ils ont voulut l'isoler encore plus pour le briser et le garder « sous contrôle ». Ils ont alors passé le mot comme quoi il voulait trahir, le bruit à rapidement courut dans l'école et avec l'isolement et le changement d'attitude chez Onyx. Tout le monde y a crut et s'est retourné contre lui. Après, il y a le avant les révélations de Dumbledore et là, encore une fois, les Gryffondor le surveillaient mais cette fois c'était en croyant plutôt que c'était pour son bien, pour protéger leur star quoi.

Mais pour l'ordre et les Weasley, qui en font parti, il a toujours été un enfant de mangemort et donc un ennemis. Surtout qu'il s'agissait du fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Ils ont toujours été au courant et leur travail été de le surveiller et de l'influencer pour se servir de lui. Certains d'entre vous ont du mal à voir tout les Weasley dans la combine mais il ne faut pas oublier que dans cette fic, à aucun moment ils ne l'ont considéré comme un ami mais toujours comme un ennemis. Un dangereux mage noir. Une fois cela comprit, on peut assimiler le fait qu'ils soient contre Onyx qui pour eux n'était qu'un potentiel atout désormais perdu.

On m'a aussi demandé si Severus avait été ami avec Lily dans le passé ? Cette question sera abordée plus tard en même tant que les explications que vous n'avez pas encore eut sur ce qu'il s'est passé avant le début de la fic.

Certains aimeraient aussi savoir si j'ai prévu des couples pour Rabastan, Regulus et Severus. Très honnêtement, je n'y ai pas encore pensé mais je vais y réfléchir, peut-être le ferais je. Avez vous des suggestion ?

Bon, voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes, je fait de mon mieux. N'hésitez pas à me les montrer ou à me donner des trucs si vous en avez, ça m'aiderait. Je vous laisse lire maintenant. Un petit clin d'oeil à J. quand même avant ! Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 2 :

Retrouver sa famille

Il ne fallut qu'une petite heure pour que l'on entende quelqu'un toquer à la porte des appartements des Lestrange jusque là plongés dans le silence. Ce fut Regulus qui alla ouvrir et qui laissa entrer une Narcissa dans tout ses états. La blonde se dirigea vers la chambre dont la porte était ouverte sans un mot pour son coussin qui sourit de sa réaction. Elle entra dans la pièce et se figea lorsque son regard tomba sur l'adolescent encadré de ses parents. Un immense sourire s'étira bientôt sur ses lèvres et elle s'avança vers sa sœur. Celle-ci lui adressa une expression rayonnante et elle fut ravi de revoir son visage aussi joyeux. Narcissa avait l'impression de revoir la jeune mère heureuse qu'avait été sa sœur avant l'enlèvement de son fils et ce;malgré la douleur et l'inquiétude qui marquaient aussi ses traits.

Après cet événement, Bella s'était complètement fermée. Elle n'avait plus jamais sourit. Elle était devenue froide et cruelle. Sa véritable personnalité semblant s'éteindre avec le temps qui avait passé. La blonde comprenait cela, elle aussi serait devenue folle si on lui avait enlevé Draco. Elle se souvenait qu'avant l'enlèvement de Onyx, elle et sa sœur passait beaucoup de temps ensembles avec leurs bébés, Draco étant né un peu moins de deux mois plutôt que Onyx. Et aujourd'hui, elle avait l'impression de revoir cette jeune mère couvant son bébé devant elle.

Elle s'approcha de Bella et prit la main que celle-ci lui tendait, la serrant avec affection.

- Lucius m'a tout raconté, dit-elle. Je suis heureuse qu'on l'ai enfin retrouvé, soupira-t-elle. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous occuper de lui, je serais ravi d'enfin pouvoir remplir mon rôle de marraine, termina-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Merci Cissy, répondit Bella, je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin.

- C'est ce que Lucius m'a dit, remarqua-t-elle avec tristesse.

- Draco est-il déjà au courant ? Demanda Rodolphus.

- Non, mais si vous m'y autoriser, je lui dirais. Il demande encore souvent si nous n'avons pas de nouvelles de son coussin, apprit la blonde.

Le couple échangea un regard avant de donner son autorisation. Draco avait toujours eu connaissance de l'existence d'Onyx et il avait toujours voulut le rencontrer, espérant qu'on le retrouverait. Ils discutèrent le reste de la nuit, l'adolescent au centre de leurs paroles. Ils parlaient de la façon de se venger mais aussi et surtout comment rendre heureux le jeune homme qui avait tant souffert.

Au petit matin, Severus refit son apparition. Il salua tout le monde avant de s'avancer vers le lit. Ce fut à regret que Bella et Rodolphus, qui n'avaient pas bougé de la nuit, s'écartèrent pour le laisser ausculter leur fils.

- Son état est stable, annonça finalement l'homme en faisant soupirer tout le monde de soulagement. Les potions pour reconstituer son sang et renforcer son corps font leurs effets. Il va juste falloir surveiller sa fièvre, elle n'a pas baissé mais elle n'est pas ingérable. Dans les prochains jours, il faudra veiller à garder ses blessures propres et bien protégées. Elles guériront rapidement avec les potions que je lui ai donné cette nuit.

- Merci Severus, répondit Rodolphus.

- Je vais lui retirer les sorts, continua le maîtres des potions. Ça ne va pas être très compliqué et ça ne lui portera pas préjudice. Je pense même que ça permettra d'améliorer la circulation de sa magie, expliqua-t-il. Et nous allons enfin savoir s'il ressemble à sa mère ou à son père, sourit-il.

Rodolphus et Bella sourirent à leur tour et le maître des potions se mit au travail. Il lui fallut une demi heure pour lever les sorts et il termina par celui qui changeait son apparence. Tous purent alors voir l'adolescent changer. Ses épaules et son corps s'affinèrent un peu plus. Sa taille resta presque la même et sa silhouette se fit androgyne, fine et élégante. Il avait de longues jambes et des doigts fins. Son visage changea lui aussi et il s'avéra qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à son père gagnant toutefois la finesses des traits de sa mère. Ses cheveux poussèrent d'un coup et devinrent aussi noir que ceux de Bella. Ils tombèrent jusqu'à ses fesses. Ils étaient peu nombreux et fins. Ils étaient lisses à la racine jusqu'aux épaules, puis ils se mettaient à onduler légèrement jusqu'aux pointes. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'effaça totalement. Il avait une peau pâle et laiteuse, délicate. Il était très beau et il avait visiblement pris le meilleur de ses deux parents qui souriaient en le regardant.

- Il vous ressemble beaucoup, sourit Narcissa.

- C'est vrai, souffla Rodolphus avec un sourire béat.

- Il est magnifique, remarqua Bella en revenant s'asseoir près de son bébé endormi.

Elle caressa son visage l'air fasciné et remit ses cheveux en place derrière ses oreilles.

- Voilà. Maintenant, il faut juste prendre le temps de le soigner correctement, annonça Severus. Je reviendrais le voir régulièrement. Je vais aller préparer quelques potions pour améliorer son état.

Les deux parents remercièrent encore l'homme qui se dit que décidément, les Lestrange avaient dit plus de fois merci en quelques heures que ces quinze dernières années réunies, ce qui semblait vraiment étrange à ses yeux. Il fit apparaître une fiole de cristal stylisé et la déposa sur la table de chevet avant de reprendre la parole :

- Je ne crois pas qu'il se réveillera avant quelques jours mais si jamais ça devait arriver, donner lui ça. Pour la douleur, précisa-t-il un peu plus bas.

Puis il s'en alla. Bellatrix se réinstalla sur le lit au côté de son bébé, l'observant avec un doux sourire.

La semaine qui suivie passa rapidement. Bellatrix et Rodolphus ne quittaient que rarement leurs appartements et passaient presque tout leur temps dans la chambre de l'adolescent. Dans tout les cas, il y avait toujours au moins l'un des deux au chevet d'Onyx. Il était impensable pour eux de le laisser seul une seconde, même s'ils étaient dans le manoir de Lord Voldemort, plus en sécurité que nulle part ailleurs. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient lâché des yeux, ils l'avaient perdu. Le couple veillait constamment sur son fils. Narcissa venait tout les jours et c'était elle et sa sœur qui s'occupaient de laver l'adolescent et de soigner ses blessures. Les deux femmes faisaient toujours preuve d'une extrême douceur avec l'adolescent mais leur colère visible à la vue des marques de tortures qui parsemaient la peau claire les poussait souvent dans des discussions sur de futur plans de vengeances très colorés.

Bella et Rodolphus passaient leurs nuits avec leur fils, l'encadrant de manière protectrice. Rabastan venait tout les jours prendre des nouvelles tout comme Regulus et Lucius. Les autres membres du premier cercle s'informaient via le chef de la famille Malfoy, ne voulant pas déranger les Lestrange. Severus lui, venait plusieurs fois par jours et il passait pas mal de temps à préparer les potions dont avaient besoins le jeune sorcier et il faisait également des recherches sur la magie brisée. Il cherchait un moyen d'aider l'adolescent. Il ne l'avait dit à personne, bien que Lucius l'ai deviné étant son meilleur ami, mais il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu alors qu'il avait le jeune sorcier sous les yeux tout ce temps. Alors il avait décidé de veiller sur lui et de l'aider au mieux.

Le Lord aussi venait prendre des nouvelles tout des deux jours environs. Mais il s'était bien gardé de dire aux autres qu'il se servait du lien au moins trois fois par jour pour s'assurer que Onyx allait bien. Personne ne l'avait remarqué non plus tellement il cachait bien ses émotions, mais lorsqu'il avait vu pour la première fois la véritable apparence d'Onyx, il était resté subjugué. Il le trouvait magnifique. Il s'était toujours soucié de ceux qui le servaient et de leurs familles, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Et c'était encore plus vrai pour les mangemorts du premier cercle qui au delà des servants, étaient des amis. Il avait enragé lorsque l'on avait enlevé Onyx quinze ans plus tôt et il l'avait cherché sans succès. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir lorsqu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il avait vu toute sa vie et toutes ses pensées et ça l'avait chamboulé. Le jeune sorcier, était exceptionnel. Intelligent, rusé, observateur, courageux, réfléchi, calme, loyal. Il était impressionné de la résistance dont-il avait fait preuve dans sa vie. Il pouvait se vanter de le connaître mieux que personne après ce qu'il avait vu dans sa tête et jamais une personne ne l'avait autant attiré, fasciné. Il avait une envie terrible de le protéger et il le ferait. Aussi il garda chaque jour un œil sur lui et lorsqu'il entrait dans son esprit pour voir s'il allait bien, il le faisait avec une extrême précaution, de peur de le blesser.

La semaine fut aussi marquée par une convocation de Severus par Dumbledore. Le vieux fou était semble-t-il furieux d'avoir perdu son petit jouet et malheureusement, il voulait vraiment le récupérer. Depuis qu'ils avaient apprit ça, le premier cercle veillait encore plus sur l'adolescent et ce bien qu'il n'y avait presque aucune chance pour que l'ordre trouve ce manoir. C'était instinctif, beaucoup avait développé une attitude protectrice envers l'adolescent dont le récit de la vie les avait touché profondément. Regulus et Rabastan étaient eux aussi souvent dans les appartements des Lestrange et ils veillaient sur l'adolescent. Et les deux mangemorts en étaient même venu à repasser en revu toutes les protections du manoir, juste au cas où. Ça avait également était l'occasion pour le Lord de revoir entièrement leur sécurité.

Visiblement, le vieux fou voulait vraiment le pouvoir du jeune sorcier et Severus s'était vu harcelé de questions à son sujet, se voyant ordonné de le retrouver s'il était chez les mangemorts. Bien sûr, tout ça en prétextant au monde sorcier que le lord noir avait enlevé Harry Potter et bien sûr, le maître des potions n'avait pas du tout l'intention de coopéré puisqu'il n'avait jamais été du côté du vieux fou. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace du survivant chez Voldemort et pas une seule rumeur. Le citronné avait été très suspicieux à son égard et il était évident qu'il ne lui accordait aucune confiance mais c'était passé pour cette fois. Cependant, tous étaient persuadés que le vieux fou continuerait évidemment à creuser du côté du Lord.

Bref, la semaine était vite passée. Et comme chaque matin, ce jour là, Bella était assise près de son fils qui n'avait pas bougé depuis son arrivée. Elle jouait avec ses cheveux avec un léger sourire. Rodulphus était assit de l'autre côté, regardant sa femme câliner son fils. Et il était heureux de voir ce tableau dont il avait rêvé. Bella et lui avaient retrouvé leur joie de vivre depuis qu'ils avaient retrouvé Onyx. Ils étaient toujours restés très proches depuis l'enlèvement mais il avaient retrouvé leur perle symbole de leur amour et ils avaient retrouvé le bonheur qui était le leur avant l'enlèvement. La seule chose qu'ils voulaient maintenant c'était que leur bébé ouvre les yeux, qu'il voit enfin qu'il était chez lui. Ils avaient été très touchés lorsque le Lord leur avait expliqué comment il s'était raccroché au rêve d'être avec eux depuis qu'il savait qu'il avait encore des parents. Et maintenant qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé, ils feraient de son rêve une réalité et ils le protégeraient et le chériraient. Alors ils attendaient patiemment qu'il ouvre les yeux.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant et Severus avait dit que Onyx guérissait bien. Grâce aux potions, toutes ses plaies étaient maintenant refermées et guéries. Ses os restaient fragiles mais ils étaient de nouveau en état de supporter son corps. Les lésions internes étaient résorbées entièrement. Malgré tout, le maître des potions avait dit qu'il restait très faible et qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup de repos. Mais finalement aujourd'hui, alors que le soleil baignait la chambre, Onyx montra des signes d'éveil. Il n'y avait que le couple dans la pièce à cet instant. Il remua les doigts et les muscles de son visage s'animèrent légèrement. Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu et un petit gémissement passa ses lèvres. Aussitôt, Bella et Rodolphus se redressèrent et portèrent toute leur attention sur lui. Attendant tranquillement qu'il ouvre les yeux alors qu'ils l'encadraient, penchés sur lui.

De son côté, lorsqu'Onyx commença à se réveiller il sentit tout d'abord qu'il avait mal partout et beaucoup. Mais ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Néanmoins, cela lui apprenait qu'il était encore en vie et ça le désespéra au plus haut point. Alors comme ça, la rupture de la bulle n'avait pas suffit. Il ne réfléchit pas plus loin. Il avait mal partout et il sentait sa magie en miettes. C'était terrible, sa magie, son bien le plus précieux, en miettes. Il aurait tellement voulut mourir. Il pleura intérieurement un moment, ce qui l'aida à retrouver son calme. Une constatation lui vint alors, sa magie s'était sensiblement calmée par rapport à ce qu'elle était après l'explosion. Il devait donc s'être passé un certain temps. Deuxième constatation : il avait chaud et était confortablement installé. Ce fait l'intrigua et il décida de se concentrer un peu plus. Le sol de sa chambre, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, chez les Dursley, était loin d'être si moelleux.

C'était silencieux autour de lui mais il entendait tout de même le bruit de deux respirations très près de lui. Étrangement, il ne se sentait pas en danger. Et il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son instinct. Cependant, c'était étrange pour lui. Habituellement, il ressentait toujours une certaine méfiance, du danger en présence d'autres alors pourquoi pas cette fois ? Peut-être que l'explosion de sa magie avait même détraqué ses instincts ? Cette fois, il avait vraiment peur. S'il ne pouvait même plus se fier à ça. Il décida d'ouvrir les yeux, au moins, il serait fixé. Bon sang, il avait vraiment mal partout et il arrivait à peine à bouger. Difficilement, il leva les paupières. Sa vue était un peu brouillée et il avait un terrible mal de crâne. Il cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois avec lenteur et sa vue s'éclaircit bien plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait, s'accommodant rapidement à l'éclairage tamisé autour de lui. Il voyait déjà bien mieux alors qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. C'était étrange, mais encore une fois, il ne réfléchit pas, il avait trop mal à la tête. Il se concentra plutôt sur ce qu'il se trouvait autour de lui et il se figea rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de sa mère penchée au dessus de lui.

Il retint sa respiration alors qu'il l'observait. Elle souriait. Il la trouvait très belle. Tellement belle et chaleureuse. Ses yeux rayonnaient d'amour et d'inquiétude mais aussi d'attente. Il devait rêver. Il n'y avait que ça comme explication. Une des visions qu'il s'était fabriqué, sûrement. Pourtant, il avait mal et donc, il ne rêvait pas, il n'avait jamais mal lorsqu'il rêvait. Peut-être une nouvelle invention du vieux fou pour s'amuser ? Pourtant, il était chez les Dursley et le vieux taré se faisait toujours un plaisir de le laisser là alors il y avait peu de chance que ce soit lui. Mais quoi alors, qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ? Il n'en pouvait vraiment plus cette fois.

Bella et Rodolphus l'avait regardé lever les paupières et c'était avec joie qu'ils avaient découvert qu'il avait hérité d'une caractéristique des Black. Il avait des yeux de la couleur d'un saphir foncé parsemé de reflets d'argents. Ils étaient magnifiques. Il lui fallut un moment pour faire le point et ils patientèrent en silence. Son regard se posa sur Bella et ils virent clairement une nuée d'émotions le parcourir. D'abord de l'étonnement, puis de la joie et de l'admiration et rapidement vint le doute, la désillusion et le désespoir. Un désespoir profond et une lassitude totale. Ils y virent la douleur. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes de détresses, leurs brisant le cœur.

Rodolphus comprit immédiatement ce qui lui passait par la tête alors que Bella commençait à avoir peur. L'homme posa une main douce sur le front de son fils, attirant son regard sur lui. L'adolescent marqua un temps d'arrêt en le voyant.

Onyx était bouleversé. Maintenant c'était son père qu'il voyait. Il avait un air rassurant sur le visage, rassurant et protecteur. Il lui inspirait la confiance. Sa main était posée sur son front. Elle était chaude et il sentait cette chaleur. Et ça, ce n'était pas normal, il ne ressentait pas la chaleur des autres dans une vision. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Et puis il sentit une autre main caresser sa peau recueillant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. C'était sa mère et il sentait aussi sa chaleur. La voix de son père s'éleva alors :

- Onyx, appela-t-il doucement attirant le regard de son fils sur lui, tu ne rêves pas et ce n'est pas une vision. Tu es bien là et nous sommes bien là. Avec toi, dit-il avec conviction et sincérité.

L'adolescent ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Pouvait-il croire ça ? Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans une vision mais il se sentait tellement bizarre. Il avait mal partout, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Sa magie le faisait souffrir et elle était sans dessus dessous. Non, il ne pouvait pas croire ça, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il n'y avait que la mort pour lui. Ses larmes redoublèrent et il ferma les yeux.

- Non, bredouilla-t-il.

Bella et Rodolphus se regardèrent, comprenant qu'il n'y croyait pas. Sa mère se pencha sur lui et accola leurs fronts. Elle encadra son visage de ses mains et commença à parler d'une voix douce et rassurante comme jamais personne d'autre ne lui avait entendu :

- Chéri, regardes moi, demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

Le jeune sorcier ouvrit les yeux de surprise au surnom et au ton de la voix : personne ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère et écouta ce qu'elle lui disait :

- Je te le promet, ce n'est pas une vision. Te souviens tu de la nuit de ton anniversaire ? Questionna-t-elle.

Il hocha difficilement de la tête, concentré sur ses paroles. Il se sentait bien à son contact doux et chaud, comme jamais. Il sentit une autre main saisir la sienne avec une attention particulière et comprit que c'était son père.

- Cette nuit là, le seigneur des ténèbres est entré dans ton esprit et il a brisé la bulle mentale, expliqua-t-elle lentement sans cesser de le regarder. Lorsque c'est arrivé, il a vu tout ce qui s'y cachait. Il a vu toute ta vie, tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces quinze dernières années. Tout ce que le vieux fou t'a fait subir. Il a tout vu et il a compris. Lorsqu'il eut vu tout les souvenirs, il a sentit que tu étais en train de mourir et il t'a retenu avec sa force mentale. Et ensuite, nous sommes immédiatement venu te chercher. Nous t'avons ramené au manoir du Seigneur des ténèbres et il nous a tout expliqué. Severus t'a soigné et il a retiré tout les sorts que le vieux citronné avait posé sur toi.

Elle marqua une pause alors que son fils fermait les yeux l'air concentré et elle devina ce qu'il faisait. Elle attendit donc patiemment. Onyx lui était en train de vérifier dans son esprit si ce qu'il avait entendu était vrai. Et il ne trouva rien, strictement rien là où avant il y avait tout un tas de chaînes magiques. Il ne sentait plus les sorts, plus rien, plus de liens l'empêchant de faire ceci ou cela. Plus rien, rien. Et ça, il était certain que c'était réel parce que peu importait les situations, il les sentait toujours et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Et là il n'y avait plus rien, même la bulle avait disparût donnant à son esprit un espace et une liberté euphorisante pour lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, parcourut d'un nouvel espoir fou. Et il vit sa mère lui sourire.

- Tu es avec nous maintenant, dit-elle. Et on ne laissera plus personne te toucher, c'est promit, déclara-t-elle en se redressant un peu. Je te promet que tu ne rêves pas et le vieux cinglé paiera pour tout le mal qu'il t'a fait. Ça faisait si longtemps que nous te cherchions mon bébé.

Onyx n'en revenait pas. Était-ce vrai ? Était-il vraiment sauvé ? Et avec ses parents ? Il avait tellement envie de le croire et tout lui indiquait qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et puis cette histoire tenait la route. C'était vrai, si Tom avait percé la bulle, alors il avait du voir tout ce qu'elle cachait et il était venu le chercher. Donc il était sauvé. Un incroyable soulagement l'envahit et il reporta son regard sur sa mère. Alors elle était vraiment là. Il regarda aussi son père alternant entre les deux.

- Papa, bredouilla-t-il la voix étranglée par un sanglot, maman, murmura-t-il ensuite.

Les deux adultes lui sourirent avec douceur et amour. Rodolphus alla embraser son front en caressant ses cheveux.

- Nous sommes là, dit-il. Et on ne laissera plus rien t'arriver. On va enfin pouvoir être une vrai famille.

À ces mots, l'adolescent éclata en sanglot. Mais cette fois, ce furent des larmes de soulagement et de joie qui coulèrent. Bella s'allongea à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Il tourna avec difficulté son visage vers elle, le nichant dans son cou. Il respira son odeur ce qui était encore une chose impossible à faire en rêve ou dans une illusion. Cela fit naître un sourire sur ses lèvres, elle sentait tellement bon et ses bras autour de lui, délicats, lui apportaient une chaleur si douce.

- Maman. Maman, répéta-t-il dans une litanie.

- Je suis là mon ange, lui murmura Bella. Et je ne te laisserais plus jamais, dit-elle en embrassant sa tête. Ça va aller maintenant, c'est promit.

Rodolphus s'allongea à son tour de l'autre côté de son enfant et il l'entoura lui et sa femme de ses bras. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de son fils. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Onyx pleurant, soulageant ses nerfs, serré entre son père et sa mère. Il était tellement bien là. Au chaud. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait protégé et aimé. Il se sentait à sa place. Il avait tellement rêvé de ça, et là c'était réel. Il sentait l'odeur de sa mère, les bras de son père. Il entendait les paroles rassurantes qu'ils murmuraient à son oreille pour le réconforter. On a n'avait jamais essayé de le réconforter, ça faisait du bien. Il était heureux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Finalement, ses larmes se tarirent et il parvint à se calmer un peu. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas lâché et il ne voulaient certainement pas qu'ils le fassent. Ses émotions de nouveau sous contrôle. Il perçut de nouveau la douleur, ou plutôt, celle-ci reprit le pas sur le reste. Il avait mal partout et il avait de la difficulté à respirer. Bella fut rassurer de sentir Onyx se calmer progressivement mais elle perçu rapidement sa respiration lourde et difficile. Elle s'écarta un peu et vit son visage crispé par la douleur. Inquiète, elle demanda doucement, écartant une mèche rebelle de son visage :

- Où est-ce que tu as mal mon poussin ?

- Partout, répondit-il faiblement alors qu'une quinte de toux le prenait.

- Attend, je vais te redresser un peu, intervint Rodolphus. Tu pourras respirer un peu mieux.

L'homme se cala dans les coussins et il releva un peu son fils, l'installant contre lui et l'entourant de ses bras. Le jeune sorcier grimaça à la manœuvre mais il trouva finalement très confortable le torse de son père. Il se sentait en total sécurité avec ses bras forts autour de lui. Sa mère caressa sa joue l'air inquiète alors qu'il avait un peu de mal à respirer normalement.

- Inspires et expires doucement, conseilla son père d'une voix où perçait une certaine angoisse.

Il le fit et bientôt, il retrouva un certain confort mais il avait toujours mal partout et ça devait se voir sur son visage. Il vit sa mère tendre la main vers le côté du lit pour prendre quelque chose. Elle lui présenta ensuite une fiole de potion.

- Tiens, avales ça, dit-elle doucement en la débouchant et en la présentant à ses lèvres. Severus l'a faite pour toi, c'est un anti douleur, expliqua-t-elle.

Onyx bu docilement, ne faisant même pas attention à l'horrible goût de la chose. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il sente les effets de la potion. Sa mère tenait sa main qu'elle caressait tendrement. Finalement, la douleur reflua à un niveau acceptable, pour lui, et il adressa un sourire fin à sa mère. Il l'observa, elle et son visage souriant. Elle était vraiment belle. Il était tellement heureux de la voir sourire pour lui en vrai. Il en avait tellement rêvé.

- Ça va mieux mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle en effleurant sa joue de l'index.

- Oui, merci, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Bellatrix toucha son front, constatant qu'il était toujours fiévreux. Elle remonta la couverture sur lui et jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet à son mari qui lui renvoya une expression identique. L'adolescent était dramatiquement pâle et sa respiration était sifflante et il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Une légère pellicule de sueur couvrait son visage et la douleur se lisait encore dans ses yeux ternes. Tout son corps était tendu et légèrement tremblant.

- Je vais prévenir Severus pour qu'il passe te voir, annonça-t-elle.

Immédiatement, une peur irraisonnée monta dans l'esprit du jeune sorcier. Il serra instinctivement la main de sa mère qui tenait la sienne et elle reporta son attention sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chéri ? Demanda-t-elle en voyant l'angoisse dans son regard.

- Tu ne part pas hein ? Dit-il presque désespéré.

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Rodolphus le serra un peu plus contre lui pour le rassurer.

- Non je ne vais nul part Onyx et ton père non plus. On reste avec toi, rassura-t-elle.

Il lui sourit légèrement et elle appela un elfe de maison, l'envoyant chercher le maître des potions. Elle conseilla ensuite à son fils de se reposer, lui affirmant de nouveau qu'elle et Rodolphus ne partiraient pas. L'adolescent ferma les yeux et fit rouler sa tête pour aller coller sa joue au torse de son père. Il en profita pour respirer son odeur à son tour. Rodolphus sourit, vraiment ravit de pouvoir tenir son fils contre lui. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et tendit une main à sa femme. Le couple entrelaça leurs doigts, couvant leur enfant du regard. Leur famille était enfin de nouveau réunie.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'on entende toquer à la porte. Bellatrix sorti sa baguette et envoya un sort pour l'ouvrir. Elle n'avait certainement pas l'intention de bouger de là. Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus Snape entrait dans la chambre dans le plus grand des silence.

- Bonjour Bella, Rodolphus, salua-t-il sobrement.

Tout deux lui répondirent et il posa les yeux sur l'adolescent installé contre son père. Celui-ci avait ouvert les yeux en l'entendant et il le regarda :

- Bonjour professeur, bredouilla-t-il en ayant visiblement du mal à respirer normalement.

- Bonjour Onyx, répondit-il d'une voix bien plus radoucie que celle qu'il utilisait à Poudlard pour effrayer ses élèves. Vous pouvez m'appeler Severus ici, dit-il en s'approchant.

Le jeune sorcier lui offrit un maigre sourire mais il n'avait pas l'air bien et la douleur se lisait dans ses yeux de saphir.

- Vous lui avez donner la potion ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Rodolphus.

- Je vais lancer quelques sorts de diagnostic, annonça-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Il lança ses charmes et analysa l'état du jeune homme. Maintenant qu'il était éveillé. Il pouvait mesurer précisément son niveau de douleur et de faiblesse ainsi que la circulation de sa magie. Il fut étonné de voir que sa souffrance était encore élevée, malgré la puissante potion qu'il avait avalé. Et pourtant l'adolescent ne bronchait pas. Mais au vu de ce qu'avait raconté le Lord sur sa vie, il devait avoir un haut niveau de résistance à la douleur. Il faudrait qu'il fasse la remarque à ses parents, dire qu'ils le surveillent de près. Il savait d'avance qu'avec l'état de sa magie, Onyx souffrirait souvent, mais il savait aussi qu'avec son vécu, il ne se plaindrait pas. Et ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser souffrir. Il faudrait qu'ils apprennent à deviner quand le jeune sorcier avait mal pour pouvoir l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à demander lui même un coup de main ce qu'il ne savait sûrement pas faire pour le moment puisqu'on lui avait toujours interdit.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il regarda l'adolescent tenu par son père. Il fit apparaître quelques potions qu'il tendit à Bellatrix qui les fit boire elle même à son fils. Il y en avait pour la douleur, pour la fièvre, pour décontracter ses muscles... et quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune sorcier semblait aller mieux. Son corps s'était détendu et il ne tremblait presque plus. Ses yeux avaient reprit un peu plus de vie et il avait l'air bien plus à l'aise.

- Merci Severus, souffla finalement le jeune homme reconnaissant.

La douleur avait de nouveau baissée, disparaissant presque et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça. Il avait eu l'habitude cette dernière année d'avoir mal. Avoir sa magie aussi violemment bridée n'avait rien d'agréable. Il avait toujours eu l'impression d'avoir des poignards planter dans son corps, le blessant un peu plus à chaque geste. Et là ça allait à peu près, il ne ressentait plus qu'une gêne négligeable. Ça faisait du bien. Severus lui adressa un signe de tête puis il refit un bilan rapide avant de reprendre la parole :

- Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que les effets des potions pour la douleur dureront longtemps, expliqua-t-il. La douleur va revenir, prévint-il.

- Et on ne peut rien faire contre ça ? Demanda anxieusement Bellatrix.

- Eh bien je peux donner des potions mais les seules qui fonctionneront sont puissantes et en prendre trop serait dangereux. Je suis déjà en train de chercher une solution mais je n'ai encore rien de concluant, expliqua le maître des potions.

- Et cette douleur va rester longtemps ? Demanda Rodolphus qui avait instinctivement resserré son étreinte sur son fils.

- Elle est causée par le déchirement de sa magie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps elle restera. Le temps que sa magie se stabilise. On ne peut pas estimer le temps que cela prendra. Il sera aussi très fatigué jusqu'à que tout cela se calme complètement. J'essaye de faire une potion qui pourrait convenir pour soulager ça, expliqua-t-il en regardant l'adolescent.

Celui-ci le regardait avec reconnaissance, touché que quelqu'un donne de son temps pour essayer de l'aider. Il semblait très serein face à la douleur et pas particulièrement paniqué de voir les effets des potions se dissiper. Ses parents étaient bien plus inquiets que lui.

- Je vais aussi trouver une solution pour votre respiration, continua-t-il en s'adressant directement au jeune sorcier. Le déchirement et tout le reste à provoquer pas mal de dégâts sur votre corps. Dégâts qui son malheureusement irréversibles, expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

- À quoi dois-je m'attendre ? Demanda Onyx avec calme alors que ses parents écoutaient avec attention.

- Votre système respiratoire est endommagé donc vous risquez d'avoir des problèmes de souffle, commença-t-il avec délicatesse ne voulant pas brusqué le jeune homme avec les soucis qui l'attendaient. Votre système nerveux aussi a été touché, provoquant des difficultés ou faiblesses motrices. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater, ça se localisera au dos et aux jambes, peut-être aussi à vos bras de temps à autre. Mais ça ne vous empêchera pas de marcher et de bouger. Je pense cependant que l'utilisation d'une canne serait bien venu pour vous apporter un appuie supplémentaire. Vous aurez aussi moins de force physique, de puissance musculaire et d'endurance. Votre organisme sera plus faible alors vous risquez de tomber malade plus facilement. Mais si vous faites attention, ça ira.

- Et pour ma magie ? Demanda ensuite l'adolescent avec cette fois-ci une angoisse palpable.

Severus avait fait des recherches à ce sujet et avait passé beaucoup de temps à analyser la magie du jeune sorcier lorsqu'il dormait. Aussi, il savait à quoi s'attendre malgré le peu de cas qui avait été observé. Si les déchirements magiques n'étaient pas courants, ils n'étaient pas non plus extrêmement rares, seulement peu de sorciers, très peu même, y survivaient. Alors on avait pas beaucoup de recul sur les effets d'un tel phénomène. Le maître des potions décida qu'il valait mieux lui expliquer tout de suite, puisqu'il devrait se faire à l'idée que rien ne serait plus comme avant de ce côté pour lui. Il avait l'air calme et de toute façon les potions l'avaient quelques peu anesthésié, il pouvait donc lui dire sans risquer de réaction trop violente, ce qu'il fallait absolument éviter vu son état.

- Un déchirement de la magie comme celui que vous avez subi, ne guérira jamais, annonça-t-il. Je suis désolé, dit-il avec compassion. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous ne pourrez plus faire de magie. Seulement, vous allez devoir le faire d'une autre manière. D'après mes recherches, elle s'exprimera d'une manière différente et ce sera à vous de trouver comment. Chaque cas est unique. Votre endurance magique se trouve également fortement réduite. Vous devez faire très attention à ne laisser aucune personne qui n'a pas l'expérience requise vous lancer de sort. Je suis très sérieux ça pourrait vous être fatal, même un simple sort de lévitation. Seule une personne expérimenté pourra le faire et encore, seulement quelques sortilèges comme la médicomagie correctement pratiquée et quelques sorts de bases, rien d'autre. Je pense qu'il serrait judicieux de penser à une protection quelconque pour parer aux accidents potentiels. Le moindre sort mal placé pourrait provoquer un nouveau déchaînement de votre magie et vous ne le supporteriez pas.

Il marqua une pause, laissant la famille digérer tout cela puis il reprit la parole pour terminer :

- Maintenant, votre magie est très instable. Elle va ensuite se calmer, j'ai pu constater que cela avait déjà commencé, et elle va s'habituer à son nouvel état. Elle va naturellement trouver une nouvelle manière de fonctionner. Seulement, vous n'êtes pas fait pour ce nouveau fonctionnement et votre magie restera toujours fragile et fluctuante. Sa circulation dans votre corps est lourdement altéré et tout cela à des conséquences. La mauvaise circulation pourra de temps en temps vous engourdir et vous donner des difficultés pour vous mouvoir. Il se peut aussi que votre magie s'emballe de temps en temps. Et cela pourra aussi vous causer des douleurs violentes, dit-il en terminant enfin son inventaire. Je vais essayer de trouver des moyens de vous aider à gérer voir à effacer tout ceci si possible. Dans les semaines qui vont suivre, je viendrais faire un bilan tout les jours et il faudra que vous me décriviez la moindre chose que vous ressentez. Ainsi, je pourrais essayer de trouver les meilleurs moyens de vous aider.

- Merci beaucoup de vous donner tant de mal, remercia l'adolescent la voix tremblante d'une multitude d'émotions.

Le maître des potions se contenta d'un hochement de tête et d'un léger sourire en réponse. Il était étonné du calme dont faisait preuve Onyx devant tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Bellatrix et Rodolphus avaient dramatiquement pâlit. Severus avait remarqué que Bella serrait la main de son enfant dans les siennes avec soutient et affection et son mari tenait son fils dans ses bras, le regard déterminé à tout affronter, près très visiblement à tout pour aider et protéger son héritier. Le couple adorait leur fils plus que tout. Sa naissance avait été le plus beau des cadeau pour eux, Bella ayant eu beaucoup de mal à concevoir. C'était l'idée de retrouver leur bébé qui avait préservé leur amour après l'enlèvement et qui leur avait permis de résister aux détraqueurs à Azkaban. Ils l'aimaient plus que tout et le professeur n'avait pas douté un seul instant du fait qu'ils soutiendraient Onyx et le protégeraient, et ce peu importe l'état dans lequel il se trouverait.

C'était d'ailleurs ce point qui inquiétait le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas trop de mal à accepter tout ça. Il était même relativement soulagé. Lorsqu'il avait sentit sa magie se disloquer, il avait crut que plus jamais il ne pourrait s'en servir. Sa magie était son bien le plus précieux et il la chérissait, alors apprendre qu'il pourrait toujours en faire l'avait soulagé. Il allait sûrement avoir du mal à la maîtriser mais c'était possible. Ensuite, les difficultés physiques ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur. Lui qui ne voyait plus que la mort allait finalement pouvoir vivre, avec sa famille en plus, alors il estimait qu'il n'avait pas à se plaindre. De plus, la douleur, la difficulté à bouger, il connaissait, il pouvait gérer. Quant au reste, il apprendrait à s'en accommoder. Il était très touché du fait que son professeur de potion était vraisemblablement déterminé à faire de son mieux pour l'aider. Severus détestait Harry Potter et il lui avait fait sentir, mais Onyx ne s'était jamais montrer provoquant, insultant ou insolant envers lui et ils en étaient venu à simplement s'ignorer. Visiblement, le fait qu'il se révèle être Onyx Lestrange changeait les choses pour l'homme et il se demandait pourquoi, espérant qu'un jour, il saurait.

Mais ce qui le préoccupait pour le moment, c'était la façon dont ses parents prenaient tout ça. Il allait être un fardeau pour eux. Tout deux étaient des sangs purs et lui, avec tout ses soucis et sa faiblesse, devait être bien loin de l'héritier dont-ils avaient rêvé. Il ne serrait sûrement jamais un grand sorcier, il ne serait jamais physiquement impressionnant, il ne serait jamais un combattant utile... Non. Il serait toujours faible et sa magie ne refléterait plus jamais la puissance brillante qu'elle avait avant et qui aurait sûrement rendu fier son père et sa mère. Aujourd'hui, il leur ferait plus honte que honneur. Alors il avait peur. Et s'ils l'abandonnaient ? Le rejetaient ? Il ne servait plus à rien pour eux maintenant. Il n'était plus qu'une charge. Il était tellement heureux de les avoir retrouvé. Il se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son père et le sourire de sa mère lui réchauffait le cœur comme jamais. Il ne voulait pas les perdre à cause de tout ce qu'il s'était produit. Il savait qu'il avait été bête et stupide de s'être laissé piéger par Dumbledore. S'il avait été plus intelligent, il aurait peut-être put éviter ça et servir à quelque chose en tant qu'espion par exemple. Mais il avait été faible et maintenant il était inutile et pire, il allait être une source d'ennuis pour sa famille. Et ça, ça le terrorisait. Il se disait que c'était beaucoup demander de pouvoir rester avec ses parents dans ces conditions pourtant, il le voulait tellement. S'ils devaient le rejeter, il en mourrait, c'était certain.

Les trois adultes sentaient son désarrois monter mais ils ne pouvaient en deviner l'exacte provenance. Pour eux, c'était tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre qui l'avait finalement secoué. Sa vie ne serait plus la même et les prochaines semaines allaient sûrement être difficiles. L'adolescent qui avait déjà tant souffert allait avoir la vie dure et pour eux, c'était cette réalisation qui faisait naître une telle détresse dans son regard. Ils étaient bien loin de se douter de ce qui lui passait par la tête. Severus décida qu'il était opportun de laisser la petite famille tranquille. Il fit apparaître plusieurs potions étiquetées qu'il déposa dans la table de chevet et il en expliqua l'usage et les situations dans lesquels les utiliser aux deux adultes qui lui adressèrent un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Il leur dit également qu'il serait judicieux de faire manger l'adolescent en commençant par des repas légers et de le faire boire régulièrement. Il s'en alla ensuite en silence non sans avoir rappelé qu'ils pouvaient l'appeler si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre mais c'était la tempête dans la tête d'Onyx qui paniquait doucement mais sûrement. La peur d'être rejeté l'étreignant. Rodolphus le sentit se mettre à trembler contre lui, de plus en plus fort. Bellatrix qui voyait ses yeux, y lisait la terreur. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard et la mère s'approcha plus près de lui, s'installant confortablement. Elle lâcha sa main et immédiatement, il releva le regard vers elle. Elle se figea en lisant le désespoir et l'abandon dans ses yeux de saphir. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était en train de se noyer. Prestement, elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et le regarda. Il avait l'air de la supplier et elle se demanda pourquoi ?

- Chut chéri, calmes toi, dit-elle alors que sa respiration devenait erratique. Calmes toi, répéta-t-elle doucement alors que Rodolphus avait posé sa joue dans ses cheveux ébènes.

La panique et la peur se sentaient clairement chez l'adolescent. Pendant de longues minutes, ils lui parlèrent pour tenter de le calmer mais ils n'obtinrent qu'un faible succès.

- Ça va aller Onyx, assura son père. Tout ira bien. Nous seront là pour t'aider, toujours, dit-il avec détermination.

À ces mots, les larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et il ferma les yeux avec force.

- Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix hachée. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il plusieurs fois.

Bella et Rodolphus se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'excusait ainsi. Il n'y avait pas lieu de le faire.

- Chéri, pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Demanda sa mère en essuyant ses larmes du pouce.

- Je suis désolé, reprit l'adolescent les yeux toujours clos. Je... j'ai été faible et maintenant je ne sers plus à rien, dit-il alors qu'il avait du mal à parler à cause de son souffle court et difficile. Je suis désolé. Je suis un fardeau maintenant pour vous et je ne pourrais jamais être le fils que vous méritez, pleura-t-il avec désespoir. J'aurais du être plus fort. Je n'aurais pas du me laisser avoir ainsi. Je ne suis plus qu'une charge à présent et je ne serais jamais quelque chose dont vous pourrez être fier. Vous n'allez plus vouloir de moi, termina-t-il alors qu'il se mettait à tousser.

Les deux parents se regardèrent, choqués. Ils ne s'attendaient pas du tout à ça. Les larmes envahirent les yeux de la dame, profondément triste de la douleur de son fils. Elle s'approcha encore plus et alla se serrer contre lui.

- Oh mon bébé, dit-elle la voix tremblante. Calmes-toi, pria-t-elle alors qu'il respirait avec force. Jamais, jamais nous ne te laisserons. Tu m'entends, jamais.

- Onyx, nous sommes déjà très fier de toi, continua son père qui avait envi de pleurer lui aussi mais qui se retenait pour se montrer fort pour son fils. Tu as été très fort et très courageux pendant toutes ces années. Tu as été remarquable et tu t'es admirablement battu. Tu ne seras jamais un fardeau pour nous.

- Nous t'aimons comme tu es, reprit Bella. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. Rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute. S'il y a des coupables c'est nous qui avons été incapables de te protéger, ou Dumbledore et tout ceux qui t'ont fait du mal. Tu n'y es pour rien mon ange. Peu importe ce qui nous attends, nous serons avec toi. Tu ne seras pas une charge pour nous, comment notre plus précieux trésor pourrait l'être ? Tu n'es pas faible, tu es plus fort que n'importe qui.

- Et c'est vrai, remarqua Rodolphus, tu ne seras jamais « quelque chose » dont nous pourrions être fier. Parce que tu n'es pas une « chose ». Tu es une personne, tu es notre fils adoré et nous sommes déjà très fier de toi. Je ne voudrais pas d'autre fils, pour rien au monde, dit-il avec conviction. Nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais et nous serons là pour t'aider à surmonter tout ça. On ne laissera plus rien t'arriver. Je ne laisserais personne te toucher, il faudra me passer sur le corps d'abord. Et ne dit pas que tu ne sert à rien. Tu n'as pas à servir à quelque chose, tu n'es pas un objet. Tu as juste besoin de vivre heureux et comme tu le souhaites. Et je te promet que tu y auras droit à partir d'aujourd'hui. Nous t'aimons mon fils, ne l'oublies jamais. Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas.

Une immense bouffée de joie et de soulagement envahit le jeune sorcier qui commença à se calmer. On ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Il sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. Ses parents n'allaient pas l'abandonner, ils ne le rejetaient pas. Ils lui disaient qu'ils l'aimaient, qu'ils s'occuperaient de lui, qu'ils le protégeraient. Il n'avait jamais eu personne pour le protéger et faire attention à lui. Ils lui disaient qu'ils se fichaient qu'il soit « abîmé », ils l'aimaient quand même. Sa mère avait même dit qu'il était leur plus précieux trésor et son père était fier de lui. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'en cet instant, serré entre son père et sa mère.

- Je vous aime, murmura-t-il. Je vous aime, répéta-t-il un peu plus haut.

- Et nous aussi nous t'aimons, affirma Bella en se reculant et en prenant son visage entre ses mains chaudes et délicates. N'en doute jamais. Tu es notre lumière.

Onyx lui adressa un sourire et elle essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues. La petite famille prit un moment pour retrouver ses esprits, restant proches les uns des autres. Finalement calmé, Onyx regarda un peu autour de lui. Le soleil baignait la riche et grande pièce, entrant par de hautes fenêtres encadrées de rideaux de velours d'un bleu sombre. Les murs étaient blancs et parcourut de moulures d'argent. Les meubles luxueux étaient de bois sombre. Il y avait de grand tapis couvrant le sol et un immense miroir pendant au mur. Des bouquets de fleurs blanches trônaient dans des vases de porcelaines. Et lui même était installé avec ses parents dans un grand lit à baldaquin dont les rideaux étaient identiques à ceux des fenêtres et les draps étaient de soie noire. Cette chambre était splendide à ses yeux.

Lorsque tout trois furent de nouveau d'aplomb, Bella appela un elfe de maison faisant apporter de l'eau fraîche. Elle en offrit un verre à son fils qui bu avec plaisir, le liquide rafraîchissant sa gorge sèche et faisant parcourir un frisson dans son dos. Un elfe apporta ensuite une soupe légère et Onyx eu alors droit à son premier repas digne de ce nom depuis un long moment. Il n'avait quasiment eu droit à rien depuis qu'il était revenu chez les Dursley. Il n'avala pas grand chose mais cela lui fit tout de même du bien. La petite famille se mit ensuite à discuter légèrement, Bellatrix racontant quelques anecdotes heureuses sur les quelques mois qu'il avait passé avec eux avant de leur être arraché. Ils commencèrent ainsi à refaire connaissance patiemment, chacun notant chaque détails qu'il apprenait.

Ils parlèrent ainsi un petit moment, facilement, avant que l'on entende quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Comme pour Severus, Bellatrix se contenta d'envoyer un sort pour ouvrir. Rodolphus tenait toujours Onyx presque assit contre lui, cette position facilitant sa respiration désormais calme. L'adolescent était détendu, profitant du sentiment de protection que lui offrait son père et ne se lassant pas du sourire de sa mère assise près d'eux, tenant l'une de ses mains. Il se sentait mieux que jamais en cet instant. Son rêve se réalisait enfin. On entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer puis Onyx vit trois personnes entrer dans la pièce. Il y avait d'abord une femme blonde qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Vinrent ensuite deux hommes. Il crut reconnaître le premier mais il n'en était pas sur. Il était grand et carré d'épaule. Brun, ses cheveux courts étaient soigneusement coiffés. Il avait des yeux bleus perçant et une barbe courte taillée à la perfection et habillant son menton et le contour de sa bouche. Le deuxième, il ne savait pas qui c'était pourtant, ses traits lui disait quelque chose. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui lui couvraient la nuque et possédait un physique gracieux. Il avait la peau pâle et des yeux bleus acier.

Tout trois avaient l'air engageant et ils souriaient doucement, inspirant la confiance par leur attitude à Onyx qui les observait approcher. Lorsque les trois nouveaux venus posèrent les yeux sur lui et le virent éveillé, ils sourirent plus franchement.

- La petite marmotte à ouvert les yeux, ricana gentiment l'homme aux cheveux noirs l'air ravi.

La blonde lui décocha un petit coup de coude et il râla comme un enfant. Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire doucement le jeune sorcier, amusant également les adultes. Bellatrix entreprit ensuite de faire les présentations.

- Onyx, je te présente Narcissa Malfoy, ma soeur, dit-elle alors que la désignée lui adressait un signe de tête, Rabastan, le frère de ton père et cette andouille, se moqua-t-elle en désignant celui qui l'avait qualifier de marmotte, c'est Regulus Black, mon cousin.

Tout trois le saluèrent et il en fit de même avec une certaine timidité attendrissante et une légère crainte. Son regard s'attarda un moment sur Regulus. Il était très étonné de le voir là. Officiellement, cet homme était mort et c'était ce qu'il croyait encore deux minutes plus tôt. Mais finalement, il était bien là, un sourire espiègle collé aux lèvres. Il comprit pourquoi l'homme lui disait quelque chose. Il ressemblait un peu à une autre personne qu'il ne risquait pas d'oublier : Sirius. C'était son frère après tout. Mais il savait pour l'avoir entendu du plus âgé des deux à de nombreuses reprises, qu'ils se détestaient mutuellement. Ils semblaient fort différents rien qu'au premier regard. Le jeune homme observa aussi un moment les deux autres, remarquant sans peine les nombreuse ressemblances entres son père et Rabastan qu'il avait finalement bien reconnu. Et puis il y avait le léger sourire de Narcissa qui elle, ressemblait à sa mère. Il était ravi de pouvoir enfin faire connaissance avec sa véritable famille.

- Je ne pense pas que tu es au courant Onyx, intervint son père. Mais à ta naissance, nous avons choisi Rabastan et Narcissa comme parrain et marraine pour toi, informa-t-il.

Les deux concernés lui sourirent alors qu'il les regardait avec étonnement.

- Et nous serons ravi de reprendre cette place si tu le veux bien, dit la blonde en venant s'asseoir près de sa sœur.

Onyx acquiesça simplement, touché de voir que tout le monde l'acceptait. Regulus et Rabastan conjurèrent des sièges pour s'installer autour du lit. Les discussions reprirent et l'adolescent découvrit que le Black était très enclin aux pitreries. L'homme le fit sourire un peu à plusieurs reprises et cela lui fit du bien, ça faisait longtemps. Il profita et écouta les voix des adultes autour de lui, participant peu. C'était une ambiance chaleureuse et joviale et il s'y sentait bien et il commença à comprendre ce que c'était d'avoir une maison et une famille. Il voulait en voir encore plus et il ne voulait plus jamais en être privé. Encore épuisé, il finit par s'endormir contre son père, un léger sourire aux lèvres et bercé par le sentiment de sécurité qui l'enveloppait.

En le remarquant, Bellatrix le couvrit soigneusement et caressa sa joue, replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille. Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel tous observaient l'adolescent endormi, l'air serein. Rabastan demanda ensuite doucement comment s'était passé son réveil. Le couple raconta alors sa réaction en ouvrant les yeux. La discussion continua avec la visite de Severus et avec tout ce qu'avait dit le maître des potions sur l'état du plus jeune. Les trois derniers arrivants sentirent de nouveau la colère monter pour ceux qui l'avaient mit dans cette situation. Inévitablement, la question de savoir comment le jeune homme réagissait à son nouvel état se posa et ce fut avec une émotion palpable que Rodolphus raconta ce qu'il s'était produit un peu plus tôt alors que Bella restait silencieuse, serrant un peu plus la main de son bébé.

Évidemment, tous furent touché par le récit. Il était encore plus évident pour eux à présent qu'il n'avait jamais été traité comme un enfant. Habitué à être prit pour un objet, il avait logiquement pensé que comme il était « cassé » et supposément inutile, on l'abandonnerait, le jetterait sans plus de remords. Cela prouvait encore d'avantage la cruauté avec laquelle il avait été traité. La famille, réunissant les derniers Black, Sirius exclu, et les Lestrange et présentement entièrement assemblée dans la pièce à l'exception de Draco, décida d'un commun accord de veiller étroitement sur le plus jeune membre de la famille. Ils l'entoureraient de leurs présences et de leurs attentions pour que jamais il n'ait l'impression d'être abandonné. Ils l'aideraient aussi à surmonter les problèmes de son corps et de sa magie. Les discussions se refirent ensuite plus légères, tous parlant à voix basse pour ne pas déranger le sommeil du plus jeune.

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard que l'adolescent commença à se réveiller doucement. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, ayant du mal à émerger mais il se rassura en sentant toujours les bras de son père autour de lui. Il entendait ses parents converser à voix basse mais il n'était pas assez concentré pour saisir le sujet de leurs paroles. Il flotta ainsi un moment, les restes du sommeil l'engourdissant encore. Il sentit alors quelque chose bouger dans son esprit et il sut immédiatement que c'était le lien avec Tom qui s'agitait annonçant l'approche de celui-ci. Il perçut l'esprit du Lord toucher le sien avec délicatesse et attention. Ça donnait la sensation d'une caresse et il trouva cela agréable. Il se passa quelques secondes puis la voix du Seigneur des ténèbres s'éleva dans ses pensées :

« Bonjour Onyx, salua-t-il d'une voix amicale. Tu es enfin réveillé. »

« Bonjour. » Répondit-il un peu timidement.

C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait lui parler. Il avait tellement voulut le faire toute ces fois où il avait pénétrer son esprit depuis sa résurrection. Mais cette fois-ci était bien différentes des précédentes. Il n'y avait plus de sort le liant et le Lord agissait avec une douceur et une précaution rassurante.

« Comment te sent tu ? » Demanda Tom.

« Je vais bien. Merci de m'avoir sauvé. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier c'est normal. Et excuses nous plutôt de ne pas avoir vu que tu avais besoin de notre aide avant. »

« Il n'y a rien à excuser, répondit Onyx un peu hésitant. Il était impossible pour vous de voir ce qu'il se passait. Si vous avez des questions, je ferais de mon mieux pour vous donner des information. » Annonça ensuite l'adolescent.

« Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Quand j'ai détruit la bulle, j'ai vu toute ta vie. J'ai déjà toutes les informations que tu aurais pu me donner. D'ailleurs je dois te féliciter, tu es un fin observateur et très intelligent. Les nombreux détails que tu as remarqué vont m'être très utiles. Tu as été remarquable, dit-il pour rassurer le jeune homme qu'il savait anxieux à ce propos grâce à ce qu'il avait vu. J'ai été très impressionné par la manière dont tu as protéger mes secrets après mon retour. Peu de gens auraient eu le cran de se lancer un Oubliette au dépend de leur sécurité. Tu aurais pu te servir de ces informations pour te protéger. » Remarqua le Lord qui savait pertinemment que cette pensée n'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit du jeune homme.

« Je n'aurais jamais fait cela, répondit d'ailleurs celui-ci. Je ne me souviens plus de ce que j'ai vu mais mon confort ne valait pas votre cause. » Murmura-t-il.

« Peu de gens auraient pensé ainsi et je te remercie de l'énorme sacrifice que tu as fait. Saches qu'à partir de maintenant, tu n'auras plus rien à voir avec cette guerre si tu ne le veux pas toi même. Personne ici ne t'obligera à quoi que ce soit. Je t'invite à simplement vivre comme tu en as envie avec tes parents. Il est grand temps que tu puisses passer du temps avec eux. Occupes toi juste de toi. Et sache que tu seras vengé. En attendant, tu es en sécurité ici. Severus va s'occuper de ta santé. »

« Merci. » Bredouilla Onyx ému et soulagé.

« Je suppose que tu as des questions à me poser. » Dit en suite le Seigneur des ténèbres qui l'avait également vu dans la bulle.

« Oui, j'en ai beaucoup. » Confirma le jeune homme.

« D'abord tu vas te soigner et te reposer et quand tu iras mieux nous aurons une longue discussion. Je passerais te voir en personne si j'en ai le temps. Pour le moment détends toi tranquillement et n'hésites pas à demander si tu as besoin de quelques chose ou si tu ne te sens pas bien, personne ne t'en tiendra rigueur ici, bien au contraire. »

« C'est comprit, confirma Onyx. Encore merci »

« Ce n'est rien. Je te laisse tranquille maintenant. » Termina le Lord avant de se retirer délicatement.

Le jeune sorcier était étonné de la douceur dont-il avait fait preuve. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle attention de la part du Lord. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il avait vu lors de la résurrection mais après cette discussion, il était encore plus évident pour lui que l'homme ne pouvait pas être le monstre fou furieux et sadique que décrivait le citronné au monde sorcier. Il se décida ensuite à ouvrir les yeux, tombant immédiatement sur le visage de sa mère. Il sourit légèrement. Finalement, il y avait peut-être autre chose que la mort pour lui.

Il s'installa une douce routine dans les jours qui suivirent. Onyx dormait encore beaucoup, facilement épuisé. Severus venait chaque matin. Il avait posé de nombreuses questions au jeune sorcier pour préciser son état. Il avait finalement trouvé une potion appropriée pour l'aider à gérer la douleur du déchirement sans porter préjudice à son corps. Malheureusement, celle-ci ne l'effaçait pas entièrement, loin de là, et le maître des potions savait que l'adolescent souffrait encore, bien qu'avec moins d'intensité mais il ne se plaignait jamais. Il avait toujours de la fièvre et celle-ci resterait jusqu'à la stabilisation de sa magie.

Onyx ne sentait parfois pas le sommeil l'emporter mais lorsqu'il se réveillait, il y avait toujours soit son père soit sa mère à ses côtés et plus généralement les deux. Il s'était sentit comme sur un petit nuage en se réveillant une fois dans les bras de sa mère qui dormait à ses côtés alors que son père les serraient dans ses bras, dormant lui aussi. Il mangeait peu mais souvent et doucement, il commençait à pouvoir de nouveau bouger. Bella avait passé un certain temps à masser doucement ses articulations l'aidant à se remettre à bouger. Rodolphus le prenait avec lui lorsqu'il allait prendre un bain, l'unique salle d'eau des appartements disposant d'une baignoire aux allures de piscine. Ils se lavaient donc ensemble, le père aidant son fils et discutant joyeusement avec lui. Onyx avait été surpris lorsqu'il avait croisé un miroir la première fois, découvrant sa nouvelle apparence. Il était alors perché dans les bras de son père et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer leur ressemblance frappante. Cela l'avait fait sourire et il s'était simplement blotti un peu plus contre Rodolphus, heureux.

Les liens entre les parents et leur fils s'étaient très rapidement tissés et Onyx ne cessait plus d'apprécier les attentions de ses parents. Les deux adultes n'arrêtaient jamais de s'occuper de lui, attentif au moindre de ses besoins et tentant de guetter les moment où il ne se sentait pas bien puisque le jeune homme ne se plaignait jamais, même lorsque ça n'allait vraiment pas. Bellatrix et Rodolphus guettaient donc le moindre signe de malaise chez lui ce qui était malheureusement très fréquent. Sa magie ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer tout de suite et causait des douleurs et des malaises qui minaient le jeune sorcier.

Celui-ci se changeait les idées en discutant avec ses parents ou avec ceux qui venaient souvent lui rendre visite. Il s'était vite attaché à Narcissa, Rabastan et Regulus. Les deux premiers passant quotidiennement. Il avait aussi fait la connaissance de Lucius. L'homme s'était montré très aimable et amical et il n'avait pas eu de mal à gagner la sympathie d'Onyx. Le Lord ne s'était pas encore montré mais il prenait de ses nouvelles tout les jours grâce au lien, ce qui touchait l'adolescent qui se sentait enfin un peu plus important. On se souciait de lui et cela le faisait se sentir plus vivant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que ça vous à plut ! Un petit chapitre riche en émotion (dit-elle avec ses grand yeux de dragonneau tout ému). Ai-je réussit à vous toucher ? À vos reviews please !

On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour le troisième chapitre ! Audragon !


	3. Enchanté

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

/!\ À LIRE ! On m'a demandé dans les reviews s'il était vraiment indispensable de lire mes avants propos. J'ai remarqué que certains prenaient le temps de les lire au contraire des autres. Alors bien sûr ce n'est pas obligatoire, cependant, je pense que ça peut-être intéressant. C'est dans cette partie que je réponds à vos question et ça peut-être plus constructif que vous l'imaginez pour vous lecteur. C'est là aussi que je justifie mes choix d'écriture pour vous aider à mieux comprendre et c'est aussi là que je fais mes petites annonces chaque semaine en ce qui concerne la fic en question mes aussi mes autres textes. C'est aussi là que je vous demande vos avis. Je crois qu'il serait bien que tout le monde lise les avants propos premièrement parce que c'est intéressant, deuxièmement parce que je prend quand même pas mal de temps pour les écrire et enfin ça m'éviterait de répondre plusieurs fois à la même question comme ça a déjà été le cas. Mais c'est à vous de voir.

Comme à chaque chapitre : big merci aux rewievers : Yukina21, Hijiri-san, Lady shadow, adenoide, Shiragiku-chaan, marjorie27, annadriya, , cathy, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, fan de fiction, braled, maya31, My Bloody NightShade- Redemsch, soulshells, Luka.G, Lilou. , virginie evans, Remus -Lupin, Lassa-Liam, Mao-san, elo-didie, Asmodya, bendied, jument fiere, axou, Morganna-Astraliane, Kiro, Markhal, LaRowane, akane keiko, MyFairLadyRose, Dymitry, Dragonha, Alie-yaoi, Rin-chan, animophilenrose, Luchun, Tsumu-malnewca, Arya, KendaO, dragon-en, mayawene, Akayui, Tsumujikaze Yumi, Arawelle, Naesse.

Et comme d'habitude la réponse à vos reviews. Et la première chose venant au tableau : les Lestrange. Tous ont remarqué que j'ai légèrement changé leur caractère. Mais garderont-ils un petit côté complètement fou et sanguinaire ? Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai bien l'intention de garder le côté sadique et cruel de notre cher Bellatrix surtout à l'égard de l'ordre et encore plus qu'avant puisqu'elle sait maintenant ce qu'ils ont fait subir à son enfants. Il n'y a que avec Onyx, leur famille et le premier cercle que Bella et Rodolphus seront « gentil ».

Vous aurez remarqué pour ceux qui ont lu plusieurs de mes fics qu'i chaque fois un personnage ayant vécu des choses terribles et qui en ressort avec des séquelles plus ou moins graves. Un personnage à l'allure faible et fragile, handicapé. Du coup, comme sur les trois fic HP que j'ai publié j'ai fait trois fois un personnage de ce genre, on m'a demandé si c'était systématique chez moi. Et bien pas du tout, il se trouve juste que ce sont ces trois fics que j'ai commencé à publier. Dans les autres que je suis entrain d'écrire et que je n'ai pas encore publié, ce n'est pas le cas même si l'histoire commence souvent par un personnage torturé. Dans mes autres fics, pas de personnage avec de lourdes séquelles. Mais ça ne eux pas dire que ce seront des « big boss » invincible, j'ai horreur de ça et ce n'est pas réaliste. Il y aura toujours des faiblesses d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Certains m'ont conseillé de prendre un/une bêtalecteur/lectrice. Je ne le ferais pas parce qu'en travaillant seul ça me pousse à faire des efforts dans le domaine de l'orthographe. Comme ça le jour où je ne verrais plus cette critique dans mes reviews, je pourrais peut-être me dire que je ne fait plus trop de fautes. En attendant j'irais relire de nouveau pour tenter de corriger les fautes qui ont résisté à la relecture. J'ai eu honte comme ce n'est pas possible en me rendant compte grâce à vos reviews que dans le précédent chapitre j'avais écrit « coussin » au lieu de « cousin ». Ma sœur et moi ont en a ri pendant une heure. Dès que j'en aurais le temps je corrigerais les chapitres mais pour l'instant je n'ai même pas encore le temps de simplement les relire alors désolé si vous croisez encore ce genre de faute grotesques. Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps j'ai tendance à écrire vite et à oublier un peu de faire attention à mon orthographe, je vais essayer de m'améliorer.

Alors certains se demandent si tout l'ordre du phénix et tout les élèves sont vraiment du côté de Dumby. Et s'il ne serait pas possible de repêcher Remus. Je l'ai déjà dis mais je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre des personnage du côté lumineux pour être du côté d'Onyx. Il n'est pas eclus que ça arrive si j'en ai besoin mais pour le moment ce n'est pas dans mes plan, désolé. Pour ce qui est de savoir si tout les élèves sont du côté du citronné, je vous dirais qu'ils ne le seront pas forcément mais de la à les faire passer du côté d'Onyx et donc Voldemort, il y a une marge. Mais vous verrez bien comment les choses évolueront.

Sirius a-t-il passé douze ans à Azkaban comme dans l'histoire originale ? Alors je ne m'étendrais pas sur le sujet immédiatement pour ne pas gâcher le suspense donc les explication attendront mais oui, il a été à Azkaban et il y a une raison à ça.

Onyx retournera-t-il dans une école de magie ? Comme je l'ai dis la dernière fois, je pense que vous pouvez répondre à cette question. La magie d'Onyx est brisée et il ne pourra plus faire de la magie comme les autres.

Pour ce qui est justement de la magie d'Onyx, certains ont relevé les rares fois où je fais allusion à une discussion avec les ombres. Y en aura-t-il encore ? Les ombres auront-elle un rôle dans la suite de l'histoire ? Je vous rappel quand même que le titre est « Maître d'ombre » à vous de faire vos suppositions, je n'en dirais pas plus. Pour ce qui est de la magie d'Onyx, je ne vous direz rien de plus que ce que je vous ai déjà dis, vous verrez bien.

On m'a aussi demandé si malgré la magie brisée j'aborderais le sujet des animagus avec Onyx. Pas à proprement parler mais il y en aura un petit coté. Ça va être un peu spéciale vous verrez.

Et Oui, le prénom d'Onyx est inspiré de la pierre onyx. Si vous voulez des explication sur ce choix, elles sont dans l'avant propos du deuxième chapitre.

Voilà, désolé je n'ai pas prit autant de temps et de précision que d'habitude pour répondre simplement parce que je ne l'ai pas. Je vous laisse lire maintenant mais je pense avoir répondu aux questions principale. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Avé à J. et bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 3

Enchanté

La première semaine d'Onyx au manoir du seigneur des ténèbres passa lentement. Il n'avait pas bouger de son lit sauf lorsque son père l'emmenait avec lui pour prendre un bain, ce qui était vite devenu un rituel pour eux deux. Le père et le fils apprenaient à se connaître tranquillement pendant ces moments qu'ils passaient seuls. Il passait aussi du temps avec sa mère, appréciant les gestes de tendresses qu'elle avait toujours à son égare bien qu'il ne les réclamait pas. Il n'osait pas mais il profitait pleinement de ce qu'elle lui offrait. Il avait l'impression d'être un bijoux précieux et fragile pour ses parents qui veillaient étroitement sur lui. Ils le couvaient lui demandant fréquemment s'il allait bien, s'il n'avait besoin de rien, s'il avait mal quelque part, s'il avait faim, soif, froid, chaud,...

Si n'importe qui d'autre aurait trouvé leur attitude plus qu'étouffante, Onyx lui, en était plus que touché. Il n'avait jamais eu personne pour s'occuper de lui ainsi, personne ne s'était jamais inquiété de ses besoins, de ce qu'il ressentait, de ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin, personne ne s'était jamais soucié de son bien être. Alors pour lui, cela n'avait rien d'étouffant, bien au contraire. Il savourait la chaleur qui le réchauffait en leur présence, la joie que lui apportait leur attention, le bonheur de simplement les avoir avec lui même s'il sursautait encore souvent au moindre contact, au moindre geste brusque. Il réalisait doucement qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il s'endormait souvent avec l'angoisse de se réveiller de retour dans son enfer, comme si son bonheur actuel n'avait été que songe mais pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il se retrouvait avec soulagement dans sa chambre luxueuse et chaude, sa mère et son père à ses côtés.

Il commençait à se faire à son nouvel état physique. Il avait constamment le corps engourdi et lourd. Il avait beaucoup de mal à bouger et manquait cruellement de force ne serait-ce que pour tenir une fourchette. Il avait également pas mal de problèmes avec sa respiration, manquant de souffle et devant faire plus d'efforts pour obtenir l'air dont-il avait besoin. Si toutes ses blessures étaient guéris il restait un peu endoloris mais cela, il n'y faisait plus attention.

La seule douleur qui attirait son attention était celle provoquée par sa magie brisée. Il avait la sensation qu'on lui enfonçait lentement de fines lames chauffées à blanc dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Severus avait dit que cette souffrance s'effacerait lorsque sa magie se stabiliserait enfin, mais il ne savait pas combien de temps cela prendrait. Le maître des potions avait réussi à faire une potion qu'il prenait plusieurs fois par jour et qui diminuait de moitié la douleur mais elle restait tout de même bien présente. Cependant l'adolescent la cachait parfaitement au point même que seul les sortilèges de Severus qui mesurait son niveau de douleur permettaient aux autres de se rendre compte qu'il avait mal. Mais il y avait cependant une chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler : les violents malaises et la véritable torture qui l'assaillait lorsque sa magie avait un sursaut incontrôlé. Il en avait subi plusieurs dans la semaine et ce fut à chaque fois assez violent pour lui arracher des cris et le laisser dans un état d'épuisement plus que visible. Heureusement, le phénomène ne durait jamais longtemps mais il inquiétait tout le monde, tous sachant que le jeune sorcier aurait à subir ce genre de crise toute sa vie.

Il ne se plaignait jamais, ne voulant pour rien au monde gêner sa famille. Aussi, il ne disait jamais lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien, il ne réclamait jamais rien et il s'efforçait de ne leur causer aucun tracas. Il appréciait simplement leur présence. Toujours dans son soucis de ne pas être une gêne pour ses parents, il parvint en fin de semaine à les convaincre qu'ils n'étaient pas obligés de dormir toutes les nuits avec lui. En effet, le couple ne pouvant se résigner à le laisser seul, avait chaque nuit élus domicile dans la chambre de leur enfant. Mais Onyx avait l'impression de les accaparer et ce même s'il n'avait rien demandé. Il avait la sensation de les priver de leur vie de couple. Aussi, il les avait convaincu qu'il pouvait dormir seul. Et même si ce fut avec difficultés, ils finirent pas accepter, se rassurant en se disant qu'ils seraient dans la pièce juste à côté, en posant des alarmes sur la chambre et en plaçant un sort qui permettrait à Onyx de les appeler s'il en avait besoin.

Bellatrix et Rodolphus avaient supposé qu'il leur demandait cela parce qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'espace. Les deux parents reconnaissaient le fait qu'ils étaient un peu beaucoup sur-protecteurs et personne ne leur reprochait. Ce fut donc logiquement qu'ils interprétèrent la demande de leur fils comme un besoin d'air au quel ils finirent par accéder malgré leur inquiétude. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que Onyx n'avait pas réellement envie de s'éloigner ainsi d'eux. Il voulait simplement leur laisser un peu de liberté, il voulait se montrer fort mais la vérité c'était que sa première nuit seul, celle qu'il venait de voir passer, avait été simplement affreuse. Il s'était retrouvé assailli par les cauchemars, se réveillant avec la peur panique de ne plus être au près de sa famille. Il s'était réveillé des dizaines de fois, en nage, complètement désorienté, la peur au ventre et manquant de s'étouffer tellement il avait du mal à respirer. Mais il s'était refusé à demander la présence rassurante de ses parents que tout son être réclamait pourtant. Il voulait se montrer fort. Mais la solitude lui faisait horriblement peur.

C'est complètement perdu qu'il se réveilla une fois de plus alors que les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient à travers ses fenêtres. Il venait de revoir ce fameux soir où tout avait basculé. Ce soir où Vernon avait complètement dérapé. Dans un violent sursaut, il ouvrit les yeux et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui sans reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il entendait encore la voix cruelle de Dursley dans sa tête et la panique le tiraillait. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, le plongeant un peu plus dans les restes de son cauchemar. Sa respiration sifflait fortement et chaque inspiration était une véritable épreuve. Il transpirait à grosse goutte. Avec agitation et précipitation, il tenta de se relever mais son corps douloureux et engourdit lui permit tout juste de se redresser légèrement. Il s'affala dans les oreillers sans même s'en rendre compte, perdu dans les limbes de son cauchemar qui continuait à défiler devant ses yeux malgré le fait qu'il ai levé les paupières.

Incapable de bouger, il fut bien forcé de rester là malgré son instinct qui le poussait à trouver un coin d'ombre où se cacher. C'était une habitude bien ancrée chez lui. Lorsqu'il se sentait en danger, lorsqu'il avait peur, il se réfugiait dans les ténèbres qui elles mêmes le cachaient de leurs voiles sombres. Il se sentait bien dans l'obscurité, il se sentait protégé parce que personne ne le voyait mais aussi parce que les ombres avaient quelque chose de rassurant pour lui. Mais présentement, il ne pouvait pas bouger le moindre muscle, chaque partie de son être protestant violemment devant l'effort soudain qu'il avait voulut lui imposer d'instinct. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour chez les Dursley et il avait la sensation de sentir encore le traitement innommable de Vernon sur lui et la douleur du déchirement de sa magie.

Lentement, difficilement, il replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine alors qu'il était installé sur le côté, se recroquevillant sur lui même, tremblant violemment. À ce moment précis, il n'avait même plus conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il sentait seulement la douleur de sa magie en miette et la peur de Vernon, de la douleur, de la torture, incapable de se sortir lui même de cette violente remontée de souvenir.

De leur côté, Rodolophus et Bellatrix avaient eu bien du mal à trouver le sommeil eux aussi. Ils étaient inquiets de voir disparaître Onyx à nouveau, ils avaient peur qu'il ait une crise en pleine nuit. Mais ils s'étaient cependant rassurés grâce aux sorts qu'ils avaient eux même posé sur sa chambre pour assurer sa sécurité et aussi grâce au charme qu'ils avaient mit en place pour que Onyx puisse les appeler en cas de problème. Ils finirent donc par s'endormir, restant toutefois attentif au moindre bruit provenant de la chambre à côté de la leur.

Et ce fut à l'aube que Rodolphus ouvrit les yeux avec une sensation étrange. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et s'extirpa de son lit en douceur pour ne pas réveiller sa femme qui dormait encore. Il passa un peignoir et se dirigea sans même y réfléchir vers chambre de son fils. Les sorts n'avaient pas bougé et tout était calme mais il gardait cependant une impression étrange au fond de lui, comme un pressentiment qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il ouvrit la porte en silence de peur de troubler le repos de son enfant. Il commença par passer la tête dans la pièce et regarda directement vers le lit. Il eut bien du mal à repérer la frêle silhouette recroquevillée sur elle même au milieu de l'immense matelas.

Il remarqua immédiatement que l'adolescent tremblait de tout son corps. Il fronça les sourcils et entra pour de bon, se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers son fils. Il perçut rapidement le bruit de la respiration sifflante et lourde d'Onyx. Il semblait sur le point de s'étouffer. Il s'approcha prestement et découvrit avec un pincement au cœur le visage de l'adolescent crispé par la douleur mais aussi par la peur. Il était pâle et il transpirait. Ses yeux cernés mi-clos étaient troubles et bien qu'il ne fut plus endormit, Rodolphus devina qu'il n'était pas vraiment réveillé non plus. Il s'assit au bord du lit, inquiet, et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune sorcier pour tenter d'attirer son attention. Celui-ci sursauta violemment au contact, ferma les yeux avec force et trembla de plus belle, serrant les dents pour visiblement retenir ses gémissements. Il se mit soudain à murmurer, implorant d'une voix brisée par la panique qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal, qu'il n'en pouvait plus, suppliant presque pour que la douleur cesse.

Un mélange de haine, de colère et d'inquiétude monta chez Rodolphus lorsqu'il entendit cela. Le jour où il verrait le vieux fou, il ferait un massacre mais pour le moment seul son fils en détresse retenait son attention. Il ne réfléchit même pas et prit délicatement l'adolescent dans ses bras, ayant remarqué ces derniers jours que se geste le rassurait. Le jeune homme se débattit d'abord faiblement mais rendit rapidement les armes face à son corps douloureux. L'homme le serra contre lui, l'installant sur ses genoux et il commença à l'appeler en caressant ses cheveux :

- Onyx. Onyx, réveilles toi. C'est papa Onyx. Réveilles toi, tout vas bien, tu es en sécurité, dit-il d'une voix douce et rassurante.

Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour réveiller vraiment son fils de tout évidence prit dans une vision de ce qu'il avait subi. Mais il posa finalement ses yeux de saphirs enfin revenus à la réalité sur son père. Celui-ci le regarda en souriant doucement, continuant à passer ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes d'Onyx.

- Papa, bredouilla finalement le jeune sorcier d'un ton à la fois soulagé et douloureux.

- Je suis là. Tout vas bien maintenant, calmes toi, répondit Rodolphus en avisant la respiration erratique de l'adolescent.

Cependant, il comprit rapidement qu'il n'arrivait pas à se calmer de lui même, son corps tremblant violemment. Il tendit alors la main vers la table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir et prit une potion calmante laissée par Severus pour ce genre de situation. Il pressa la fiole contre ses lèvres et l'adolescent but avec difficulté. L'homme attrapa ensuite une autre fiole qui dégagea une légère fumée blanche lorsqu'il l'ouvrit et la passa sous le nez d'Onyx dont la respiration se facilita doucement alors que la première potion faisait aussi son effet. Le père lui fit ensuite avaler sa première dose de potion pour la douleur de la journée avant de simplement le garder contre lui le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

Onyx sentit progressivement la sérénité revenir lorsqu'il eut compris qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et que la douleur refluait. Il sentait les bras de son père autour de lui et voyait son visage inquiet au dessus de lui. Les derniers jours lui revinrent alors en mémoire et il se rappela qu'il était désormais en sécurité avec sa famille. Sa respiration se facilita progressivement et il se concentra sur la chaleur de son père. Sur la sensation de sécurité qu'il lui procurait. Il tourna son visage vers lui et nicha son nez dans le cou de l'homme avant de lever lourdement ses mains pour les accrocher à ses vêtements, voulant se rapprocher de lui, quémandant silencieusement cette protection que Rodolphus représentait pour lui. Le père n'hésita même pas à resserrer ses bras autour de son corps frêle, veillant à le couvrir soigneusement. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment en silence puis sentant la détente du jeune sorcier contre lui, l'homme repris la parole d'une voix calme et douce :

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Merci, murmura l'adolescent. Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il ensuite.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ?

- Je te dérange encore, répondit-il en faisant mine de s'écarter malgré le fait qu'il arrivait à peine à bouger correctement.

- Mais enfin, tu ne me déranges pas Onyx, assura l'homme en le calant de nouveau contre lui l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

- Oui, avoua le jeune sorcier en se blottissant de nouveau contre lui profondément heureux de ne pas être rejeté.

- Et tu en as fait beaucoup cette nuit ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas embêter son père avec cela mais celui-ci insista doucement :

- Onyx ?

- Toute la nuit, finit-il par répondre.

- Tu aurais du nous appeler. J'aurais demandé une potion de sommeil sans rêves à Severus. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de demander notre aide, expliqua-t-il avec calme. Il faut que tu comprennes que tu ne nous gênera jamais, que ce soit moi ou ta mère, dit Rodolphus.

S'il y avait bien une chose que lui et Bella avaient compris cette semaine, c'était que le jeune homme se laisserais mourir plutôt que d'appeler à l'aide. Il ne se plaignait pas et se faisait tout petit. Le couple espérait vraiment qu'il finirait par s'ouvrir au moins un peu. Ils avaient essayé à plusieurs reprises de le pousser à dire lui même ce qu'il ressentait mais c'était compliqué et même lorsque Severus lui posait des questions sur ce qu'il ressentait, il minimisait les choses. Il le faisait sans même s'en rendre compte. Chose qui avait d'abord choqué les adultes lorsque ceux-ci avaient constaté la différence entre les propos de l'adolescent, et ceux du maître des potions qui discutait en privé avec ses parents lorsqu'il en avait finit avec ses sorts de diagnostiques. Mais le fait était que Onyx n'osait pas réclamer d'aide de peur de subir des représailles.

- Si ça ne va pas, tu peux nous le dire et on trouvera une solution, assura l'homme. Je ne veux pas te retrouver dans cet état chaque matin et tu n'as pas besoin de subir ça. Sans compter que tu as besoin de repos. Ok ? Demanda tranquillement Rodolphus.

Onyx acquiesça silencieusement au bout de plusieurs secondes. Son père le garda dans ses bras encore un moment, puis d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller se laver, le jeune homme ayant beaucoup transpiré pendant sa nuit agitée. Rodolphus appela un elfe de maison pour faire changer les draps du lit alors qu'il se relevait délicatement avec son fils dans ses bras pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Ils se lavèrent tranquillement, l'eau chaude détendant le corps perclus de douleurs d'Onyx. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle d'eau, Rodolphus était frais et dispos pour la journée et Onyx bien plus décontracté. Il était désormais vêtu d'un pyjama de soie blanche et nacrée, ses parents, et lui aussi d'ailleurs, trouvant que cette couleur lui allait très bien. Son père lui avait également fait mettre un chaud peignoir et il l'avait repris dans ses bras.

Sortant de la salle de bain, ils traversèrent les appartements et trouvèrent Bellatrix entrain de boire un thé, assise autour d'une table de bois ronde devant une fenêtre. Elle se leva en remarquant leur arrivée et vint déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils avec un sourire. Elle caressa sa joue avec inquiétude en observant son visage pâle et ses yeux cernés.

- Toi tu as mal dormi, constata-t-elle immédiatement.

Habituellement, le matin, au réveil, c'était le moment de la journée où Onyx avait l'air le plus en forme, ce qui n'était vraiment pas le cas aujourd'hui.

- Il a fait des cauchemars, renseigna Rodolphus doucement.

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas appelé chéri ? Demanda-t-elle en caressant encore sa joue avec tendresse.

- Je... je ne voulais pas vous déranger, avoua-t-il tout bas en baissant les yeux.

Sa mère lui releva le menton pour qu'il la regarde :

- Tu ne nous dérangeras jamais, assura-t-elle alors qu'il lui offrait un sourire reconnaissant. Allons prendre un petit déjeuner, proposa-t-elle ensuite.

- Ça te dirait de manger avec nous à table pour une fois ? Demanda Rodolphus.

Onyx approuva avec joie, heureux de rester un peu plus longtemps en dehors de la chambre qu'il n'avait que rarement quitté depuis son réveil. Bellatrix conjura un confortable siège autour de la table et l'homme y déposa délicatement son fils avant de s'asseoir lui même en face de sa femme. Ils appelèrent des elfes de maison et bientôt, un succulent petit déjeuner fit son apparition. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, profitant de ce simple moment en famille auquel ils n'avaient jamais eu droit. Onyx se débrouillait seul à présent pour manger mais il avait encore des mouvements lents et maladroits à cause de ses douleurs et de ses difficultés à bouger. Mais comme toujours, il ne se plaignait pas. Bella et Rodolphus le surveillait constamment mais avec discrétion, prêt à l'aider si besoin. L'adolescent n'avala pas grand chose comme à son habitude mais le couple savait que c'était normal pour lui, qu'il avait besoin de temps pour retrouver des habitudes alimentaires ordinaires. Alors tant qu'il mangeait, ils ne le forçaient à rien et ne faisaient aucune remarque.

Ils venaient de terminer et les elfes de maison avaient débarrassé la table lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Onyx sursauta violemment, comme souvent, mais il fut vite rassuré par la main de son père sur son épaule. S'il fuyait toujours les contacts brutalement et instinctivement, en tout cas autant que son corps lui permettait, il était parvenu rapidement à se faire aux gestes de ses parents. Il en avait tellement rêver et leur attitude à son égard était si douce, protectrice et dénuée de menace, qu'il ne ressentait aucune peur à leur approche. Au contraire, ça le rassurait et le réconfortait et il profitait pleinement de chaque attention. Cependant, n'importe quelle autre personne, n'importe quel geste un peu brusque ou bruit inattendu faisait irrémédiablement monter un sentiment de panique et de peur en lui. Il avait très vite commencé à réagir de la sorte après que Dumbledore ai bridé sa magie. Privé de tout moyen de fuite, de tout moyen de se protéger , il avait naturellement adopté cette attitude.

Ainsi, tous avaient put constater son extrême crainte des autres à l'exception de ses parents. Et tous comprenaient avec tristesse et colère. Severus qui venait l'examiner chaque jour avait très rapidement appris à ralentir ses gestes, à détailler chaque mouvement à tout instant pour que l'adolescent puisse suivre ce qu'il faisait. Et c'était encore plus vrai lorsqu'il lui lançait des sorts de diagnostiques, le jeune homme réagissant encore plus violemment à une baguette pointée sur lui et c'était compréhensible au vu du nombre de Doloris et de sorts en tout genre dont on s'était servi sur lui pour le torturer. Le maître des potions faisait toujours attention à ne jamais se montrer d'une quelconque menace pour lui et il se montrait toujours patient et compréhensif, laissant à Onyx tout le temps dont-il avait besoin.

De leur côté, Lucius, Rabastan et Regulus qui venaient souvent lui rendre visite se contentaient souvent de rester à une distance respectueuse pour ne pas mettre le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Ils avaient décidé de faire les choses en douceur et de prendre leur temps pour qu'Onyx s'habitue à eux. Narcissa avait elle bien moins de mal à se faire accepter de l'adolescent et il ne fallut pas longtemps aux autres pour en comprendre la raison : Onyx avait toujours été torturé par des hommes et non par des femmes. Les femmes, Pétunia Dursley, Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonagall et autres c'étaient contentées de paroles, de mépris, d'insultes, d'attitudes hautaines, supérieures et de trahisons. Il était moins difficile pour lui de contrôler ses réactions à leur égare. Sans compter le fait que Narcissa faisait preuve d'autant de douceur et de tendresse que Bella avec lui, contribuant à le détendre.

C'est donc sans étonnement que ses parents le virent sursauter lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Cette réaction leur faisait toujours mal au cœur et ils espéraient rapidement remettre en confiance leur fils. Rodolphus, s'empressa d'aller poser une main sur son épaule en un geste rassurant. En tant que père, il se faisait un devoir de protéger son fils et sa femme, de protéger sa famille, c'était son rôle et il s'était promit de ne plus faillir à cette tâche depuis que le Lord lui avait ramené son fils et qu'il avait enfin rassemblé sa famille. Il s'était donc efforcé de devenir ce protecteur pour Onyx, de lui procurer un sentiment sécurisant et il avait réussi. Son fils se détendait à présent facilement à son contact, lui faisant confiance pour veiller sur lui. L'homme était encore étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il y était parvenu au vu de l'état mental dans lequel ils avaient trouvé l'adolescent mais il s'en réjouissait. Et il comprenait à quel point Onyx avait du souhaiter trouvé quelqu'un pour le protéger, personne qu'il avait trouvé avec son père.

Rodolphus lui offrit un sourire rassurant alors que le jeune homme calmait les battements soudain erratiques de son cœur puis une fois sûr que son fils fut calmé, il se dirigea vers l'entrée. Bella assise juste à côté de son bébé pris l'une de ses mains entre ses doigts en un geste affectueux et tendre qui acheva de calmer le jeune homme qui lui sourit en remerciement. Rapidement, Rodolphus revenait accompagné de Severus qui venait comme chaque matin. L'homme salua Onyx et Bella mais il remarqua rapidement l'air épuisé de son patient. Il s'assit à côté de lui, à l'endroit où le père avait pris son petit déjeuner alors que celui-ci se tenait debout derrière son héritier.

- Vous avez passé une mauvaise nuit n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre mais légèrement adoucit comme il en avait prit l'habitude avec lui.

- Oui, avoua-t-il de la voix basse qui lui était coutumière. J'ai mal dormi.

Si au début, il rechignait à dire ce qu'il ressentait à Severus et à ses parents de peur de se montrer faible et pleurnichard, il avait vite apprit que le maître des potions était de toute façon capable de le voir grâce à ses sorts. Il répondait donc à ses questions en évitant toutefois de se plaindre plus que de raison. Et puis, le professeur faisait de son mieux pour le soigner, il devait donc l'aider le plus possible pour lui faciliter la tâche et il s'efforçait donc de répondre avec précision à ses questions quotidiennes.

- Vous avez eu une crise ou autre chose ? Demanda ensuite le potionniste.

- Des cauchemars, répondit-il en baissant les yeux honteux de donner une raison aussi futile à ses yeux.

Severus regarda un instant ses parents qui avaient leurs regards tristes posés sur leur enfant. Il se doutait bien que ce problème finirait par se poser. Il avait immédiatement été évident pour lui que le jeune homme souffrirait ou peut-être même souffrait déjà depuis un certain temps d'un tel problème. Il s'agissait là d'une autre des blessures infligée par le traitement qu'il avait subi et peut-être une des pires. Il se demandait juste pourquoi il n'en avait pas encore été question depuis son réveil. Mais la réponse s'imposa à lui lorsqu'il se souvint qu'il venait de passer sa première nuit seul, ses parents ayant dormi avec lui cette dernière semaine. Le maître des potions savait que le sentiment de protection apporté par sa mère et son père avait du le préserver jusque là mais ce n'était plus le cas depuis que le jeune homme avait convaincu ses parents de le laisser dormir seul. Il allait falloir rapidement trouver une solution sinon le jeune homme allait rapidement s'épuiser et ce n'était pas une option dans son état.

- En faîtes vous depuis longtemps ? Demanda-t-il ensuite avec une certaine douceur alors qu'Onyx observait toujours ses jambes.

- Depuis aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, répondit l'adolescent après un long moment d'hésitation. Mais c'est de pire en pire depuis un an, depuis que...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et se mit à trembler légèrement, s'enfermant dans ses bras en une tentative de protection. Repenser à tout ça avait le don de le terroriser. Et en même temps il se sentait honteux de se montrer aussi faible face à de simples rêves. Mais ses cauchemars le hantaient en permanence, ne lui laissant aucun moment de paix. Il ne pouvait même pas profiter du sommeil pour s'échapper un moment. Il se sentait repartir dans ses souvenirs sombres mais les deux mains fortes de son père se posant sur ses épaules, se mettant à les masser doucement, le ramenèrent à la réalité. Il se concentra sur le bien-être et le calme que le geste ramenait en lui, se détendant de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux un moment et un léger soupir apaisé lui échappa amenant un sourire satisfait sur le visage de son père. Onyx trouva finalement le courage de relever le regard vers celui de Severus et il fut un instant surpris de n'y trouver ni jugement ni exaspération.

- Vous en faites souvent ? Demanda-t-il ensuite. Je veux dire, combien de fois par semaine ?

- Euh... toutes les nuits, renseigna-t-il doucement. Sans arrêt quand j'essaye de dormir.

Les adultes restèrent un instant abasourdis par la fréquence. L'adolescent n'avait jamais du avoir une nuit convenable. Severus se reprit rapidement, bien décidé à trouver une solution :

- Je vais vous donner quelques jours de potions de sommeil sans rêves, commença-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de manquer de sommeil, vous avez besoin de repos. Ça nous laissera quelques jours pour trouver une autre solution puisque je ne peux pas vous donner cette potion plus d'une poignée de jours à cause des risques qu'elle présente si elle est prise trop longtemps. Mais je trouverais quelque chose ne vous en faites pas Onyx.

L'adolescent le regarda avec une certaine surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il prenne ses cauchemars avec tant de sérieux. Il s'attendait plutôt à se faire renvoyer sur les roses avec quelques moqueries pour ses enfantillages. Mais il était forcé de constater que jamais personne n'avait agit de la sorte avec lui depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir du Lord. Au contraire, on prenait chacun des problèmes qu'il parvenait à leur avouer avec le plus grand des sérieux, sans moqueries d'aucune sorte. Et le maître des potions s'efforçait toujours de lui trouver des solutions. Onyx était gêné par tant d'attention, il avait terriblement peur qu'on finisse par le trouver encombrant et embêtant avec tout ses problèmes.

- Merci Severus mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de vous donner tant de mal, dit-il doucement.

- Et vous vous n'avez pas à subir tout ça. Je vous l'ai dit : je trouverais des solutions pour vous aider à retrouver une vie la plus normale possible. Et endiguer ces cauchemars en fait partit parce que vous n'avez pas à subir ça et qu'en plus cela pourrait vraiment faire du dégâts à court terme sur votre santé. Alors n'hésitez pas à me dire quand quelque chose ne va pas d'accord ?

Onyx acquiesça, véritablement reconnaissant. La vie dans ce manoir était bien différente de tout ce qu'il avait connu. Et les gens étaient bien différents. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi important, aussi protégé. On s'inquiétait pour lui, on le soignait, on le laissait se reposer autant qu'il voulait, il pouvait enfin discuter tranquillement avec quelqu'un et surtout, il goûtait pour la première fois à la chaleur d'une famille. Ça faisait tellement de bien. Mais il avait peur que tout cela cesse, que tout le monde se lasse de lui et de sa présence. Il avait peur de ressentir de nouveau la douleur de la trahison et du rejet. Il avait peur de retomber en enfer et de redevenir un simple jouet, un objet. Mais il ne pouvait croire au retour de cette époque en enfer, il ne voulait y croire et les mains douces de son père massant doucement ses épaules, le regard tendre et protecteur de sa mère et la détermination de Severus à lui apporter son aide lui disaient que toutes ces années de souffrances étaient révolues. Il avait cependant beaucoup de mal à accepter l'information de peur que tout s'écroule. Il avait besoin de temps mais ici on lui laissait ce temps. Alors il prenait les choses comme elles venaient.

Le maître des potions lui adressa un simple signe de tête puis il reprit la parole :

- En tout cas, j'ai trouvé une solution à l'un de vos autres problèmes, expliqua-t-il ensuite. Pour votre respiration, annonça-il.

Et c'était là l'un des problème principal du jeune homme. Il était constamment gêné pour respirer et il lui était arrivé fréquemment de presque s'étouffer parce que ses voies respiratoire de fermaient brusquement et presque totalement. Severus n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer chaque jour que le jeune homme devait faire plus d'efforts qu'une personne normale pour trouver l'air dont-il avait besoin. Sa respiration sifflait toujours légèrement et elle était souvent lourde. Le maître des potions s'était rapidement penché sur ce problème et il avait pour cela ressortit de vieux travaux qu'il n'avait jamais eu le temps d'achever mais qui lui semblaient être la meilleure façon d'aborder le problème du jeune homme. D'un coup de baguette prudent, il fit apparaître trois objets sur la table, attirant l'attention des trois autres dessus. Il y avait tout d'abord deux petites pochettes de cuir noir toutes simples et un autre ustensile que Severus prit entre ses doigts.

- Ceci est une Kiseru, annonça l'homme. Savez vous ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton professoral.

Onyx regarda l'objet. Il s'agissait d'un long et fin tube de bois noir, d'environ une trentaine de centimètres. Chaque extrémité était ornée d'un embout de métal argenté. Il y avait d'un côté une sorte de bec et de l'autre l'embout était coudé et formait une sorte de petit bol. Mais l'adolescent n'avait jamais vu une telle chose.

- Non, je ne sais pas, répondit-il.

- C'est une pipe japonaise, expliqua le maître des potions. Contrairement aux pipes occidentales elle permettent de fumer un tabac plus fin et en plus petite quantité.

- Et je peux savoir en quoi fumer pourrait améliorer sa respiration Severus ? Demanda Rodolphus un sourcils élégamment relevé.

- En théorie ça ne fera qu'aggraver les choses, renchérit Bella dubitative.

- S'il fumait du tabac, il est sûr qu'il aurait de gros problèmes. Mais ce n'est pas du tabac que je lui propose. En faites, ceci est un vieux projet que je n'avais jamais achevé, expliqua-t-il en déposant la pipe dans les mains d'Onyx et en prenant l'une des petites pochettes. Il y a quelques années, alors que je faisais des recherches sur de nouvelles potions, j'ai constaté que certaines plantes magiques étaient plus efficaces ou offraient d'autres propriétés en les brûlant. Les fumées qu'elles dégagent alors peuvent avoir divers effets. J'avais commencé à étudier ça mais finalement j'ai du me résoudre à mettre le projet de côté par manque de temps mais j'avais déjà bien avancé dans mes recherches. Je les ai ressorti en étudiant votre problème en me rendant compte que se serait sûrement la meilleure manière de l'aborder.

Il ouvrit la pochette et en sorti ce qui ressemblait à un très fin tabac mais qui n'en avait pas la couleur. Les fines fibres étaient d'un doux vert pâle.

- Ça a l'apparence du tabac mais ça n'en est pas, expliqua Severus. Ou bien c'est une nouvelle sorte de tabac si vous préférez. Ceci est fait à partir de diverses plantes magiques qui en brûlant produisent des substances curatives. Ici, ce sont des plantes agissant sur la respiration comme vous vous en doutez. Mais je vous rassure tout de suite, ça n'a en aucun cas les effets négatifs du tabac. Ce n'est en aucun cas une drogue et ça ne provoquera pas d'addiction, tout comme ça n'aura pas d'effets nocifs sur votre corps. Je m'en suis assuré. Il s'agit vraiment d'un médicament, sous une autre forme. En passant directement dans vos poumons il sera bien plus efficace que n'importe quelle potion. La Kiseru est tout à fait adaptée au fumage de ce tabac. J'en ai préparé deux sortes, dit-il en pointant la deuxième pochette, une que vous pourrez utiliser à titre préventif pour faciliter votre respiration et pour éviter des crises et une autre, plus forte, justement prévu pour rapidement vous aider en cas de crise.

- Et tu es sûr que ça n'aura pas d'effets négatifs Severus ? Demanda Rodolphus.

- Certain. Je l'ai testé dans tout les sens et plusieurs fois, affirma le maître de potions.

- C'est une sacrée trouvaille que tu as la, remarqua Bella.

- C'est une première, remarqua le professeur. Je crois même pouvoir créer d'autres tabacs avec d'autres effets suivant les plantes. Je vais me remettre sur la question, c'est un projet plutôt fascinant. J'ai découvert que beaucoup de plantes avaient des effets bien différents utilisées ainsi, ça pourrait donner des résultats intéressants. En attendant, je pense vraiment que vous devriez essayer ça Onyx, je suis sûr que ça vous aidera.

- Je veux bien, mais je ne sais pas fumer, dit-il en observant la Kiseru qu'il tenait.

Severus eu un léger sourire amusé, comme Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Il passa quelques minutes à lui expliquer comment former la petite boule de tabac qu'il fallait placer dans le bol de la pipe, comment tenir l'élégant objet. Puis il lui expliqua comment fumer avec puis il lui montra comment l'allumer et lui dit d'essayer. Onyx prit une première bouffée, très curieux d'essayer cette nouvelle chose. Une agréable odeur de plantes s'élevait dans l'air et la fumée lui laissa un goût sucré un peu acidulé dans la bouche qu'il trouva tout à fait agréable. Lui qui s'attendait à l'horrible goût des potions était agréablement surpris. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut la soudaine bouffée d'air qu'il put enfin prendre lorsqu'il inspira après avoir rejeté la fumée blanche une première fois. Il eut l'impression qu'un poids s'envolait de sa poitrine. Sa respiration n'était pas aussi libre qu'une personne normale mais c'était déjà beaucoup mieux que l'impression constante d'être au bord de l'étouffement. Il soupira de bien être alors que les trois adultes attendaient son verdict en silence.

- Une bouffée d'air ça fait vraiment du bien. Merci Severus, ça fonctionne à la perfection, dit-il avec un léger sourire plein de reconnaissance.

- C'est très bien alors, se réjouit Severus. Je vous préparerez plusieurs pochettes comme celle-ci, comme ça vous aurez de la réserve. Le tabac clair est le plus léger et le plus foncé est celui qui vous servira en cas de crise. Il est bien plus fort et dégagera rapidement vos voies respiratoires en cas de besoins mais ne l'utilisez qu'en cas de crise. Il serait trop fort dans une autre situation et pourrait paralyser votre respiration, expliqua le maître des potions. Pour ce qui est du plus léger, vous pouvez l'utiliser comme bon vous semble. Je ne peux pas vous dire combien de temps les effets dureront après avoir fumé une dose. Ce sera à vous de voir mais vous pouvez en reprendre quand les effets se seront estompés, il n'y a pas de risques avec celui là. Mais s'il y a le moindre problème prévenez moi.

- D'accord. Merci Severus, remercia Onyx avec sincérité. Ça fait vraiment du bien, assura-t-il une nouvelle fois avant de reprendre une bouffée. Et ça a bon goût en plus, sourit-il.

- Tant mieux, se réjouit le professeur sans vraiment le montrer même si cela s'entendait légèrement dans sa voix. Comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que votre magie c'est calmée ?

- Non, pas encore, répondit-il avec un brin de tristesse.

- Et la douleur ?

- Toujours pareil, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Vous avez déjà prit une potion ce matin ?

- Oui, répondit Rodolphus. Je lui en ai fait prendre une en le réveillant ce matin. Son cauchemar avait fait du dégât, expliqua-t-il en continuant ses légers massages sur les épaules contractées de son fils.

- Bon, je vais lancer les sorts habituels Onyx pour vérifier votre état, expliqua Severus avant de ressortir lentement sa baguette et de la pointer sur le jeune sorcier.

Geste qui immanquablement, provoqua une montée de peur et de stress chez lui. Il se tendit à vu d'oeil et se figea instantanément malgré l'absence de toute menace venant du professeur. Il ferma les yeux d'appréhension et se concentra plutôt sur les mains de son père sur ses épaules et bientôt sur celle de sa mère qu'il senti se poser délicatement sur son avant bras. Severus lança rapidement ses sorts avant de signaler qu'il avait terminé. Onyx rouvrit alors les yeux mais il resta tendu.

- Rien n'a vraiment bougé pour le moment, constat-il. Et vous avez toujours cette légère fièvre alors n'oubliez pas de boire beaucoup, rappela-t-il. N'oubliez pas aussi de bien prendre chaque jour vos potions pour combler vos carences, vous en avez encore énormément besoin. Vous devez vous reposer mais si vous vous en sentez l'envie, vous pouvez commencer à essayer de marcher un peu, avec de l'aide et pas plus de quelques minutes. Vous allez sûrement avoir du mal à bouger au début. Il va falloir du temps et une canne aussi, dit-il doucement. Dés que vous serez en forme, que votre magie ce sera calmée et que vous n'aurez plus de douleurs, un peu d'exercice léger permettra de renforcer un peu vos muscles pour vous faciliter les choses. Je disais donc que vous pouvez commencer à essayer de bouger un peu plus mais ne forcez pas et arrêtez vous tout de suite si ça ne va pas. C'est compris ?

- C'est compris, confirma l'adolescent.

Le professeur fit apparaître quelques fioles qu'il laissa sur la table.

- Je vous laisse quelques potions de sommeil sans rêves. Prenez en une avant de dormir et vous aurez droit à une bonne dizaine d'heures de sommeil sans cauchemars. Vous ne pouvez en prendre qu'une seule par jour et seulement pendant une semaine mais j'aurais trouvé une solution d'ici là, assura-t-il. Essayez de vous aérer un peu en vous installant sur le balcon dans l'après midi, en vous couvrant, de l'air et de la lumière vous feront du bien.

Le jeune homme approuva comme ses parents puis le maître des potions prit congé. L'adolescent termina de fumer sa pipe en quelques bouffées, savourant la sensation de pouvoir respirer de nouveau. Rodolphus proposa ensuite qu'ils s'installent tout les trois au salon pour changer un peu de la chambre d'Onyx qui accepta avec un sourire tout comme Bella. La petite famille discuta tranquillement quelques heures de tout et de rien, chacun savourant simplement. À midi, ils mangèrent ensembles, se réinstallant à table puis Rodolphus amena son fils sur la terrasse, l'asseyant dans un confortable fauteuil et couvrant ses jambes d'une couverture malgré les température agréables. Ce n'était tout de même pas la canicule en été dans le nord de l'écosse. Sa mère vint rapidement lui tenir compagnie. Elle fit apparaître un guéridon et un service à thé qu'elle prépara en silence. Le jeune sorcier la regarda faire. Observer sa mère avait le don de le calmer complètement. Ça le détendait.

Elle lui tendit une tasse, il la saisi d'une main un peu tremblante de fatigue et la remercia avec chaleur. Il bu une gorgée avant de la reposer. Bella, assise près de lui prit délicatement l'une de ses mains dans les siennes.

- Comment te sens tu chéri ? Demanda-t-elle. Tu as l'air vraiment épuisé.

- Je suis un peu fatigué c'est vrai, avoua-t-il avec toutefois un sourire rassurant. Ça ira mieux demain.

- Tu sais si tu as envie de parler de tes cauchemars où de n'importe quoi d'autre, ton père et moi on est là pour t'écouter. Ou si tu préfères Narcissa, Rabastan et Regulus t'écouteront aussi. N'oublies pas que nous sommes tous là pour toi si tu as besoin de nous. N'hésites pas à nous demander, c'est le principe d'une famille d'accord ?

Onyx montra qu'il avait comprit d'un signe de tête et il reçut un sourire en réponse. Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à parler de tout ça un jour, il supportait à peine de s'en souvenir, alors en parler. Et puis il avait peur qu'on le trouve ridicule. N'ayant jamais rien connu d'autre, il ne réalisait pas vraiment à quel point il aurait eu le droit de se plaindre, de pleurer, de crier, de hurler. Lorsqu'il avait osé montrer un peu de sa souffrance et de sa peur par le passé, ça n'avait fait que provoquer des moqueries de la part de ceux qui l'avaient vu. On l'avait appelé « faible », « pleurnichard », « monstre »,… il ne voulait pas inspirer la même chose à sa famille retrouvée et qu'il aimait déjà plus que tout. Alors il préférait se taire et faire comme s'il ne se sentait pas aussi mal qu'il l'était vraiment.

Il termina son thé alors que sa mère tenait toujours l'une de ses mains. Ils savouraient tout deux leurs boissons et profitaient du soleil. Onyx alluma ensuite sa pipe pour la troisième fois de la journée ayant constaté qu'il avait environ trois heures avant que les effets ne s'estompent et qu'il ne recommence à sentir une gêne dans sa respiration comme s'était le cas maintenant. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il utilisait cette pipe mais il remerciait déjà intérieurement Severus à chaque inspiration plus libre qu'il pouvait désormais prendre. Il se sentait mieux rien qu'avec cela, plus léger et plus alerte.

Quelqu'un toqua soudain à la porte des appartements et Bella se leva pour aller ouvrir, Rodolphus étant parti voir son frère. Onyx resta donc seul un moment, profitant simplement du soleil et du léger vent chaud d'été. Il entendit des pas se rapprochant de nouveau de lui et il sut d'instinct que ce n'était ni sa mère, ni son père, ni aucun de ceux qui venaient lui rendre régulièrement visite. Il se tendit violemment à cette constatation mais il se figea de surprise en découvrant qui était le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci s'installa simplement en face de lui, dans le siège de Bella qu'il écarta néanmoins à une distance respectueuse.

- Salut, dit-il alors en l'observant de ses yeux gris.

- Salut Draco, répondit Onyx complètement pris au dépourvus par cette visite.

Il savait bien sûr depuis longtemps que Draco était son cousin. Leurs rapports à Poudlard avaient toujours été plutôt froids. Ils s'envoyaient régulièrement des piques et des insultes. Onyx ne l'avait jamais fait par plaisir ou par envie, mais juste pour tenir son rôle de parfait Gryffondor et ce même avant de tout savoir sur la vérité. Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre le blond mise à part le fait qu'il le trouvait vraiment hautain et parfois méprisable. Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Alors il ne voulait pas le juger. Il savait qu'il allait finir par le revoir maintenant qu'il était avec sa véritable famille, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive si vite. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il commença à se poser une tonne de question, paniquant presque. Il n'était pas préparé à ça et il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à l'héritier des Malfoy.

Celui-ci lui facilita rapidement la tâche en prenant la direction de la discussion. Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'on avait retrouvé son cousin. Il avait bondit de joie en l'apprenant. Il avait toujours voulut rencontrer ce cousin de son âge. Sa mère lui en avait parlé pour la première fois lorsqu'il avait dix ans et qu'il fut en âge de comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Il avait été horrifié d'apprendre qu'on avait ainsi enlevé un membre de sa famille, le filleul de sa mère et son cousin dont-il aurait sûrement été très proche s'ils avaient grandis ensemble comme cela aurait du se passer. Il savait que les recherches n'avaient jamais été abandonnées et il avait gardé l'espoir qu'on le retrouve même s'il ne se souvenait pas de lui. Alors il avait sauté en l'air en apprenant qu'on l'avait retrouvé et qu'il était au manoir du Lord avec sa tante et son oncle.

Lucius et Narcissa l'avaient cependant rapidement calmé, lui disant qu'ils avaient des choses importantes à lui dire. L'air grave de ses parents l'avait immédiatement angoissé. Et il avait passé ensuite un long moment à écouter le récit de sa mère qui lui raconta dans les grandes lignes ce qui était arrivé à son cousin. Il en resta complètement abasourdi. Alors comme ça, ça faisait cinq ans qu'il avait son cousin à côté de lui et qu'il 'avait rien vu. Et c'était Harry Potter en plus. Il y avait réfléchi pendant une bonne heure pour remettre en place ses idées.

Il comprenait désormais mieux les racontars qu'il avait entendu sur le Survivant et l'état déplorable dans lequel il avait été cette dernière année. Personne n'avait été dupe à l'école. Il était clair que le jeune homme dépérissait à vu d'oeil. Draco avait d'ailleurs été choqué de constater que personne dans sa maison, parmi les professeurs ou même le directeur ne semblaient s'en inquiéter. Il avait constater l'isolement net en cinquième année du rouge et or. Cela avait fait l'objet de pas mal de discussions chez les Serpentard qui n'avaient pas compris ce qu'il se passait. Draco avait maintenant la réponse.

Il avait enragé en apprenant ce qu'avait été la vie de son cousin. Il avait rapidement dissocié Onyx de Harry Potter pour ensuite effacer définitivement le deuxième de son esprit. Ce n'était pas Harry Potter, c'était Onyx Lestrange, son cousin disparut. Un membre de sa famille qui avait vécu l'enfer. Il avait écouté avec minutie chaque parole de sa mère. Celle-ci l'avait ensuite prié de faire table rase du passé et d'essayer de faire connaissance avec son cousin. Elle lui avait expliqué l'état dans lequel l'adolescent se trouvait désormais, lui disant qu'il aurait sûrement besoin d'un ami de son âge.

Draco n'avait pas eu de mal à rassurer sa mère. Il avait déjà décidé de prendre un nouveau départ avec Onyx. Il avait rêvé de retrouver son cousin et ce qu'il avait été forcé de vivre ne l'empêcherait pas d'apprendre à le connaître comme il se devait. Il avait beau souvent passer pour un connard arrogant, il n'était pas véritablement ainsi et il savait que dans cette situation, il devait être là pour sa famille et en occurrence pour son cousin. Alors il avait rapidement décidé d'aller lui parler mais on lui avait interdit pendant ces deux dernières semaines en lui expliquant que Onyx avait besoin de repos. Il avait donc attendu et aujourd'hui, il pouvait enfin aller le voir. Il avait bien réfléchit et il avait discuté avec sa mère et son père de la bonne façon de se comporter avec Onyx. Parce que Narcissa avait été clair avec lui sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer, ne pas dire n'importe quoi, ne pas faire n'importe quoi pour ne pas effrayer l'adolescent déjà très renfermé. Et il avait bien compris.

C'est détendu qu'il frappa à la porte de sa tante qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle l'avait salué et laissé entrer. Il avait demandé s'il pouvait voir Onyx et elle avait accepté, lui disant toutefois de faire attention. Elle le prévint aussi que le jeune homme était fatigué et qu'il ne fallait pas le stresser. Il avait promit à sa tante de faire attention. Bella l'avait alors dirigé vers le grand balcon et elle resta appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte fenêtre pour surveillé de loin tout en laissant un peu d'intimité aux adolescents qui lui tournaient le dos. Draco s'était alors approché, un sourire engageant aux lèvres, s'était installé avec nonchalance et l'avait salué. Il avait ensuite observé rapidement son cousin, véritablement excité de le découvrir enfin.

Il ressemblait beaucoup à son père, il n'y avait pas de doute là dessus. Il était très beau et androgyne. Mais le blond constata rapidement que son état de santé était déplorable, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Son teint était dramatiquement pâle et maladif, des cernes marquées soulignaient ses yeux ternes, il était affreusement maigre, une fine pellicule de sueur sur son front témoignait de sa fièvre et il était évident qu'il manquait cruellement d'énergie. Le blond resta un moment choqué. Il l'avait imaginé, mais voir l'état de faiblesse d'Onyx était autre chose et il réalisa un peu plus le calvaire qui avait du être le sien. Il remarqua aussi très rapidement que le jeune homme était très tendu en réaction à son arrivée mais aussi qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il se mit même à trembler légèrement. Draco décida alors de prendre les choses en mains, espérant qu'il parviendrait rapidement à le mettre à l'aise :

- Tu sais, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, mes parents m'ont raconté dans les grandes lignes ce qui t'était arrivé. Ils ne sont pas entrés dans les détails mais ils m'en ont dit assez pour que je comprenne. Je ne sais pas si on te l'a dit mais depuis que je connais ton existence, j'ai toujours voulut te rencontrer. En tant que cousin. J'ai espéré pendant longtemps qu'on te retrouve, avoua-t-il.

Pour une fois, il s'était dit qu'il pouvait bien exposer ses sentiments. Le masque de froideur ne marcherait pas avec Onyx et de toute façon, il ne se servait jamais de cette image fabriquée avec sa famille. Et puis, l'honnêteté était à ses yeux la meilleure approche pour abordé Onyx qui l'écoutait avec attention.

- J'ai sauté de joie la semaine dernière quand ma mère m'a dit qu'on t'avait trouvé. Je sais ce que Dumbledore à fait, ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te venir en aide, si j'avais sut...

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, souligna Onyx d'une voix basse après quelques secondes d'hésitations. Tu n'y pouvais rien. Je me suis souvent demandé ce qu'il se serait produit si j'avais prit la main que tu m'avais tendu à la rentrée de notre première année. Je me suis demandé, si je l'avais fait, si j'aurais eut un véritable ami, dit-il dans un murmure en baissant le regard.

Il s'était en effet mainte fois posé la question mais on ne revenait pas en arrière alors il ne saurait jamais. Draco ne semblait pourtant pas être d'accord avec ceci :

- Tu l'aurais eu, affirma-t-il avec détermination. Et tu vas l'avoir même si c'est à retardement, continua-t-il en lui tendant une main une nouvelle fois. On peut tout reprendre à zéro si tu le veux bien. Nos relations jusque ici n'ont été que le fruit des manipulations du vieux fou, alors ça ne compte pas. Je te propose de tout reprendre depuis le début, dit-il avec un sourire.

Onyx releva le regard vers lui, soulagé d'avoir entendu ce discours. Il se détendit un peu, rassuré et offrit un sourire reconnaissant au blond. Il se sentait heureux, heureux de ne pas être repoussé par son cousin et mieux, celui-ci lui proposait d'oublier le passé. Au moins le vieux fou n'aurait jamais réussi à lui enlever son cousin, comme sa famille qui avait vite mit le masque de Harry Potter qu'on l'avait forcé à mettre et à subir à la poubelle. Il leva lourdement une main et serra comme il put celle qui lui était tendue, comme il s'était reproché de ne pas l'avoir fait cinq ans plutôt. Draco tint ses doigts froids dans les siens plus chauds avec précaution et planta ses yeux dans les siens :

- Draco Malfoy, enchanté, dit-il avec légèreté.

- Onyx Lestrange, répondit-il avec un sourire sincère, enchanté moi aussi.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux adolescents avaient entamé la discussion. Ils parlèrent un long moment, faisant connaissance proprement. Draco évita avec soins les sujet douloureux et préféra parler de futilités qui l'aidèrent cependant à mieux cerner ce qu'aimait son cousin. Il resta attentif à chaque de ses réactions et le surveilla constamment, guettant un signe de faiblesse qui lui dirait s'il avait imposé sa présence trop longtemps. Bella les avaient observé un long moment, très ému de les voir s'entendre rapidement. Elle espéra que Draco pourrait devenir un bon ami pour son fils qui en avait cruellement besoin. Lorsque Rodolphus la rejoignit et qu'il remarqua la présence du blond et le léger sourire de son fils qui discutait calmement avec lui, elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était produit et l'homme s'en réjouit à son tour. Le couple s'installa au salon, décidant de laisser les adolescents entre eux.

Onyx et Draco profitèrent tout deux, découvrant qu'ils s'entendaient facilement et trouvant dans l'autre une compagnie agréable. Le jeune Lestrange se détendit relativement rapidement, la chose étant plus facile pour lui avec quelqu'un de son âge. Il appréciait déjà Draco, le vrai Draco qu'il voyait pour la première fois avec son sourire sincère et sans ses faux semblants et ses masques. Le blond lui, se rendait compte de la faiblesse de son cousin, aussi bien physique que mentale et il maudit le vieux citronné de toute son âme. Le jeune homme était vraiment dans un état déplorable et il s'efforça de lui changer les idées se promettant qu'il le soutiendrait et qu'il le protégerait parce qu'il savait qu'il l'appréciait déjà énormément.

Ils ne virent pas le temps passer mais Draco put soudain voir un léger changement chez Onyx. Depuis quelques minutes, son corps se tendait doucement et il semblait se crisper. Le blond ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il n'aimait pas ça. La respiration de son cousin se fit un peu plus lourde et une furtive expression de douleur passa sur ses traits n'échappant toutefois pas à l'héritier Malfoy. Onyx avait prit sa deuxième potion pour la douleur avant le repas du midi et ces effets commençaient à s'estomper. Il pouvait supporter lorsque la potion diminuait sa souffrance mais lorsque ses effets disparaissaient, il n'arrivait plus à cacher complètement la douleur engendrée par sa magie déchirée. Il ne sut pas s'il se sentit honteux ou soulagé lorsque son cousin s'en rendit compte.

Le blond sut très rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était doué pour voir le moindre détail de l'attitude de quelqu'un et il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que Onyx n'allait pas bien à cet instant. Il se redressa et n'hésita qu'un moment avant de poser délicatement une main sur l'avant bras de son vis à vis. Celui-ci sursauta mais Draco ne recula pas :

- Onyx, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Si, ça va, tenta-t-il d'assurer par automatisme d'une voix où transparaissait toutefois sa douleur.

- Non, ça ne va pas. C'est évident. Je vais chercher tes parents, annonça-t-il.

Il se leva, ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester et rentra prestement pour rapidement trouver son oncle et sa tante au salon.

- Mon oncle, ma tante, appela-t-il avec anxiété. Onyx ne va pas bien, dit-il.

Aussitôt, les deux adultes bondirent sur leur pieds et accoururent vers la terrasse suivi de leur neveu qui avait réellement peur pour son cousin. Bella s'accroupit devant son fils et Rodolphus se tint près d'elle, Draco se postant près de son oncle.

- Chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda sa mère en caressant sa joue pour attirer son attention défaillante.

- La potion ne fait plus effet, expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix douloureuse.

Immédiatement, son père fit apparaître une fiole.

- Tiens, dit-il en la portant à ses lèvres. Bois doucement.

L'adolescent s'exécuta et Draco qui observait avec inquiétude fut rassuré de le voir se détendre de nouveau alors que le breuvage faisait effet. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que devait être la douleur d'une magie déchirée. Ça devait être affreux. L'expression de souffrance quitta finalement les traits d'Onyx et les trois autres soupirèrent de soulagement à cette constatation. Le jeune sorcier semblait toutefois épuisé.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu retournes dans ton lit pour aujourd'hui, remarqua doucement Rodolphus.

Onyx acquiesça faiblement et Draco observa le père prendre délicatement son fils dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais vu son oncle et sa tante agir avec tant de prévenance et de douceur. Il n'avait jamais vu l'amour et l'inquiétude sur leurs traits. Il fut ému de les découvrir de nouveau, véritablement cette fois-ci. Sa mère lui avait expliqué que le couple avait changé à la disparition de leur fils et donc Draco les avaient seulement connu froids et distant. Mais maintenant, ils redevaient eux même. Il suivi Rodolphus et Bellatrix qui gagnèrent la chambre. Onyx fut installé dans son lit avec précaution et le blond vit sa tante s'installer avec lui alors que son oncle s'asseyait au bord du lit. Il s'approcha à son tour, soulagé de voir que son cousin allait mieux mais triste de voir qu'il était complètement épuisé.

- Je vais y aller, dit-il en s'adressant à Onyx avec douceur.

- Désolé, s'excusa celui-ci d'une voix faible.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser voyons, ce n'est rien, assura Draco un peu confus. Si ça te dit, je reviendrais te voir. Je pourrais aussi peut-être amené Pansy, Blaise et Théodore avec moi si tu es d'accords ? Ça te fera de la compagnie et comme tu ne peux pas encore bouger de ton lit on pourra faire des parties d'échecs ou de batailles explosives ou je ne sais quoi encore, dit-il avec un sourire. Comme ça tu pourras t'amuser un peu et nous aussi. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis de faire ta connaissance.

- D'accord, bredouilla Onyx qui se sentait pourtant heureux à la perspective d'avoir des amis. Mais est-ce qu'ils savent ? Pour moi ? Demanda-t-il anxieusement et n'ayant pas vraiment envi que trop de gens soit au courant.

- Non, répondit Bella pour le rassurer. Il n'y a que le Lord, le premier cercle et Draco et Narcissa parce qu'ils sont de la famille qui savent tout.

- Je vais juste leur dire que que tu es le fils de ma tante et mon oncle, que tu avais été enlevé mais que l'on vient de te retrouver et je leur expliquerais aussi que tu as des problèmes de santé à cause ceux qui t'avaient kidnappé pour pas qu'ils ne fassent de bêtises en venant te voir. Mais ils n'en sauront pas plus, c'est promit. Est-ce que ça t'irait ? Demanda Draco.

Onyx acquiesça avec un léger sourire fatigué. Le blond le salua alors. Puis il en fit de même avec Bella et Rodolphus qui le remercièrent d'un signe de tête et d'un regard éloquent pour la façon dont il s'était comporté avec Onyx. L'héritier des Malfoy leur demanda la permission de venir avec ses amis le lendemain dans l'après midi et le couple accepta, le prévenant toutefois qu'il ne faudrait pas trop fatiguer le jeune sorcier convalescent. Il leur assura qu'il préviendrait ses amis d'être calme puis il s'en alla vraiment heureux d'avoir enfin put rencontrer son cousin qu'il aimait déjà.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ? Une petite review please (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau larmoyant) et à dans deux semaines pour la suite !


	4. Spécial

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Je suis crevé aujourd'hui. Plus de quarante huit heure sans dormir c'est l'enfer pour une marmotte comme moi. C'est donc un peu dans les nuages que je vous prépare ce chapitre à la publication (heureusement qu'il était écrit à l'avance).

D'abord big merci aux reviewer ! Yukina27, Rose Dorea Potter Black, fan de fiction, tsumy-malnewca, Nunu c moi, braled, Markhal, KendaO, KynnVyr, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, maya31, cathy, Sorciere6174, Phoenixamazone, freudissim79, Ouragan, Lilou. , yuuhmm, Akayui, soulshells, LaRowane, Rin-Chan, Sakyadu2b, Luka.G, Lassa-Liam, adenoide, MyFairLadyRose, 77Hildegard, gabryelle, Dymitry, MissCissyJedusor, Manuella black, Marabeilla, AstrolabelM, Vytaliaa ! Big Arigatou !

Une petite réponse très rapide à vos questions, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.

Désolé mais la guérisson d'Onyx prendra encore un peu de temps. C'est qu'il en a encaissé le pauvre.

La rencontre avec Tom c'est pour quand ? Maintenant !

Sera-t-il ami avec d'autre Serpentard ? Réponse dans ce chapitre !

Vous avez trouvé que l'histoire de la kiseru était une très bonne idée, merci. Mais pourquoi je ne lui ai pas mi de la ventoline !? Je suis asthmatique et très franchement, la ventoline (médicament en aérosol, vus savez le truc affreux qui fait pchit!) ça ne fait pas très sorcier ou magie et ça manque cruellement d'élégance. Je n'allais pas lui mettre un truc moldu quand même, ça détonne dans le paysage !

Alors je l'ai déjà dit mais je le redis, je n'ai pas l'intention de repêcher des gens du côté lumineux (en tout cas, pas pour le moment) alors non il n'y aura pas de loup garou en colère pour dégommer Dumby et Sirius. Remus est avec eux.

Voilà, on fait un grand coucou à J. et bonne lecture moi je retourne bosser !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 4 :

Spécial

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil permise par les potions de Severus, ce fut bien plus en forme que la veille que Onyx ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil éclairait déjà sa chambre silencieuse. Il n'avait pas fait un seul cauchemar et c'est détendu qu'il se réveillait. La veille, il avait terminé sa journée sous les caresses de sa mère après le départ de Draco alors qu'il ne parvenait même plus à se concentrer. Il avait été néanmoins heureux de passer du temps avec son cousin, ça lui avait fait du bien. Et il attendrait maintenant avec excitation et anxiété, sa visite dans l'après midi avec ses amis. Il connaissait les trois Serpentard, Pansy, Théodore et Blaise, mais seulement de vu. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur eux et il était un peu angoissé de les rencontrer mais aussi soulagé de savoir que les trois verts et argents ne connaîtraient pas toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas envi que trop de gens sachent et ses parents lui avaient assuré que le secret était bien gardé.

C'est donc en imaginant la rencontre qu'il passa tranquillement sa journée. Severus vint le voir au matin et fut heureux de voir qu'il avait meilleure mine que la veille. Il recueillit ses remarques du jour et le questionna un peu sur les effets qu'avait eu la Kiseru et son tabac, devenant franchement enthousiaste en découvrant leur efficacité. L'adolescent passa ensuite du temps avec sa mère qui se fit un plaisir de s'occuper de ses cheveux lorsqu'il revint de la salle de bain avec son père.

Puis il reçut la visite de son parrain. Il commençait à vraiment se rapprocher de Rabastan qui se montrait toujours chaleureux et souriant avec lui. Il avait une carrure relativement musclée, comme son père, qui avait impressionné le jeune sorcier mais l'homme savait se maîtriser et avec le temps Onyx pensait qu'il pourrait devenir une figure rassurante, comme Rodolphus l'était rapidement devenu. Il aimait déjà son parrain qui passait pas mal de temps à discuter avec lui, lui posant une montagne de questions pour apprendre à le connaître.

Celui-ci s'amusa d'ailleurs à le taquiner un peu lorsqu'il le vit fumer sa pipe, faisant rire le jeune sorcier en expliquant que s'il s'était risqué à fumer devant Bella à l'intérieur, il se serait fait vertement remonter les brettelles. Celle-ci lui avait d'ailleurs mit une tape amicale derrière la tête en disant que contrairement aux pipes et aux cigares que certains fumaient parfois, la kiseru d'Onyx était élégante, l'odeur de la fumée était tout à fait agréable, dégageant une fragrance de plantes récemment coupées, fraîche et plaisante, sans compter le fait que là il s'agissait d'un médicament et non d'une drogue et n'avait aucun effet nocif sur le fumeur ou son entourage. Alors elle n'avait aucune raison de désapprouver, au contraire, surtout si ça aidait son fils. Et elle termina en le prévenant qu'elle ne le laisserait sûrement pas fumer à l'intérieur où à proximité d'Onyx et il lui assura qu'il ne se permettrait pas. La discussion, l'air enfantin de son parrain et autoritaire de sa mère avaient beaucoup amusés le jeune sorcier.

Lorsqu'il avait regagné les appartements de sa famille la veille, Draco était attendu par sa mère qui voulait savoir comment cela s'était passé. Elle fut heureuse d'entendre le récit de son fils qu'elle félicita pour son comportement. Ils discutèrent ensuite de la rencontre que le blond voulait organiser le lendemain. Narcissa lui proposa de d'abord faire venir ses amis dans leurs appartements, la blonde voulant s'assurer que les trois adolescents se comporteraient de la bonne manière en présence de son filleul. C'est ainsi que le lendemain, Draco alla chercher ses trois amis qu'il ramena dans son salon où sa mère les attendait.

- Alors Dray, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Pansy après avoir salué Narcissa.

- C'est vrai, tu ne nous as pas dis ce qu'on allait faire, remarqua Blaise. On passe toujours l'après midi ensemble ?

- Oui, oui, ne vous en faîtes pas, assura le blond.

- Mais on ne s'en fait pas, se moqua Blaise.

- En faites, j'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un mais il faut qu'on en discute avant, continua le blond sans faire attention à son ami.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sérieux, remarqua Théo. Une fiancée ? Supposa-t-il en relevant un sourcil et en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa mère qui sourit avec amusement.

- Mais non ! S'écria le blond qui rosissait doucement faisant rire ses amis. C'est mon cousin, s'empressa-t-il de préciser.

- Depuis quand tu as un cousin ? Demanda Pansy surprise.

- Depuis seize ans je dirais, répondit-il légèrement moqueur.

- Je ne savais pas, souffla Blaise. Pourquoi on ne l'a jamais rencontré ? Il vit à l'étranger ?

- Non. C'est compliqué en faîtes, reprit le blond avec sérieux. C'est pour ça que je voulais vous en parler avant que l'on aille le voir.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Demanda Théodore.

- Onyx. Onyx Lestrange, répondit le blond qui avait envi d'éclater de rire face aux visages surprit de ses amis. C'est le fils de Bellatrix et Rodolphus et le filleul de ma mère et Rabastan, expliqua-t-il. Il a notre âge.

- C'est une blague, s'écria Pansy en regardant Narcissa. Bellatrix et Rodolphus n'ont pas de fils, ça se saurait sinon.

- Ce n'est absolument pas une blague, assura la blonde d'un air sérieux en prenant la discussion en main. Mais c'est vrai que c'est un secret bien gardé pour de bonnes raisons, commença-t-elle.

Face à elle, les trois adolescent l'écoutaient avec attention bien qu'ils semblaient un peu perplexes. Draco attendait patiemment, préférant laisser sa mère raconter :

- Onyx est né deux mois après Draco, reprit-elle. Et il est bien le fils de ma sœur et de son mari. Si vous ne l'avez jamais vu et que vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler c'est parce que lorsqu'il avait un an, il a été enlevé, lâcha-t-elle en récoltant les expressions choqués des trois adolescent. Il a été kidnappé. Le Seigneur des ténèbres, ses parents, toute la famille et le premier cercle s'est lancé dans les recherches mais nous ne sommes pas parvenu à le retrouver. Nous n'avons jamais perdu l'espoir et nous avons continué à le chercher. Et finalement, le Lord l'a retrouvé par hasard il y a deux semaines, dit-elle en marquant une pause.

- Est-ce que c'était le jour où le maître était tellement furieux qu'il a fait trembler tout le manoir ? Demanda Blaise.

- Oui, c'était ce jour là, confirma la blonde.

- Mais pourquoi était-il si en colère alors ? S'étonna Pansy. Il aurait du être satisfait non ?

- Il a été content de retrouver enfin Onyx mais c'est le traitement qu'il a subi qui l'a mit hors de lui, répondit Draco d'une voix basse.

- Oui, reprit Narcissa. On a eu de la chance de le retrouver mais lorsque le premier cercle est allé le chercher ce soir là, Onyx était en train d'agoniser, expliqua-t-elle alors que les jeunes sorciers pâlissaient dramatiquement. Pendant ces quinze dernières années, ses kidnappeurs lui ont fait subir un traitement inhumain. Il a été torturé, maltraité et affamé. La seule chose que ces gens voulaient, c'étaient attendre sa majorité et la maturité de sa magie pour lui voler son pouvoir, le tuant par la même occasion. Onyx était puissant.

- C'est affreux, murmura Pansy.

- C'est pire qu'affreux, renchérit Draco qui serrait les dents de colère.

- Exact, continua sa mère. Ils se sont tellement acharnés sur lui qu'ils ont brisé sa magie.

Les trois jeunes sorciers eurent des exclamations d'horreurs et pâlirent un peu plus.

- Et il a survécus ? Demanda Théo d'une petite voix.

- Oui, répondit la blonde. Tout juste. Il faut que vous sachiez que le traitement qu'il a subi été vraiment monstrueux et il a gardé de très lourdes séquelles de tout cela, aussi bien psychologiques que physiques.

- C'est pour ça que je voulais vous en parler avant, pour vous prévenir, renseigna Draco. Je l'ai vu hier pour la première fois et il n'était vraiment pas bien. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions peut-être lui tenir compagnie et lui changer les idées. Sans compter le fait que des amis lui feront du bien.

Tout trois acquiescèrent immédiatement, faisant sourire le blond heureux de voir qu'ils étaient d'accords.

- J'ai tenu à vous parler avant que vous alliez le voir parce qu'il y a certaines précautions à prendre en sa présence, continua Narcissa. À cause de son état de santé mais aussi parce qu'il a été traumatisé profondément. Physiquement d'abord. Il est resté inconscient pendant une semaine et il était très lourdement blessé. Severus a dû déployer des trésors de magie pour le soigner et il l'examine encore chaque jour. Il a des problèmes de respiration. Il gardera une santé très fragile. Il va avoir des difficultés motrices toute sa vie et il sera plus faible qu'une personne normale. Pour le moment, il est vraiment très faible, il ne peut pas bouger correctement et sa magie brisée ne s'est pas encore stabilisée. C'est très, très douloureux pour lui malgré les potions de Severus et il a constamment de la fièvre. Lorsque vous irez le voir il faudra être calme pour ne pas le stresser et le fatiguer.

D'un regard, elle demanda aux trois adolescent s'ils avaient compris et ceux ci approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Elle continua alors :

- Ensuite, n'oubliez jamais qu'il a été traumatisé par tout ce qu'il a subi. Être battu et torturé à coup de Doloris et de sorts en tout genre laisse de lourdes traces, dit-elle choquant visiblement d'avantage les adolescents mais elle voulait qu'ils comprennent bien. On l'a traité comme un objet et il n'a jamais eu quelqu'un de gentil avec lui. Vous devez rester calme autour de lui. Il ne faut pas l'approcher de trop près ou le toucher. Ne criez pas et n'élevez pas la voix. Ne faites pas de gestes brusques et ne sortez pas vos baguettes. À propos de magie, n'en faites pas autour de lui. Sa magie brisée est très fragile, le moindre sort, même le plus simple pourrait le tuer alors soyez très prudents. Ne lui posez pas de question sur son passé et n'abordez pas le sujet.

Il y eut un moment de silence alors que les trois Serpentard assimilaient tout cela. Draco reprit ensuite la parole.

- Je sais que ça fait peur mais il est très sympa vous verrez. J'ai passé l'après midi avec lui hier et c'était très agréable. Il a besoin qu'on lui change les idées et qu'on l'occupe un peu. Ça lui fera du bien. Et puis il va avoir besoin d'amis et de soutien. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller lui tenir compagnie de temps en temps.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, sourit Pansy.

Draco lui sourit avant de se tourner vers Blaise et Théo qui approuvèrent à leur tour. Le groupe prit un moment pour laisser les trois vert et argent assimiler parfaitement ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre puis ils se levèrent et prirent la direction des appartements du couple Lestrange. Pansy, Théo et Blaise, s'ils était choqués et révoltés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, étaient aussi très curieux de découvrir Onyx et pas très enthousiastes à l'idée d'aller chez les Lestranges. Eux restaient terrorisés par Bellatrix et Rodolphus n'avait pas vraiment une meilleure image. Draco toqua à la porte et ce fut Bellatrix qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle sourit en le voyant étonnant beaucoup les trois autres. Peu de gens pouvait se vanter d'avoir vu Bellatrix Lestrange sourire sans que cela ne paraisse sadique ou cruel. Avoir retrouvé son fils l'avait visiblement changé. Elle les fit entrer et ils la saluèrent poliment, salut qu'elle leur rendit, les étonnant une fois de plus.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Draco avec une inquiétude que ne lui connaissaient pas ses amis.

- Il a bien dormi cette nuit alors il est plus en forme qu'hier mais il n'est pas encore au mieux, sa magie ne s'est toujours pas calmée, renseigna-t-elle. Alors pas de bêtises et pas d'énervement.

- Promit tante Bella, assura Draco. Je les ai prévenu avant de venir, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Bon. Je vais aller voir Narcissa. Mais Rodolphus, Rabastan et Regulus resteront ici cette après midi. Ils vont vous laisser entre jeunes mais n'hésites pas à les appeler si tu remarques la moindre chose chez Onyx, il ne dira rien lui même.

- Comprit.

- Il est sur le balcon, renseigna-t-elle. Passez une bonne après midi.

Elle sortit et Draco mena ses amis, qui en passant avaient laissés tomber leur mâchoires au sol, ahurit par le comportement de la mangemorte, vers le balcon en question. Blaise, Pansy et Théo ne purent voir immédiatement le jeune sorcier, celui-ci étant installé dos à l'entrée. Mais ils virent les trois hommes assit avec lui, discutant calmement. Lorsqu'il les vit Rodolphus se leva :

- Bonjour Draco, salua-t-il gaiement surprenant une fois de plus les trois autres qui n'en revenaient pas.

- Bonjour mon oncle. Oncle Rabastan, oncle Regulus, salua-t-il ensuite.

Les deux hommes se levèrent à leur tour et saluèrent les adolescents qui en firent de même. Rabastan et Regulus se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'intérieur.

- On va vous laisser entre jeunes, lança Rodolphus. Nous on va discuter entre vieux, ricana-t-il.

- Parles pour toi le vieux, lança Regulus en faisant pouffer les autres. Moi je suis un bel et jeune éphèbe, dit-il avec supériorité.

- C'est ça. C'est pour ça que tu es toujours célibataire, se moqua Rabastan en lui collant une claque derrière la tête amusant d'avantage les autres.

- J'ai l'impression que je vais me transformer en baby sitter, soupira Rodolphus. Amusez vous bien les jeunes.

Les quatre Serpentard le virent se pencher et, supposèrent-ils puisqu'ils ne voyaient pas tout, déposer un baiser sur le front de son fils en un geste doux qui les fit sourire, attendrit. Il se redressa ensuite et rejoignit les deux autres à l'intérieur. Le blond s'approcha alors et vint s'asseoir à droite de son cousin que ses trois amis découvrirent en contournant son siège pour venir s'installer autour d'une table ronde en fer forgé qui se trouvait là. Ils observèrent discrètement et rapidement le jeune sorcier vêtu d'un pyjama de soie noire et enroulé dans une grande couverture. Il était beau et ressemblait à son père mais son état de santé précaire sautait brutalement aux yeux. Ils remarquèrent aussi qu'il était très tendu. Ils s'assirent calmement, souriant avec engagement et laissant les premiers mots à leur ami blond.

- Bonjour Onyx, salua Draco avec douceur.

- Bonjour Draco, répondit celui-ci d'une voix basse avec un léger sourire.

- Alors, reprit le blond d'un ton joyeux et engageant, je te présente mes amis les plus proches : Pansy Parkinson, dit-il en désignant la jeune fille qui lui sourit et le salua, Blaise Zabini, poursuivit-il alors que celui-ci lui adressait un signe de main, et Théodore Notts, termina-t-il alors que le dit Théo le saluait à son tour. Pansy, Théo, Blaise, voici mon cousin, Onyx Lestrange.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, répondit Onyx avec un léger sourire tendu.

Cependant, les quatre verts et argents parvinrent rapidement à le détendre un peu et ils commencèrent à faire connaissance tranquillement. Blaise, Pansy et Théo firent très attention à ce qu'ils faisait et disaient, constatant que Narcissa n'avait vraiment pas exagéré sur l'état du jeune sorcier. Tout trois furent heureux de constater qu'il était de bonne compagnie. Il semblait vraiment gentil et ils passaient un bon moment avec lui. Ils en vinrent rapidement à la même conclusion que Draco : ils deviendraient des amis pour lui s'il le voulait. Il semblait tellement fragile qu'ils avaient envie de le protéger. Onyx de son côté, appréciait de découvrir ces trois camarades à qui il n'avait jamais parlé à Poudlard. Ici, ils quittaient d'ailleurs leurs expressions de sangs purs pour laisser leurs émotions transparaître sur leurs traits, les rendant bien plus accessibles. Et il commençait déjà à les apprécier. Leur discussion simple et sans enjeux le détendait et lui changeait les idées.

Il ne vit pas le temps passer en leur présence mais encore une fois, son corps le rattrapa lorsque sa respiration se refit difficile. Il regarda autour de lui avant de se souvenir que sa pipe était restée à l'intérieur. Il regarda un instant son cousin qui débattait avec Blaise des meilleures équipes de Quidditch sous les commentaires de Pansy et de Théo. Il décida immédiatement qu'il était hors de question qu'il le dérange pour ça. Il ne voulait pas le gêner, il était déjà bien gentil de venir passer de son temps avec lui. Il ne dit donc rien, il avait supporté sa respiration une longue semaine, il pouvait bien le faire encore.

Cependant, le fait qu'il devait faire plus d'efforts pour respirer et qu'il perdait un peu de sa concentration ne sembla pas passer inaperçu pour son cousin qui se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il entendit un léger sifflement dans son expiration. Comme la veille, il posa doucement une main sur son avant bras le faisant sursauter violemment. Blaise, Théo et Pansy l'observèrent avec un pincement au cœur. Le blond ne fit aucune remarque mais ne retira pas sa main. Il voulait que Onyx comprenne qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Onyx, ça ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

Celui-ci voulut répondre mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'une quinte de toux le prit. Il se calma pourtant rapidement et tenta de reprendre une grande inspiration. Il n'y parvint pourtant que peu et Draco comprit rapidement. Il chercha la pipe de son cousin autour de lui puisqu'il lui avait expliqué la veille à quoi elle servait. Ne la trouvant pas, il demanda :

- Où est ta Kiseru ?

- Elle est restée à l'intérieur, souffla-t-il difficilement.

- Je vais la chercher, lança le blond en se levant et en retournant vers les appartements.

Il trouva rapidement Rodolphus qui lui donna l'objet qu'il cherchait ainsi que la pochette de tabac, le priant de venir le chercher si ça ne se calmait pas d'ici quelques minutes. Le blond repartit vers le balcon où il retrouva son cousin qui peinait à respirer normalement sous le regard inquiet de ses trois amis qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Il se rassit à côté d'Onyx et lui donna sa pipe :

- Tiens, ça va aller pour la préparer ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme en commençant les mains tremblantes. Merci, dit-il avec reconnaissance.

- La prochaine fois, demandes le moi, pria doucement le blond. Inutile de souffrir en silence. Ok ?

- Ok, bredouilla Onyx tout bas en terminant de préparer sa pipe qui s'alluma d'elle même grâce à un sort astucieux posé par son parrain.

Il prit une première bouffée et retrouva rapidement plus de confort dans sa respiration.

- Ça va mieux ? Interrogea le blond.

- Oui, merci encore Draco, dit-il d'une voix basse.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Alors là il va falloir qu'on m'explique, intervint Pansy en faisant sursauter Onyx par sa voix forte. Comment fumer a pu t'aider ? Demanda-t-elle plus calmement sa curiosité revenue au galop.

Draco ricana et Onyx commença à expliquer calmement ce qu'avait mit au point Severus. Les discussions reprirent alors. Ce fut deux bonnes heures plus tard que Draco décida qu'il était temps qu'ils s'en aillent pour laisser Onyx se reposer. Celui-ci ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois et n'avait pas donner de signe de faiblesse mais sa mère lui avait expliqué comment il était doué pour cacher son état. Et elle lui avait dit aussi que même s'il était épuisé, il ne leur demanderait pas de partir par peur de représailles. Le blond décida donc de lui même choisir le moment de leur départ. Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'ils étaient là et l'après midi touchait presque à sa fin. Le temps se rafraîchissait et cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il voyait son cousin frisonner doucement. Il fit donc signe à ses amis et ils dirent au revoir au jeune homme, lui promettant de vite revenir lui tenir compagnie.

Onyx les remercia chaudement. Il avait passé un excellent moment en leur compagnie et il s'était sentit relativement à l'aise. Cela avait était bien différents des relations fabriquées et fictives qu'il avait eu avec les Gryffondor. Là, il n'y avait pas eu de faux semblants même s'il avait senti la prudence des verts et argents à son égard. Mais il avait compris qu'ils agissaient ainsi par inquiétude pour lui et il avait été très touché. Il avait su faire la différence parce qu'il avait tellement expérimenté l'hypocrisie, le mensonge, la duplicité et la tromperie qu'il la reconnaissait très vite. La seule chose était qu'il avait vraiment du mal à croire que l'on se comportait aussi gentiment avec lui maintenant. C'était vraiment étrange, comme un rêve qu'il avait peur de voir prendre fin. Et il n'osait pas vraiment y croire.

Deux minutes après le départ de son cousin et des ses amis, Rodolphus le rejoignit. Il s'accroupit devant lui et évalua silencieusement l'état de son fils comme il le faisait très souvent. Il voulait être sûr qu'il faisait tout ce qui était possible pour le soulager au mieux. Onyx semblait un peu fatigué mais ça avait l'air d'aller vu les circonstances.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda doucement le père en posant ses mains sur les frêles genoux de l'adolescent.

- Oui, répondit celui-ci avec un petit sourire. Ils étaient très sympa, c'était agréable.

- Tant mieux alors. Je crois qu'ils vont se faire une mission de te divertir vu comme ils complotaient en sortant, remarqua son père en ricanant et amusant son fils au passage. Tu veux retourner sous ta couette ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en le voyant frissonner. Il commence à faire frais.

Le jeune sorcier approuva et Rodolphus le prit délicatement dans ses bras, emportant aussi la Kiseru avec lui. Onyx soupira d'aise et tourna un peu plus son visage vers son père. Il se sentait tellement bien avec lui. Il fut rapidement installé au chaud sous sa couette, presque assit, le dos calé dans les oreillers et il en fut heureux. Il commençait vraiment à avoir froid dehors. Son père s'assit au bord du lit et remonta la couverture sur lui.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- Très bien merci, répondit l'adolescent.

- Qu'est ce que tu dirais de boire un thé ? Proposa l'homme.

Le jeune sorcier approuva et son père appela un elfe de maison qui amena rapidement un service à thé et quelques biscuits. Ils partagèrent tranquillement leurs boissons en discutant, Rodophus lui posant des questions sur son après midi. Mais ils furent bientôt interrompus par quelqu'un toquant à la porte.

- Je reviens, annonça Rodolphus en se levant.

Il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il fut surpris de trouver le Lord en ouvrant la porte. Il s'empressa de le saluer, s'inclinant légèrement avant de s'écarter pour le laisser entrer.

- Bonjour Rodolphus, salua celui-ci d'une voix neutre. Je suis venu rendre visite à Onyx, dit-il sans préambule. Comment va-t-il aujourd'hui ?

Rodolphus resta un moment abasourdit. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à voir son maître venir rendre visite à son fils. Il savait que Severus lui donnait régulièrement des nouvelles mais il ne s'attendait pas à le voir venir en personne, et encore moins à ce qu'il demande comment allait Onyx. S'il savait que le Lord faisait attention à ses partisans, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était rare, même extrêmement rare qu'il demande ouvertement des nouvelles de quelqu'un. Il se reprit rapidement pour lui répondre :

- Il est toujours faible, fatigué et sa magie ne se calme toujours pas mais ça va relativement bien. Surtout depuis que Severus à trouver un moyen pour faciliter sa respiration. Ça l'aide à se fatiguer moins vite je crois.

- Oui, il m'a parlé de ça. Plutôt astucieux je dois dire, remarqua le Lord. Je peux le voir ? Demanda-t-il plus par politesse que pour vraiment demander la permission.

- Bien sûr. Il est dans sa chambre, il se repose, précisa-t-il.

Le Lord se dirigea alors sans hésiter vers la chambre et Rodolphus sut en l'observant que sa présence n'était pas requise. Un peu angoissé, il se rassura cependant rapidement. Même si le Lord pouvait paraître froid, c'était un fin psychologue et il ne ferait pas de mal à Onyx, il en était sûr. Et puis, lui, il avait véritablement vu ce qu'avait subi l'adolescent et Rodolphus savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son maître pour ne pas brusquer son fils mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter de cette rencontre.

Onyx fut un peu surprit lorsque ce ne fut pas son père mais le Seigneur des ténèbres qui entra dans sa chambre. Une constatation soudaine s'imposa à lui alors qu'il observait l'homme : il était vraiment beau. L'adolescent l'avait évidemment reconnu pour l'avoir croisé plusieurs fois sur les champs de batailles mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment observé, occupé à essayer de survivre en se débattant contre les sorts et la douleur. Là, il avait tout le loisir de le regarder vraiment pour la première fois. C'était un homme vraiment majestueux et imposant par sa seule présence. Élégant et beau. Il referma la porte derrière lui et avança lentement vers lui.

- Bonjours Onyx, salua-t-il d'une voix amicale.

- Bonjour... euh, bredouilla bêtement l'adolescent en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait pas comment s'adresser au Lord.

Il savait que tout le monde ici, l'appelait « maître » ou « Lord » ou « Seigneur » mais il ne savait pas lequel il devait choisir. Il n'avait pas eu à le faire jusque là et ce même s'ils avaient discuté chaque jour via le lien. Chaque jour, le Lord s'était servi de leur connexion pour le saluer et prendre de ses nouvelles. L'adolescent s'étonnait encore de l'attention que lui portait l'homme pourtant, il accueillait toujours avec plaisir le contact avec l'esprit du Seigneur des ténèbres. Depuis qu'il ne forçait plus le passage brutalement et qu'il entrait en douceur, Onyx trouvait l'expérience tout à fait agréable. Ça donnait l'impression d'une caresse et ça le réchauffait et l'apaisait sans qu'il ne se l'explique. Il s'était surprit à attendre impatiemment leurs petites entrevues. Mais il ne savait toujours pas comment il devait se comporter avec lui, il avait peur des représailles s'il fait une erreur. Et en ce moment il s'empêtrait doucement dans ses réflexions sur la façon dont-il devait s'adresser au Lord et il paniquait lentement mais sûrement.

Le Seigneurs ténèbres vit immédiatement son trouble et décida d'y couper court rapidement. Il s'était beaucoup attacher au jeune homme. Voir tout ce qu'il avait subi ne laissait pas indifférent. Mais il y avait autre chose. En découvrant sa vie, il avait aussi découvert sa personnalité. Onyx était fort, loyal, intelligent... il avait une montagne de qualités. C'était un battant. C'était un être exceptionnel, mais un être brisé par des fous dangereux. Pour la première fois, le Lord avait trouvé une personne qui l'attirait, l'intriguait. Une personne pour laquelle il avait ressentit l'envie de la protéger.

Il avait découvert qu'il aimait le contact avec l'esprit du jeune homme. C'était rapidement devenu son moment préféré de la journée. Ça le détendait et le réchauffait. Il avait senti que le lien s'était ouvert un peu plus à chaque nouveau contact et il en avait été très intrigué. Il avait commencé à faire des recherches sur cette mystérieuse connexion mais il n'était pas encore très avancé. Le fait était que Onyx était déjà devenu très important pour lui. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, ou plutôt, si. Il se l'expliquait. Il savait parfaitement ce qui lui arrivait mais il n'était pas sûr. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'était pas sûr que le chemin qu'il avait terriblement envi de prendre dans cette situation soit le bon. Mais il avait décidé de voir comment évoluerait les choses. Il laisserait le temps faire son œuvre et il verrait bien comment ça se passerait. Il n'était pas le seul concerné après tout.

La seule chose dont-il était sûr pour le moment, c'était qu'il avait envi de passer un peu de temps avec le jeune homme. Qu'il avait envi de s'occuper un peu de lui, de le protéger. Severus lui avait fait des rapports régulièrement sur la santé de l'adolescent qui ne s'améliorait que peu malheureusement. Ce qui avait le don de l'angoisser même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il lui avait aussi parlé des cauchemars la veille et cela l'inquiétait. Pour avoir vu la vie du jeune sorcier, il pouvait se faire une idée de ce à quoi devaient ressembler ses rêves et ce n'était vraiment pas réjouissant. Il savait aussi que Onyx faisait des cauchemars depuis longtemps et de manière de plus en plus violente. Il espérait que le maître des potions trouverait rapidement une solution et lui même se demandait si l'occlumencie ne pourrait pas l'aider un peu.

Il mit cependant toutes ces idées de côté pour ce concentrer sur le moment présent. Il devait rassurer le jeune sorcier qui ne savait visiblement pas comment il devait se comporter. Avançant lentement, il alla s'asseoir d'autorité au bord du matelas, tout près de l'adolescent qui le regardait faire avec appréhension et sans savoir comment réagir. Il tremblait un peu et le Lord décida qu'il devait rapidement le rassurer et le calmer, sachant que le stress n'était pas bon pour lui. Dans ce but il avança une main lentement et prit l'une de celle du jeune homme face à lui. À peine se touchèrent-ils que tout deux sentirent un agréable frisson les parcourir. Le Lord vit Onyx fermer les yeux et soupirer de bien être, chose que lui aussi avait envie de faire mais il se retint de justesse, préservant son image. Il se demanda un instant ce qui avait provoqué cela, il aurait juré avoir sentit un léger courant de magie. Mais il se contenta du fait que le contact avait détendu et calmé le jeune sorcier. Il continua donc son mouvement et prit la main frêle dans la sienne. Elle était froide et ce fait lui fit froncer les sourcils légèrement mais il reporta son regard sur le visage d'Onyx qui l'observait avec curiosité. Désormais calme.

- Tu peux m'appeler Tom, commença-t-il en se souvenant du bafouillage à son entrée. C'est comme ça que tu pensais à moi avant ton arrivée ici alors ne changes pas tes habitudes, dit-il doucement.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis un an, depuis qu'il savait la vérité, quand Onyx pensait au Seigneur des ténèbres, c'était en l'appelant Tom. Mais il savait aussi que personne ne s'adressait à lui en l'appelant par son prénom, à part le vieux citronné. Mais dans ce cas c'était loin de plaire au Lord.

- Je croyais que vous n'aimiez pas ça, ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer d'une petite voix.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, remarqua Tom avec douceur. Et c'est vrai que dans la bouche de certains, je n'aime pas ça mais si c'est toi ça ne me dérange pas.

Onyx le regarda avec surprise, ne sachant que penser de cela. Puis il baissa le regard vers sa main que Tom tenait encore. C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps, depuis toujours même, qu'il ne ressentait aucune gêne, aucun malaise, même le plus petit, au toucher d'une autre personne. La peau de l'homme était douce et chaude et il avait l'impression que cette chaleur remontait dans son bras et se propageait dans tout son corps. Ça le détendait incroyablement et il espéra que leurs mains resteraient ainsi le plus longtemps possible. Cette sensation nouvelle l'électrisait même s'il ne comprenait pas. La seule chose qu'il savait était que c'était divinement agréable et qu'il voulait en profiter. C'était une sensation vraiment incroyable.

- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda ensuite le Lord.

- Ça va, répondit-il simplement et automatiquement.

- Tu sais, ici, c'est bien différent de tout ce que tu as connu, commença l'homme en parlant d'une voix tranquille mais convaincue. Personne ne te reprochera de te plaindre, bien au contraire. Je sais que tu ne peux pas t'en rendre compte puisque tu n'as connu rien d'autre, mais une personne ordinaire n'aurait pas supporté le quart de ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu as le droit de le dire si tu as mal, si tu es fatigué, si tu as envie de quelque chose, si tu as envi de crier ou de pleurer ou juste de te plaindre. Personne ici ne t'en tiendra rigueur, nous serions plutôt heureux que tu nous le dises. Et nous ferons tout ce que l'on pourra pour t'aider. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur qu'on te rejette, nous ne le ferons pas. Et nous ne laisserons personne te faire le moindre mal. Ça prendra sûrement du temps mais tu verras qu'ici, avec ta famille, c'est l'opposé total de ce que tu as connu.

Il marqua une pause, constatant que le jeune homme face à lui l'écoutait avec une très grande attention, puis il reprit :

- Je sais tout de toi, j'ai vu toute ta vie, toutes tes pensées, toutes tes émotions. Je ne m'en servirais jamais contre toi et je garderais tout secret. Le premier cercle sais bien sûr ce qui t'es arrivé, je leur ai moi même raconté mais tout ce qui fait que tu es toi, tes secrets et ce que les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir, je l'ai gardé pour moi. Mais je te connais à présent et je sais que tu as l'habitude de souffrir en silence et seul. Je sais aussi que tu as une incroyable tolérance à la douleur et que tu sais la cacher, mais tu n'as plus besoin de faire ça. Tu peux le dire et la laisser sortir, ça t'aiderait sûrement. Alors je te le redemande : comment vas-tu ?

Onyx le regarda un moment, indécis. Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il avait le droit de le dire quand ça n'allait pas mais il avait toujours peur de le faire, peur de recevoir des moquerie pour sa faiblesse, peur de représailles. On avait eu beau lui dire, il n'avait pas encore réussi à le faire. Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il en avait envi, qu'il avait envi de pleurer pour essayer de soulager ses souffrances aussi bien physiques que morales. Il avait parfois envi de gémir et de crier quand la douleur se faisait trop forte, sa magie brisée s'agitant parfois durement. Mais il ne le faisait pas, c'était automatique pour lui. Même lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar, il avait appris à réprimer ses cris. Sinon, s'il faisait du bruit, s'il se plaignait, on lui faisait amèrement regretter. Alors maintenant qu'on lui en laissait le droit, il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait trop peur que le passé ne se reproduise.

Mais inexplicablement, alors que c'était cette fois-ci Tom qui lui disait, il était sûr de pouvoir lui faire confiance. Il était sûr que ce qu'il lui disait était entièrement vrai, sans aucun mensonge. C'était un sentiment étrange. Tom savait tout de lui et il était très surprit de constater que ce fait ne l'effrayait pas. Bizarrement, ça le soulageait même de savoir que l'homme le connaissait parfaitement, lui et ses faiblesses, et que malgré tout, il ne le rejetait pas, ne se moquait pas, agissant avec douceur et sans menace aucune. Sa main tenant la sienne lui faisait du bien et il avait envi de répondre honnêtement à sa question. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui dire, qu'il ne risquait rien en le faisant et le regard rougeoyant insistant et calme posé sur lui, l'y encourageait. Il décida de prendre le risque et il répondit à sa question :

- Je suis fatigué, bredouilla-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Et ? Poussa un peu plus Tom qui voulait qu'il voit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

- Ma magie me fait mal, ajouta-t-il en fixant ses yeux de saphirs dans ceux rubis du Lord.

N'y voyant aucune attention agressive, aucun jugement, juste de l'inquiétude et une certaine affection qui le surprit, il décida qu'il pouvait continuer :

- J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne se calmera jamais, dit-il sa voix tremblante d'angoisse et de peur. Ça fait tellement mal, dit-il alors qu'un sanglot commença à lui étrangler la voix.

Il se figea. Il ne devait pas se mettre à pleurer devant Tom ! Surtout pas. Il allait le prendre pour un gamin pleurnichard et il ne voulait surtout pas ça, surtout pas avec Tom. Il voulait être fort devant lui. Il avait déjà craqué une fois devant ses parents, il ne voulait pas que cela se reproduise, que penserait-on de lui ? Qu'est-ce que Tom penserait de lui ? Il paniqua presque lorsqu'une première larme s'échappa sans qu'il puisse la retenir mais il avait tellement envi de laisser tout ça sortir. Il ne l'avait encore jamais fait et maintenant qu'il avait commencé avec ces quelques mots avouant sa douleur, il avait l'impression qu'il avait enclenché un processus qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter. Mais il ne voulait pas que cela arrive devant Tom. Il aurait préférer être seul, sans personne pour voir sa faiblesse.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de se retrouver enfermé dans deux bras forts. Il se retrouva, sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, plaqué contre le torse de Tom. Une soudaine décharge de magie le traversa et il trembla un moment mais tout se calma en une seconde. Il sentit alors une vague de chaleur le traverser, agréable et douce. Il se sentit plus en sécurité que jamais et il se sentit à sa place. Et ça c'était une chose incroyable. Durant toute sa vie il s'était sentit indésirable et là c'était tout l'inverse, il avait la sensation qu'il ne devait plus jamais bouger de cette place. Il avait la certitude que ces deux bras le protégeraient du monde entier. C'était chaud et doux. Tout son être semblait vibrer à la présence de Tom et il put presque oublier sa douleur. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il leva ses mains et alla les accrocher à la chemise écarlate du Lord, se blottissant un peu plus près de lui sans hésiter.

Tom lui avait agit instinctivement en voyant une larme rouler sur la joue pâle du jeune homme. Son cœur c'était serré à cette vision et quelque chose en lui l'avait poussé à agir, il se sentait obligé de tout faire tout effacer sa peine et sa douleur. C'est sans vraiment y réfléchir qu'il attira l'adolescent dans ses bras, poussé par un instinct plus fort que lui. Son cœur se serrait douloureusement en réponse à la souffrance du jeune sorcier. Il ne voulait pas voir ses larmes. Il le serra contre lui et alors qu'il le faisait, il sentit une vague de magie douce et chaude le parcourir, le faisant trembler un bref instant. Il se demanda ce que c'était mais il mit cela de côté en sentant Onyx se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

Il s'installa un peu mieux sur le lit. Et il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il aimait beaucoup tenir le jeune homme dans ses bras. C'était comme s'il avait trouvé une chose qui lui avait toujours manquée. Toutes ces nouvelles sensations le perturbaient mais elles étaient tellement agréables. Toutefois, il avait autre chose à penser pour le moment. Il resserra délicatement son étreinte sur le frêle corps qu'il tenait et qui tremblait légèrement.

- Tu as le droit de pleurer si ça te fait du bien, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Ça ne changera pas mon opinion sur toi. Tu n'es pas faible parce que tu pleur, tu es simplement humain.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Onyx éclatait en sanglots silencieux contre lui. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un pleurer en silence. Il se surprit lui même lorsqu'il commença à murmurer des mots rassurants à l'oreille du jeune sorcier, tentant de le calmer et de le rassurer. Jamais, de sa vie entière, il n'avait fait une telle chose. Mais à cet instant, il lui semblait qu'un autre instinct s'était réveillé et avait prit le dessus. Un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas mais qui semblait entièrement dirigé sur Onyx. L'adolescent pleura un long moment contre lui sans jamais s'écarter ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre. Il laissa couler toute sa tension avec ses larmes, se gorgeant de la chaleur de Tom. Il était bien là, bien comme jamais. Tom se mit à lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'il se calmait doucement, suivant toujours cet instinct nouveau.

- Ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix douce.

- Je suis désolé, murmura l'adolescent.

Tom bougea un peu et prit son menton entre deux doigts. Il lui releva délicatement le visage taché de traces de larmes pour le regarder dans les yeux :

- Toute ta vie tu t'es excusé pour tout et n'importe quoi. Pourtant, tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal. Tu t'excuses tout le temps. Tu n'as pas à le faire. Après tout ce que j'ai vu dans cette bulle, je peux te le promettre tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal et rien de tout ce qui s'est produit n'était de ta faute. C'est clair ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur en le regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda le jeune homme visiblement un peu perdu.

Tom décida alors de se servir du lien. Il l'ouvrit et comme à chaque fois, l'un comme l'autre se détendirent au contact chaud et réconfortant. Le Lord nota cependant que la sensation était plus forte que d'habitude et il supposa que Onyx devait ressentir la même chose puisqu'il soupira légèrement de bien être. Il se servi de la connexion pour prouver toute sa sincérité au jeune homme et il assura:

- C'est vrai, c'est promit. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Rien tu tout. Tu t'es battu de toutes tes forces, avec beaucoup de volonté et de détermination. Tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait et plus encore. J'ai même une dette envers toi pour la façon dont tu as protégé mes secrets, remarqua-t-il en sachant que Onyx pouvait sentir s'il mentait ou non avec le lien ouvert. Tu n'as vraiment aucune raison de t'excuser, d'accord ?

Onyx le regarda, sentant sa sincérité grâce à la connexion et il finit par approuver d'un signe de tête.

- C'est bien. Alors, ça va mieux maintenant ? Redemanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit le jeune sorcier. Tu avais raison, ça fait du bien, remarqua-t-il en sentant que partie de ses tensions étaient partis avec ses larmes.

Tom lui sourit mais alors qu'il allait poursuivre la discussion, il sentit le jeune homme se tendre légèrement dans ses bras. À travers le lien qu'il n'avait pas encore refermé, il sentit la douleur que ressentait constamment l'adolescent prendre de l'ampleur et ce fait l'inquiéta.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Onyx ? Demanda-t-il.

- Les effets de la potion pour la douleur commencent à s'estomper, expliqua-t-il en serrant imperceptiblement les dents.

- Tu en as d'autres ? Des potions ? Demanda-t-il.

- Dans la table de nuit, les potions blanches, répondit-il.

Tom tendit alors un bras vers le meuble, l'ouvrit et attrapa l'une des fioles de cristal. Il la donna à l'adolescent qui la bu sans attendre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le Lord ne sente l'amélioration dans son état. Cependant il constata aussi que la douleur restait bien présente.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer dans ton esprit pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur ta magie ? Demanda le Seigneur des ténèbres.

Onyx approuva sans même y réfléchir, se remettant tranquillement de la poussée douloureuse qu'il venait de subir. C'était toujours plus difficile à supporter en fin de journée, lorsqu'il fatiguait. Il fut toutefois heureux que Tom demande la permission accès à son esprits. Il aurait plutôt pensé qu'il était du genre à prendre ce qu'il voulait. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait depuis qu'il était au manoir. Lorsqu'il pénétrait son esprit désormais, il le faisait juste assez pour lui parler et jamais il n'allait plus loin sans sa permission. Et s'était toujours un contact doux et précautionneux. Cette fois encore, l'expérience fut des plus agréable. Il sentit l'esprit de Tom entrer largement dans le sien et il fit en sorte de lui laisser le passage. Il était en confiance et il sentait les intentions de Tom. Il voulait observer sa magie pour comprendre et pour essayer de l'aider. Ça le touchait beaucoup et il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras du Lord. Il s'y sentait tellement bien.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la présence de Tom dans son esprit. Il avait l'impression que sa force, sa puissance extraordinaire, englobait son âme. Comme ses bras le tenaient et le protégeaient physiquement, il avait la sensation que son esprit le protégeait et le réchauffait moralement, l'entourant et le rassurant. Il savoura la sensation agréable et laissa Tom faire ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pas peur, il sentait ses bonnes intentions et les précautions qu'il mettait dans sa tâche pour ne pas lui faire de mal, alors il lui laissa le champs libre. De toute manière, Tom savait déjà tout de lui alors il pouvait lui laisser l'accès sans craindre ses réactions puisqu'il n'avait rien qu'il ne sache déjà.

Le Lord lui était bien décidé à essayer de trouver une solution à ce problème de magie brisée. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de la sensation que provoquait la dislocation de sa magie. Sensation qu'il avait expérimenté lorsqu'il avait éclaté la bulle mentale et qu'il en était arrivé à ce moment de la vie de l'adolescent. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses mais même avoir son âme séparé de son corps, comme cela lui était arrivé ce fameux soir d'Halloween, n'avait pas été si terrible comme expérience. Depuis, il savait que la magie était vraiment le bien le plus précieux de toute créature magique, source de leur puissance mais aussi le meilleur moyen de les faire souffrir.

Il avait étudié en profondeur le fonctionnement de la magie interne d'un sorcier, parce qu'il savait que maîtriser parfaitement sa magie et ses flux dans le corps était la clef pour devenir un puissant sorcier. Le contrôle de son noyau de magie était sûrement la meilleure arme d'un sorcier mais c'était une chose des plus complexes. Lui même avait mit des années à y parvenir. Mais il savait tout du sujet à présent et peut-être pourrait-il aider Onyx. Il dirigea donc son esprit vers la magie de l'adolescent. Pour cela, il devait aller dans les tréfonds de son esprit et il sentait donc chaque état d'âme du jeune sorcier. Il sentait sa confiance à son égard à ce moment précis et il avait totalement ouvert son esprit au lien pour le laisser faire. Flatté par tant de confiance, il resserra son étreinte autour de lui et continua son exploration.

Il savait qu'il était en train d'entrer dans ce qu'il pouvait appeler le dernier bastion d'une personne. À ce point plongé dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, il pouvait la tuer sans problème et découvrir tout ses secrets, il pouvait la manipuler. Et Onyx lui faisait assez confiance pour lui laisser l'accès à son être, à son esprit et à son âme, entièrement. Et il se sentait responsable de lui et de sa sécurité. Il avait envi d'honorer cette confiance exceptionnelle que personne d'autre n'offrirait, surtout pas à lui. C'était un contact très intime et l'adolescent était à présent totalement vulnérable à son bon vouloir. Mais il ne lui ferait aucun mal, jamais. Il voulait le protéger. Avec cette expérience, il ne manqua pas le fait que leur lien se renforçait à vu d'oeil. Il brillait tel un courant d'or entre leurs deux esprits. Tom se promit de faire des recherches sur ce lien jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce que c'était exactement.

Ainsi plongé dans son esprit, il pouvait aussi sentir chaque chose qui n'allait pas dans son corps. Il sentait la douleur que provoquait sa magie, entêtante et violente. Il perçut sa difficulté à respirer, à bouger, il voyait sa faiblesse, la lourdeur de son corps, son manque de force. Il sentait son énergie drainée par sa magie agitée tentant de se stabiliser... il appréhendait chacun de ses problèmes physiques et il sut que même lorsque sa magie se serait calmée, l'adolescent aurait pas mal de soucis de santé. Severus lui avait dit mais le réaliser ainsi était bien différent. Ça prenait une autre dimension, une dimension plus réelle et pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il continua son exploration et trouva finalement ce qu'il cherchait : le noyau de la magie d'Onyx. Il resta paralysé un moment par ce qu'il voyait. Habituellement, ça se présentait sous la forme d'une sphère lumineuse dans un espace noir. La couleur et la taille variaient suivant le sorcier, sa puissance, son niveau, son entraînement, ses rapport à la magie, son type de pouvoir, son lignage... bref sa dépendait de pas mal de choses. Cependant, il s'agissait toujours d'une sphère dans un espace noir. Mais chez Onyx, c'était bien différent.

La sphère semblait avoir explosé en des milliards de petites particules blanches et lumineuses. Elles dansaient en une tempête furieuse dans tout l'espace. C'était violent et très puissant. Tom n'eut aucun mal à croire que c'était cela qui provoquait l'immense douleur de l'adolescent. En temps normal, le noyau ne bougeait pas et il émettait des ondes de magie qui parcouraient le corps lorsque le sorcier utilisait ses pouvoirs. Là, non seulement s'était complètement éparpillé en une fine poussière, mais en plus ça tourbillonnait dans tout les sens et chaque particule émettait de légère pulsations d'énergie de façon anarchique sans que le jeune sorcier n'ai sollicité ses pouvoirs. Les ondes de magie s'entrechoquaient et explosaient constamment. C'était un beau bordel aux yeux du Lord. Il comprit bien mieux d'où venaient, la douleur, l'épuisement et les difficultés de mouvement du jeune sorcier. L'état de la magie d'un être influençait beaucoup son état de santé et là, elle était dans en miette et déboussolée. Cette tempête lui pompait toute son énergie en plus de faire du dégât sur son corps. Il observa le phénomène avec attention, notant chaque détails pour pouvoir y réfléchir et essayer de trouver un moyen d'arranger ça le mieux possible. Mais il savait déjà que rien ne réparerait jamais sa magie. Jamais plus il n'y aurait une belle sphère lisse et calme ici.

Il termina et recula en douceur constatant au passage que sa petite observation avait fatigué le jeune homme. Il se retira de son esprit, laissant toutefois le lien largement ouvert pour pouvoir le surveiller. Reprenant ses esprits, il constata que Onyx avait la respiration plus lourde et difficile qu'auparavant. Sans attendre, il attrapa la kiseru qui reposait sur la table de chevet. Il demanda au jeune homme quel tabac il devait prendre puis il prépara la pipe et la donna à l'adolescent qui la prit d'une main tremblante.

- Merci, bredouilla-t-il avant de commencer à fumer doucement.

- Ce n'est rien. Ça va ? Ça m'a prit combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il en sachant que la notion du temps ne comptait plus lors de ces analyses mentales à un niveau si élevé.

- Ça va, répondit-il en recrachant la fumé en faisant bien attention à ne pas le faire vers Tom. Une demi heure à peu près, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

- Je vais réfléchir à ce que j'ai vu et je vais essayer de trouver une solution. Je m'y connais pas mal en magie interne, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Merci, mais tu n'es pas obligé, murmura-t-il.

- Personne n'oblige Lord Voldemort à faire quoi ce soit de toute façon, ricana-t-il en faisant sourire Onyx.

Tom se surprit à beaucoup aimer cette expression, se disant qu'il devrait la faire apparaître plus souvent sur son visage d'ange.

- Mais j'ai envi de le faire, continua-t-il avec plus de sérieux.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le jeune sorcier d'une voix basse. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides ? Je n'ai rien de spécial, je...

- Tu ne te vois peut-être pas comme quelqu'un de spécial, l'interrompit Tom avec douceur, mais à mes yeux, et aux yeux de ta famille tu es quelqu'un de spécial et d'irremplaçable. Tu sais, si Bella et Rodolphus ont tenu le coup à Azkaban, c'est parce qu'ils pensaient à toi. Tu as été leur pilier, leur espoir, parce que tu es leur fils et qu'ils t'aiment plus qu'eux même. Tu es le fruit de leur amour, leur perle comme ils disent. Et ça juste parce que tu es toi. Rien de plus et rien de moins. Tu n'as pas besoin d'essayer d'être quelqu'un d'autre. Sois juste comme tu en as envi pour te construire comme tu as envi d'être et non comme les autres veulent que tu sois. Tu es spécial pour eux.

- Et pour toi, qu'est-ce que j'ai de spécial ? Demanda Onyx hypnotisé par ses paroles.

- Pour moi ? Et bien, je trouve que tu es très fort. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que tu as fini par croire ce que le vieux fou et les autres n'ont cessé de te dire. Et s'ils te disaient ça, c'est parce qu'ils ne t'aimaient pas et qu'ils t'enviaient. Ils enviaient ta force et ton pouvoir, c'est pour ça qu'ils voulaient te le voler. Mais maintenant, tu commences une nouvelle vie. Alors oublies tout les mensonges qu'on t'a raconté. Tu n'es pas faible, tu es fort. C'est moi qui te le dit. Et je pense que mon jugement à une certaine valeur, dit-il avec un sourire. Ensuite, je trouve que tu es très intelligent, très astucieux et observateur. Tu es aussi loyal et déterminé, tu as de la volonté, ce que j'apprécie beaucoup. Tu es quelqu'un de vrai. Tu es réaliste et rusé. Tu aimes la magie et le monde sorcier malgré ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu es spécial pour moi, parce que tu as quelque chose de magique. Quelque chose de magique dans ta façon d'être, dans ta façon de penser et de voir le monde. Tu es une personne spéciale à mes yeux, tu es unique et tu n'es certainement pas une chose sans importance comme on à voulut te faire croire.

Il s'arrêta et regarda silencieusement le jeune homme qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. Onyx avait ses yeux plongé dans les siens et ses prunelles brillaient d'étoiles, ce que le Lord trouva splendide. Le jeune sorcier était bouleversé parce qu'il venait d'entendre. On ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi. Il n'avait jamais entendu de tels mots pour parler de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un bijou précieux dans les mains du Lord et c'était un sentiment formidable pour lui. Mais ce qui le touchait le plus était la sincérité qu'il entendait dans la voix de Tom mais qui résonnait aussi à travers le lien, l'empêchant de douter. Il y avait de la sincérité mais aussi de l'affection, de la douceur, une grande estime pour lui, de la bienveillance, une envie colossale de le protéger et de la tendresse. Et il sentait tout ça à travers le lien. C'était tellement beau, la plus belle chose qu'on lui ai offert. Il se sentait comme un trésor important, comme une personne, un être précieux et non un objet. Il regarda les yeux rubis de Tom qui l'observaient simplement :

- Merci Tom, merci, murmura-t-il alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Il posa sa pipe et alla se blottir contre le Lord sans aucune hésitation. Celui-ci referma ses bras autour de lui et il restèrent ainsi en silence. Se calmant, Onyx remarqua enfin que leur connexion était devenue bien plus puissante.

- Tom, le lien, commença-t-il, il est...

- Plus fort, termina le Lord. Oui, j'ai remarqué. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais je vais chercher.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est, cette connexion ?

- Non, c'est un vrai mystère pour moi. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler une telle chose mais je vais étudier la question et je te dirais si je trouve quoi que se soit, annonça-t-il.

- Elle ne te dérange pas ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- Non, pas du tout. Au contraire, j'aime bien le contact avec ton esprit. Ça me détend, expliqua-t-il en tirant un sourire rassuré à l'adolescent.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs maintenant complètement détendu dans ses bras et un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air vraiment à l'aise, apaisé, et Tom se rendit compte que lui aussi se sentait particulièrement bien. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne pu cependant s'empêcher de constater aussi bien en regardant Onyx qu'en étant attentif au lien que le jeune homme était épuisé. Il commençait à se faire tard et il décida qu'il devait le laisser se reposer même s'il n'avait pas vraiment envi de partir. Mais l'adolescent avait besoin de repos et il avait eu bien assez d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Onyx se mit d'ailleurs à bailler, ses yeux mi clos.

- Je vais y aller, annonça-t-il.

- Déjà ! S'écria automatiquement Onyx qui rougit furieusement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait.

Tom sourit avec amusement cependant touché par sa réaction.

- Oui, dit-il avec douceur. Tu as besoin de repos. Mais je reviendrais demain si tu veux. Je n'ai toujours pas répondu à tes questions je crois. Alors si tu veux, demain on passe l'après midi ensemble.

- Tu auras le temps ? Papa m'a dit que tu travaillais beaucoup.

- Je vais prendre le temps, répondit-il. Une après midi de pause ne va pas me faire de mal, au contraire. Et puis comme je te l'ai dit, j'aime beaucoup ta compagnie alors oui, j'aurais le temps.

- Demain après midi alors, sourit le jeune homme.

- Demain après midi, confirma le Lord. En attendant, tu vas prendre un bon repas et tu vas te reposer. Et aussi, tu vas me faire le plaisir de le dire à tes parents si tu as un problème ou que tu as mal quelque par ou que tu as envi de quelque chose. D'accord ? Tu as le droit et personne ne te fera de mal pour ça, au contraire, ils s'efforceront de t'aider au mieux et le plus vite possible, fais moi confiance. Et souviens toi que ça fait quinze ans que tes parents attendent pour te chouchouter sans retenu alors laisses leur le plaisir de le faire en leur disant ce dont tu as envie.

- C'est compris, assura Onyx.

- C'est bien. Je vais t'aider à te réinstaller, dit-il.

L'homme s'exécuta alors, replaçant le jeune homme correctement dans son lit avec douceur et attention. Quitter les bras du Lord fut comme un coup de masse pour Onyx. Il avait soudain froid et il se sentait seul. C'était presque douloureux et il ferma les yeux pour tenter de chasser la sensation. Il sentit alors une main sur sa joue et il rouvrit les yeux, trouvant Tom en face de lui qui le regardait.

- Ça va ?

Le jeune sorcier hésita mais il finit par dire la vérité :

- Je suis fatigué et j'ai froid, avoua-t-il.

Le Lord remonta alors la couverture sur lui, veillant à ce qu'il soit bien au chaud.

- Un repas te réchaufferas et dort ensuite, conseilla-t-il d'une voix douce.

Il sortit sa baguette mais son geste ne provoqua aucune réaction de peur chez Onyx. Il ensorcela soigneusement les draps qui chauffèrent doucement. Le jeune sorcier le remercia avec un beau sourire qui le le rendit inexplicablement heureux. Il tenta ensuite de refermer le lien mais il ne put le faire complètement. Une connexion fixe semblait s'être installée. Gardant leurs esprits en contact constant. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'effets mais tout deux continueraient visiblement à sentir la présence de l'autre dans ses pensées.

- On dirait que le lien ne veut plus se couper, remarqua-t-il. C'est étrange, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais commencer mes recherches dés ce soir pour savoir ce qu'il en est. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, rassura-t-il en sentant une légère angoisse chez l'adolescent qui s'était tendu. Ça n'a rien de dangereux ou d'alarmant. Et puis jusqu'à présent, ce lien s'est révélé être une bonne chose.

- Tu m'as sauvé grâce à lui, remarqua Onyx avec un léger sourire.

- Oui. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je vais trouver ce que c'est. En attendant, tu vas sentir ma présence dans ton esprit.

- Ce n'est rien, j'aime bien, avoua-t-il tout bas un peu gêné.

- On est deux alors, sourit Tom. N'oublies pas que toi aussi tu peux te servir du lien pour me parler si tu en as envi. À demain et passe une bonne nuit, dit Tom en se relevant.

- Bonne nuit Tom. À demain, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Le Seigneur des ténèbres sorti alors, retrouvant automatiquement son expression froide et neutre qu'il avait laissé tomber avec Onyx, naturellement. Il trouva Bella et Rodolphus dans le salon et ceux ci se levèrent lorsqu'ils le virent. Bella le salua en s'inclinant puis il prit la parole :

- Je reviendrais demain après midi, dit-il simplement. Bonne soirée, termina-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Presque immédiatement, Bella et Rodolphus se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Onyx, un peu inquiet malgré la confiance qu'ils avaient en leur maître. Ils furent très agréablement surprit en le retrouvant. L'adolescent semblait épuisé mais il était complètement détendu et un léger sourire habillait ses lèvres. Léger mais sincère et ils trouvèrent ça simplement magnifique. La visite du Lord semblait avoir eu un bon effet sur lui. Et ils en eurent la preuve un moment plus tard lorsque leur fils leur réclama pour la première fois un repas en leur disant ce qu'il aimerait manger. Habituellement, c'était eux qui commandaient les repas. Jamais le jeune sorcier ne disait quand il avait faim et il disait encore moins ce qu'il aimerait manger. Mais il le fit ce soir là, tendu comme un arc et visiblement angoissé mais il le fit et ses parents furent ravi de combler sa demande avec des sourires. Et la bonne humeur fut au rendez vous alors que la petite famille mangeait au milieu du lit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review please ! (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau tout mignon et surtout crevé).

À dans deux semaines pour la suite ! Audragon.


	5. Vérité

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Cinquième chapitre de « Maître d'Ombre » ! ça avance doucement mais sûrement dîtes moi ! Je publie un peu en avance cette semaine parce que je ne pourrais pas le faire comme d'habitude sinon. Et je pense que vous préférez en avance plutôt qu'en retard, non ?

Un très très grand merci aux reviewers ! Luka.G, Sorciere6174, , soulshells, Yukina21, erikadu19, marie, KendaO, elo-didie, cathy, Lilou. , Lassa-Liam, Yaoiii-fictiioonn, MyFairLadyRose, Rin-chan, AlenaNakamura, Matsuyama, Menoly, Emilie, Arya, adenoide, haty74, LaRowane, Luna Valdez, maya31, Marabeilla, mayawene, Yume Saint-Clair, MissCissyJedusor, Dymitry, Guest, 1, ladymangas, tereza, Kalyana ! Arigatou Gosaimasu ! Merci Beaucoup !

Ensuite vos petites questions : Vous trouvez que je vous laisse dans le flou ! Du coup il y a des questions du genre : quel sera la nature du lien ? Pourra-t-il aider la magie d'Onyx ? Sera-t-il vraiment une bonne chose ? Onyx se remettra-t-il par un heureux hasard magique ? Va-t-il se venger ? Tom va-t-il le faire pour lui ? Pourquoi « Maître d'Ombre » ? Onyx aura-t-il un pouvoir spécial ? Quand sa magie se stabilisera-t-elle ?... Ce n'est pas du flou, c'est du suspense mes petits amis curieux. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une longue fic si je vous déballe tout dans les premiers chapitres. Vous verrez bien, je ne vais pas tout vous dire quand même ça gâcherait l'histoire et il y atrop de travail dessus pour que je fasse une telle chose. Il va falloir patienter et lire pour savoir ! Mouahahahah ! (rire maléfique)

Verra-t-on Hedwige et Dobby ? Je parlerais de ces personnages bientôt ne vous en faites pas.

Pour ce qui est de la suite de mes autres fics, elle viendra mais je ne sais pas quand puisque je n'ai pas de temps pour écrire en ce moment mais elles ne sont pas abandonnées. Les prochains chapitres sont déjà à moitié écrits il faut juste que j'arrive à avoir un peu de temps pour les finir. C'est vraiment compliqué pour moi en ce moment. Mais ça viendra peu importe le temps que ça prendra, c'est promit !

Voilà voilà ! On lève la main et on agite le bras pour dire bonjour à J. et bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 5 :

Vérité

Le lendemain matin, après la visite de Severus, Onyx demanda timidement l'aide de son père pour essayer de faire quelques pas. Il avait envi de bouger un peu malgré la douleur et il espérait rapidement retrouver sa mobilité pour épargner la peine à son père de le porter. Rodolphus se fit un plaisir de l'aider. Onyx commença alors par s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et répondaient mal à ses ordres comme tout les muscles de son corps. Elles étaient douloureuses, comme fortement courbaturées. Son père se posta à côté de lui et passa un bras dans son dos, lui offrant l'autre. Onyx y déposa ses deux mains pour y prendre appuie en remerciant l'homme qui lui répondit d'un simple sourire.

Il entreprit alors de se lever, sollicitant ses muscles qui protestèrent à l'effort. Il du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'enfin arriver à se mettre debout, s'agrippant à son père. Mais à peine fut-il sur ses pieds que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous son poids et seule la présence de Rodolphus l'empêcha de s'écrouler au sol. Son père le retint, le serrant contre lui :

- Vas-y doucement, conseilla-t-il. Severus a dit que ce ne serait pas facile.

Onyx se redressa en s'appuyant sur le bras de son père, celui-ci ayant glissé le deuxième autour de ses reins. Il chercha son équilibre sur ses pieds, difficilement. Ses genoux ne semblaient pas vouloir faire autre chose que de plier sous son poids pourtant loin d'être lourd. Il finit par arriver à se tenir droit au bout de plusieurs minutes patiemment soutenu par son père qui l'encourageait. Il ignora la douleur qui parcourait son corps et se concentra sur ce qu'il voulait faire. Il tenta un premier pas. Il eu tout le mal du monde à lever un pied dont la pointe racla le sol lorsqu'il l'avança. Ses membres semblant peser des tonnes ne voulaient absolument pas obéir à ses ordres. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant apprenant à marcher.

Il désespérait presque en se rappelant que Severus lui avait dit que l'état moteur de ses jambes ne s'améliorerait que peu par rapport à ce moment. Elles seraient toujours lourdes et peu réactives, manquant de force et d'énergie. Mais il s'y ferait, il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon. Il fit un premier pas difficile, vacillant. Il manqua de s'écrouler une fois de plus mais Rodolphus le rattrapa délicatement. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il s'efforça de marcher. Mais il ne parvint qu'à faire quelques pas, manquant de tomber à chaque mouvement.

Il fatiguait vite mais il était tellement concentré qu'il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il respirait bien plus vite, qu'il tremblait et qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Il ignorait la douleur de son corps et ses vertiges, voulant se montrer fort et essayant de faire un pas correct. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il avait du mal à bouger normalement, la torture avait déjà fait du dégât mais là c'était vraiment handicapant. Si par le passé il arrivait à dissimuler ses difficultés, là ça devenait impossible. Il comprenait désormais l'utilité qu'aurait la canne dont lui avait parlé Severus. Il doutait de pouvoir courir un jour de nouveau, ou quelques pas seulement.

Alors qu'il manqua de s'effondrer pour la énième fois, Rodophus décida de l'arrêter :

- Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Tu t'épuises, remarqua-t-il avec inquiétude. On réessaiera demain si tu veux.

Onyx approuva, constatant que cette fois-ci, il ne retrouverait pas son équilibre sur ses pieds. Rodolphus le souleva dans ses bras et le ramena dans son lit.

- Tu crois que je vais réussir à remarcher normalement ? Demanda-t-il anxieusement à l'homme qui préparait sa pipe pour lui en ayant remarquer sa respiration agitée.

- Tu y arriveras, affirma l'homme. Peu importe le temps que ça prendra. Et moi et ta mère on sera là pour t'aider. Severus a dit que tu y arriverais. Même si peu de personnes le savent mais s'est un excellent médicomage alors s'il le dit, c'est que c'est vrai. Et puis, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.

- Merci, répondit l'adolescent rassuré par ses paroles.

Un peu plus tard, il reçu la visite de sa marraine qui lui offrit une boîte de friandises. Il passa le reste de la matinée avec sa mère et sa marraine qui discutaient avec lui. Narcissa le questionna subtilement sur ce qu'il avait pensé de la visite des quatre Serpentard la veille et elle fut satisfaite de constater que cela lui avait plut. Au fil des conversations la blonde finit par parler de sa passion pour la musique. Elle expliqua au jeune homme qu'elle jouait de plusieurs instruments et elle fut surprise de constater que son filleul aimait le piano. Elle s'empressa alors de lui proposer de lui apprendre à en jouer et il accepta avec un enthousiasme enfantin qui attira le sourire sur les lèvres des deux femmes. La discussion s'orienta alors sur la musique et les instruments.

Ce jour là, Rabastan et Regulus prirent le déjeuner avec la famille, le deuxième amusant beaucoup l'adolescent par ses blagues et ses pitreries. Onyx l'appréciait beaucoup. L'homme était amusant et rafraîchissant et il trouvait toujours les mots pour faire rire le jeune sorcier. Mais il était aussi réfléchit et maîtrisé, ce qui l'aidait à ne pas se laisser emporter par ses bêtises. Ainsi, lorsqu'il explosait en de grands gestes, il le faisait loin d'Onyx pour ne pas lui faire peur, il n'élevait pas la voix outre mesure ou bien il faisait en sorte que l'adolescent le sentes venir et jamais il ne faisait d'allusion pouvant le mettre mal à l'aise. Et donc, il arrivait à être très amusant pour l'adolescent qui avait beaucoup rit en se disant que Regulus faisant le gamin en se prenant des tapes amicales de la part de Rabastan, était loin de l'image sinistre que le monde extérieur avait des mangemorts.

Une fois le repas terminé, Onyx fut raccompagné dans sa chambre. Et pour une fois, ce fut Rabastan qui le porta. L'adolescent était tendu comme un arc et tremblait légèrement dans ses bras. Il s'efforçait de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses veilles peurs qui lui donnaient envi de se débattre et de s'enfuir. Il savait que son parrain ne lui voulait pas de mal, au contraire. Et tout dans l'attitude de l'homme criait le calme et la protection mais il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'y avait qu'avec ses parents qu'il y arrivait, et avec Tom. Rabastan ne fit aucune remarques bien qu'il sentait que dans ses bras, Onyx se débattait contre sa peur et ses réflexes. Cela l'attrista. Lui qui, à la naissance de son filleul, s'était vu chahuter avec lui comme un gamin devrait d'abord prendre son temps en douceur et subtilité pour que l'adolescent se sente bien avec lui. Il avait encore plus envie de tuer le vieux citronné.

Il déposa le jeune homme dans son lit en douceur. Il s'assit près de lui alors que Onyx avait fermé un instant les yeux, régulant sa respiration pour se calmer. Il attendit patiemment, le regard un peu triste.

- Ça va bonhomme ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux.

- Je suis désolé parrain, s'excusa celui-ci. Je sais que tu ne me veux aucun mal mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, dit-il en baissant le regard.

- Eh bonhomme, appela l'homme en lui relevant doucement le menton, ce n'est rien. Ça viendra avec le temps. Ce n'est pas de ta faute d'accord ? On a le temps. Tu verras qu'on finira par guérir tous ça et tout ira bien. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend et je suis déjà très heureux de t'avoir de nouveau avec nous, pour le reste, ça viendra.

Onyx lui offrit un petit sourire. Il aimait déjà son parrain et il savait que ses réactions incontrôlées l'attristait souvent et il s'en voulait un peu de ne pas réussir à se contrôler complètement. Mais Rabastan ne lui en voulait pas et il était patient. L'adolescent espérait qu'un jour, il pourrait serrer l'homme dans ses bras sans trembler. Soudain, on entendit toquer à la porte et Rabastan se leva.

- Je crois que ça doit-être le Lord, dit-il. Rodolphus m'a dit qu'il venait te voir cet après midi.

Immédiatement, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, surprenant son parrain par la sincérité et la spontanéité du geste. Peu de gens souriait avec tant de bonheur et d'innocence à l'idée d'une visite de Lord Voldemort. Il en prit note dans un coin de sa tête avant de saluer le jeune sorcier et de sortir. Et c'est sans surprise qu'il trouva son maître avec les autres. Il remarqua qu'il était accompagné de Nagini, son énorme serpent. Il s'inclina légèrement en le saluant, comme tout les membres du premier cercle le faisaient. Puis il écouta un peu surprit, le Lord demander des nouvelles de son filleul :

- Comment va-t-il ? Questionna le Seigneur des ténèbres de sa voix neutre et froide habituelle.

- Son état n'a pas changé, renseigna Bellatrix.

- Il a marché un peu pour la première fois ce matin, ajouta Rodolphus.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda alors le Lord.

- Ça a été très difficile, répondit l'homme. Il s'est fatigué très rapidement et ses jambes refusaient de le porter correctement. Il avait beaucoup de mal à simplement les bouger. Je crois qu'il a eu mal aussi, mais il n'a rien dit. Il s'est effondré presque à chaque pas. Mais ce n'était qu'une première, Severus à dit que ce serait difficile, que ça prendrait du temps. Il va falloir qu'on lui trouve une canne solide. Il va en avoir besoin, termina-t-il.

- Il est dans sa chambre ? Interrogea le Lord.

Bellatrix approuva et il se dirigea vers la pièce sans leur demander leur avis, suivi de près par Nagini. Les quatre adultes allèrent s'installer au salon, discutant du Lord et d'Onyx. Bella raconta aux deux autres comment ils avaient trouvé leur fils détendu et heureux après le départ du maître la veille et Rabastan leur rapporta l'énorme sourire qui était apparut sur le visage du jeune homme à l'arrivée de l'homme. Ils en discutèrent un long moment, se posant mille questions et remarquant sans problème l'attention particulière que leur maître portait au jeune sorcier, celui-ci semblant également l'apprécier.

La première chose que Tom remarqua en entrant dans la chambre d'Onyx fut le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Il avait beaucoup pensé au jeune homme après leur rencontre de la veille et il avait été impatient de revenir le voir. Depuis qu'il avait lâché l'adolescent, il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose et c'était une sensation des plus désagréable. Il avait été heureux de sentir la connexion fixe qui s'était installée et la délicate caresse de la présence constante d'Onyx dans son esprit. Chose dont le jeune sorcier avait lui aussi profité toute la journée. Il s'était sentit seul et vulnérable hors de l'étreinte du Lord et il avait cette sensation de froid qui l'emplissait, alors la présence mentale de l'homme l'avait beaucoup rassuré.

En tout cas, tout deux se sentaient plus heureux que de raison de retrouver l'autre. Mais aucun ne se posa de questions. Tom s'avança vers le lit et s'y assit, s'installant tout près d'Onyx dont le dos était calé dans les oreillers.

- Bonjour Onyx, salua-t-il avec douceur.

- Bonjour Tom, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire mais sa voix basse comme toujours.

C'est à ce moment que Nagini monta sur le lit, à l'opposé du Lord. Onyx n'en fut pas surprit puisqu'il l'avait vu entrer et que son instinct et ses sens l'avaient poussé à garder ce fait à l'esprit. Bien que très imposant, le reptile ne le gêna pas le moins du monde. Il aimait les animaux, surtout les serpents puisqu'il était fourchelang et qu'il pouvait discuter avec eux. Et puis les animaux ne lui avaient jamais fait de mal, au contraire. Ils avaient été une source de réconfort. Il eu un pincement au cœur en se rappelant d'Hedwige, sa magnifique chouette que le vieux fou avait tué après avoir bridé sa magie. Elle lui était très loyal et Dumbledore avait eu peur qu'il communique avec les mangemort grâce à elle. Il s'en était donc débarrassé. Il mit cependant cette pensée de côté, il n'avait pas envi de repenser à tout cela. Il observa le serpent onduler doucement vers lui.

- Je te présente Nagini, ma fidèle amie, présenta Tom. _Nagini, je te présente Onyx_, continua-t-il en fourchelang.

_- Bonjour Nagini_, salua le jeune sorcier en adoptant lui aussi la langue des serpents.

Le reptile se dressa un peu devant lui et sembla humer son odeur un moment avant de lui répondre :

_- Bonjour jeune parleur. Je suis heureuse de rencontrer un autre sorcier capable de me parler. Et tu sens très bon_, dit-elle l'air rêveuse.

Onyx dégluti, un peu inquiet que cette dernière remarque ne soit une façon de lui dire qu'elle le croquerait bien. Après tout, vu sa taille, elle n'aurait aucun mal à l'avaler. Tom du comprendre ce qu'il pensait puisqu'il ricana, amusé, avant de prendre la parole :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Si elle te dit ça, c'est qu'elle t'apprécie déjà, renseigna-t-il.

Onyx soupira légèrement alors que Nagini s'enroulait sur elle même contre sa hanche, déposant sa grande tête sur ses jambes. L'adolescent leva une main avec l'intention de la toucher. Il suspendit cependant son geste, se demandant si le serpent apprécierait d'être prit pour un chaton. Il interrogea Tom du regard et celui ci fit un signe positif de la tête. Le jeune sorcier continua alors son mouvement et caressa les écailles rugueuses. Il sourit en entendant les petits sifflements de plaisir de Nagini.

_- Tu sens bon et en plus tu n'as pas peur de moi, je crois que je vais beaucoup t'apprécier_, remarqua-t-elle en glissant un peu plus sa tête dans sa main.

Le jeune homme sourit et continua ses petites cajoleries sur le reptile qui semblait adorer ça.

- Elle voulait te rencontrer, expliqua Tom. Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il ensuite

- Oui. Je dors mieux avec les potions de Severus, expliqua-t-il avec une certaine tension.

Tom comprit immédiatement ce qui le préoccupait. Il prit délicatement la main libre du jeune homme et comme la veille, ils furent tout deux traversé d'une douce chaleur. Onyx soupira d'aise et il serra inconsciemment la main chaude du Lord. La sensation de froid en lui avait un peu reculé avec ce contact et comme le veille, il se détendit complètement. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ressentit lui aussi ces sensations. Il tint délicatement les fins doigts, intrigué par le bien être qu'il ressentait à ce contact. Il n'était vraiment pas du genre à être tactile en temps normal mais il avait envi de toucher Onyx. C'était comme un besoin primaire. Il prit ensuite la parole d'une voix douce, revenant à l'angoisse de l'adolescent :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Severus trouvera une solution pour tes cauchemars. Et quand tu iras mieux, tu pourras peut-être apprendre l'occlumencie. Elle ne supprimera pas les cauchemars mais organiser ton esprit pourrait les réduire peut-être un peu. Je t'apprendrais si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

- Merci Tom, répondit-il avec reconnaissance. On ne peut pas commercer plus vite ? Demanda-t-il avec angoisse. Je ne veux pas qu'ils reviennent, dit-il avec une certaine peur dans la voix.

- Non, on ne peut pas. L'occlumencie est une discipline fatigante, tu n'es pas en état pour le moment. Severus trouvera quelque chose, ne t'en fait pas. Et s'il ne trouve pas, moi je trouverais un moyen. Je ne te laisserais pas revivre ces horreurs à travers tes rêves, rassura-t-il en caressant sa joue de sa main libre.

Onyx lui offrit un sourire léger, penchant sa tête vers sa main, fermant un peu les yeux sous la caresse. Tom sourit, le trouvant terriblement mignon ainsi. Il recula finalement ses doigts, un peu à regret mais il se mit à caresser inconsciemment le dos de la main qu'il tenait, faisant de petit cercle avec son pouce. Il reprit ensuite la parole d'un ton un peu plus sérieux :

- Je crois que tu avais des questions pour moi, remarqua-t-il. Je t'écoute, dit-il même s'il connaissait déjà les interrogations du jeune homme.

Il voulait qu'il demande lui même, qu'il pose ses questions, ce qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à faire par peur de gêner et donc par peur de représailles.

- J'aimerais connaître la véritable histoire, tes véritables buts. Que s'est-il vraiment passé avant et pendant la première guerre ? Questionna-t-il avec un peu d'hésitation.

- Le mieux c'est que je commence par le début, commença Tom. Comme tu te l'ai toi même écrit dans ta lettre à toi même, j'ai grandis dans un orphelinat. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse mais ce n'est pas comparable avec ce que tu as subi. Je faisais de la magie accidentelle et consciente et je n'étais pas très sociable, alors tu imagines l'ambiance à l'orphelinat. Les autres enfants ne voulaient évidemment pas s'approcher de moi et les femmes qui s'occupaient de nous avaient peur de moi. J'étais isolé et j'étais parfois victime de blagues ou d'humiliations de mauvais goût. Enfin bref, ce n'était pas la joie.

Il marqua une pause, se rendant compte qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne. Mais Onyx en connaissait déjà une partie et après avoir vu la vie entière du jeune sorcier, il estimait qu'il pouvait bien révéler un peu de la sienne. Et étrangement, ça ne le gênait pas avec lui. Ce qui le surprit en revanche fut la tristesse et la colère qui remonta en se souvenant de cette époque. Il pensait avoir laissé tout ça derrière lui maintenant, mais de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

L'adolescent lui, avait vu sa soudaine baisse de moral et il eut immédiatement envi de le consoler. Mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il se souvint alors que ses parents et Tom lui même, l'avaient prit dans leur bras pour le rassurer et lui remonter le moral et il se dit qu'il pouvait peut-être essayer ça. Mais il hésita : Tom n'apprécierait peut-être pas du tout le geste et il n'avait aucune envie de voir le rejet dans le regard de rubis. Cependant, l'envie de le réconforter était plus forte en lui et il avait confiance en Tom alors il décida d'essayer. Timidement, mais aussi difficilement à cause de son corps récalcitrant, il se pencha vers le Lord face à lui. Il déposa son front contre son épaule et posa ses mains sur son torse fort, se rapprochant de lui pour essayer de lui apporter son soutient. Toutefois, il tremblait légèrement, encore angoissé par sa réaction.

Le Lord lui, sortit de ses pensées en sentant le petit corps se caler timidement contre lui. Comme la veille, une vague de magie, douce, chaude et chantante les traversa à ce contact rapproché. C'était une sensation divinement agréable. L'homme comprit immédiatement que l'adolescent avait vu son trouble, chose incroyable puisque personne ne parvenait à lire ses sentiments. Mais Onyx lui, l'avait fait sans problème et il essayait maintenant de le réconforter. Le Seigneur des ténèbres s'en trouva bouleversé, jamais personne n'avait fait cela pour lui. Il sourit, heureux que l'adolescent ai osé le geste, mais il tremblait de peur. Tom sut alors qu'il redoutait sa réaction. Le jeune homme était un livre ouvert pour lui. Non seulement il avait toujours était très doué pour lire les émotions des autres mais en plus, comme il connaissait la vie du jeune homme par cœur, il n'avait aucun problème à appréhender et comprendre la moindre de ses réactions, le moindre de ses gestes et chacune de ses émotions. Et il savait donc en ce moment qu'il avait fait un incroyable effort en se rapprochant de lui et qu'il avait terriblement peur de sa réaction.

Mais ce geste doux et tendre était loin de lui déplaire et faisait naître en lui une vague de chaleur qui chassait ses pensées noires avec une efficacité redoutable. La tristesse et la colère s'envolèrent au profit du besoin de rassurer le jeune homme. Il l'enferma dans ses bras, étroitement mais délicatement de peur de lui faire mal. Il soupira légèrement lorsqu'il retrouva cette sensation d'avoir retrouvé ce qui lui manquait, comme si Onyx lui était indispensable à présent. Le jeune homme lui, cessa presque immédiatement de trembler retrouvant lui aussi la sensation bienfaitrice de se sentir à sa place, de se sentir important. Le froid qu'il avait ressentit s'envola au profit d'une douce chaleur. Il fut ravi de constater que Tom ne le rejetait pas.

- Merci Onyx, personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour moi, expliqua l'homme.

- Tu as fait pareil pour moi, murmura-t-il en réponse, et je ne veux pas te voir triste.

- C'est marrant. Personne d'autre n'aurait réussi à voir ce que je ressentais. Encore une preuve que tu es spécial, dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Est-ce que tu as envie de rester comme ça ? Dans mes bras ? Demanda-t-il après un moment de silence.

Lui n'avait aucune envie de le lâcher mais il voulait qu'Onyx exprime ses envies.

- Je... euh..., bredouilla celui-ci soudain gêné.

S'il avait envie de rester là ? Bien sûr ! Il était terriblement bien dans les bras de Tom. Mais il ne voulait pas l'embêter ou paraître collant ou...

- Dis moi juste si tu en as envie ou pas, pria doucement le Lord. Dis moi ce dont toi tu as envi, poussa-t-il avec douceur.

- J'aimerais... j'aimerais rester comme ça, répondit-il finalement hésitant et tendu.

- Dans ce cas, on va s'installer autrement, la discussion risque d'être longue alors autant être confortablement installé, lança l'homme.

Il s'éloigna de l'adolescent, ressentant de nouveau les désagréables sensations que la perte de contact avait provoqué la veille. Il alla s'asseoir dans le lit, calant son dos dans les oreillers puis il attira délicatement Onyx en travers de ses genoux, en douceur. Le jeune sorcier se blottit comme un chaton contre lui avec un sourire aux lèvres, posant sa tête sur son épaule, visiblement très heureux. Le Lord tira la couverture sur lui pour le tenir au chaud puis il l'entoura de ses bras. Il y eu un moment de silence confortable pendant lequel ils profitèrent simplement de leur étreinte douce et chaude. Nagini qui s'était reculée pour les laisser s'installer, alla reposer sa tête sur les genoux d'Onyx, en silence, fermant les yeux.

- Je disais donc, reprit Tom après un instant, la vie à l'orphelinat, ce n'était pas la joie et j'étais amère, déprimé. Et puis un jour, le vieux fou a débarqué pour me dire ce que j'étais et ce qu'était le monde magique, m'annonçant que je pourrais faire mes études à Poudlard. Quand je l'ai découvert, ça a été une véritable révélation pour moi. Dés que je suis arrivé à l'école, je me suis efforcé d'apprendre tout ce que je pouvais sur ce monde fantastique qui s'ouvrait à moi. J'étais puissant, j'étais un très bon élève, j'apprenais facilement et j'arrivais là en ayant grandi avec les moldu. Certains pensent que c'est un handicap et Merlin sais que j'aurais préféré grandir dans une famille sorcière mais au moins, je n'avais pas tout les formatages qu'avaient les jeunes sorciers nés dans des familles magiques.

Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre :

- Alors certes, j'avais d'énormes lacunes et il y avait beaucoup de choses que je ne comprenais pas mais je n'avais pas d'idées préconçues sur le ministère, sur les sangs purs, les sangs mêlés, les nés moldus, sur les créatures magiques, la magie noire, blanche, de sang, ancienne ou récente, sur la politique, sur tout en faite. Et j'étais plus objectif. J'ai beaucoup travaillé pour arriver à tout comprendre et comme toi j'étais très observateur. Je me suis vite mis à beaucoup aimer la magie et donc le monde magique. Mais au fil du temps, je me suis rendu compte que tout cela ne fonctionnerait plus très longtemps. Il y avait beaucoup de problèmes dans notre société, des problèmes qui mèneraient à termes à l'effondrement et à la disparitions du monde magique.

- Quoi comme problèmes ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- Et bien, parmi les plus récurrents et les plus dévastateurs, il y a la perte des anciennes lignées des sangs purs et la pollution du sang magique par les moldus. Tout le monde dit que je déteste les moldus, c'est vrai, je ne le nierais pas. Mais ça c'est mon point de vue. Il y a aussi une raison pour que je veuille les écarter des mariages sorciers. Je ne veux pas les exterminer comme le dit le vieux dégénéré mais il faut réglementer les choses.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda alors Onyx concentré sur lui.

- Parce que le sang moldu efface la magie du sang des sorciers et à terme, si le métissage continue, la magie disparaîtra. Le sang non magique tue, en quelque sorte notre magie. Il n'y a qu'a voir : les sorciers de sangs purs sont bien plus puissants que les sangs mêlés ou les nés moldus. Si ça continue, il ne faudra que quelques décennies pour que les sorciers disparaissent. Pour éviter cela, il faut que les sorciers, se marient avec des sorciers ou avec des êtres magiques, sans quoi notre communauté disparaîtra. Avec le temps, on pourrait « purifier », à défaut d'autre terme, le sang des sorciers et en diminuer les influences moldu pour limiter les dégâts. Mais il est évident qu'il faut réagir vite. Ce n'est pas une histoire de fierté ou d'orgueil et de racisme, c'est vraiment une histoire de sauvegarde de notre magie, de nos pouvoirs. Les sangs purs le savent et c'est pour ça qu'ils ont essayé de faire réagir. On ne les a pas écouté et une haine s'est donc développé entre eux et les moldus qui menaçaient ce qui leur est le plus précieux : leur magie.

- Si le sang moldu est néfaste pour le sang sorcier, pourquoi y a-t-il des nés moldus ? Demanda alors le jeune homme avec curiosité.

- Très bonne question, question que je me suis rapidement posé. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert que si une femme moldu enceinte est exposée à un phénomène magique alors elle peu avoir un enfant sorcier. Ça peut-être n'importe quelle manifestation magique : des flux naturels que l'on peut parfois croiser, une exposition à un sort ou un charme suffisamment puissant, une rencontre, consciente ou non avec une créature magique... n'importe quelle exposition à la magie. C'est ainsi que naissent les nés moldus, sans exceptions. Ce n'est pas si fréquent qu'on le pense. La majorité des naissances sorcières sont des sangs mêlés.

- Je ne savais pas ça, bredouilla le jeune homme.

- Eh bien tu sais maintenant, ricana le Lord.

- Pourquoi les familles de sangs purs dites « noires » essayent plus de lutter contre ça. Les sorciers sangs purs dits « blanc » que je connais n'ont jamais tenu de tel discours. Pourtant, ça doit les toucher aussi non ?

- Pour que je te réponde, il fait d'abord faire la différence entre la magie noire et blanche. La magie noire est plus puissante, plus vicieuse, plus rapide et plus brutale que la magie blanche qui est plus calme, plus... conciliante. Si on devait leur donner des position, des images, on pourrait dire que la magie noire, c'est le combattant, l'attaque, le soldat. Et la magie blanche, c'est le négociateur, la défense, le politicien. Maintenant, chaque sorcier né avec sa magie dirigée noire ou blanche suivant sa lignée. C'est comme faire partie d'un peuple, d'une race, c'est dans le sang et l'on n'y peut rien. Le processus de dégénérescence du sang magique est plus rapide avec les sorciers noirs. Parce que leur magie se rebelle contre le sang moldu, elle se bat contre cet « adversaire ». Ces familles sorcières ont vu, après métissage, leurs pouvoirs et leur magie disparaître bien plus vite que les sorciers blancs. La magie blanche, elle, tolère mieux le sang moldu, comme si elle voulait faire ami ami avec, expliqua-t-il en ricanant. La dégradation est donc bien plus lente et ces familles blanches n'ont pas remarqué leur perte magique au fils des générations. Ils ne l'ont pas remarqué ou ils ont préféré l'ignorer. Par peur peut-être ou parce qu'il ne veulent pas accepter que nous sommes très différents des moldus. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, ils ne se rendent pas compte de tout ça. Mais le fait est que pour eux, le danger du métissage n'est que chimère, ils n'ont pas eut la perte brutale qu'on subi les sorciers sombres qui ont mêlé leurs lignées aux moldus. Et puis il y a les traditions.

- Les traditions ? Interrogea Onyx.

- Tu dois savoir que les sangs purs ont des traditions ? Avança-t-il avant de poursuivre à l'acquiescement de l'adolescent. Ces traditions, ces rituels magiques, petits ou grands, remontent très loin dans le temps. Ils sont nombreux et ont de multiples buts. L'un d'entre eux est la maîtrise des flux magiques naturels. Il existe des flux de magie à l'état sauvage, des flux de magie blanche et noire. Non contrôlée, ils peuvent créer de véritables catastrophes. On pourrait comparer ça aux catastrophe naturelles, en plus violent, plus fréquent et plus dévastateur. Il y a des siècles de cela, des millénaires même, les sorciers ont inventé des rituels pour maîtriser tout ça et en protéger les communautés. Ces rituels sont devenu très importants et ont été transmis dans les héritages des sangs purs qui les effectuent encore. Les familles noires agissent sur les flux sombres, et les familles blanches sur les flux lumineux.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

- Encore une fois, la différence de nature des deux magie change les choses. Les familles sombres ne peuvent se dérober aux rituels. La magie noire est puissante et si on ne la maîtrise pas elle provoquerait de gros dégâts. Un seul oubli, un seul imper et on risque une catastrophe monumentale. Pour ce qui est des familles lumineuses, elles peuvent se permettre d'omettre ces rituels. La magie blanche n'est pas agressive et donc elle ne provoque pas de problèmes aussi énorme. Si une poignée de familles poursuit les rituels, c'est suffisant. Et donc, au fils des siècles, beaucoup de familles blanches ont prit la liberté de déroger à leurs devoirs et elles en ont oublié le but de ces traditions qui ne sont pour eux plus que racontars obsolètes. Les sorciers noirs eux, n'ont pas oublié et ils continuent leur tache. Et crois moi que s'ils ne le faisaient pas, on aurait de gros ennuis. Le reste du monde magique a oublié tout ça et ne tiens plus compte des traditions, pourtant indispensables. C'est une autre chose pour laquelle les sorciers noirs veulent se battre.

- Mais si le métissage est un tel problème, et si les traditions sont si importantes, pourquoi personne ne fait rien ? Pourquoi ne nous explique-t-on pas tous ça à l'école ? Demanda Onyx confus.

- Ça, on le doit à la politique, répondit Tom avec un soupir. Si on remettait tout ça à jour et qu'on prenait les mesures qui s'imposent, alors les sorciers de sangs purs regagneraient énormément d'influence de par leur importance. Et les sorciers de sangs purs les plus puissants, sont les sorciers noirs qui sont pour ainsi dire en guerre avec les sorciers blancs. Si on faisait tout ça, les sorciers sombres reviendraient sur le devant de la scène et prendraient les choses en mains. Leurs idées sont plus arrêtées, sur beaucoup de sujets et paraissent plus dures. Et puis il faut dire que les sorciers blancs, qu'ils soient sangs purs, mêlés ou nés moldus, tiennent actuellement toutes les ficelles du gouvernement et du pouvoir. Ils ne veulent pas partager ou laisser la place.

- Alors c'est une histoire de pouvoir, soupira Onyx. Au détriment des intérêts du monde magique.

- C'est ça. Avec le temps, les mages blancs ont fait passer les mages noirs pour des méchants. Mais la magie noire n'est pas mauvaise, elle est juste différente de la blanche. Certes elle est plus agressive et brutale mais c'est sa nature. Et puis on peut aussi bien torturer et tuer avec la magie blanche qu'avec la magie noire.

Onyx frissonna à ces mots, des images lui revenant à l'esprit. Il était témoin : on pouvait torturer avec les deux magie. Tom resserra immédiatement son étreinte autour de lui et il se détendit, chassant les souvenirs en se concentrant sur la chaleur de Tom.

- Mais la vérité c'est que les mages blancs ne veulent pas laisser la place. Je veux bien croire que tous n'ont pas conscience de la situation. Ceux qui savent, comme Dumbledore, se gardent bien de le dire de toute façon. Mais cela n'excuse pas qu'ils fassent la sourde oreille lorsqu'on veut leur expliquer. Et puis, ils ont aussi peur que si les sorciers sombres regagnent du pouvoir, ils veuillent prendre leur revanche sur les injustices subit.

- Ils le feraient ? Demanda Onyx.

- Oui, mais de manière juste, justifiée et impartiale. Ça aussi c'est dans leur fierté.

- C'est donc de la que vient le conflit présent, constata le jeune homme.

- En partie, parce que si on n'avait pas essayé de faire bouger les choses, il n'y aurait pas eu de guerre. Les sorciers blancs étouffaient progressivement les sorciers noirs. Le sang et le monde moldu étouffaient le sang et le monde magique. Et tout aurait fini par disparaître.

- Mais vous avez essayé de faire bouger les choses, remarqua Onyx.

- Oui. Je disais donc que j'avais vu beaucoup de problèmes dans le fonctionnement du monde magique et je voyais sa perte prochaine. Je ne voulais pas accepter ça. J'aimais trop le monde magique pour le voir disparaître.

- C'est vrai, c'est une chose incroyable, dit l'adolescent rêveur. Elle ne doit pas disparaître.

- Alors j'ai travaillé comme un fou et je suis entré dans le monde politique. J'avais bien préparé les choses, analysé tout les aspects de la situation, observé chaque problème, étudié comment tout cela fonctionnait. Et puis je me suis lancé. J'ai commencé une carrière politique et puis j'ai pris contact avec les familles influentes pour gagner du soutient. J'ai commencé à faire mes preuve et j'ai rapidement grimpé les échelons. J'ai gagné rapidement l'appuie des familles sombres puisque j'avais les mêmes objectifs qu'eux et j'étais déterminé à réussir. J'ai prit de l'influence et j'ai voulus faire réagir la population. Et, évidemment, je suis devenus gênant pour ceux qui tenaient les rênes.

- Le ministre et Dumbledore, constata Onyx.

- Entre autres, répondit Tom. Le vieux fou savait que je pouvais y arriver, j'étais puissant, charismatique, intelligent et très déterminé. Il m'avait vu grandir et il savait que j'étais dangereux pour sa position. Tout ce que le citronné veux, c'est le pouvoir, la gloire, passer pour un héros bienfaiteur et un sage. Ce qu'il est loin d'être. Pareil pour beaucoup de membres du gouvernement, il n'y a que la célébrité, l'argent et le pouvoir pour eux. Pathétique. Enfin bref, je suis vite devenu un problème pour eux. Au tout début, j'avais encore l'écoute de la population. J'étais un politiciens aux idées nouvelles et excentriques mais ils m'écoutaient encore. Au début, ils ont essayé de me soudoyer ou de me faire peur pour que je laisse tomber mes projets. Mais j'avais du caractère et pas du tout envi de renoncer. J'ai continué et ils sont montés d'un cran. Ils ont commencé à vouloir pourrir ma réputation et celle de ceux qui me soutenaient. Ils se sont vite servi de la mauvaise image qui poursuivait les sorciers noirs qui étaient la plus grande partie de mes partisans.

Le Lord marqua une petite pause, baissant un instant le regard sur Onyx qui l'écoutait attentivement, blottit contre lui. Il le vit trembler imperceptiblement et il remit la couverture en place sur lui avant de lancer un léger sort pour la faire chauffer doucement. L'adolescent se cala un peu plus contre lui avec un soupir d'aise, le remerciant d'une parole murmurée. Tom replaça ses bras autour de lui avant de continuer son récit :

- Et puis c'est allé crescendo, la machine s'est emballée et tout a dérapé. Les attaques ont commencé d'un camps vers l'autre, d'abord des attaques juridiques, puis des agressions, des combats. Et le vieux fou en est arrivé à commanditer des massacres et des meurtres en les mettant sur mon dos. Il était respecté et il avait l'image du gentil papy. Il n'a pas eu de mal à me faire endosser tout cela. J'étais un mage noir, j'étais puissant, j'aspirais à atteindre les plus hautes positions du gouvernement. Les gens n'ont pas eu de mal à croire que je pouvais avoir tuer des moldus pour le plaisir. On savait que je ne les aimais pas et que j'avais beaucoup de projets assez stricts vis à vis d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- D'abord réglementer les unions avec eux pour les raisons que je t'ai expliqué tout à l'heure. Ensuite, je suis convaincu que les sorciers sont supérieurs aux moldu. Il n'y a qu'à regarder ce que nous sommes capable de faire. Je conçois que c'est une histoire de point de vu mais nous leur sommes supérieur, c'est indéniable. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais les chefs de gouvernement moldus sont au courant de notre existence et évidemment, ils nous surveillent de près. Nous leur faisons très peur et pour le moment, le monde magique s'en satisfait. Mais nous cédons chaque année un peu plus aux moldus, ils détruisent notre monde. Ils grignotent nos territoires à une vitesse affolante et détruisent notre environnement avec leurs pratiques. Des sites magiques anciens et importants ont été ainsi détruits. Nos forêts s'amenuisent. Les territoires des créatures magiques se font rares, entraînant leur décadences. Nos réserves naturelles deviennent minimes. C'est une véritable catastrophe. Certaines espèces magiques ont disparut à cause des moldus qui font n'importe quoi. Je voulais que l'on prennent l'ascendant sur eux. Qu'on révèle notre existence et que nous dirigions tout cela. Que l'on prenne le pouvoir. Que nous échangions les rôles. Nous en avons largement la puissance même si nous sommes beaucoup moins nombreux. La magie est de notre côté et toutes les armes moldus ne peuvent rivaliser avec ça.

- Et le gouvernement accepte de céder aux moldus ? S'étonna Onyx. Qu'est-ce qu'ils y gagnent ?

- Oui, ils cèdent parce qu'ils ont peur d'engager les négociations. À chaque fois que le monde magique s'est un peu exposé ça s'est fini en chasse aux sorcières mais c'était parce que ce n'était pas organisé ou voulut. Si nous jouons bien la partie, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour prendre les choses en main. Mais les chefs actuels ne sont pas capables de lancer une telle campagne et ils ont peur d'une guerre avec les moldus. Alors ils cèdent, se satisfaisant de leur petite vie et se disant qu'ils ne verront de tout façon pas de leur vivant les conséquences de leurs actes.

- C'est pathétique, à ce rythme notre monde n'existera plus, remarqua Onyx.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord, répondit Tom. Bref, avec mes idées révolutionnaires, stricts et parfois un peu dures sur les moldus, tout le monde à gober que je pouvais être un sanguinaire mage noir, tuant et torturant de pauvres moldus. Et à partir de là une véritable guerre s'est engagée. Moi et les familles sombres nous nous sommes battu mais le camps de la lumière ne cessait plus de dégrader notre image au près du public à coup de massacres, d'histoires de tortures et autres. C'était pour nous détruire mais nous continuions tout de même à nous battre.

- Alors tout ce qu'on raconte sur toi et les mangemort, c'est faux ?

- C'est faux, tu as déjà put t'en rendre compte. Je ne nierais pas qu'on a tué, torturé, commanditer des meurtres et des enlèvements. Mais...

- C'était la guerre, poursuivit l'adolescent.

- Oui c'était la guerre, confirma Tom. C'était eux ou nous. Nous avions besoin d'informations, nous avions besoin d'évincer certaines personnes. Mais jamais, jamais nous n'avons fait quelque chose sans raison et nous n'avons jamais torturé ou tuer pour le plaisir ou par cruauté et sadisme. Et puis, il y a aussi cette histoire comme quoi je torturerais mes mangemort, encore une fois, c'est n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas tendre et je suis très exigeant mais je suis juste. Les règles ici, sont très claires et strictes. Tout le monde le sais et tout le monde connaît les punitions que des écarts de conduite engendrent. Je suis dur, c'est vrai mais la discipline est indispensable dans notre situation. C'est justifié et personne ne s'en plain. Tout le monde ici sait comment ça marche et ils l'acceptent. De toute façon, ça ne les changent pas vraiment puisque les sangs purs s'imposent eux même cette discipline. Et puis ils sont bien trop fiers et nobles pour se laisser traiter comme des esclaves. Leur respect à tous, je l'ai gagné par mes actions pas par des Doloris.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom de ce sortilège, Onyx trembla. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de chaque occasion dont Dumbledore, Sirius et les autres avaient profité pour le lancer sur lui. Il se serra un peu plus contre le Lord, se gorgeant de sa présence rassurante et apaisante. Tom enroula d'avantage ses bras autour de lui le serrant doucement. Il réagissait à chaque geste, expression, parole ou réaction de l'adolescent. Il avait terriblement envi de le protéger, de le rassurer et ses tremblements de peur lui serraient le cœur.

- Je comprend mieux maintenant, merci, dit le jeune homme désormais calmé.

- C'est vrai qu'avec le peu d'infos que tu avais, tu ne pouvais pas vraiment te faire une idée, sauf sur le fait que le vieux fou et ses sbires sont des tarés, souligna-t-il. Tu as d'autre questions ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, est-ce que c'est normal que je ne me suis jamais senti à l'aise avec la magie qu'on m'enseignait ?

- Tout à fait normal, répondit Tom. Tout ce qu'on t'apprenait faisait partie de la magie blanche, mais tu es un sorciers noir. Et parmi les plus noirs en plus. Les Lestrange et les Black sont deux des familles les plus anciennes du monde sorcier. Et non seulement, il n'y a pas une goutte de sang moldu dans leurs lignées mais en plus, il n'y que des sorciers sombres. C'est très rare. Il y a les Malfoy aussi qui sont dans ce cas. Dans la majorité des lignées sangs purs, il y a un mélange de sang blanc et noir, ce n'est pas ton cas. Alors forcément, ta magie réclamait une autre sorte de pratique. Être un sorcier sombre n'empêche pas de faire de la magie blanche mais ça provoque toujours une gêne, une sorte de malaise parce que ce n'est pas le meilleur moyen d'exploiter tes pouvoirs. Quand ta magie sera calmée et que tu recommenceras à faire de la magie, on essaiera quelques trucs à deux si tu veux. Tu verras que la sensation en faisant de la magie noire n'est pas du tout la même.

- Si je peux faire de nouveau de la magie un jour, murmura tristement le jeune homme.

- Tu en referas. Ça va être dur, mais tu en referas, assura Tom avec douceur et conviction. Ta magie est toujours là. Elle a changé, mais elle est toujours là. Je t'aiderais à trouver le moyen de t'en servir de nouveau si tu veux. Ce sera sûrement différent de ce que font les sorciers en temps normal mais tu en referas, ne t'en fait pas.

Onyx acquiesça en silence. Il ne serait vraiment rassuré que lorsqu'il aurait refait de la magie. Il avait terriblement peur de ne plus pouvoir en faire. La magie avait été son seul rayon de soleil ces dernières années et ce même si on se servait aussi d'elle pour le faire souffrir et l'emprisonner. C'était la faute des sorciers pas de la magie. Et lui, il l'adorait sa magie. La sentir se briser et de disloquer avait été la pire des tortures. Il avait voulut mourir sur le champs en sentant le phénomène. Vivre sans sa magie était impensable pour lui.

Il ferma les yeux et tourna inconsciemment le visage vers Tom, cherchant à se rassurer. Ce souvenir lui été vraiment pénible. Il sentit une main caresser ses cheveux en un geste tendre qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Il profita du traitement, se demandant un instant pourquoi le Lord s'occupait ainsi de lui mais il ne s'attarda pas sur la question, décidant juste de savourer l'attention. Il se sentait tellement bien avec l'homme. Beaucoup de monde avait peur du Lord et ceux qui le connaissaient le respectaient mais l'adolescent doutait fortement que beaucoup lui connaisse un comportement si doux. Mais qu'en savait-il ? Il n'était sûrement pas celui qui en savait le plus sur le Lord. Cependant, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulut que Tom ne change son attitude à son égard. Sa présence et son contact était la chose la plus divine qu'il eut connu. Depuis qu'il avait quitté ses bras la veille, Onyx avait passé son temps à profiter de la connexion fixe qui s'était installée. Il avait eu l'impression qu'il aurait complètement déprimé s'il n'y avait pas eu cela. Il s'était sentit gelé par la sensation de froid. Ses pensées revenant sur la connexion il demanda :

- Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu'est cette connexion Tom ? Questionna-t-il doucement mais avec curiosité.

- Je continue mes recherches, répondit celui-ci. Mais j'y ai pas mal réfléchit. J'ai repensé à ce fameux soir d'Halloween, commença-t-il. Et j'ai fait plusieurs constatations, expliqua-t-il. Jusqu'à présent je pensais que c'était le sacrifice de Lily et sa magie ancienne qui t'avaient sauvé de mon Avada Kadavra.

- Et ce n'était pas le cas ? Demanda Onyx intrigué.

- Maintenant que je sais qui tu es vraiment, je me rend compte que ce n'est pas possible. Ce genre de magie n'aurait pu fonctionner que si elle avait été ta véritable mère. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, il n'y avait pas ce lien de sang et de magie entre vous qui aurait pu lier son sacrifice à ta protection. Ce n'est donc pas elle qui t'a sauvé, c'est autre chose. Ensuite, cette fameuse cicatrice qui a disparut maintenant. Premièrement, je n'ai pas visé ta tête quand j'ai lancé le sort alors si elle devait en être la marque, elle n'avait rien à faire sur ton front, elle aurait du être sur ta poitrine. Jusque là, on croyait que c'était ce sort qui avait créer la connexion et qu'elle était marquée par cette cicatrice. Si ça avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas disparut ainsi. Si c'était vraiment une marque magique, elle serait encore là.

- C'était donc une cicatrice ordinaire ? Supposa l'adolescent.

- Je ne pense pas, sinon elle serait sûrement encore là aussi. Elle a disparut le jour où Severus a levé les sorts qui t'avaient été apposé, alors je crois que c'était un sort du vieux fou, peut-être un sort pour te surveiller puisqu'il a du te le poser tout de suite après mon attaque sur Godric's Hollow.

- Elle me faisait mal quand le lien s'est réveillé l'année de ton retour et quand la connexion s'activait, expliqua l'adolescent.

- Le sort s'enclenchait sûrement pour prévenir le vieux fou, te faisant souffrir au passage. C'est peut-être comme ça qu'il a sut pour ma résurrection malgré que tu ne lui ai rien dit à ton retour du cimetière.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'a sauvé alors ce soir là alors ? Et d'où vient la connexion ? Demanda le jeune sorcier.

- Pour le moment, la seule hypothèse que j'ai c'est que le lien existait avant que je ne t'attaque. Certains liens connectant deux personnes ou plus peuvent les empêcher de se faire du mal l'une à l'autre. Et donc elle t'aurait protéger de mon sort.

- Alors le lien viendrait d'avant ce soir là, s'étonna le jeune homme.

- C'est ce que je pense. Je suppose que peut-être, c'est un lien innée. Autrement dit : un lien qui existait déjà à ta naissance et à la mienne. Ce serait donc un lien magique parmi les plus puissants. Il n'en existe pas beaucoup mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé lequel c'est exactement. Tu en seras le premier informé lorsque je saurais.

- Ok, répondit Onyx.

Ils discutèrent pendant un long moment, tranquillement. Onyx resta installer contre le Lord celui-ci le priant de rester à sa place lorsqu'il voulut s'écarter pour fumer. Il lui expliqua que ça ne le gênait pas et qu'il appréciait même l'odeur de plante. Tom réagit également au quart de tour en sentant le retour de sa douleur suite à la baisse d'effet de sa potion. Il le vit à la soudaine tension d'Onyx mais aussi dans le lien et il s'empressa d'attraper une potion dans la table de chevet. Le jeune sorcier passa aussi un moment à cajoler Nagini qui ne se priva pas pour marquer son contentement. Elle demanda d'ailleurs à l'adolescent si elle pouvait venir passer du temps avec lui lorsque son maître travaillait. Onyx chercha l'approbation de Tom du regard et celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête. Il donna alors une réponse positive au serpent qui fut aussi ravi que lui. Il aimait bien le familier et il aimait parler fourchelang alors sa compagnie le ravissait.

Le reste de l'après midi passa rapidement. Leur discussion sur la guerre avait prit pas mal de temps mais Onyx était heureux d'avoir enfin eut des explications claires et exactes. Et puis il y avait le lien qui l'intriguait beaucoup, il avait hâte de savoir ce que c'était. En tout cas, il aimait sentir la présence de Tom dans son esprit. Et puis il devait la vie à cette connexion.

Ce fut avec un soupir à fendre l'âme que Tom finit par annoncer qu'il devait s'en aller. Onyx eut envi de protester mais il se retint, ne voulant pas passer pour un gamin capricieux. Mais il fut heureux de constater que le Lord n'était pas plus enthousiaste que lui. Et tout deux expérimentèrent de nouveau les sensations de la veille à leur séparation, légèrement plus fortement. Le Seigneur de ténèbres eu de nouveau l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose et le froid envahit Onyx qui se sentait soudain très seul. L'ayant réinstallé correctement dans son lit, le Lord fut prit d'une envie. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme en caressant sa joue. Le jeune sorcier se figea de surprise avant de se détendre et de profiter du geste en fermant les yeux. Il en aurait presque ronronné tellement cette marque d'affection le rendait heureux.

- Je reviendrais te voir demain soir, annonça Tom en reculant et en se relevant.

Onyx sourit en entendant cela.

- Merci d'avoir prit le temps de tout m'expliquer, remercia le jeune sorcier.

- Tu le méritais amplement et si tu as d'autre questions, n'hésites pas à me les poser, répondit le Lord avec douceur. À demain Onyx, salua-t-il finalement avec un léger sourire.

- À demain Tom. _Au revoir Nagini_, ajouta-t-il en fourchelang en voyant le serpent quitter son lit.

_- Au revoir petit serpent. Je reviendrais aussi te voir très vite_, ajouta-t-elle avec engouement.

La paire quitta finalement la pièce, le Lord retrouvant automatiquement son masque froid en passant la porte. C'était fou à quel point Onyx le détendait, il ne s'en rendait compte que lorsqu'il retrouvait son attitude maîtrisée en le quittant. Onyx lui, soupira à son départ. Il avait vraiment la sensation qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Et de nouveau, cette sensation de froid l'envahit, cette solitude affreuse. Il se demanda d'où cela provenait. Il y pensa un moment et un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres en repensant à cette après midi. Le Lord l'avait tenu dans ses bras et était resté attentif à ses besoins. Il n'avait rien eu à dire alors que la douleur reprenait de la puissance que Tom lui avait présenté une potion en un quart de seconde. L'homme agissait avec douceur, se faisant presque tendre.

Et puis avec des explications sur ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé, il saisissait bien mieux la personnalité du Lord et il l'appréciait beaucoup. Il était fort, déterminé. Il avait de la volonté et il savait diriger. Il était une figure forte et charismatique. C'était un fin psychologue, il ne se laissait pas impressionner ou influencer, il se battait pour ses idées, pour le monde magique. Il savait visiblement être objectif puisqu'il ne s'était pas laissé avoir par les préconçus qu'on avait voulu lui enseigner. Il n'avait pas caché qu'il avait tué et torturé et cette transparence, comme le reste, plaisait beaucoup à l'adolescent. Le fait qu'il ai tué et torturé ne le gênait pas vraiment, il l'avait fait pour de bonnes raisons et puis il l'avait fait en temps de guerre. Par nécessité et non par envi ou plaisir. Et d'un autre coté, pendant de longues années, on avait porté tellement peu d'importance à sa propre vie qu'il avait du mal à en porter à celle des autres. Sauf pour ceux qui comptaient pour lui, autrement dit : sa famille retrouvée, les gens qu'il avait rencontré depuis son réveil et Tom bien sûr. Tom qui occupait une très grande partie de son esprit. Le sourire s'entêta sur ses lèvres alors qu'il revoyait le beau visage du Lord dans ses pensées.

Le lendemain matin il tenta de marcher une fois de plus, aidé et soutenu par ses parents qui l'encadraient. Il n'obtint pas beaucoup plus de résultats que la veille mais il s'entêta un peu plus, assurant à sa mère et son père inquiets qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi fatigué qu'il le paraissait. Mais c'était totalement faux. Il avait du mal à respirer, sa tête tournait, il sentait presque sa légère fièvre empirer, et tout son corps n'était que douleur. Mais il voulait marcher. Il voulait retrouver sa capacité de déplacement le plus vite possible. Premièrement parce qu'il voulait alléger la charge qu'il représentait pour ses parents mais il voulait aussi se rassurer quand à sa capacité de remarcher normalement. Cependant, comme la veille, il s'écroula presque à chaque pas. Il se sentait honteux de ne pas arriver à se tenir simplement debout sans flancher. Et donc il s'obstinait, s'énervant intérieurement alors que son corps le lâchait lamentablement et sur tout les tableaux. Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit pas lorsque l'on frappa à la porte des appartements. Ses parents en profitèrent pour stopper la séance, inquiets de le voir aller de mal en pis alors qu'il essayait désespérément de tenir sur ses jambes.

- On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, annonça doucement Bellatrix. Tu n'en peux plus chéri, dit-elle en caressant sa joue.

Onyx ne protesta pas, il n'aurait certainement pas osé, mais il aurait voulut continuer. Toutefois, sortant de sa concentration et de son obstination, il reprit conscience de l'état de son corps qui se rappela brutalement à lui. Ses genoux cédèrent de nouveau alors qu'il fermait les yeux de fatigue. Son père le rattrapa et le souleva dans ses bras. Échangeant un regard inquiet avec son épouse devant l'épuisement de leur fils. Tout deux se reprochaient intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir stoppé plus tôt. Severus avait dit quelques minutes par jour et là ça faisait presque une demi heure. Rodolphus alla le déposer sur son lit avant d'annoncer qu'il allait voir qui avait frappé à la porte.

Bellatrix acquiesça avant de retourner son attention entière sur son fils qui avait une grimace de douleur au visage, respirant difficilement les yeux clos. Et fit un compte mental rapide pour déterminé combien de temps était passé depuis qu'il avait bu sa première potion anti douleur et elle sut alors que les effets devaient être en train de s'estomper. Elle détermina donc que la grimace de douleur d'Onyx était due à cela et aussi certainement à l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Aussitôt, elle sorti l'une des potions de la table de chevet mais son fils prit doucement la parole d'une voix tremblante, l'interrompant dans son geste de porter la fiole à ses lèvres :

- Maman, est-ce que tu crois que ça va s'arrêter un jour ? Demanda-t-il.

- Quoi dont chéri ? Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

- La douleur, dit-il d'une voix hésitante.

Le cœur de la mangemorte se fendit en deux. Elle avait l'impression que l'adolescent était au bout du rouleau à cet instant présent et elle s'en voulait de ne rien pouvoir faire de concret pour le soulager. Severus ne leur avait pas caché à quel point la situation était physiquement pénible pour le jeune homme, même si on voyait rarement à jusqu'où cela allait. Et là, il semblait vraiment abattu, fatigué. Elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait, déposant la potion qu'elle tenait elle vint l'enlacer tendrement. Elle sentit Onyx blottir son visage dans son cou et l'enlacer de ses bras à son tour, faiblement. Le cœur de la mère fit de nouveau un bon, c'était la première fois que Onyx répondait à une étreinte mais elle fut aussi triste de sentir son désarroi, sa peur et sa douleur. Le jeune sorcier s'accrochait à elle comme à son dernier repère. Elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir prendre tout les soucis de son bébé sur elle pour le soulager.

- Ça va aller chéri. On va tout faire pour faire disparaître la douleur, c'est promit. Ça ira bientôt mieux, assura-t-elle à son oreille. Je prendrais ta douleur sur moi s'il le faut mais je te promet que ça cessera.

- Je ne te laisserais jamais faire ça, s'indigna Onyx en gardant cependant son visage dans son cou. Je n'accepterais pas que quelqu'un d'autre souffre comme ça pour moi, c'est hors de question. Promet moi que tu ne le feras pas, demanda-t-il presque paniqué à présent.

Il était très touché par le fait que sa mère était prête à prendre ça douleur sur elle mais il ne voulait pas quelle ressente une telle souffrance pour lui. La douleur provoquée par sa magie brisée était affreuse. Lui il était habitué à souffrir, il pouvait gérer, alors il ne laisserait pas sa mère qu'il aimait tant souffrir pour lui. Bella elle fut surprise un instant de la terreur qui transparaissait dans sa voix alors qu'il lui demandait de renoncer à cette possibilité. N'importe qui d'autre souffrant ainsi aurait sûrement sauté sur l'occasion pour se soulager. Les sorts existaient, c'était possible même si c'était très complexe et temporaire. Mais Onyx était visiblement horrifié et terrorisé à cette idée. Elle resserra son étreinte sur son fils et lui répondit :

- Je ne te promettrais pas cela Onyx. Je t'aime plus que moi même et si le seul moyen de te soulager et de partager ou prendre ta douleur, je le ferais sans hésiter. Il va falloir accepter que toute la famille va veiller sur toi désormais, tu n'es plus tout seul et tu ne seras plus jamais tout seul. Et tu ne seras pas tout seul non plus dans la souffrance mon fils. Mais si tu veux je peux te dire que l'on utilisera cette solution que si on ne trouve rien d'autre d'ici deux semaines maximum. Je n'accepterais pas de te voir souffrir ainsi plus longtemps. On est d'accord ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi, souffla l'adolescent en serrant sa mère comme il pouvait.

Il était très touché par son discours mais il avait peur aussi.

- Si je le fais, je ne souffrirais pas à cause de toi. Si on doit mettre la faute sur quelqu'un, c'est sur le vieux fou, ses acolytes et ces moldus immondes. Mais ce ne serait pas de ta faute. Tout ce que tu fais toi, c'est affronter une épreuve et maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta famille, elle l'affrontera avec toi. C'est ça une famille. Laisses nous nous occuper de toi, s'il te plaît. Depuis le temps qu'on en rêvait, dit-elle avec un peu plus de légèreté.

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Onyx hocha de la tête dans son cou, la faisant sourire. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais elle s'en fichait. Seul son fils avait son attention à ce moment. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, il ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Ce fait confirma à sa mère qu'il était fatigué puisqu'il ne ratait habituellement rien de se qui se passait autour de lui. Réflexe né de son passé. Elle entendait sa respiration lourde et ses yeux se posèrent sur la fiole de potion sur la table de chevet. Elle se souvint alors qu'Onyx devait être entrain de souffrir plus que de raison.

- Ça va aller, c'est promit, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Recouches toi maintenant tu seras plus à l'aise, dit-elle doucement en se détachant lentement de lui.

Rodolphus avait été un peu étonné en ouvrant la porte et en découvrant Draco, Pansy, Blaise et Théo devant lui. Les quatre adolescents le saluèrent avec respect et il leur rendit. Mais ses pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers son fils.

- Peut-on voir Onyx ? Demanda Draco.

Rodolphus réfléchit un instant. Onyx était très fatigué, il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée. Mais d'un autre côté, la présence des adolescents lui remonterait peut-être le moral et lui occuperait l'esprit. Il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de s'échapper un peu de la douleur, de la frustration de ne pas réussir à marcher... bref de tout ce qui lui tombait dessus. Son hésitation due se voir, ainsi que son inquiétude puisque Draco demanda d'une voix angoissée :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il ne va pas bien ?

- Pas vraiment, soupira l'homme. Écoutez, je veux bien que vous alliez le voir mais il est vraiment épuisé aujourd'hui. Il a essayé de marcher un peu ce matin et ça lui a pompé toute son énergie.

- Il y est arrivé ? Demanda le blond avec intérêt alors que les autres écoutaient aussi.

- Non, c'est vraiment dur pour lui. Il arrive à peine à tenir debout plus d'une seconde et il a beaucoup de mal à bouger. Ça l'épuise et ça fait remonter ses douleurs. Alors si vous y allez, je veux le calme absolu, pas d'énervement ou de stress. Mais si vous pouviez lui changer les idées, ce serait bien. Il n'a pas le moral, expliqua-t-il.

- On va aller le divertir en douceur alors, lança Blaise avec un léger sourire rassurant.

Les trois autres acquiescèrent et Rodolphus marcha devant eux pour les conduire à la chambre de son fils. Les adolescents étaient silencieux alors qu'ils avançaient, pensant à ce qu'avait dit l'homme sur l'état de leur ami. Ils étaient tristes pour lui. Ils en avaient parlé entre eux après leur première visite à l'héritier Lestrange et le fait était qu'ils le considéraient déjà comme un ami et Draco lui portait encore plus d'importance. Alors ils étaient tristes pour lui, tristes de savoir que son état, en plus d'être pénible, ne s'améliorait pas. Ils s'étaient promis de venir lui tenir compagnie aussi souvent que possible. Et visiblement, aujourd'hui il en avait besoin.

Ils remirent des sourires chaleureux sur leurs visages lorsque Rodolphus leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés, ouvrant la porte et entrant devant eux. Ils se figèrent de surprise en découvrant la scène qui s'offrait à eux : Bellatrix enlaçant tendrement son fils qui avait caché son visage dans son cou, l'enlaçant aussi. Ils avaient beau savoir qu'elle était la mère du jeune homme, il était très difficile d'imaginer Bellatrix Lestrange enlacer quelqu'un avec tant de douceur. Elle n'avait plus du tout l'air d'une froide sadique au bord de la folie comme ils l'avaient toujours connus, elle avait l'air d'une mère inquiète, tentant de rassurer son fils. À la seconde où ils la virent ainsi, leurs avis sur elle changea. Ils n'auraient jamais imaginé qu'elle était ce genre de mère. Ils la voyaient d'avantage froide et distante pas aimante. Mais là, il n'y avait aucun doute. Onyx était vraiment le bijoux de sa mère.

Ils comprirent progressivement l'importance que l'adolescent avait pour le couple. Narcissa leur avait expliqué que Rodolphus et Bella avaient beaucoup changé après l'enlèvement de leur fils mais qu'ils retrouvaient leurs véritables personnalités maintenant qu'ils l'avaient récupéré. Alors ils comprirent aussi à quel point le kidnapping les avait détruit. Ils avaient constaté eux même le changement. Auparavant, jamais le couple ne leur aurait parlé aussi civilement et gentiment qu'il le faisait depuis le retour de leur fils. Ils paraissaient plus humains, plus ouverts et terriblement moins froids et hautains. Au final, tout ce qu'ils avaient connu d'eux été la façade qu'ils avaient construit pour cacher leur douleur.

Ils virent Bellatrix murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille d'Onyx avant de se reculer doucement. L'adolescent se détacha difficilement d'elle. Il avait l'air si fragile à cet instant et cette impression se renforça lorsque les quatre Serpentard avisèrent son visage terriblement pâle et épuisé, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits, ses yeux clos et sa poitrine se levant difficilement. Sa mère le réinstalla délicatement, semi assit dans son lit, avant de rapidement présenter une potion à ses lèvres. Elle passa une main derrière sa tête pour l'aider à boire :

- Bois ça, c'est ta potion pour la douleur, l'entendirent dire les Serpentard alors que Rodolphus s'approchait du lit.

Il but docilement et ils virent son visage se détendre progressivement. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence puis Onyx rouvrit les yeux, semblant un peu mieux. Son père lui tendit sa Kiseru qu'il lui avait préparé, voyant qu'il commençait à en avoir besoin. Il l'accepta en le remerciant avec un léger sourire. Il prit une première bouffée et sembla pouvoir respirer plus librement presque immédiatement. Ce fut seulement alors qu'il remarqua la présence des quatre Serpentard restés à la porte. Ils lui sourirent gentiment :

- Bonjour, fit joyeusement Draco. On s'est dit que tu t'ennuyais peut-être alors on est venu voir si on pouvais remédier à ça.

Onyx leur adressa un sourire, heureux malgré la fatigue de voir son cousin. Les cinq adolescents se saluèrent, les verts et argents déterminés à lui changer les idées. Bellatrix sourit doucement aux lèvres courbées de son fils. Elle se releva et embrassa son front puis elle quitta la pièce avec son mari non s'en jeter un regard d'avertissement aux quatre visiteurs qui comprirent rapidement qu'il ne fallait pas stresser Onyx ou le fatiguer ou quoique se soit d'autre de négatif sans risquer la colère de la mangemorte. Et Bellatrix n'était pas la seule femme du premier cercle pour rien. Ils finirent par rejoindre leur ami. Draco s'assit en tailleur sur le lit et ses amis tirèrent des sièges présent dans la pièce pour s'asseoir près d'eux, s'installant tous du même côté. Et ils entamèrent la conversation tranquillement.

Une seule chose vint les perturber alors que les Serpentard accomplissaient magistralement leur mission de changer les idées du jeune homme : Nagini. Alors qu'ils discutaient, un fort sifflement attira leur attention et leurs regard tombèrent alors sur l'imposant serpent, apparut d'on ne sait où du côté opposé du lit à celui où se trouvaient les adolescents. Pansy sauta de son siège avec un cri strident, reculant de frayeur et faisant faire un bon magistral à Onyx qu'elle avait surprit. Blaise se leva et recula également alors que Théo s'était figé. Draco s'était levé du lit, tendu comme un arc et avait reculé d'un pas. Seul Onyx était parfaitement détendu après s'être remis de la réaction de Pansy. Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres, ravi de voir le reptile.

_- Bonjour petit serpent_, dit-elle d'une voix douce. _Tom travaillait et je m'ennuyais alors je suis venu et puis je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie de bonne qualité te ferais du bien._

Onyx hésita à lui répondre. Il pouvait parler fourchelang devant Draco puisqu'il savait tout, mais devant les trois autres... Cependant, Nagini le soulagea de la question.

_- Je sais que tu ne peux pas me répondre devant ces trois là, Tom m'a expliqué alors ne t'en fait pas. Je sais que si tu ne me répond pas il y a une bonne raison,_ le rassura-t-elle alors qu'elle grimpait sur le lit à la grande horreur des quatre autres. _Je crois que tu devrais leur dire que je ne vais pas les manger_, ricana le serpent.

Onyx avisa alors ses amis pétrifiés et regardant Nagini avec peur et appréhension.

_- Il n'y a sûrement qu'à toi que je ne fais pas peur_, expliqua-t-elle. _Tout le monde me redoute au moins un peu ici et heureusement. Comme ça ils me laissent tranquille et je n'ai pas à supporter leurs immondes odeurs, beurk_, dit-elle en faisant sourire Onyx.

- Bonjour Nagini, lança-t-il sans emprunter la langue des serpents en prenant une voix parfaitement détendue. Ne vous en faites pas, dit-il en se tournant vers les autres. Elle ne va pas vous manger.

Tout les quatre le regardèrent, ébahit par sa détente alors que l'imposant et terrifiant familier du Seigneur des ténèbres venait s'enrouler contre sa hanche, déposant sa tête sur ses genoux.

- Pourquoi le serpent du Lord est-il la ? Demanda Draco qui ne pouvait détacher son regard du reptile qui n'était habituellement pas aussi docile avec un autre que son maître.

- Elle m'aime bien, répondit Onyx en se mettant à grattouiller la tête du familier.

Sous le regard ahurit des quatre Serpentard, Nagini glissa carrément sa tête dans sa main, réclamant visiblement ses caresses qu'elle appréciait plus que certainement.

- Comment tu sais qu'elle t'aime bien ? Demanda Pansy pas rassurée pour un sou.

- Le Lord me l'a dit, répondit-il calmement en prenant soin de ne pas utiliser le prénom de Tom pour ne pas les choquer d'avantage. Il m'avait dit aussi qu'elle viendrait sûrement me voir de temps en temps.

- Tu as parlé au Lord, s'émerveilla Blaise qui vint se rasseoir l'air très intéressé.

Théo commença à se détendre et Draco se rassit au bord du lit, attentif cependant au moindre geste du reptile. Mais il se rassura en voyant le familier les ignorait totalement, semblant en pleine extase sous les caresses d'Onyx qui souriait doucement. Pansy revint s'asseoir, très lentement, tendue et fixant le serpent avec peur.

- Détendez vous, les pria Onyx. Elle ne vous fera rien, vraiment.

- Comment tu peux en être sur ? Demanda Pansy.

- Voyons, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu vois Nagini, tenta de détendre Draco, elle n'attaque que sur l'ordre du maître.

La jeune femme se détendit alors un peu bien qu'elle resta stressée. Blaise lui ne faisait même plus attention, il s'était trouvé un autre sujet de discussion :

- Tu as vraiment parlé au Lord alors, dit-il.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement et ne comprenant pas ce qu'il y avait d'extraordinaire avant de se souvenir que ses parents lui avaient dit que Tom avait des rapport plutôt froids avec les mangemort et partisans en dehors du premier cercle.

- De quoi vous avez parlé, demanda ensuite le jeune homme curieux.

Onyx hésita à répondre mais il le fit finalement d'une voix basse en restant évasif. Non seulement il n'avait pas envi de partager le temps passé avec Tom avec les autres, voyant ces moments comme ses petits trésors, mais aussi parce que les sujets étaient ce qui lui était arrivé, son état et la guerre.

- De moi, de... de ce qu'il m'est... arrivé. Et de la guerre, dit-il en souhaitant qu'il n'insiste pas.

Il baissa le regard vers Nagini qui avait posé sa tête à la verticale contre sa poitrine. Elle semblait avoir sentit sa détresse :

_- Ne pense plus à cela petit serpent_, dit-elle avec douceur._ Ça va aller maintenant. Ne pense plus à ces choses horribles_, dit-elle alors que sa langue chatouillait le cou de l'adolescent qui lui sourit pauvrement en la caressant.

Blaise sut alors qu'il avait posé la question de trop sans le vouloir. Il y eut un moment de silence dans la pièce puis Draco reprit la parole pour changer de sujet.

- Alors comme ça, tu apprécies les serpents, remarqua-t-il légèrement.

- Oui et il vaut mieux puisqu'il n'y a que ça ici, répondit Onyx avec légèreté en remerciant intérieurement son cousin du changement de conversation.

Les verts et argents sourirent au sous entendu sur leur maison et les discussions reprirent, les quatre visiteurs s'étonnant de la présence et du caractère plus que docile et câlin du familier du Lord avec Onyx. Habituellement, Nagini ne se mêlait pas aux autres habitants du manoir, suivant son maître, restant dans ses quartiers ou chassant à l'extérieur. Elle était toujours agressive avec tout autre personne que le Lord. Alors naturellement, ils se demandaient comment le jeune sorcier convalescent avait fait pour s'attirer la sympathie du reptile, surtout au point qu'elle se comporte presque comme un chaton avec lui. Mais au final, ils parvinrent à se détendre complètement malgré la présence inquiétante du reptile et les discussions reprirent tranquillement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà ! Un long chapitre cette semaine, j'espère que ça vous fait plaisir ! Une petite review s'il vous plaît (demande-t-elle avec ses grands yeux de dragonneau quémandeur).

À dans deux semaine pour la suite avec un chapitre à faire pleurer. Si, si je vous assure. Audragon !


	6. Stabilisation douloureuse

Ohayou mina-san ! Bonjour tout le monde !

Excusez moi mais cette semaine je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos questions donc ce sera un petit avant propos cette fois. Je vous avez parlé d'un chapitre à faire pleuré et bien le voilà. Je suis vraiment sadique parfois vous allez voir. Mes pauvres personnages lol. Heureusement, ils ne peuvent pas se rebeller contre moi sinon ce serait la révolution contre ce que je leur fait subir.

Bref, merci à tout les reviewers ! Big merci ! Je rappel que Harry Potter est le bébé de J. et pas le miens, le monde, le scénario et les idées nouvelles présentes dans cette fic son à moi par contre ! Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 6 :

Stabilisation douloureuse

Les trois jours qui suivirent passèrent tranquillement. Chaque matin, Severus venait voir Onyx, adaptant un peu les potions qu'il prenait et analysant l'état de sa magie et de son corps. Il était satisfait de voir qu'il dormait assez, faisant des nuits correctes grâce à la potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il aurait voulut que le jeune homme dorme un peu plus mais celui-ci refusait silencieusement de fermer les yeux sans avoir prit la potion, prétextant qu'il n'était pas fatigué. Mais les adultes, qui l'avaient vu plusieurs fois lutter contre le sommeil, supposaient plutôt qu'il redoutait ses cauchemars. Et ils pouvaient comprendre. Le maître des potions travaillait beaucoup sur ce problème étant donné qu'il ne restait plus au jeune sorcier que quelques nuits de potion avant de devoir faire une pause de plusieurs mois pour que son organisme évacue les composant du breuvage qui devenaient nocifs lorsqu'ils étaient présents en trop grande quantité. Il avait une piste mais ce n'était pas encore finit.

Une fois le professeur parti, son père l'aidait à marcher un peu. Ou à essayer tout du moins puisque l'adolescent ne voyait presque aucun progrès en la matière. Il s'épuisait chaque matin sans grand résultat ce qui avait le don de mettre un coup à son moral qu'il peinait déjà à maintenir chaque jour. Seule la présence réconfortante de sa famille et leur soutient indéfectible lui donnait goût à la vie. Il les adorait de plus en plus, son père, sa mère, son parrain, sa marraine, Regulus, Severus, Lucius, son cousin, les trois Serpentard. Tous étaient d'un soutient et d'une patience infinie avec lui. Ils étaient toujours attentifs, calmes et compréhensifs. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu droit à la moindre attention en était particulièrement touché, bouleversé même. Il sentait qu'il était réellement important pour eux, qu'ils l'aimaient ou l'appréciaient beaucoup selon les cas. Et ce sentiment le faisait se sentir bien.

Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Théo passaient presque tout les jours, passant une ou plusieurs heures avec lui suivant son état de fatigue. Et ils savaient lui changer les idées par des discussions simples. Des discussions typiquement adolescentes en faites, parlant de Quidditch, de vêtements, de potins, de leurs goûts, des nouveautés... des choses futiles mais cela faisaient du bien à Onyx qui en plus d'apprendre plus de choses sur les adolescents sorciers et sur leurs vies, profitait aussi de ces simples discussions sans enjeux qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il était détendu en leur présence et apprenait à les connaître un peu plus. Draco restait parfois un peu plus longtemps pour passer quelques minutes seul avec lui et les deux cousins se rapprochaient vite.

Nagini avait rapidement prit l'habitude de débarquer en début d'après midi, entrant sans qu'on sache comment. Tout ses visiteurs avaient été très surprit, non seulement par sa présence mais aussi par son comportement de chaton presque ronronnant avec Onyx. Lorsqu'il n'y avait pas Blaise, Pansy et Théo, l'adolescent parlait librement fourchelang avec elle, discutant tranquillement. Il aimait sa compagnie. Nagini cherchait à le connaître, l'air visiblement très intrigué par sa personne et parfois, elle lui parlait un peu de Tom et de sa personnalité. Mais elle ne disait jamais grand chose, affirmant qu'il était mieux qu'il le découvre lui même. Et ceci était permis par les visites quotidiennes du Lord.

Il venait chaque soir passer une heure avec lui. Tom lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il repérait toutes ses angoisses et les calmait avec efficacité. Et pour le jeune homme, il était plus facile de parler avec lui de ce qu'il ressentait, de ses craintes, de ses doutes. Parce qu'il se sentait tellement bien avec le Lord. Il se sentait à sa place, en sécurité, important, à sa place et en totale confiance. Il arrivait à lui parler et lorsqu'il n'y arrivait pas, rattrapé par ses peurs ou ses doutes, Tom se servait du lien pour le rassurer avec une patience qu'il n'aurait jamais attribué au Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de le connaître ainsi.

Le lien se renforçait chaque jour et ils le sentait tout les deux, mais ils ne s'en inquiétaient pas, ils n'y arrivaient pas. Ils étaient simplement intrigués et curieux, Tom poursuivant ses recherches. Et chaque jour, les sensations qu'ils éprouvaient se renforçaient. Tout deux étaient plus qu'heureux lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient et la séparation était de plus en plus difficile. Une chaleur agréable les envahissait lorsqu'ils se rapprochaient, des vagues de magies les traversaient lorsqu'ils se touchaient. Et ça, c'était devenu systématique. Ils avaient inexplicablement besoin de contact et il ne se passait jamais plus de quelques minutes entre l'arrivée de Tom et le moment où celui-ci prenait Onyx dans ses bras. C'était toujours lui qui initiait le geste, l'adolescent n'osant pas encore faire le premier pas mais tout deux accueillaient l'étreinte avec un bonheur non feint. C'était devenu un besoin presque vital. Et sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, Tom avait prit l'habitude de câliner le jeune sorcier, celui-ci se blottissant tel un chat contre lui.

Ils se rendaient bien compte, tout les deux que leurs attitudes l'un envers l'autre était étrange. Le Lord ne s'était jamais comporté ainsi, n'en ayant jamais eu l'idée ou même l'envi avec quiconque. Il n'avait jamais été doux, tendre, câlin, attentif et protecteur envers personne. Et Onyx ne s'était jamais autant livré, en total confiance. Il n'avait jamais autant aimé le contact physique de quelqu'un, il en avait peur habituellement. Il se sentait bien comme jamais avec l'homme. Et il voulait lui apporté la douceur et la détente dont l'homme avait visiblement besoin après ses journées de travail. Leurs attitudes étaient étranges et ils le réalisaient mais cela leur paraissait tellement normal, naturel, ils ne se voyaient absolument pas agir autrement à l'égard de l'autre. Ils laissaient faire leurs instincts et leurs envies, sans craintes.

Si Tom lisait facilement les émotions d'Onyx, il avait été très étonné et intrigué par le fait que l'adolescent semblait pourvoir en faire autant avec lui. Personne n'arrivait à voir un dixième de ce que le jeune sorcier percevait. Ils apprenaient à se connaître même si c'était plus Onyx qui apprenait à connaître Tom puisque celui-ci savait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le plus jeune après avoir vu sa vie. Ils se rapprochaient à vitesse grand V. Mais la séparation était toujours plus difficile car leurs sensations désagréables s'amplifiaient significativement.

Onyx commençait à s'ouvrir doucement. D'abord avec Tom qui s'arrangeait toujours pour lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait. Il le poussait à dire ce qu'il ressentait, l'amenant à poser ses questions. L'adolescent, étant en confiance avec lui, avait de moins en moins d'hésitation, s'améliorant rapidement. Le Lord s'enquérait toujours de sa santé et insistait pour qu'il lui dise comment il se sentait précisément. L'adolescent n'hésitait plus à lui dire quand il n'allait pas bien et Tom trouvait toujours une solution pour le soulager. Il le faisait parler et le rassurait quand c'était un soucis psychologique et il trouvait un moyen de l'aider lorsque c'était physique. Il le changeait de position pour faciliter sa respiration ou soulager ses muscles et ses articulations, il lui donnait ses potions à la vitesse de l'éclair lorsqu'il en avait besoin, il préparait sa pipe pour lui et il le consolait et le réconfortait lorsque le jeune homme était trop fatigué pour supporter sans rien laisser paraître. Et il commençait à s'ouvrir aussi avec sa famille bien que se soit dans des proportions bien moindre. Sur les conseils de Tom, il leur exposait ses envies et demandait parfois leur aide, avouant aussi plus facilement lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Il se rassurait petit à petit en voyant qu'il ne recevait jamais de réponse négative, au contraire, on se faisait un plaisir de combler ses demandes rares et très peu exigeantes et on trouvait des moyens de l'aider en cas de soucis. Mais il était bien plus à l'aise avec Tom.

Parmi les adultes, Rodolphus, Bellatrix, Rabastan, Regulus, Narcissa, Severus et aussi Lucius, seuls au courant, on s'interrogeait aussi beaucoup sur les visites quotidiennes du maître à l'adolescent. Jamais l'homme n'avait porté autant d'attention à quelqu'un. Personne ne savait comment se déroulaient leurs rencontres. Lorsque le Lord venait voir Onyx, ils ne restaient qu'à deux et personne n'aurait osé entrer dans la chambre. Le Seigneur n'avait pas réclamé leur présence, pas plus que l'adolescent, alors personne n'entrait et donc personne ne savait. On ne posait pas de questions au jeune homme sur ces rencontres et encore moins au Lord. Les seules choses qu'ils avaient constaté été la joie évidente d'Onyx à l'arrivée du maître ainsi que sa détente complète et son sourire lorsqu'ils le retrouvaient après son départ. Rien n'était visible chez le Lord par contre. Ils en avaient beaucoup parlé entre eux mais ils n'avaient toujours aucune idées de ce qu'il se passait.

Un train train quotidien s'installa mais tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Onyx qui ne voyait aucune amélioration dans son état. Il était très fatigué, la douleur ne diminuait pas, le minant durement, il avait toujours une légère fièvre, sa respiration était toujours très gênée sans sa pipe, ses mouvements lourds et difficiles et il n'arrivait pas à marcher. Il avait toujours un appétit d'oiseau et Severus ne diminuait pas ses potions nutritives. Il avait du mal à rester concentré. Et surtout sa magie ne se stabilisait pas même si au moins, il n'avait pas subi de crise depuis presque une semaine. Cependant, tout finit par changer.

L'après midi était déjà bien avancée ce jour là. Onyx était dans sa chambre avec Draco, Blaise, Théo et Pansy. Ils discutaient tranquillement. Au salon, Rodolphus et Bellatrix prenaient un thé avec Rabastan et Narcissa. Tout était tranquille. Les adolescents parlaient bonbons lorsque tout d'un coup le blond vit son cousin se tendre très brutalement.

- Onyx ? Appela-t-il avec angoisse en se rapprochant de lui.

Une grimace de douleur se peignit très rapidement sur ses traits. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti, sa respiration se bloquant. Draco ne fit ni une ni deux alors qu'Onyx commençait à trembler ne répondant pas à ses appels. Il courut hors de la chambre et héla les adultes qui ne mirent que quelques secondes avant de débouler dans la pièce.

- Onyx ! S'écria Bella alors qu'elle voyait son fils trembler de plus en plus violemment convulsant presque.

Elle accourut vers le lit suivit des trois autres. Les adolescents reculèrent sans qu'on ai à leur demander, se réunissant tout les quatre un peu plus loin. Ils regardèrent, choqués, leur ami qui semblait souffrir de plus en plus.

- Il fait une crise, constata rapidement Rodolphus.

Il appela immédiatement un elfe de maison et l'envoya chercher Severus, lui disant de l'amener avec lui pour gagner du temps. Le petit être disparut et réapparut une poignée de seconde plus tard avec le maître des potions. Celui-ci reprit rapidement ses esprits avant de se précipiter vers le lit en avisant son jeune patient. Onyx transpirait à grosse gouttes maintenant et il était plus pâle qu'un mort. Ses yeux étaient clos, sa mâchoire crispée, ses dents serrées comme ses poings. Sa respiration était erratique et désordonnée, son corps complètement tendu. Il tremblait affreusement. Et il ne se passa que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne lâche un premier cri de douleur, vite suivis d'autres.

Dans leur coin, les quatre Serpentard ne pouvaient détacher leur yeux du jeune homme, se demandant pourquoi il devait subir ça. Il avait l'air de souffrir le martyr. Pansy pleurait silencieusement et elle alla chercher le réconfort de Blaise qui l'enferma dans ses bras. Théo s'était rapproché de Draco, le visage indescriptible. Et le blond lui, tremblait de rage, les poings serrés, il maudissait Dumbledore et les autres. Il avait de terribles envies de meurtres alors qu'il observait, sans rien pouvoir faire, avec peur et angoisse, son cousin crier de souffrance. Chaque cri résonnait en lui douloureusement.

Autour d'Onyx, les adultes trépignaient d'inquiétude :

- Sa magie s'emballe, constata Severus après un rapide examen. Onyx ! Onyx ! Vous m'entendez ? Demanda-t-il avec anxiété mais sans obtenir la moindre réponse.

Onyx lui avait vite compris ce qui lui arrivait. Il l'avait senti, instantanément lorsque sa magie avait commencé à s'agiter. Comment ne pas le sentir quand c'était la sensation la plus désagréable et douloureuse qu'on puisse imaginer. Et il sut immédiatement qu'il allait faire une crise monumentale. La peur et la terreur le prirent. Son premier réflexe, complètement instinctif, fut de se rapprocher du lien qu'il avait avec Tom. Ce lien qui le rassurait tant. Et son second réflexe, une fraction de seconde plus tard, fut de bloquer le lien. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir et sa douleur magique était absolument insupportable. Sachant que Tom ressentait ses douleurs avec la connexion, il voulut immédiatement l'en protéger. Certes le Lord n'était pas affecté physiquement mais il le sentait et cette souffrance là était tellement puissante qu'elle risquait de l'atteindre. Et il était inimaginable pour l'adolescent que Tom souffre à travers lui.

Alors même si à la base il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, il bloqua le lien, poussé par un instinct de protection inné envers Tom. Inné et puissant, impérieux. Ainsi, il parvint à stopper presque toutes les sensations qu'il envoyait au Lord, une infime partie passait encore mais elle ne gênerait pas l'homme outre mesure, alors il fut rassuré malgré la situation. Une seconde plus tard, la première vague de douleur le traversa, épouvantable. Il était déjà complètement déconnecté de la réalité, ne sachant plus du tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Son esprit se recroquevilla autour du lien, subissant le déchaînement de sa magie. Et sa dernière constatation cohérente fut que c'était bien plus brutal que ses crises précédentes.

Le Lord lui, était tranquillement occupé à faire des recherches sur le lien dans sa bibliothèque privée. Il avait beaucoup avancé et il était sur le point de trouver enfin sa réponse, bien qu'il s'en doute depuis un moment et qu'il la connaisse déjà en grande partie. Il s'était énormément rapproché du jeune homme. En faite, il était plus proche d'Onyx que de n'importe qui d'autre. Il se sentait bien avec lui, il se détendait, pensait à autre chose, s'évadant un peu. Le jeune sorcier lui offrait une grande douceur qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté, sincère et sans arrière pensée. Il lui faisait confiance entièrement. Il était très touchant et vrai. Le lien les rapprochait aussi beaucoup, les aidant à se comprendre, le Lord s'en servant souvent pour rassurer le plus jeune. Il avait envi de s'occuper de lui, d'être avec lui, de le protéger, de le toucher, le de rendre heureux.

Avec lui, il était une tout autre personne, une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé être, parce qu'il ne s'en croyait pas capable et qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il l'était devenu avec Onyx, conduit par son instinct. Et il aimait ça. Il voulait être cette personne pour l'adolescent parce que celui-ci lui offrait aussi beaucoup en retour. Il le comprenait avec une facilité déconcertante, lui offrait douceur et simplicité, sans fioriture et avec sincérité. Et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Il s'était trouvé un autre centre d'intérêt que la guerre, un centre d'intérêt plus personnel et plus concret au jour le jour : s'occuper du jeune sorcier, le chérir. Il ne délaissait pas sa tâche pour autant, se trouvant même plus efficace suite à ses moments de détente avec Onyx, plus calme.

Même Nagini adorait le jeune sorcier, elle qui n'aimait personne d'autre que son maître. Elle passait pas mal de temps avec le jeune sorcier et quand elle revenait, elle roucoulait en parlant des caresses et de sa douceur. Elle était heureuse d'avoir trouvé un autre parleur, un parleur qui lui plaisait et qui se comportait avec elle simplement, sans peur. Elle aimait son odeur, elle ne cessait de le dire. Et elle avait aussi dit à Tom qu'elle appréciait l'influence que Onyx avait sur lui. Elle aimait voir son maître plus calme, plus détendu et surtout heureux et elle bénissait le jeune homme pour ça, veillant sur lui.

Elle écoutait d'ailleurs ses commentaires qu'il faisait en fourchelang alors qu'il étudiait le lien. Et soudain, après de nombreuses heures de recherches, il trouva enfin sa réponse avec certitude. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, c'était simplement génial. Il sentit vaguement un mouvement dans le lien, mais il n'en tint pas vraiment compte, absorbé par sa lecture sur la connexion dont-il connaissait maintenant la nature et le nom. Une seconde plus tard, il sentit une pointe très légère de douleur venant d'Onyx et il se redressa, cette fois-ci bien attentif. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui passa en un frisson dans son dos. Nagini se redressa, attentive à sa soudaine tension. Vu l'intensité qu'il ressentait, le Lord supposa que la potion contre la douleur de l'adolescent ne devait plus agir.

Il surveilla quelques minutes et son mauvais sentiment s'amplifia lorsqu'il constata que la douleur persistait chez son jeune trésor. Il se dit qu'il était peut-être seul et qu'il n'y avait personne pour lui donner sa potion. Inquiet, il ferma les yeux pour contacter Onyx afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas via le lien. Il fut très surprit lorsqu'il le trouva bloqué par l'adolescent qui retenait la quasi totalité de ce qu'il lui envoyait. N'arrivant pas à l'atteindre, le jeune sorcier empêchant l'accès à son esprit avec efficacité, il s'inquiéta un peu plus. Il aurait put forcer sans problème, mais c'était hors de question avec Onyx. C'était quelque chose de douloureux et il n'imaginait pas causer de la souffrance au jeune sorcier, il était déjà bien assez désolé de l'avoir fait par le passé. Désormais angoissé malgré son apparence neutre, il décida d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il transplana, ne voulant pas perdre de temps.

Lorsqu'il réapparut, la scène qui s'offrit à lui lui démolit le cœur faisant monter une presque panique qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il ne paniquait jamais. Mais la vu du corps d'Onyx, s'arquant de douleur dans son lit et criant de souffrance le déstabilisa assurément. Le jeune sorcier semblait souffrir le martyr. Il s'étouffait presque, sa respiration complètement désordonnée. Il était plus pâle qu'un mort et semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Les yeux clos, il ne répondait pas aux appels de Severus à côté de lui. Ses cris stridents résonnaient dans la chambre faisant trembler les présents. Dans un coin, il remarqua quatre Serpentard qui observaient avec une angoisse non feinte. Autour du lit Rodolphus et Bella ne savaient pas quoi faire tout comme Narcissa et Rabastan. Severus ne semblait pas non plus arriver à quoi que se soit.

La vue de Onyx souffrant ainsi était insupportable pour le Lord. Quelque chose en lui criait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour que cela cesse, il devait le protéger et maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'était le lien, il savait aussi d'où venait son attitude et son besoin impérieux d'être avec Onyx et de tout faire pour lui. Ça ne ce voyait pas extérieurement, mais il était paniqué par son état présent. Personne ne l'avait vu arriver, concentré sur le jeune et donc, ils sursautèrent tous lorsqu'il demanda d'une voix forte qu'il voulut aussi neutre, presque froide pour garder un minimum de contenance afin de se calmer :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui visiblement très surprit. Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Théo n'avaient put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche d'étonnement, ne s'attendant certainement pas à voir le Lord ici. Les adultes semblaient eux aussi décontenancés par la situation et par sa présence.

- Maître, qu'est-ce que vous... ? Bredouilla Bella.

- J'ai sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas à travers le lien. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Redemanda-t-il en s'avançant d'un pas pressé vers le lit avec une terrible envie de jeter tout le monde loin de l'adolescent, son instinct protecteur exacerbé par sa souffrance et sa faiblesse.

Mais il se contint, se postant près du lit alors que Severus répondait :

- Il fait une crise. Sa magie s'emballe, dit-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu attend pour faire quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il alors que ceux qui le connaissaient bien pouvaient commencer à voir son angoisse.

- Je ne peux rien faire, lâcha le maître des potions et faisant voler une vague d'angoisse et de peur dans la pièce.

- Comment-ça ? S'énerva le Lord en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Ce n'est pas sa première crise, comment les avez vous calmé avant ? Questionna-t-il fébrile alors qu'un nouveau cri résonnait, brisant presque la voix du jeune sorcier.

- Ses précédentes crises étaient bien moins violentes, répondit Severus. Ça n'avait duré que deux ou trois minutes auparavant et sa magie n'était pas aussi agité. Ça se calmait tout seul, je n'ai jamais rien fait, je ne peux pas. Le moindre sort risquerait d'emballer encore plus sa magie et il est déjà presque au point de rupture.

Il s'interrompit alors que Onyx criait de nouveau, presque à se déchirer les cordes vocales. Il tremblait au bord des convulsions et manquait d'air, ses lèvres devenant bleues à défaut d'oxygène.

- Et je n'ai aucune potion pour calmer la magie. On nage en plein inconnu avec ce phénomène. Sans compter que d'habitude, il reste conscient. Là il ne m'entend pas. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre qu'attendre en espérant qu'il tienne, annonça le professeur douloureusement avec une pointe de panique et d'impuissance. Et je ne peux rien lui faire avaler tant qu'il est dans cet état.

Dans la pièce, tous étaient désemparés et paniqués. Pansy pleurait, ses amis gigotant d'inquiétude et de stress. Bella, Rodolphus, Narcissa et Rabastan ne savaient pas quoi faire comme Severus, et observaient l'adolescent souffrir, hurlant de douleur, sans pouvoir rien faire. Tom lui, ne c'était jamais sentit aussi mal, inquiet et angoissé. Une seconde après les dernières paroles du maître des potions, il décida de prendre les choses en mains, incapable de supporter cela une seconde de plus. Lui il pouvait faire quelque chose.

- Poussez vous, ordonna-t-il durement alors qu'il s'approchait d'avantage d'Onyx.

Ce fut par automatisme qu'ils obéirent prestement, lui laissant le passage. La curiosité et l'étonnement se mêla à leur anxiété alors qu'ils observaient tous ce qu'allait faire le Lord. Celui-ci les ignora superbement avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit. À la stupeur générale, le Seigneur des ténèbres attira le jeune sorcier souffrant vers lui avec une extrême délicatesse et une extrême douceur, déposant sa tête sur ses genoux. Les plus observateurs comme Severus, avaient put remarqué une légère détente dans le corps de l'adolescent au contact avec l'homme.

Et en effet, intérieurement, Onyx sentait la proximité de Tom. Il s'était replié autour du lien, voulant protéger le Lord de sa douleur. Il se noyait d'ailleurs dans la souffrance. La seule chose pire qu'il avait connu était le déchirement de sa magie. C'était insoutenable. Il n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Ses seules pensées cohérentes concernaient la douleur et Tom. Il suppliait intérieurement pour obtenir la présence du Lord, l'appelant à l'aide en silence. Il voulait qu'il vienne le prendre dans ses bras, qu'il le rassure et qu'il le protège, qu'il lui dise que tout irait bien et que la douleur cesserait. Il voulait sa présence et sa chaleur. Alors quand il sentit cette chaleur provoquée par le contact physique avec le Lord, il sut qu'il était là. La sensation était presque noyée dans sa souffrance mais il ne l'avait pas raté. Tom était venu le rejoindre et cela lui apporta immédiatement un certain réconfort qui le détendit un peu. Il se concentra sur cette sensation, tentant d'échapper à son enfer.

Sous les yeux ébahit de l'assistance, le Lord avait installé Onyx près de lui avec une grande prévenance. Sa tête sur ses cuisses, doucement penché au dessus de lui. Il ignorait totalement les autres présents et leurs regards sur lui, la seule chose qui comptait était d'aider l'adolescent. Et tous observaient, subjugués. Il posa ses mains sur le tempes du jeune sorcier. Le lien était toujours fermé par celui-ci et il devait l'ouvrir pour qu'il puisse l'aider. Le Lord ne pouvait certainement pas forcer le passage alors il devait demander à Onyx de débloquer la chose.

- Onyx, appela-t-il avec douceur. Onyx, il faut que tu te réveilles.

Les spectateurs crurent qu'ils avaient rêvé en entendant le ton doux et inquiet du Lord. La scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux était simplement surréaliste. L'adolescent souffrant n'avait pas du tout réagit aux précédents appels de ses parents et de Severus pourtant au bout de deux minutes d'appels du Lord, tous le virent ouvrir péniblement les yeux. Et tout le monde en fut totalement stupéfait : Onyx semblait reprendre légèrement pied dans la réalité au contact du Lord. Celui-ci se pencha d'ailleurs peu plus vers lui alors que les larmes perlaient aux yeux du jeune sorcier, bouleversant tout le monde. Il gémissait et criait toujours, bien qu'un peu moins fort, tentant visiblement de se retenir, impressionnant toute l'assemblée.

- Ne te retient pas, dit immédiatement Tom d'une voix douce mais sans réplique. Laisses sortir Onyx. Tu m'entends ?

Le regard flou et terne du jeune homme trouva difficilement le contact avec les yeux rubis au dessus de lui et tous purent alors voir un certain soulagement dans ses saphirs.

- Laisses toi aller, répéta le Lord, sinon ça va encore empirer les choses.

Une seconde plus tard, le corps du jeune homme s'arquait une nouvelle fois faiblement et cette fois, il ne retint pas son cri. La vague de souffrance eut l'air de passer et Onyx s'affaissa de nouveau sur le lit gémissant à son calvaire qui se poursuivait durement. Il refixa son regard dans celui du Lord ne semblant voir rien d'autre.

- Tom, bredouilla-t-il plaintivement la voix douloureuse et presque étouffée par sa respiration difficile.

Si la situation n'avait pas été si critique, le fait que l'adolescent appelle le Seigneur des ténèbres par son prénom aurait déclenché une tempête de confusion et d'ahurissement mais là, les présents se contentèrent de laisser, tous sans exception, leurs mâchoires s'écraser au sol sans un mot.

- Je suis là, assura le Lord sans prendre gare à son entourage.

La seule chose qui comptait pour lui était de libérer Onyx de sa douleur. Il caressa sa joue du pouce, réprimant son agitation qui transparaissait un peu devant un nouveau cri de l'adolescent.

- Ça... ça fait... mal Tom, pleura celui-ci en déclenchant une quinte de toux violente.

- Je sais, répondit celui-ci avec douceur, ça va aller ne t'en fait pas. Ouvres le lien, je vais t'aider.

- Non, dit Onyx en criant de nouveau.

« Comment ça non ? », se dirent les autres présents. On ne refusait rien au Seigneurs des ténèbres sans encourir ses foudres. Mais à l'étonnement général une fois de plus, le Lord ne s'énerva absolument pas, continuant de cette voix douce et surréaliste dans sa bouche :

- Onyx, ouvres le lien, je peux t'aider. Ton esprit va se briser si ça continue. Ouvres le lien, je ne peux rien faire si tu le garde fermé, expliqua-t-il Onyx tremblant toujours aussi fort.

- Non, répéta celui-ci. Veux pas... que... ah... tu sentes ça, ajouta-t-il très difficilement.

Une fois de plus, tout le monde aurait pu s'évanouir en entendant le tutoiement mais ils étaient complètement concentré sur le calvaire d'Onyx qui perdurait péniblement.

- Ne penses pas à ça pour le moment, ouvres le lien, insista Tom.

- Non, s'entêta l'adolescent pleurant et criant affreusement. Veux pas...tu souffres aussi, bredouilla-t-il.

Tout le monde était réellement impressionné. Il luttait contre la douleur, parvenait à écouter ce qu'on lui disait, à répondre et, le plus extraordinaire, à refuser l'aide du Lord de peur visiblement de le faire souffrir.

- Par Merlin Onyx, soupira Tom avec inquiétude, je ne vais pas ressentir la souffrance comme tu la ressens, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi et laisses moi entrer, ça va aller c'est promit. S'il te plaît, pria-t-il à l'étonnement général réitéré une fois encore.

L'adolescent cria encore une fois avant d'acquiescer finalement. Il était de toute évidence à bout. Tom se concentra alors sur le lien et le sentit s'ouvrir progressivement. La douleur lui parvint alors comme une claque violente. Extérieurement, les « spectateurs » le virent se tendre brutalement et lâcher un grognement significatif. Si même le Lord réagissait ainsi, ça devait vraiment être puissant, surtout en ce souvenant qu'il avait dit qu'il ne ressentirait pas la douleur comme Onyx. Il secoua un coup sa tête et donna un coup de poing dans le matelas prenant une grande inspiration pour se remettre d'aplomb. Il replaça sa main autour du visage d'Onyx et se concentra entièrement sur le lien.

La douleur était plus qu'intense, submergeant l'esprit du jeune homme. Il entra délicatement et constata immédiatement que l'adolescent était au bord du gouffre, au bout du rouleau, épuisé par la crise. Il se mit immédiatement au travail, il commença par s'isoler lui même des souffrances puissantes qui lui parvenaient afin de pouvoir se concentrer. Une fois fait, il se détendit et alla aussitôt entouré l'esprit faible d'Onyx du sien fort et chaud. Il le recueillit comme s'il le prenait dans ses bras et s'attela ensuite à l'isoler de ses ressentit physiques et de la douleur. Cela lui prit quelques minutes mais il y parvint. Sur le moment il était vraiment très heureux d'être un maître en magie mentale. Il plongea un peu plus pour aller rapidement voir sa magie et lorsqu'il y parvint, il ne put que constater. Si la dernière fois sa magie ressemblait à une tempête de paillettes lumineuses, là, c'était l'anarchie. Les poussières de magies bougeaient tellement vite qu'elles n'étaient plus que des traits de lumières dans l'espace noir. Elles partaient dans tous les sens et les explosions d'énergies donnaient lieu à un véritable feu d'artifice fournit. C'était incontrôlable et Tom savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. La moindre tentative pouvait encore empirer les choses. Il recula pour se centrer sur le fait de soulager Onyx le plus possible, de le rassurer et le soutenir le temps que tout s'apaise. En espérant que cela arriverait vite.

Il s'assura qu'il avait totalement isolé l'esprit de l'adolescent de la douleur avant de rouvrir les yeux. La différence notable était que Onyx ne criait plus. Il l'observa. L'adolescent avait fermé les yeux d'épuisement même s'il ne dormait pas. Il était terriblement pâle, le visage et le corps couvert de sueur, les lèvres bleues. Il tremblait toujours aussi fort et sa respiration était erratique, sifflante et lourde. Ses traits s'étaient néanmoins plus détendus, témoignant de sa baisse de souffrance autant que l'arrêt total de ses cris. Il était encore cependant très mal en point.

Tom le reprit délicatement dans ses bras, observé par toute l'assemblée. Il le redressa doucement, le jeune sorcier complètement mous et abandonné et le cala contre son torse en l'encadrant de ses bras, espérant faciliter sa respiration. Pas satisfait du tout du manque de résultat et du besoin flagrant d'air et d'oxygène d'Onyx, il s'adressa à Severus sans même le regarder :

- Severus, quelque chose pour sa respiration, demanda-t-il d'une voix autoritaire et forte. Il va s'étouffer si ça continue.

Le maître des potions sorti de sa stupeur, comme tout le monde, et fit apparaître une potion. Il la déboucha et une forte odeur de plantes s'éleva dans l'air. Il passa la fiole sous le nez et la bouche de l'adolescent. Il fallut quelques minutes mais la respiration d'Onyx se calma même si elle resta gênée et sifflante.

- Un calmant pour l'aider à se détendre et arrêter ses tremblements, ordonna ensuite le Lord.

Le professeur réfléchit rapidement avant de faire apparaître un nouveau breuvage. Tom lui prit des mains sans lui demander son avis et porta la fiole de cristal aux lèvres du jeune sorcier.

- Bois doucement, lui dit-il d'une voix bien plus douce que celle utilisée pour Severus.

Le jeune homme sembla parfaitement l'entendre malgré son état et il s'exécuta docilement, s'étranglant un peu en déglutissant. Le Lord massa doucement sa gorge pour l'aider à avaler, subjuguant les autres par cette attention. Ses tremblements persistèrent mais se calmèrent beaucoup, son corps se détendant un peu. Surprenant encore une fois tout monde, le Lord fit apparaître un linge humide et frais qu'il passa avec une grande délicatesse sur le visage couvert de sueur et brûlant de l'adolescent. Un léger soupir d'aise échappa d'ailleurs à celui-ci.

- Dois-je donner un anti douleur ? Demanda Severus qui tentait de rester concentré sur son patient malgré la situation incongrue.

- Inutile, répondit le Lord de sa voix redevenue autoritaire et froide. J'ai complètement isolé son esprit de la souffrance grâce à notre lien. La douleur est toujours là mais je l'en préserve, pour l'instant, il ne la sent plus vraiment même si son corps la subi toujours. Sa magie est en vrac, c'est un beau carnage, expliqua-t-il avec un brin d'énervement. C'est une véritable catastrophe là dedans. Il faut attendre que ça se calme. En attendant, je me charge de lui épargner la douleur.

Il y eut un moment de silence où planait l'angoisse pour l'adolescent. Le relatif calme s'étant installé, les quatre Serpentard s'approchèrent du lit de nouveau, terriblement inquiet pour leur ami. Ne plus entendre ses cris avait fait retomber une grande partie de la tension, mais le Lord avait dit que la souffrance était toujours là. Onyx était dans un état pitoyable. Mais si on s'inquiétait énormément pour lui, on ne pouvait s'empêcher aussi d'observer le Lord et son comportement totalement hors de ses habitudes et de sa personnalité. Le silence fut coupé une minute plus tard par Onyx qui semblait avoir suffisamment reprit ses esprits pour ouvrir les yeux.

Il ne voyait pas Tom puisqu'il était installé le dos contre le torse de l'homme, sa tête reposant sous son menton mais il sentait sa chaleur réconfortante, sa présence forte et ses bras l'encadrant. Et puis il y avait l'esprit du Lord qui englobait le sien, le caressant et le berçant, le préservant de la douleur. Ça faisait du bien, il se sentait beaucoup mieux mais totalement épuisé sans compter qu'il sentait toujours sa magie en vrac et déchaînée. Mais il se contenta de se concentrer sur le Lord, ne voyant rien d'autre. Il voulut savoir s'il celui-ci allait bien. Il avait peur qu'il ai souffert en le calmant si efficacement.

- Tom, appela-t-il d'une voix enrouée et inquiète.

- Ça va ne t'en fait pas, rassura immédiatement celui-ci d'une voix douce. Reposes toi maintenant, ça va aller. Je m'occupe de toi, assura-t-il.

L'assemblée vu alors un petit sourire soulagé s'étirer sur les lèvres de l'adolescent qui vint difficilement, lentement, mais instinctivement déposer l'une de ses mains sur celle du Seigneur qui la frôlait, ayant besoin de son contact. Celui-ci serra délicatement ses doigts dans les siens et Onyx referma les yeux. Le silence s'installa de nouveau et Tom finit par enfin relever le regard vers les autres présents qui le regardaient avec des yeux de merlan frit. Agacé par un tel comportement dans cette situation, il décida de les faire bouger :

- Severus, Bella et Rodolphus, vous restez là. Les autres dehors, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide.

Tout le monde sursauta mais ils commencèrent à obéir sans rechigner. Pansy ne put toutefois s'empêcher de poser une question timide :

- Il ira bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Les dommages et souffrances magiques sont les pires qui existent pour un sorcier mademoiselle Parkinson, dit le Lord la voix froide. Imaginez recevoir l'équivalent d'une simple claque dans la vôtre et vous vous rouleriez par terre de douleur. La sienne a été déchirée, brisée et mise en miette et elle ne guérira jamais. Il n'ira jamais totalement bien, asséna-t-il durement.

Sans un mot de plus, les quatre adolescents, Narcissa et Rabastan sortirent mais ils n'allèrent pas bien loin, s'installant au salon pour attendre des nouvelles. Dans la chambre Tom reprit :

- Severus, prépares ce qu'il faut pour le soulager dés que la crise sera finit, ordonna-t-il.

Le professeur se mit au travail, réfléchissant à ce qui pouvait faire. Bellatrix et Rodolphus conjurèrent finalement des sièges et s'assirent près du lit pour veiller sur leur fils. Ils étaient incroyablement crispés et tendus, angoissés. Ils se tenaient la main, pâles. Après un moment de silence seulement coupé par le sifflement de la respiration d'Onyx, Bella prit la parole :

- Merci beaucoup d'être intervenu maître, dit-elle avec reconnaissance en frissonnant au souvenir des cris de souffrances de son enfant.

Celui-ci lui adressa juste un signe de tête. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et d'un sort parfaitement réalisé, il changea le pyjama trempé de sueur de l'adolescent pour un autre de soie blanche, fraîche et propre. Il en fit de même avec les draps, la magie lui permettant de le faire sans bouger. Il couvrit soigneusement le jeune homme avant de faire apparaître un nouveau linge humide qu'il plaqua sur le front brûlant du jeune sorcier le tenant en place de sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours celle d'Onyx.

- Il a une fièvre monumentale Severus, signala-t-il.

Une minute plus tard, le professeur faisait boire une nouvelle potion à l'adolescent :

- Je ne sais pas si ça aura de l'effet dans cette situation mais c'est ce que j'ai de mieux, expliqua-t-il. Il faudrait le faire boire de l'eau fraîche aussi.

Aussitôt, Bellatrix fit apparaître cela et servit un verre qu'elle tendit au Lord. Celui-ci appela Onyx pour attirer son attention, mais il dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour y parvenir et faire boire un peu le jeune qui tourna ensuite la tête vers lui pour coller sa joue à son torse. Tom reposa le verre et remit en place les cheveux ébènes du jeune homme derrière ses oreilles. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'oeil au couple qui l'observait les yeux pleins d'interrogations.

- Je sais que vous avez des questions, commença-t-il la voix neutre en sachant que Severus écoutait aussi, mais ça attendra qu'il aille mieux. Pour l'instant, il n'y a que ça qui compte.

Ils approuvèrent d'un signe de tête puis tout le monde se mit à veiller en silence sur Onyx. Tom le faisait boire régulièrement, lui seul arrivant à attirer son attention. Le Lord garda l'adolescent contre lui, tenant sa main qu'il caressait du pouce. Et il réfléchissait, essayant de trouver un moyen pour calmer sa magie ou l'aider d'une quelconque manière. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour lui. Le calme revenant, il repensa aussi au lien et à ce qu'il impliquait. C'était vraiment énorme mais il l'acceptait, le lien et tout ce qu'il entraînait et ce parce que c'était la meilleure chose qui lui était arrivée.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans aucun changement. Le silence était roi. Tom était entièrement concentré sur Onyx. Il se tendait encore quelques fois, son corps réagissant de lui même à la douleur dont son esprit était heureusement épargné. Il tremblait aussi un peu. Le Lord rafraîchissait souvent son visage brûlant, écoutant avec attention sa respiration, guettant chaque signe négatif. Parfois le jeune homme ouvrait péniblement les yeux et à chaque fois, il appelait Tom qui lui répondait avec douceur, lui assurant qu'il était là, qu'il veillait sur lui et qu'il devait se reposer. Il baissait alors de nouveau les paupières, rassuré.

Le soleil se couchait lorsque le Lord sentit du mouvement dans la magie d'Onyx. Il attira l'attention générale lorsqu'il posa ses deux mains sur les tempes d'Onyx et qu'il ferma les yeux. Toujours protégé de la douleur, il s'immergea de nouveau complètement dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Sa première constatation fut que la souffrance refluait lentement, très lentement mais elle baissait. Il décida d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à sa magie. Lorsqu'il l'atteignit, il crut d'abord que rien n'avait changé. Mais se concentrant un peu plus, il nota que la tempête de paillettes magique avait sensiblement ralenti, le nombre d'explosions s'amenuisant aussi. Il continua à regarder et il constata que la magie d'Onyx se calmait doucement. Il sortit de nouveau de l'esprit de l'adolescent pour ne pas le fatiguer d'avantage malgré qu'il aurait aimé observer le phénomène jusqu'au bout. Rouvrant les yeux, il prit la parole :

- Sa magie commence à se calmer, annonça-t-il d'une voix neutre en provoquant un concert de soupir de soulagement. Je crois que ça va prendre un peu de temps mais elle s'apaise lentement.

Tout le monde se détendit visiblement mais pas complètement, attendant pour cela que la crise soit définitivement passée. Un silence plus léger s'installa de nouveau. Malgré l'amélioration, Tom continua son étroite surveillance. Voir Onyx dans un tel état lui était incroyablement pénible. Il était pressé de revoir son sourire et ses yeux lumineux. Une heure plus tard, le niveau de douleur était redescendu à ce que l'adolescent sentait tous les jours depuis son réveil. Tom alla de nouveau voir sa magie et retrouva le spectacle qu'il avait vu la première fois il y a quelques jours.

Pourtant, le Lord eut l'agréable surprise de constater qu'elle continuait à se calmer encore plus. Ce fut la première bonne nouvelle depuis plusieurs semaines et particulièrement pour ces dernières heures. Il surveilla de loin le phénomène avec attention mais il était aussi concentré sur l'adolescent. Il berçait toujours son esprit qu'il entourait du sien. Onyx ne dormait pas vraiment, il n'était pas inconscient bien que totalement coupé de se qu'il se passait autour de lui. Son esprit épuisé et éprouvé flottait juste sans bouger dans l'écrin protecteur créer par le Lord. La seule chose qui attirait son attention était Tom. Rien d'autre. Et le Lord l'entourait de toute sa force, le rassurant et lui permettant le repos dont-il avait besoin.

Deux heures plus tard, Tom sentit Onyx se détendre entièrement. La douleur avait presque disparût réduite à l'intensité de simples courbatures. Le Seigneurs des ténèbres s'immergea encore une fois dans l'esprit de l'adolescent pour aller voir sa magie. Il fut vraiment heureux de constater que son état c'était considérablement amélioré. Le noyau de magie était toujours explosé en des milliards de fines particules lumineuses bougeant dans l'espace noir mais le mouvement c'était considérablement ralentit. On avait désormais l'impression d'un ciel d'encre chargé d'étoiles qui se promenaient lentement un peu partout. De temps à autre, elles émettaient des vagues d'énergies qui créaient encore ces explosions, cependant elles étaient moins nombreuses que ce qu'avait vu Tom quelques jours auparavant.

Le Lord eut le sentiment que sa magie ne s'améliorerait pas plus alors qu'il se retirait de nouveau mais il attendit encore un moment pour s'en assurer. Une demi heure plus tard, il constata que son sentiment s'avérait exact. La magie d'Onyx et ses douleurs ne bougeaient plus depuis un moment. La crise semblait définitivement passée et en plus la magie de l'adolescent semblait s'être enfin stabilisée au bout de presque trois semaines. Le jeune sorcier était cependant dans un mauvaise état et avait besoin de repos. Sa magie désormais calme permettant de nouveau des soins plus poussés, le Lord reprit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait annoncé que sa magie commençait à se calmer :

- C'est fini, annonça-t-il. Sa magie s'est complètement calmée maintenant. Elle s'est aussi stabilisée. Je crois que cette crise a été provoqué par la stabilisation, avança-t-il d'une voix froide. Tu peux t'occuper de lui sans risque Severus maintenant, ça fait une demi heure que plus rien ne bouge.

Immédiatement, le maître des potions sorti sa baguette et lança prudemment plusieurs sorts de diagnostiques. Il analysa longuement l'état complet de son jeune patient, sous toutes les coutures. Dans la chambre Bellatrix et Rodolphus attendaient anxieusement son verdict. Tom avait couvert les fines mains d'Onyx des siennes, attendant lui aussi le rapport de Severus qu'il savait être le plus compétent pour s'occuper du jeune homme. Le professeur prit son temps avant de finalement se redresser.

- Le Lord à raison, sa magie s'est enfin stabilisée suite à la crise. Elle ne bougera plus de son état actuel désormais. La seule chose qui a changé par rapport aux jours précédents c'est son niveau de douleur constante. Elle est maintenant réduite à l'intensité de crampes musculaires. Malheureusement, ces douleurs seront toujours présentes puisque sa magie reste encore plus instable qu'une magie ordinaire. Et puis il y a les dégâts qu'ont laissé les traitements qu'il a subit qui provoquent aussi des douleurs. Au moins c'est bien plus supportable maintenant. J'espérais que la stabilisation améliorerait ses capacités motrices et sa respiration mais malheureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas. On peut peut-être quand même espérer qu'il aura un peu plus de facilité à marcher que maintenant, mais si c'est le cas, ce sera un mieux très léger.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

- Pour ce qui est du moment présent. Il aura interdiction de bouger de son lit pendant les deux prochains jours, pas d'effort. L'épreuve d'aujourd'hui la considérablement affaibli et marqué. Il est épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Magiquement aussi mais ça ce sera quotidien désormais. Il va falloir le faire mangé correctement et veiller à ce qu'il boive bien. Je vais lui redonner une potion pour la fièvre et elle devrait être partie demain. Il faudra encore lui donner ses potions nutritives. Mais à partir de maintenant, il devrait aller de mieux en mieux, termina-t-il.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le couple se détendit enfin totalement, soupirant de soulagement de savoir que le calvaire de ces dernières heures était enfin finit. Ils couvèrent l'adolescent du regard, celui-ci toujours installé contre le Seigneur des ténèbres qui l'observait tranquillement. Ils s'étaient fait à la scène ces dernière heures, se posant toutefois mille questions. Onyx semblait paisible maintenant, bien qu'il soit encore très pâle et sa respiration sifflante. Il ne tremblait plus et son corps était détendu.

- Je vais libérer son esprit, prévint le Lord.

Il se concentra sur le lien et se recentra sur leurs deux esprits mêlés. Il commença par supprimer ses propres protections contre la douleur pour vérifier qu'il pouvait aussi le faire avec Onyx sans risques. Il fut satisfait de constater qu'en effet, il ne s'agissait plus que d'une douleur diffuse de l'intensité d'une courbature. Et pour être honnête, il ne s'agissait là plus que d'un léger picotement en comparaison avec ce qu'avait subi le jeune homme. Il coupa alors les protections qu'il avait mit en place autour de l'esprit du jeune sorcier et qui lui avait quand même prit une grande quantité d'énergie toute l'après midi. Il fut heureux de constater que l'adolescent ne réagi pas du tout au changement. Mais après tout, pour lui, le tiraillement parcourant son corps devait être dérisoire.

Le Lord commença ensuite à retirer l'écrin de protection qu'il avait fabriqué de son esprit autour de celui d'Onyx. Cependant, à peine avait-il commencé à se retirer qu'il sentit une panique et une terreur soudaines envahir l'adolescent. Il se retrouva rapidement de retour à la réalité, les yeux bien ouvert. Dans ses bras, Onyx s'était tendu comme un arc. Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Severus qui observaient s'étaient soudain figés, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Surprit, Tom enroula automatiquement ses bras autour de lui en un geste doux et rassurant. C'était instinctif, impossible pour lui de le laisser ressentir quoi que ce soit de négatif sans rien faire, surtout après les événements de ces dernières heures. Il baissa le regard vers l'adolescent qui tremblait légèrement à présent. Ne ressentant plus de douleur venant de lui, sa magie restant calme, il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Inquiet, il appela le jeune homme qui avait péniblement ouvert ses yeux lourds d'épuisement :

- Onyx, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il doucement étonnant une fois de plus les trois autres.

- Ne pars pas, bredouilla l'adolescent alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

Tom comprit alors immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Onyx avait interprété le fait qu'il retire l'écrin de protection comme un signe de départ. Il avait peur qu'il le laisse tout seul. C'était largement compréhensible. Il venait de subir une épreuve terrible. Il était plus faible qu'un nouveau né et il n'était pas du tout conscient de ce qui l'entourait en dehors du Seigneur de ténèbres. Il avait peur, il était même terrifié et sa seule source de réconfort était la présence du Lord. Et lorsque celui-ci avait commencé à découvrir son esprit, il avait interprété cela comme un abandon. Dans la situation présente et connaissant le jeune homme, Tom n'en n'était pas du tout surprit, il se reprocha même de ne pas avoir prévu le coup.

- S'il te plaît, murmura plaintivement Onyx qui n'avait pas eu de réponse et qui paniquait de plus en plus.

- Je ne pars pas, c'est promit. Détends toi. Je reste, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de partir, assura Tom d'une voix toujours douce et calme qui choqua une fois de plus les trois qui observaient.

L'adolescent se détendit presque immédiatement, soupirant de soulagement et refermant les yeux. Le Lord reprit pourtant la parole :

- Il faut que je termine de libérer ton esprit sinon tu ne pourras pas te reposer correctement. Je vais retirer la protection mais ça ne veux pas dire que je m'en vais, d'accord ? Je te promet que tu sentiras ma présence dans tes pensées dés que ce sera finit et je t'assure aussi que je ne bougerais pas physiquement non plus. Comprit ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça mais il remua légèrement une main, geste que Tom comprit aussitôt. Il saisit délicatement cette main dans la sienne, la serrant doucement pour rassurer l'adolescent quant à sa présence. Il se remit ensuite à retirer l'écrin protecteur. Il le fit le plus rapidement possible alors qu'il sentait Onyx se tendre sans bouger. Dés qu'il eut terminé, il projeta de nouveau son esprit dans celui du jeune homme qui se détendit en sentant sa présence, dans un contact qu'il connaissait bien et qui le rassurait plus efficacement que n'importe quoi d'autre. L'esprit de Tom ne l'englobait plus hermétiquement mais il était là comme s'il se tenait simplement à ses côtés dans une attitude protectrice. Il lui communiquait sa force, son calme et sa chaleur. Il se calma de nouveau complètement, simplement concentré sur le Lord.

Celui-ci reprit de nouveau pied dans la réalité, sentant, avec un pincement au cœur, l'extrême faiblesse d'Onyx, mentale et physique. Le jeune homme s'accrochait pourtant à sa main, cherchant réconfort et soutient.

- Il vaudrait mieux le laisser se reposer pour le moment, dit-il de sa voix neutre en s'adressant aux autres présents. A-t-il des potions à prendre avant de dormir Severus ?

- Oui, répondit l'homme en faisant apparaître plusieurs fioles. Pour prévenir les courbatures qui ne vont pas tarder à arriver, pour sa fièvre, pour sa respiration et une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il faut absolument qu'il dorme tranquillement.

Le Lord prit les fioles de cristal et appela Onyx encore une fois, celui-ci ayant tout le mal du monde à se concentrer. Tom dû uniquement au lien le fait de savoir qu'il avait réussi à attirer son attention puisque le jeune sorcier n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fit boire les potions en lui expliquant ce que c'était mais il le senti se tendre de nouveau lorsqu'il arriva à la potion de sommeil.

- Tu restes avec moi hein ? Bredouilla l'adolescent avec difficulté, la voix rauque et basse, visiblement inquiet.

- Je ne pars pas, assura une fois de plus le Lord avec patience. Je serais là quand tu te réveilleras.

Onyx bu alors la potion sans protester. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que le jeune homme s'endorme enfin. Tom fut extrêmement soulagé de sentir sa totale détente physique et la sérénité qui s'installa dans son esprit lorsqu'il céda au sommeil sans rêve. Le calvaire était définitivement finit et il se sentit se détendre lui aussi enfin. Ces dernières heures avaient été une horreur totale. Il avait suivi les souffrances d'Onyx comme si c'était les siennes même s'il lui ne le sentait pas physiquement dans son corps. Il s'était senti impuissant et terriblement inquiet. Son besoin de le protéger et de l'aider largement exacerbé. Et une obsession : faire cesser ses souffrances. Rien d'autre n'avait eu d'importance que Onyx. Et maintenant encore, il n'y avait que lui qui comptait. Il doutait de pouvoir s'éloigner du jeune homme avant un moment. Avant qu'il soit totalement sûr qu'il allait bien autrement dit, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre de nouveau les yeux avec plus de conscience qu'il n'en avait eut ces dernières heures.

Il se redressa un peu, reportant son attention sur les trois autres. Bellatrix et Rodolphus semblaient avoir reprit quelques couleurs et comme Severus, ils s'étaient détendus visiblement. Ils semblaient tout trois épuisés, éprouvés par cette journée et même s'il ne le montrait pas, Tom l'était aussi. Protéger leur deux esprits d'une douleur aussi intense avait été épuisant. Il avait envie de dormir mais il était hors de question qu'il parte et qu'il laisse Onyx.

- Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de repos, annonça-t-il la voix neutre. Je sais que vous avez tous une montagne de questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, dit-il en sous entendant clairement qu'il parlait de son comportement à l'égard du jeune Lestrange, et vous aurez vos réponses. Mais pas ce soir et quand il sera assez en forme pour participer à la discussion, dit-il en baissant le regard sur la frêle silhouette. Je reste là cette nuit, annonça-t-il enfin.

Les trois adultes en furent surprit. Ils l'avaient entendu dire à Onyx qu'il resterait mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'il le ferait réellement, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Et pourtant, il ne semblait pas du tout plaisanter. Il n'avait même pas desserré son étreinte douce autour du jeune sorcier désormais profondément endormit. Tout trois étaient vraiment déstabilisés par tout ce qu'il s'était produit aujourd'hui aussi, ils ne firent pas grand cas de cette bizarrerie. Mais ils avaient reçu le message du Lord : il voulait qu'ils sortent. Ils s'exécutèrent en silence. Bellatrix caressa rapidement la joue de son fils après une brève hésitation face au Lord qui ne dit rien. Rodolphus regarda Onyx un instant comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait définitivement bien puis le couple sortit en suivant Severus.

Une fois enfin seul avec Onyx, Tom ne perdit pas son temps. Il était fatigué lui aussi. Délicatement, il s'éloigna de l'adolescent qu'il allongea précautionneusement au milieu du matelas. Malgré la potion de sommeil, Onyx se raidit à la perte de contact, frissonnant légèrement. D'un rapide sort, le Lord se débarrassa de ses vêtements du jour et peu confortable pour dormir, et opta pour un pantalon de lin noir. Habituellement, il dormait nu mais là, il ne pouvait décemment pas. Il n'enfila toutefois pas de haut étant plus à l'aise ainsi. Il alla ensuite s'allonger prés de l'adolescent, bien décidé à tenir sa promesse. De toute façon, il ne se voyait absolument pas s'éloigner d'Onyx pour le moment. Son inquiétude était encore bien trop vive, attisée par la faiblesse qu'il sentait chez le jeune homme.

Il s'installa donc à ses cotés avant d'attirer le corps fragile dans ses bras, l'installant le plus confortablement mais aussi le plus proche possible de lui. Il soupira en retrouvant la sensation agréable de leur contact qu'il avait perdu en le lâchant. Il observa un moment le visage terriblement pâle, réfléchissant. Il vérifia leur lien très largement ouvert s'assurant qu'il se rendrait compte immédiatement du moindre problème du plus jeune s'il devait y en avoir. Il sentit aussi la présence de Nagini qui devait être là depuis un long moment. Elle grimpa sur le lit, s'installant au bout et il sut qu'elle veillerait sur eux. Il éteignit donc les lumières et s'endormit rapidement après cette journée éprouvante.

En sortant de la chambre, Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Severus avaient trouvé Rabastan, Narcissa, Draco, Blaise, Théo et Pansy au salon. Le silence régnait, très lourd et semblait duré depuis un très long moment. Tous étaient visiblement très tendus. À leur entrée, tous semblèrent se réveiller et ils se tournèrent en total synchronisation vers eux. Les interrogeant du regard. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle. Ce fut Severus qui prit la parole de son ton neutre et assuré habituel :

- Onyx est sortit d'affaire, lâcha-t-il en premier lieu.

Une vague, ou plutôt un tsunami de soulagement déferla dans la pièce. Le maître des potions continua :

- La bonne nouvelle c'est que sa magie s'est aussi finalement stabilisée définitivement. On pense que c'est la stabilisation qui a provoqué cette violente crise. Il va être très fatigué dans les jours qui viennent mais ça ira.

Tous assimilèrent l'information et les sourires fleurirent sur certains visages.

- Et le Lord, il est reparti ? Demanda Narcissa en ne le voyant pas.

- Non, répondit Rodolphus. Il est resté avec Onyx.

Tous semblèrent très surprit et l'on aurait presque pu voir les questions revenir au galop dans les esprits de touts les présents. Il fallait dire que le comportement du Seigneur avait été plus que irréel et inhabituel aujourd'hui. Il y avait une évidente familiarité entre lui et Onyx. Personne ne se saurait jamais permit de l'appeler par son prénom ou de le tutoyer, sauf si l'on était suicidaire. Mais l'adolescent l'avait fait avec un naturel déconcertant et le Lord l'avait accepté comme si c'était normal. Et puis, l'inquiétude du maître avait été palpable tout comme l'importance qu'Onyx avait pour à ses yeux et c'était vraiment inattendu. Les questions se bousculaient dans les esprits. Ce fut Pansy qui énonça la première :

- Comment le maître a-t-il sut pour ce qu'il se passait ? Il a parlé d'un lien.

Rodolphus décida qu'il pouvait répondre à ça :

- Il existe un lien, une connexion magique entre l'esprit du Lord et celui d'Onyx. C'est grâce à cela que nous l'avons retrouvé. Par contre, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, ne posez pas la question : on ne sait absolument pas d'où cela vient ni de quoi il s'agit exactement, soupira-t-il. Toujours est-il qu'il a du sentir sa douleur via le lien et qu'il est venu voir. C'est aussi grâce à ça qu'il a put agir aussi rapidement sur l'esprit d'Onyx pour l'aider.

- Il agissait étrangement, remarqua Rabastan, le maître. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- C'était étrange, on est tous d'accord, souligna Severus. Mais aucun de nous n'en sais d'avantage. Le Lord a dit que nous aurions des réponses bientôt. En attendant, je suggère que tout le monde garde ce qu'il a vu et entendu pour lui et que tout le monde aille se reposer. La journée a été longue. Sur ce, bonne nuit, dit-il en partant simplement.

Tout le monde échangea un regard entendu : Severus avait raison. Ils avaient faim et ils étaient fatigués, aussi tout le monde se sépara rapidement, néanmoins soulagé de savoir qu'Onyx était sorti d'affaire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je suis sûr que vous devait avoir une remarque ou deux je crois (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau innocent), alors laissez moi une petite review please !

À dans deux semaines pour la suite ! Audragon !


	7. Lien

Ohayou mina-san !

Encore une fois je fais vite cette semaine par manque de temps mais je vous promet de répondre à vos questions la semaine prochaine alors posez les si vous en avez. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de rédiger les avant propos en ce moment.

Merci aux reviewers ! Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling. Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 7 :

Lien

Lorsque Onyx commença à se réveiller le lendemain, ce fut entouré par une agréable sensation de chaleur. Une chaleur qu'il connaissait bien : celle de Tom. De son corps et de son esprit se mêlant au sien. Cette simple constatation le satisfaisait au plus haut point. Il se sentait planer, comme dans du coton. Ses pensées prirent un peu plus de consistance alors qu'il se réveillait doucement et alors il se souvint des événements de la veille. Il se rappela de cette douleur insoutenable qui avait semblé déchirer son corps, son âme, son esprit et ce qui restait de sa magie. Ça avait été affreux.

Et puis il se souvint de l'arrivée de Tom à ses côtés. Le Lord l'avait rejoint malgré le fait qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'il ne sente pas sa douleur. Il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et il était venu à son aide. Et le geste avait touché l'adolescent. Il aurait très bien put l'ignorer mais Tom lui avait dit qu'il était important pour lui, alors il ne l'ignorait pas. Il l'avait rejoint et rien que sa présence l'avait aidé. Puis Tom avait fait bien mieux : il avait fait partir la douleur. Il l'avait protégé, comme il l'avait promis et cela rendait Onyx heureux au plus haut point.

Premièrement parce qu'il n'avait plus mal mais aussi et surtout parce que sentir l'armure de force de Tom autour de lui, son inquiétude presque paniquée à son égard, sa peur pour lui, sa tristesse de le voir ainsi, son envie débordante de l'aider, son attention, son affection mêlée à un sentiment encore plus fort qu'il ne connaissait pas... tout cela, tout ce qu'il avait sentit provenant de son esprit l'entourant étroitement, tout cela l'avait ému, bouleversé. Par l'intensité des sentiments, par leur sincérité. En sentant tout cela, il avait enfin envie de vivre, envie de vivre pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Envie de vivre pour être avec Tom. Être avec lui tout le temps, parce que c'était là ce qu'il désirait. Il le voulait vraiment plus que tout.

Cette dernière année, il avait souhaité mourir des milliards de fois et il avait maudit de possibles puissances supérieures de ne pas lui accorder. Aujourd'hui, il les bénissait. Il était vraiment heureux d'être encore là. D'être encore là et d'avoir eu le droit de rencontrer Tom et d'être avec lui. L'homme lui faisait un bien fou. Il aimait sa présence, il aimait son contact, il aimait sa voix, il aimait son caractère, il aimait sa façon d'être, il aimait son esprit, il aimait sa force, il aimait ses idées... pour le moment, il n'avait rien trouvé qu'il n'appréciait pas. Il n'avait jamais eu de désir réellement puissant hormis celui de mourir, mais ce désir n'était plus. Il avait été remplacé par un autre bien plus fort : celui de vivre au côté de Tom.

Et hier, Tom était venu à son aide avec une explosion de sentiments très forts. Il l'avait fait sûrement inconsciemment mais il avait définitivement prouvé à Onyx qu'il était important, précieux et spécial à ses yeux. Et si l'adolescent avait eu un quelconque doute, en se réveillant ce matin, il n'en avait plus aucun. Ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il avait toujours énormément douté des intentions et des sentiments des autres à son égard, et avec raison et obligation. Là, il y avait juste la confiance et l'envie d'aller plus loin. Même l'idée d'être rejeté par Tom lui paraissait étrangement incongrus. Ce matin, après l'expérience de la veille, il se sentait juste à l'aise, lové dans la chaleur de Tom, sans doute ni peur. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et il avait maintenant juste envie de le dire à Tom et de le remercier pour la veille.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour vraiment s'éveiller. Et ce faisant, il prit aussi conscience de l'état de son corps. Il se sentait épuisé, lourd et complètement engourdi. Sa respiration était gênée. Mais il oublia tout cela en constatant qu'il n'avait plus aussi mal que depuis son réveil au manoir. Une certaine souffrance perdurait, tiraillant chaque parcelle de son être mais elle était tout à fait gérable pour lui. Ça ressemblait à quelques crampes qu'il aurait eu après une journée d'entraînement physique. Une douleur qui était négligeable pour lui et qu'il pouvait même oublier une partie du temps.

Avec cette constatation, vint aussi celle que sa magie c'était calmée. Et cette nouvelle l'emplie de joie. Il analysa les sensations qu'elle lui envoyait avec curiosité. Severus avait dit qu'après stabilisation, elle ne devrai plus bouger de l'état qu'elle atteindrai. Et c'était le cas, alors il voulait savoir à quoi s'attendre. Il sentait qu'elle bougeait encore mais bien moins brutalement que ces derniers jours. C'était elle qui provoquait la douleur dans son corps pourtant, en oubliant la souffrance, il se surprit à apprécier la sensation de caresse de sa magie tournant lentement. Se concentrant un peu plus sur elle, il constata que c'était définitivement différent d'une magie normale et intacte. Il savait déjà qu'elle serait bien plus délicate et subtile à gérer. Il y avait de grosses différences toutefois, sa bonne humeur du jour le poussa à l'optimisme. Mais le grand soulagement était dans l'effacement presque total de la douleur. Ça, ça le soulageait vraiment, son moral s'étant dégradé rapidement ces derniers jours à cause de cela. Ça lui enlevait un poids.

Il laissa sa magie de côté pour le moment, décidant qu'il était tant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il sentait la chaleur de Tom autour de lui, l'étreinte de ses bras dont-il avait enregistré l'empreinte dés la première fois où il s'y était lové. Il était donc sûr que le Lord était là, avec lui, autant physiquement qu'il l'était mentalement par le lien largement ouvert. Ce seul fait lui suffit, si Tom était là, tout allait bien. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux pour le voir mais il eut toutes les peines du monde à le faire. Son corps entier criait l'épuisement, il était lourd et raide. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à lever les paupières, il lui fallut encore quelques minutes pour faire le point, sa vision brouillée. Et quand ce fut fait, il put enfin se servir de ses yeux.

Une douce lumière dorée lui parvenait, lui disant que le soleil était levé. L'éclairage n'était pas agressif, plutôt tamisé et agréable. Quand à ce qu'il voyait face à lui, et bien il s'agissait de toute évidence d'un torse. Se concentrant un peu plus, il constata qu'il était allongé, pas tout à fait sur le dos, pas tout à fait sur le côté mais juste entre les deux. Sa tête était tournée vers la personne à ses côtés qui n'était autre que Tom. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour le savoir. Il sentait l'un des bras du Lord passé sous sa nuque et calant sa tête contre son torse dans une position confortable. Et il sentait aussi son deuxième bras autour de ses hanches en une étreinte possessive qui le fit sourire. Il était installé tout contre le corps chaud et fort du Lord. La peau face à lui était clair, imberbe et semblait particulièrement douce au point qu'il aurait aimé la toucher pour confirmer. Mais il sentait qu'il aurait du mal à bouger aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait un bon moment maintenant que Tom était réveillé. Depuis l'aurore il avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait passé son temps à regarder l'adolescent dans ses bras qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Il n'avait pas bougé ces dernières heures et l'homme avait été heureux de voir qu'il ne s'était rien passé de grave pendant la nuit. Il y avait pourtant une nouvelle constatation ce matin à son réveil : il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi et il ne doutait pas que la présence d'Onyx dans ses bras en était la seule raison. Il était apaisé et il n'avait jamais été aussi reposé en ouvrant les yeux. Il se sentait bien et heureux. Pour une fois, il avait prit son temps pour se réveiller alors que d'habitude il sautait de son lit. Il ne dormait que par nécessité mais là, il restait avec joie au lit parce que c'était aussi là que se trouvait la personne qui lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il prit soin de ne pas bouger pour ne pas réveiller Onyx et il se mit à l'observer. Il nota son teint encore bien trop pâle, ses joues un peu creusées, les cernes sous ses yeux et sa respiration encore légèrement sifflante. Mais il était détendu.

Il l'observa et il repensa au lien, sachant maintenant ce que c'était et ce que ça impliquait. Avant de savoir, il appréciait déjà énormément Onyx et même plus encore. Avec lui, il avait éprouvé des sentiments dont-il n'avait jamais eu l'ébauche pour personne. L'adolescent, lui faisait du bien, le calmait et lui apportait une chaleur des plus plaisante. Il lui changeait les idées et lui donnait une raison de vivre et d'avancer. En réfléchissant sur ce qu'il ressentait au contact du jeune homme, il avait même trouvé en lui un sentiment qu'il n'aurait jamais crut pouvoir éprouvé. Et il l'acceptait. Avant, il aurait crut que c'était une chose superflue et inutile mais maintenant il en comprenait la profondeur. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien. Et la veille, il avait été pour la première fois de sa vie, réellement terrorisé par l'idée qui était apparut dans sa tête à son arrivée dans la chambre, celle de perdre le jeune sorcier. Il ne s'était jamais autant sentit atteint et concerné par la douleur d'autrui. Il n'avait jamais eu autant envie de protéger et soulager une personne.

Et maintenant qu'il savait pour le lien, il avait encore plus envie d'être avec Onyx, de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il se fit une promesse de discuter de la connexion avec lui lorsqu'il serait réveillé. Il se demandait comment allait réagir le jeune homme. Il l'observa dormir pensivement un long moment, ne se lassant pas. Il entendait Nagini siffler doucement en dormant au bout du lit.

Lorsque Onyx commença à se réveiller, il le sentit à travers lien bien avant qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il ne bougea pas et ne dit rien, attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il se permit néanmoins de suivre ses émotions qu'il sentait parfaitement dans le lien. Il y eut d'abord de la tension et du malaise et Tom sut qu'il se souvenait des événements de la veille. Il y eut ensuite du bonheur et du bien être. Il était calme et serein, ce qui fit sourire le Lord. Il le sentit ensuite s'intéresser à sa magie restant calme et optimiste devant son état. Il y avait aussi du soulagement et Tom attribua cela au fait que la douleur n'était plus la même qu'auparavant.

Le jeune homme commença ensuite à essayer d'ouvrir les yeux et il eut bien du mal à y parvenir. Le Lord nota alors qu'il avait vraiment besoin de repos et qu'il était d'une extrême faiblesse. Il savait déjà que l'adolescent avait noté sa présence puisque son premier geste, conscient ou non en s'éveillant, avait été de se rapprocher du lien et de constater qu'il était avec lui. Il lui laissa donc tout le temps dont-il avait besoin, sentant son souffle léger sur sa peau. Il fallut plusieurs minutes pour qu'il lève simplement les paupières et quelques autres pour qu'il fasse le point. Il analysa sa position et en fut vraisemblablement satisfait vu le sourire qui courba légèrement ses lèvres en attirant un autre identique sur le visage du Lord. Celui-ci décida alors qu'il pouvait prendre la parole :

- Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Il vit Onyx essayer de relever la tête vers lui pour le regarder avec beaucoup de mal et il saisi délicatement son menton pour lui relever doucement le visage. Tom fut immensément heureux de revoir les saphirs argentés d'Onyx briller avec bien plus de vie que la veille, bien que la fatigue s'y lisait aussi. Et l'adolescent lui, frissonna de plaisir en trouvant les rubis flamboyant de l'homme, ayant l'impression d'être à sa place. Il lui sourit plus franchement :

- Très bien, répondit-il la voix encore rauque de ses cris de la veille. Et toi ?

- Mieux que jamais en faite, annonça le Lord avec franchise en répondant à son sourire. Comment te sent tu ?

- Épuisé, avoua-t-il.

Cela faisait déjà deux ou trois jours qu'il répondait aux questions de Tom en disant comment il se sentait réellement. Il ne cherchait plus à le cacher au Lord, sachant que c'était important pour lui qu'il lui dise la vérité là dessus. Et après ce qu'il s'était produit la veille, son besoin de réconfort se faisait plus pressant et donc il ne chercha pas à mentir.

- J'ai l'impression de peser des tonnes et je ne pense pas pouvoir bouger normalement aujourd'hui, continua-t-il d'une voix basse et très enrouée.

- C'est normal après l'épreuve d'hier, rassura l'homme, il va te falloir quelques jours pour te remettre.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent pendant lesquelles ils se regardèrent simplement, avec tendresse. Puis Onyx reprit la parole :

- Merci d'être venu hier. Merci d'avoir fait partir la douleur et d'être resté près de moi. J'avais tellement peur, dit-il.

- Saches que je viendrais toujours quand tu auras besoin de moi, promit Tom en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Mais ne bloques plus jamais le lien comme tu l'as fait.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres aussi, justifia l'adolescent.

- Et je te remercie d'avoir voulus m'épargner ça. Mais je préfère que tu ne le fasses pas. Je préférerais savoir immédiatement quand tu as mal. N'oublies pas que ta douleur ne m'affectera pas physiquement. C'est sûr que je prendrais une claque mentale mais je peux gérer et je peux m'en protéger. Je nous ai protégé tout les deux hier. Alors ne fermes plus le lien, peu importe la raison. Au plus vite je saurais quand quelque chose ne va pas au plus vite je pourrais t'aider et je le ferais toujours sans faute. Si tu dois souffrir, je serais avec toi et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que cela cesse au plus vite, d'accord ?

- D'accords, acquiesça Onyx avec émotion. Merci Tom. Merci.

L'homme sourit simplement et alla déposer un baiser tendre sur son front, lui tirant un soupir d'aise et un sourire. Il se recula ensuite un peu pour observer de nouveau le visage paisible de l'adolescent souriant. Le voir ainsi le soulageait après les épreuves de la veille et il ne se lassait pas de le regarder. Onyx lui, avait de nouveau envie d'exprimer son désir d'être avec Tom à celui-ci, à voix haute. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le faire, le doute revint finalement : comment Tom allait-il réagir ? Allait-il accepter de l'avoir dans les pattes lui qui n'était plus qu'une charge inutile ? La peur remonta alors qu'il se posait ses questions. Avait-il le droit d'oser penser pouvoir même seulement demander cela à Tom ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Onyx ? Demanda soudain le Lord d'une voix douce et calme.

Il avait senti le trouble croissant mêlé à la peur du jeune homme et il se demandait ce qui lui passait par la tête. L'adolescent recentra son regard dans le sien à sa question et eut l'air de se calmer presque instantanément. Il sembla hésiter encore un peu avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix incertaine :

- Je peux te demander quelque chose ? Questionna-t-il sans lâcher ses yeux du regard.

- Bien sûr, répondit l'homme un peu curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Vu l'agitation intérieure d'Onyx, ça devait être vraiment important pour lui. Il resserra légèrement son étreinte, se faisant instinctivement doux et rassurant pour apaiser le plus jeune. Et celui-ci finit par parler, s'étant mordillé la lèvre quelques secondes :

- Je... j'aimerais rester avec toi. Je veux dire, rester avec toi tout le temps, dit-il sans vraiment savoir comment exprimer ce qu'il voulait. Quand je suis avec toi, je me sens bien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien. J'aimerais être à tes côtés, termina-t-il incertain se remettant à mordiller sa lèvre anxieusement.

Tom le vit scruter ses yeux dans l'attente de sa réponse avec une peur grandissante. Il se tendait rapidement vraiment terrorisé par ce qu'il allait dire mais il y avait aussi un espoir brillant auquel il s'accrochait. Le Lord savait déjà ce qu'il allait répondre. Il savait qu'il avait sûrement fallut tout le courage dont disposait Onyx pour qu'il ose lui poser cette question et il décida de rapidement coupé court à son angoisse qui commençait à le submerger par peur du rejet. Il poussa alors un soupir à fendre l'âme en levant les yeux. À ce geste, Onyx crut que tout était fini, que Tom ne voulait pas de lui et ça c'était la fin du monde pour lui. Il sentit un froid polaire l'envahir et il se mit à trembler. Sa respiration s'accéléra, l'amenant au bord de la suffocation et il sentit ses yeux brûler de larmes.

Le voyant réagir aussi violemment, Tom se dit qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas du pousser sa mise en scène ainsi. Inquiet de le voir presque s'étouffer et trembler comme une feuille, il l'enferma étroitement dans ses bras, le plaquant complètement contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre autour de ses reins.

- Calmes toi Onyx, calmes toi, pria-t-il doucement, je ne t'ai même pas encore donné ma réponse, signala-t-il.

Le visage calé dans le cou du Lord, respirant son odeur, son nez chatouillé par quelques mèches de cheveux noirs, Onyx se calma un peu, ne sachant que penser. Mais c'était vrai : Tom n'avait pas encore répondu même si son soupir et ses yeux levés au ciel ne présageaient rien de bon pour l'adolescent. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'être collé tout contre Tom l'apaisait énormément. Il sentait sa peau douce sous sa joue, sa chaleur, son odeur, sa force. Il sentait le mouvement de sa respiration lente et profonde. Ses tremblements qui s'étaient presque estompés reprirent de plus belle lorsque Tom s'éloigna un peu de lui. Le Lord le garda serré contre lui d'un bras et de sa main libre, il releva le visage du jeune sorcier pour voir ses yeux.

Il lui sourit tendrement et essuya du bout du pouce les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Il soupira de nouveau légèrement et cela eu pour effet de stresser encore d'avantage l'adolescent. Il caressa sa joue :

- C'est dommage, commença-t-il en faisant presque s'effondrer l'adolescent de désespoir, j'aurais bien aimé être celui qui pose cette question, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Pour le coup, Onyx se figea de surprise, écarquillant les yeux et bloquant sa respiration. Avait-il bien entendu ? Avait-il bien compris ? Tom sourit un peu plus face à son visage ébahit. Et il reprit :

- Moi aussi je voulais te demander cela, expliqua-t-il. Je veux te garder avec moi, je te veux à mes côtés. Tu me fais du bien Onyx. Je ne me suis jamais comporter comme ça avec personne. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, aussi détendu. Tu sais plus de choses sur moi que la plus part des gens même ici. Je crois bien que tu m'es déjà devenu indispensable alors si tu veux être à mes côtés, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : heureusement parce que je n'avais pas l'intention de te laisser t'en aller.

Le jeune sorcier assimila ces paroles sans le lâcher des yeux et le Lord eut rapidement le droit de voir le plus beau sourire qu'il ai vu apparaître sur le visage d'Onyx, rayonnant de bonheur. Sans un mot, celui-ci ferma les yeux et bougea comme il put pour remettre son visage dans le cou de Tom, soupirant de bien être et se détendant. Il avait dit oui ! Il voulait bien de lui à ses côtés ! L'adolescent était sur un petit nuage à présent mais l'ascenseur émotionnel l'avait encore fatigué et il était juste capable de se laisser bercer par le Lord et de toute manière, c'était son seul souhait pour le moment. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre ou à bien y réfléchir, il avait peut-être besoin d'air aussi. Et Tom du s'en rendre compte :

- Je crois qu'il est temps de sortir ta kiseru, remarqua-t-il. On va s'installer un peu mieux, je vais te donner ta pipe, tu vas prendre tes potions, on va prendre un bon petit déjeuner et ensuite tu te reposeras.

Le jeune homme approuva dans son cou et se laissa faire lorsque Tom se redressa sans le lâcher. Le Lord alla appuyer son dos dans les oreillers, se retrouvant assit les jambes étendues sur le matelas. Il installa Onyx en travers de ses cuisses, sa tête posée sur son épaule. L'adolescent sembla aimer le contact puisqu'il remua un peu la tête, les yeux clos, frottant légèrement son nez contre sa peau nue, comme un chaton. Le geste ne manqua pas de faire sourire l'homme qui n'était pas du tout habitué à tant de douceur mais qui l'appréciait beaucoup. Jamais personne n'aurait même pensé agir ainsi avec lui. Il doutait même de trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui oserait l'approcher d'aussi près avec autant de naturel et sans arrière pensée. Mais Onyx lui, ne semblait demander que ça et le gratifiait sans même s'en rendre compte de gestes et de caresses qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté.

Tom pris soin de couvrir soigneusement Onyx, s'assurant qu'il était à l'aise puis il commença par lui proposer un verre d'eau fraîche, faisant apparaître d'un simple geste une cruche de verre. Le jeune homme l'accepta avec joie. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa gorge sèche et douloureuse suite à ses cris. Il s'étrangla un peu en avalant les première gorgées avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

- Doucement, intervint Tom. Il n'y a pas le feu, ricana-t-il doucement.

Il prépara ensuite la pipe et aida Onyx à fumer en tenant l'outil pour lui, le jeune sorcier n'ayant même pas la force de lever une main. Un silence léger et confortable s'installa, Tom appréciant l'aisance de respiration que l'adolescent obtint rapidement. Ce fut ce moment que Nagini choisit pour marquer sa présence. Elle ondula vers eux et vint se dresser un peu devant le protégé de son maître.

_- Bonjour_, la salua Onyx en fourchelang.

_- Bonjour maître, _commença le reptile en obtenant un signe de tête de celui-ci, _bonjour petit serpent_, dit-elle doucement._ Tu vas mieux ?_ Questionna ensuite le serpent avec inquiétude.

_- Je suis fatigué mais je vais bien maintenant. C'est gentil de t'inquiéter. Merci_, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

_- Bien sûr que je m'inquiète_, dit-elle l'air faussement offensé._ Si tu n'es plus là, il n'y a plus personne pour me grattouiller les écailles. C'est que je me suis habitué moi, _expliqua-t-elle en faisant sourire les deux autres. _Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir comme ça_, ajouta-t-elle en reprenant son sérieux. _Tu es sur que tu n'as plus mal petit serpent ?_

_- Je vais bien maintenant Nagini. Tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter. Et dés que je pourrais de nouveau bouger librement, je te promet autant de grattouilles que tu veux, _dit-il en souriant.

Pour seule réponse, le serpent glissa délicatement sa grosse tête sous sa main posée sur ses cuisses et s'installa ainsi pour une sieste. Onyx termina de fumer puis il bu les potions que Tom lui donna, mêlant celle que Severus avait donné la veille et celle qu'il prenait déjà quotidiennement. Le Lord appela ensuite froidement un elfe de maison qui ouvrit de grands yeux choqués en apparaissant et en découvrant le Seigneur des ténèbres serrant un adolescent contre lui. Onyx crut un instant qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment l'immense différence qu'il y avait entre le comportement de Tom avec lui et avec les autres même s'il savait qu'elle existait. Il n'avait jamais vu le Lord interagir avec les autres bien qu'il connaissait sa réputation dure et distante. Il put se faire une petite idée lorsqu'il entendit la voix froide, autoritaire et cassante qu'il utilisa pour parler à l'elfe. Et il fut très heureux qu'il n'utilise pas ce ton avec lui. S'il l'avait fait Onyx était sûr qu'il était capable de faire une attaque de panique tellement on avait l'impression de sentir la force écrasante et la détermination du Lord dans son ton. On avait la sensation que notre vie allait prendre fin sans concession si on avait le malheur de contrarier l'homme. Mais tout irait bien tant qu'il ne lui parlerait pas ainsi. Le jeune homme se sentait très privilégié d'avoir droit à sa voix chaude, douce, caressante et rassurante qu'il préférait de très loin. Tom commanda un petit déjeuner qui arriva sans délais.

Ils mangèrent ensemble tranquillement. Le Lord opta pour un café noir et quelques viennoiseries. Onyx qui ne mangeait toujours pas énormément, préféra quelque chose de plus léger et bu simplement un thé accompagné d'un yaourt. Tom nota dans un coin de sa tête en l'observant manger qu'il faudrait veiller à lui faire prendre du poids. Le jeune homme était bien trop maigre à son goût. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé un moment plus tard, le jeune sorcier peinait à garder les yeux ouvert.

- Tu vas dormir un peu maintenant, imposa doucement le Lord.

- Tu restes avec moi ? Demanda Onyx d'une petite voix endormie.

- Je reste et je veille sur toi, assura l'homme.

- Et ton travail ? S'inquiéta l'adolescent.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, c'est toi le plus important pour moi aujourd'hui. Je vais envoyer un message à Lucius. Il va prendre les choses en mains.

Le jeune homme sourit simplement, heureux d'avoir Tom avec lui pour la journée.

- Je vais t'installer plus confortablement, annonça l'homme.

Il déposa Onyx à côté de lui sur le matelas avant de se lever. Le jeune sorcier trembla en l'absence de contact physique avec le Lord. Il y avait toujours cette sensation de froid intense qui s'emparait de lui quand Tom le lâchait. À moitié endormi, il exprima son sentiment dans un murmure :

- J'ai froid quand tu part. À l'intérieur, souffla-t-il.

- Je reviens vite, répondit-il simplement.

Onyx l'observa, les yeux mi clos. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il détailla les muscles fins et élégants de son torse nu, appréciant la couleur clair mais pas trop de sa peau lisse. Il avait les épaules larges et des bras forts, de grandes mains, une silhouette des plus agréable et une haute taille en plus d'un visage magnifique. Le jeune homme le trouvait très beau, juste très beau et il sentit ses joues chauffer en réalisant qu'il dévorait littéralement Tom des yeux. Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs pas raté son attention et il le laissa balader ses yeux sur lui un moment. Il ricana doucement en le voyant rougir l'air gêné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait rougir ainsi ? Demanda-t-il avec amusement

- Tu... tu es très beau, avoua-t-il en détournant les yeux le visage plus rouge qu'une tomate.

Le Lord sourit avec fierté également attendrit par l'immense gêne de l'adolescent. D'un geste de la main, il changea de tenu, s'habillant d'une chemise noire qu'il ne prit pas la peine de rentrer dans son pantalon de la même teinte et maintenu par une ceinture de cuir à la boucle d'argent serti d'émeraudes et représentant un serpent. Il se doutait qu'il finirait par voir venir Bellatrix, Rodolphus et sûrement Severus alors il préférait être présentable, histoire de ne pas les choquer d'avantage. Ceci fait, il retourna vers Onyx toujours aussi rouge. Il s'installa de nouveau dans le lit, appuyant son dos dans les coussins. Il prit délicatement le menton de l'adolescent à côté de lui entre deux doigts et l'obligea à le regarder :

- Merci, dit-il pour répondre au compliment. Tu es toi aussi très beau, déclara-t-il la voix plus chaude.

Onyx rougit encore plus si c'était possible, le regardant comme s'il se moquait de lui.

- Je t'assure que c'est vrai, insista Tom. Tu es un peu maigre mais tout à fait agréable à regarder. Splendide même, dit-il en caressant son visage avec tendresse. Je l'ai pensé dés la première fois où je t'ai vu sous ta véritable apparence.

- Merci, bredouilla le jeune sorcier visiblement plus qu'embarrassé.

- Mais de rien, répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

Onyx était vraiment mignon quand il rougissait ainsi. Le Lord le trouvait tout à fait craquant et il fondait comme neige au soleil en observant son visage d'ange. Il remarqua cependant ses yeux qui se fermaient de fatigue.

- Allez, il faut que tu te reposes. Tu es épuisé, remarqua-t-il.

Sans un mot, il attrapa un oreiller qu'il déposa sur ses cuisses. Il vit Onyx sourire en comprenant ce qu'il allait faire. Il aida ensuite l'adolescent à s'installer sur son côté, déposant sa tête sur l'oreiller, son visage tourner vers son ventre. Celui-ci se lova comme il put près de lui, visiblement ravi. Tom le couvrit soigneusement alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Il caressa ensuite légèrement ses cheveux ébènes.

- Dors maintenant, dit-il simplement.

Onyx bougea un peu, allant coller son visage au ventre du Lord, son nez plongé dans sa chemise. Il poussa un soupir d'aise avant de s'endormir rapidement. Tom l'observa un moment, pensif. Nagini ne tarda pas à venir s'installer avec le jeune homme. Elle ondula et passa par deux fois sur le corps d'Onyx, le couvrant du sien dans une attitude protectrice. Elle posa sa tête sur la frêle épaule avant de s'endormir à son tour sans même avoir troublé un instant le sommeil de l'héritier Lestrange. Il joua quelques minutes avec les cheveux de l'endormi se disant que Onyx devait bien être le seul au monde à pouvoir s'endormir ainsi en totale confiance et parfaitement heureux de la situation, sur les genoux du terrifiant Seigneur des ténèbres et couvert d'un énorme serpent. Tout autre aurait fuit sans sommation et de toute façon, le Lord n'aurait accepté nul autre.

Après quelques minutes, il conjura de quoi écrire et rédigea une missive pour donner ses instructions à Lucius. Puis il appela de nouveau un elfe de maison qui failli se faire assassiner lorsqu'il couina de surprise à la vue de son maître avec Onyx et qu'il manqua presque de réveiller celui-ci. Le Lord lui donna le message et l'envoya le porter au blond. Une fois la créature partie, il baissa le regard sur Onyx qui s'était agité au bruit provoqué par le serviteur mais qui s'était rendormi profondément. Il effleura son visage du bout des doigts, écartant ses cheveux de son visage à moitié caché contre son ventre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il fit apparaître un ancien et épais livre à la couverture de cuir sombre. Il le fit léviter devant lui, l'enchantant pour faire tourner les pages quant il le souhaitait. Et il commença à lire, profitant du calme et du silence, une main caressant distraitement des cheveux de l'adolescent, l'autre tenant l'une des petite main pâle. Il se plongea dans son livre. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage écrit en fourchelang par Salazar Serpentard lui même et qui parlait du lien qui l'unissait à Onyx et que le fondateur avait lui aussi expérimenté. Il en avait profité pour étudier ce lien très rare et en avait fait un livre très complet et unique. Tom en savait déjà pas mal sur le sujet mais il voulait en savoir encore plus. Ainsi il pourrait connaître touts les aspects du lien mais il pourrait aussi en parler en détail à Onyx qui lui n'y connaissait rien au vu de ce que Tom avait vu dans sa vie et qui aurait sûrement des questions. Le Lord espérait que l'adolescent serait assez réveillé la prochaine fois qu'il ouvrirait les yeux pour qu'il puisse lui en parler. Il lui avait après tout promis de le mettre au courant dés qu'il trouverait.

Une heure passa ainsi tranquillement. Tom lisait en caressant les cheveux d'Onyx et tenant toujours sa main. Le jeune sorcier dormait profondément, immobile et paisible, le Lord surveillant aussi à travers le lien que son esprit ne s'agitait pas, ce qui aurait été un signe de cauchemar. Mais aucun rêve sinistre ou agressif ne montra le bout de son nez. Le jeune sorcier était complètement serein et détendus, paisible, s'offrant un repos efficace. Nagini n'avait pas bougé elle non plus, dormant toujours. Un léger coup à la porte raisonna soudain, quasi inaudible. Mais dans le silence, Tom le perçut parfaitement. D'un geste de la main, il entrouvrit la porte et il vit apparaître Bellatrix. D'un signe, il l'autorisa à entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter, suivi de Rodolphus et Severus qui referma la porte derrière lui.

Le trio s'approcha et le Lord, s'il n'en montra rien extérieurement, était littéralement mort de rire intérieurement en les voyant le regarder lui, puis Onyx dormant le visage collé à son ventre, puis lui de nouveau, sa main dans les cheveux ébènes, le visage souriant de l'adolescent, lui une nouvelle fois, Nagini, encore lui... le tableau semblait vraiment les perturber. D'un geste, il referma son livre dans un léger claquement sec qui les fit réagir. Ils se redressèrent et saluèrent leur maître d'un signe de tête respectueux, s'inclinant légèrement, alors que l'ouvrage se posait délicatement sur le lit. Tom sorti sa baguette et posa précautionneusement un sort de silence autour d'Onyx pour qu'ils puissent discuter sans le gêner dans son sommeil indispensable. Il y eut un moment de silence alors que Bellatrix avait les yeux rivés sur son fils, visiblement inquiète. Ce fut Rodolphus qui prit la parole le premier :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Mieux, répondit le Lord de sa voix redevenue froide. Il a bien dormi. Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, il a prit ses potions, il a mangé et il s'est rendormi, expliqua-t-il sommairement. Il était très fatigué, il avait la voix cassée et il n'arrive pas vraiment à bouger. Il a eu du mal à se réveiller aussi. Sa respiration était gênée mais sa pipe a réglé le problème, détailla-t-il.

- Je peux ? Demanda Severus en sortant sa baguette.

Comprenant qu'il voulait vérifier l'état du jeune homme de manière approfondis, le Lord acquiesça et leva le sort qu'il avait posé autour de l'adolescent pour lui permettre d'agir. Tout le monde fit silence et le maître des potions lança ses sorts de diagnostiques. Même si ces sorts étaient sensés passés inaperçus pour celui sur lequel on les pratiquait, Onyx sembla les percevoir dans son sommeil. Il se tendit visiblement en recevant les sorts et il enfonça un peu plus son visage contre le ventre de Tom qui agita légèrement ses doigts mêlés à ses cheveux et posés sur sa tête. Le geste apaisa instantanément le jeune sorcier qui se détendit. Personne ne rata la scène mais ils ne dirent pas un mot. Ils étaient d'un côté très attendrit et en même temps, ils avaient vraiment du mal à concevoir que c'était le Seigneur des ténèbres qui câlinait et rassurait l'adolescent convalescent. Ils étaient vraiment pressés d'avoir l'explication à ce comportement étrange de la part du Lord mais ils savaient aussi qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions et attendre que le maître décide qu'il était temps de leur dire. Ils gardèrent donc leurs interrogations et se concentrèrent sur le plus important : la santé d'Onyx.

Severus termina et Tom remit en place le sort de silence, interrogeant ensuite le professeur du regard :

- Son état est globalement satisfaisant vu les conditions, commença-t-il. Il est vraiment épuisé par contre et je vais rajouter un jour de plus, donc trois, d'obligation de rester au lit sans effort et sans stress d'aucune sorte. Grâce à la potion d'hier soir, il ne sent pas de courbature mais son corps a été largement éprouvé. Demain matin, je recommande de lui faire prendre un bain bien chaud avec une potion décontractante et une autre thérapeutique qui soulagera et aidera à réparer les dégâts. Sa magie s'est bien ancrée maintenant et heureusement, elle ne lui cause plus autant de souffrances que c'est dernières semaines.

- Jusqu'à quel point est-ce encore douloureux pour lui ? Demanda Bellatrix.

- C'est une douleur diffuse, présente dans tout son corps et de l'intensité d'une crampe musculaire pour vous donner une idée, répondit Severus. Une rigolade comparé à la précédente mais c'est tout de même handicapant et fatiguant, j'essaierais de trouver quelque chose pour l'aider au quotidien. Malheureusement, j'espérais plus d'améliorations suite à la stabilisation, soupira-t-il.

- Comme quoi ? Demanda Rodolphus.

- Avant je ne pouvais pas différencier les problèmes qu'il avait à cause de sa magie et les problèmes résultants de tout ce qu'il a subi. Les soucis dû à sa magie devaient diminuer voir disparaître avec la stabilisation. J'espérais qu'il y en aurait plus de ce côté là mais visiblement non. Il a gardé ses ennuis respiratoires et ses difficultés motrices. Au moins sa fièvre et complètement partie maintenant. D'après ce que j'ai pu constater je pense qu'il aura tendance à avoir vite froid.

Tom était en apparence silencieux et neutre mais il notait chaque informations dans un coin de sa tête.

- Pour ses problèmes moteurs, intervint Rodolphus, à quoi doit-on s'attendre ?

- Comme je l'avais prévu, il marchera sans trop de problème mais il va avoir besoin d'une canne. Un appuie supplémentaire sera indispensable pour assurer son équilibre et pour qu'il ne fatigue pas trop vite. Ensuite, et ça c'est valable pour son corps entier, il se sentira toujours plus lourd, ankylosé et plus engourdi qu'une personne normale. Je ne serais pas étonné de le voir adopté une gestuelle plutôt lente. Il va être raide et il va sûrement manquer de précision et de force mais s'il arrive à s'y habituer, il pourra peut-être améliorer ça. Il pourra aussi avoir facilement des douleurs type courbature. On doit tous cela à la torture et aux Doloris à répétition qui ont beaucoup abîmé son système nerveux. Il risque d'avoir des soucis d'équilibre. Il faudra trouver un moyen pour surveiller ça parce que lorsqu'il remarchera, il ne sera pas à l'abri d'une chute soudaine et ça peut s'avérer dangereux s'il est dans les escaliers par exemple.

- Et pour sa magie ? Demanda Bella.

- Mise à part la douleur constante, il ne sera pas à l'abri d'une crise ou de fluctuations. Malheureusement, on ne peut pas les prévoir, il n'y a pas de facteur fixe bien que je crois qu'il y aura plus de risques lorsqu'il se remettra à pratiquer la magie. Il faudra faire très attention. Les fluctuations vont être douloureuses mais pas insupportables. Les crises elles, seront semblables à celles qu'il a déjà subi mais elles devraient être bien plus espacées. Dans tout les cas, elles seront fatigantes.

Il y eut un moment de silence, chacun revoyant les dites crises avec un frisson.

- Autre chose sur le long terme Severus ? Demanda le Lord.

- Sa respiration bien sûr mais on a déjà une solution pour ça. Solution que j'essaierais d'améliorer lorsque j'en aurai le temps. Il n'aura pas énormément de souffle donc les efforts physiques, s'il doit y en avoir, devront être mesurés. Lorsqu'il sera remis, mettre en place un entraînement quotidien type marche ou sport léger pourra peut-être améliorer les choses ou dans tout les cas, éviter de les aggraver. Il ne devra pas être exposé à des fumées toxiques ou nocives qui risques de bloquer entièrement ses bronches et ses poumons. Éviter la vapeur d'eau aussi, bien aéré sa chambre et veiller à ce qu'il prenne l'air régulièrement. Ensuite, ne jamais oublier que son organisme est très faible. Il tombera facilement malade et aura plus de mal à guérir donc il faudra prendre des précautions pour éviter ça. Si quelqu'un est malade, il vaut mieux éviter qu'Onyx s'en approche, bien le couvrir en hivers. Si quelqu'un perçoit le moindre petit symptôme chez lui, il faut réagir tout de suite pour éviter que la machine ne s'emballe. Je pense lui donner des potions fortifiantes régulièrement pour renforcer ses défenses immunitaires. Il sera aussi plus fatigué en hivers. Il faudra aussi veiller à ce qu'il dorme bien, sinon il s'affaiblira encore.

- Tu as une solution pour ses cauchemars ? Demanda Rodolphus. Il n'a plus qu'une nuit de potion de sommeil sans rêve, remarqua-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Je l'ai trouvé. J'ai réussi à faire une potion semblable à celle de sommeil sans rêves sans ses inconvénients mais j'ai peur qu'elle lui donne aussi des nausées au réveil, il faudra voir comment il y réagit. Si ça ne marche pas ou s'il y réagit mal, j'ai d'autres solutions en travail mais elles ne sont pas encore finalisées. Je crois qu'il faudrait essayer de le faire parler pour essayer de le soulager un peu. Mais vu les horreurs dans sa vie, il restera traumatisé et donc sujet aux cauchemars. On ne peut pas savoir comment ça va évoluer.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau alors que tout le monde enregistrait l'information. Puis le Lord demanda :

- Comment vont se dérouler les prochains jours et semaines ?

- Dans les prochains jours, c'est le repos et le calme avant tout. Je vais lui donner des potions pour l'aider à retrouver plus vite la forme mais il n'y aura pas de miracles. Il faut veiller à ce qu'il mange, boive et dorme bien. Ensuite, on va poursuivre les potions pour guérir ses carences pendant encore au moins deux semaines. Ce délais passé, je referais un bilan. Si ça va, on remplacera par un complément alimentaire quotidien pour être sûr qu'il a ce qu'il lui faut puisque, non seulement il ne mange pas beaucoup, mais en plus il assimile mal les nutriments. Si ça ne va pas on poursuivra encore un peu. Il faudra aussi faire en sorte qu'il prenne un peu de poids. Il lui manque pas mal de kilos. Je vous ferez une liste des aliments à privilégier pour favoriser ça. S'il a envie de pâtisseries ou des choses dans ce genre, n'hésitez pas à lui donner, ça ne lui fera pas de mal et de toute façon il n'en mangera pas des masses. D'ici trois jours, s'il s'en sent la force, il pourra essayer de marcher un peu mais pas sans mon aval et avec une grande prudence.

- Combien de temps penses tu qu'il mettra pour pouvoir marcher de nouveau ? Demanda Bellatrix. Ça lui tiens vraiment à cœur.

- Suivant son rétablissement, je dirais deux ou trois semaines au moins et il ne fera pas de randonné. S'il parvient à remarcher d'ici là, ce sera pour quelques heures grand max et ce sera fatiguant. Pour qu'il trouve son maximum d'aisance et d'endurance, je dirais quatre mois au moins s'il n'y a pas de problèmes entre deux. En tout cas, je pense que d'ici à deux jours il aura retrouver la liberté de mouvement qu'il avait avant la crise. Voilà, je pense que j'ai fait le tour.

Le maître des potions fit l'inventaire des potions qu'il y avait encore dans la table de chevet. Il en retira certaines et en fit apparaître d'autres, chaque contenant soigneusement étiqueté. Il y avait des potions pour ses carences, une potion pour l'aider à retrouver son énergie plus vite, un fortifiant, une potion de sommeil sans rêves, des potions calmantes au cas où. Il fit également apparaître une nouvelle pochette de tabac léger et mit à part les potions pour le bain. Il expliqua à quoi servait chaque breuvage, quand, comment et en quelle quantité les utiliser et il remarqua que le Lord était très attentif à ses explications. Il déclara ensuite qu'il viendrait voir le jeune sorcier tout les jours pour suivre son état et qu'il fallait l'appeler en cas de problème. Il demanda ensuite au Lord s'il pouvait se retirer car il avait beaucoup de travail. Tom approuva et le maître des potions s'en alla non sans s'être incliné devant son maître.

- Je vais veiller sur lui aujourd'hui, déclara ensuite le Lord en regardant Bellatrix et Rodolphus qui semblèrent très surprit. Profitez en si vous avez une sortie à faire. Je crois que de toute façon, il va dormir un bon moment, dit-il la voix froide.

Le couple savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix mais malgré leur inquiétude, ils se rassurèrent en se rappelant de l'attitude douce et attentionnée que le Lord avait avec Onyx. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi cela était du, si c'était sincère ou non mais ils savaient au moins qu'il s'occuperait de lui correctement. Et puis Onyx ne semblait pas du tout y être opposé au vu de ses paroles et réactions de la veille mais aussi du jour présent lorsque Severus avait lancé ses sorts mais aussi de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

Les parents auraient préféré veiller sur lui personnellement mais visiblement, le maître ne voulait pas d'eux aujourd'hui. Et ils ne s'opposeraient pas à lui, en tout cas pas temps qu'il n'y avait pas de véritable menace pour leur fils. Si cela devait être le cas, ils savaient déjà que c'était Onyx qui passait en priorité et que donc, s'il le fallait, ils s'opposerait au Seigneur des ténèbres. Ils espéraient juste qu'ils n'auraient jamais à le faire, ils n'en avaient aucune envie parce qu'ils devaient beaucoup à l'homme mais qu'en plus, ils le suivaient avec bonheur, lui et ses projets. Ils se dirent que pour le moment, ils étaient très loin de ce cas. Le maître avait parfaitement géré la situation la veille, comme on l'attendait de lui et il avait montré depuis plusieurs jours déjà son intérêt pour Onyx. Alors ils décidèrent qu'ils pouvaient le laisser entre ses mains pour la journée et ils sortirent après l'avoir proprement salué avec un regard pour leur fils dont le visage était caché dans la chemise de Tom.

Lorsqu'ils furent parti, le Lord regarda Onyx, assimilant et analysant chaque information données par Severus. Il réfléchissait pour trouver les meilleurs moyens de veiller sur le jeune homme. Il voulait le protéger et l'aider, faire en sorte qu'il soit bien et heureux. Il voulait l'éloigner de la violence qu'il n'avait que trop subi et lui offrir une vie de rêve. Il était bien décidé à choyer l'adolescent. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait ou même penser faire pour personne. Pour avoir vu toute sa vie, il savait que le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup de désir autre que de vivre tranquillement en pouvant choisir ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne réclamait rien d'autre. Cependant, lui, il était bien décidé à le gâter et à lui faire découvrir tout ce qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui était susceptible de lui plaire.

Le Lord savait ce qu'il voulait dorénavant en ce qui concernait Onyx. Il savait où il allait et comment il voulait voir les choses évoluer. La seule chose était de savoir si Onyx suivrait mais il n'était pas du tout inquiet. Après ce qu'il avait lu sur le lien, la façon dont celui-ci avait rapidement évolué depuis l'arrivée d'Onyx, la façon dont le jeune homme se livrait à lui en toute confiance, la façon de rechercher son contact alors qu'il en avait littéralement peur avec les autres, ainsi que sa demande de ce matin, le Lord savait qu'il évoluait dans la même direction que lui, que cela soit conscient ou non. Il regarda avec tendresse l'adolescent caressant son visage en souriant légèrement. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, il reprenait sa lecture en silence.

Ce fut vers le début d'après midi que le Lord sentit Onyx commencer à se réveiller de nouveau. Il ferma et posa son livre avant de retourner son attention entière sur le jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait peiner une fois de plus à ouvrir les yeux, les traits de son visage s'animant lentement. Tom caressa ses cheveux, l'incitant à se réveiller vraiment. Après un moment, ses paupières se levèrent lentement, elles clignèrent plusieurs fois puis le jeune sorciers recula légèrement son visage du ventre de Tom contre lequel il était enfouis et leva les yeux vers lui. Il sourit lorsque les saphirs rencontrèrent les rubis.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda alors le Lord avec douceur.

Onyx lui sourit un peu plus et acquiesça d'un signe de tête difficile. Il referma les yeux, fatigué, et nicha de nouveau son visage dans la chemise du Lord tentant de se réveiller lentement et de reprendre ses esprits. Tom eut un sourire amusé et attendrit en le voyant faire. Sentant à travers le lien qu'il se réveillait à son rythme, il se contenta simplement d'attendre, lui laissant le temps dont il avait besoin et en profita pour caresser ses cheveux avec douceur, jouant avec ses mèches ébènes. Onyx eut un soupir d'aise à ce geste tendre et l'homme sentit son bien être grâce à leur connexion. Souriant un peu plus, il s'appliqua dans ses caresses que le jeune semblait tant aimer.

Une nouvelle fois, il fallut plusieurs minutes à Onyx pour sortir des limbes du sommeil et il se sentait toujours aussi lourd et épuisé qu'au matin. Nagini profita de ce temps pour s'éveiller à son tour, elle s'éloigna de son protéger dont-elle gênait les mouvements déjà très difficiles. Elle alla s'enrouler au bout du lit et se rendormit promptement. Finalement, l'adolescent recula de nouveau son visage du ventre de Tom, le relevant un peu pour le regarder. Son cœur se réchauffa à la vue du sourire doux de l'homme qui le regardait avec attention. Il sourit, se sentant simplement bien et à sa place face à cette expression.

- Réveillé? Demanda le Lord en écartant les cheveux de son visage.

- Oui, répondit Onyx. Est-ce que j'ai dormi longtemps ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Quelques heures, répondit Tom en caressant doucement son visage. Te sent tu un peu mieux ?

- Pas vraiment, dit-il honnêtement.

- Severus et tes parents sont passés tout à l'heure. Severus t'a examiné et il a dit que tu devais rester au lit trois jours au moins. Il a dit aussi que tu devrais pourvoir bougé de nouveau, comme avant la crise d'ici deux jours. En attendant, tu dois te reposer et rester au calme, expliqua-t-il.

Onyx acquiesça difficilement, recevant un sourire de la part du Lord. Celui-ci balada encore quelques secondes ses doigts sur sa joue alors que tout deux profitaient de ce simple moment calme. Malgré le fait qu'il ai entendu Severus dire que Onyx allait bien vu les conditions et qu'il se remettrait, Tom était inquiet. Voir le jeune homme aussi faible l'inquiétait, sentir la douleur qui persistait, même si elle était moindre que ces dernières semaines, l'inquiétait. Un puissant instinct de protection s'éveillait en lui, lui criant de veiller étroitement à ce que l'adolescent soit en sécurité. Jamais il n'avait autant angoissé pour quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, et même s'il veillait sur ceux qui l'entouraient, jamais le sort de quelqu'un ne l'avait autant touché. Et il savait parfaitement d'où cela venait. Quelque part, ça l'énervait un peu d'être submergé par un sentiment qu'il ne maîtrisait absolument pas et qui lui embrouillait un peu l'esprit. Mais d'un autre côté, si cela lui permettait de bénéficier du bien-être qu'il ressentait avec Onyx, il l'acceptait. Alors il s'inquiétait beaucoup de le voir si affaiblit.

- Ne t'angoisse donc pas ainsi pour moi, bredouilla soudain Onyx qui une fois de plus semblait avoir perçu ce qu'il ressentait. Je vais bien, je suis juste fatigué, dit-il d'une voix basse.

- Tu minimises toujours les choses lorsqu'il s'agit de toi, répondit doucement le Lord en caressant encore ses cheveux. Il faut que tu manges un peu, remarqua-t-il ensuite.

Le jeune homme approuva d'un léger signe de tête et le Lord entreprit de le redresser. Comme au matin, Onyx était complètement mou entre ses mains, presque aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffon. Il n'eut aucun mal à déplacer le frêle corps, ce qu'il fit avec douceur et prévenance. Il l'installa en travers de ses cuisses alors que la tête du plus jeune venait naturellement trouver sa place contre son épaule. Il le couvrit soigneusement et fut heureux de le voir sourire en nichant un peu plus son visage contre lui. Visiblement Onyx était très tactile, avec lui tout du moins et Tom ne pouvait lui reprocher de chercher cette affection qu'il n'avait jamais eut et qu'il était ravi de lui offrir, se sentant particulièrement bien en le faisant.

Une fois bien installé, le Lord offrit un verre d'eau fraîche au plus jeune, puis il commanda un repas qu'ils mangèrent ensemble, Tom aidant Onyx. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, l'adolescent fuma un peu, sa respiration se faisant de nouveau difficile.

- Est-ce que tu as encore un peu de force pour parler ou préfères tu dormir ? Demanda Tom alors qu'il reposait la kiseru sur la table de chevet.

Onyx leva un regard interrogatif vers lui, se demandant de quoi il voulait lui parler. Soudain curieux, il porta son attention entière sur le Lord et bien qu'il était encore fatigué, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir encore. Voyant qu'il avait toute sa concentration Tom reprit la parole :

- J'ai finalement trouvé ce qu'était notre lien, annonça-t-il.

Le regard d'Onyx se fit alors encore plus curieux alors qu'il était cette fois-ci complètement attentif dans la mesure de ce qui lui était possible. La question l'intéressait beaucoup. Ce lien mystérieux qui était devenu l'une des choses les plus importantes pour lui aujourd'hui, il était vraiment intrigué de savoir ce dont-il s'agissait.

- Notre lien est un lien d'âmes sœurs, lâcha le Lord.

Onyx écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait rien de ce lien mais le terme « âme soeur » était plus qu'explicite pour lui. Les interrogations commencèrent à se bousculer dans sa tête, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il devait réagir ni à quoi il devait s'attendre.

- Je vais t'expliquer, intervint Tom qui le sentait réfléchir et s'embrouiller. Sais-tu ce que sont des âmes sœurs ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Euh... un couple ? Murmura Onyx en rougissant furieusement.

Tom rigola un peu devant sa gêne et Onyx rougit encore plus en cachant son visage dans sa chemise. Le Lord resserra ses bras autour du frêle corps qu'il tenait, attendrit.

- C'est vrai, si elles le désirent, elles peuvent être un couple. C'est même la finalité de ce lien. Deux âmes sœurs, ce sont deux personnes faîtes l'une pour l'autre, expliqua-t-il en regardant les yeux de saphirs qui l'observaient, attentifs. Ce sont deux personnes qui se complètent parfaitement, deux personnes capables de se comprendre entièrement, deux personnes dont les âmes sont les deux faces d'une seule et même pièce. Tout le monde à une âme sœur mais la rencontrer est quelque chose d'extrêmement rare, parce non seulement elle peut-être n'importe ou dans le monde, mais en plus il faut qu'elles vivent à la même époque. Ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas.

Il marqua une pause, laissant le temps à la concentration défaillante du jeune homme d'assimiler ce qu'il disait. Puis il reprit :

- Une ébauche de lien latent existe en chacun de nous et ce lien s'active et s'éveille lorsque les deux âmes sœurs se rencontre. Pour nous ça à du se produire ce fameux soir d'Halloween puisque je ne t'avais jamais rencontré physiquement avant ce jour. C'est aussi ce lien qui t'a protégé de mon sort puisque deux âmes sœur ne peuvent se faire du mal l'une à l'autre. La magie du lien a créé une protection qui a fait ricocher mon attaque et l'Avada s'est dirigé vers la personne vivante la plus proche : moi. Et comme il s'agissait de mon propre sort, je n'ai pu y échapper.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau quelques secondes, écartant quelques mèches noires du visage d'Onyx avec douceur avant de reprendre tranquillement :

- Normalement, le lien aurait du évoluer doucement après son activation en nous poussant l'un vers l'autre pour nous pousser à faire connaissance. Mais entre ton jeune âge, ma quasi disparition et les sorts que Dumbledore avait posé sur toi, la connexion s'est bloquée et est restée en l'état. Jusqu'à ce que je reprenne des forces pendant ta quatrième année. Là la connexion s'est réveillée de nouveau en retrouvant une partie de ses repères. Et quand je suis revenu à la vie lors de la finale du tournois, elle a reçu une sorte de choc. Elle s'est activée un bref instant d'une manière très puissante et t'a permit de voir ma vie. J'aurais également du voir la tienne mais encore une fois, les sorts du vieux fou ont tout détraqué et ça a continué ensuite. Jusqu'à ce que je démolisse cette bulle et que je vienne te chercher. Et depuis que Severus a levé les sorts, le lien est de nouveau libre et il évolue doucement. Au plus nous nous acceptons l'un l'autre, au plus il se renforce.

- S'accepter ? Demanda Onyx qui ne comprenait pas cette dernière phrase.

- On ne peut-être plus heureux qu'avec son âme sœur, reprit Tom, puisque c'est la personne qui nous convient le mieux. C'est pour cela que le lien nous pousse à nous rapprocher et à nous connaître. Cependant, deux âmes sœurs n'ont pas l'obligation d'être ensemble si elles ne le veulent pas. Elles peuvent refuser le lien. Elles peuvent refuser leur moitié si elles n'en veulent pas, cela revient à refuser ce que l'on peu rêver de mieux mais ça peut arriver. Dans ce cas, le lien s'efface progressivement et disparaît définitivement. Mais si au contraire, on s'accepte, on se rapproche et que l'on commence à nourrir de forts sentiments l'un envers l'autre, alors le lien se renforce et se construit un peu plus à chaque seconde, dit-il d'une voix douce en regardant tendrement Onyx contre lui.

Celui-ci baissa le regard un moment réfléchissant. Nourrissait-il de forts sentiments envers Tom ? Oui, indubitablement oui. Tom était devenu la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il se sentait totalement bien, il n'y avait que lui qui avait sa confiance entière et totale. Il aimait tout de Tom. Il recherchait son contact, sa voix, ses regards doux, ses sourires, le contact de son esprit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de sa présence rassurante et protectrice. Son absence l'emplissait d'un froid polaire et une douce chaleur s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il revenait de nouveau à ses côtés. Oui, le Lord était très important pour lui. Le plus important.

Et il était son âme sœur, sa moitié, celui qui le complétait, celui qui le comprendrait toujours, celui avec lequel il serait le plus heureux autant qu'il était possible de l'être. Âme sœur était synonyme d'amour dans son esprit et ce que Tom avait dit le confirmait. Ressentait-il de l'amour pour le Lord ? Il ne savait pas. Comment savait-on lorsqu'on était amoureux ? Il n'en savait rien pour n'avoir jamais expérimenté de véritables sentiments issu de cette tranche dans sa vie. Mais en réfléchissant, il ne devait pas en être loin de l'amour. Il ne pouvait l'affirmer vraiment.

Et Tom, ressentait-il de l'amour pour lui ? Il tenait à lui, ça il le savait et il en était sûr. Et d'après ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt, il nourrissait de forts sentiments pour lui, sinon le lien n'aurait pas évolué. Mais l'aimait-il ? Non. Sûrement que non. Comment pourrait-il ? Il n'était après tout qu'un adolescent inutile et fragile, sans magie correcte. Il n'était ni fort ni résistant. Il n'était pas beau, il n'avait rien d'attrayant ou d'intéressant. Qui pourrait penser à lui comme... comme... une âme sœur ? Personne. Tom le tolérait simplement à ses côtés pour il ne savait quelle raison et il ne pensait pas le mériter. Il n'était qu'un fardeau sans utilité. Tom devait être bien déçu d'avoir une âme sœur pareil. Il n'était qu'une gêne pour lui, même aujourd'hui il l'empêchait d'aller travailler. Il se demandait juste pourquoi l'homme perdait son temps avec lui, il ne le méritait pas et il n'en valait pas la peine.

Et puis il y avait aussi cette histoire de couple. Aurait-il aimé en arriver là avec Tom ? Sûrement. S'il y avait une personne avec qui il pouvait envisager ça, c'était Tom. Mais la réciproque n'était certainement pas envisageable. Non seulement il n'était qu'un gamin pour l'homme, en plus il était inutile et même « cassé » et enfin, il ne connaissait absolument rien des relations amoureuses, rien du tout. On ne lui avait jamais porté ce genre de sentiments et il ne l'avait jamais éprouvé pour personne. Il était un ignorant dans la matière et avait tout à apprendre. Sans compter le côté... le côté... « physique » d'une telle relation. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir revivre ça. Ça seule expérience dans ce domaine avait eu pour résultat la destruction de sa magie et une douleur immense, ça avait été son pire cauchemar. Il ne voulait plus revivre ça et il ne voulait plus subir ça. Mais il savait que tout homme, ou femme, avait des désirs. Seul son traumatisme avait supprimé le sien. Et Tom ne devait pas faire exception à la règle. Et lui était incapable de lui offrir ça, c'était complètement en dehors de ce dont-il était capable.

Au plus il y réfléchissait au plus il se disait que Tom devait être sacrément déçu après avoir comprit qui était son âme sœur. Il devait même être en colère. Onyx pensa un instant à se servir du lien pour aller vérifier mais il se ravisa. Il n'osait jamais le faire et le seul moment où il percevait les sentiments du Lord était lorsque celui-ci les poussait volontairement à travers le lien. Il n'osait pas aller voir et maintenant encore moins. Il ne voulait pas ressentir la déception de Tom ou sa colère à son égard, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Pourtant, lui, il aurait bien voulut de ce lien et de ce qu'il impliquait, sauf la partie traumatisante pour lui. Mais Tom, il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Et il se sentait profondément triste en y pensant, désemparé.

Le Lord de son côté laissait le jeune homme réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit tout en suivant ses émotions à travers le lien. Il sentit d'abord sa réflexion, puis vint de la tendresse, de la douceur et ce même sentiment si fort qu'il ressentait lui même. Il sourit en sentant cela et resserra un peu plus son étreinte, ce que ne sembla pas remarquer Onyx qui poursuivait son cheminement intérieur toujours surveillé par Tom. Puis le doute fit son apparition dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Un doute qui s'amplifia rapidement accompagné de tristesse, de peur et de douleur. Le désespoir s'en mêla ensuite et le tout s'intensifia de plus en plus, inquiétant l'homme. Il réfléchit rapidement et s'il l'avait fait correctement, il aurait sûrement comprit ce que pensait Onyx. Ce ne fut cependant pas la bonne conclusion qui vint à son esprit. Mais il l'énonça quand même, calmement :

- Je comprend que ça doit-être triste et décevant de savoir que l'on est l'âme sœur du Seigneur des ténèbres, dit-il dans un soupir.

Mais à peine eut-il dit ces mots qu'il perçu une véritable panique déferler sur l'adolescent. Celui-ci était vraiment terrorisé : jamais il n'avait pensé ça ! Le fait que Tom soit Voldemort ne le gênait absolument pas. Non, il... il l'aimait comme il était, en entier. Il ne voulait pas que le Lord pense le contraire, il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il ne voulait pas de ce lien : c'était la meilleure nouvelle de sa vie. Mais c'était lui le problème, c'était toujours lui le problème. Il paniquait, terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir blessé Tom d'une manière ou d'une autre avec ses réflexions.

- Non ! S'écria-t-il un peu trop fort en provoquant une quinte de toux.

Tom sursauta presque et s'inquiéta immédiatement de le voir prit d'une violente toux. Il se redressa un peu et s'apprêta à prendre la parole mais Onyx le fit avant lui, respirant difficilement et brutalement après avoir toussé. Il accrocha une main à la chemise de l'homme et dit d'une voix hachée :

- Non. Ce n'est pas toi. Je me fiche que tu sois Voldemort. Je... c'est moi... je... je suis désolé...je...

Voyant que le jeune paniquait de plus en plus alors qu'il se mettait à trembler, Tom s'inquiéta encore d'avantage. Il comprit rapidement que l'adolescent ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer et qu'il fallait qu'il se calme.

- Onyx, calmes toi, dit-il doucement. S'il te plaît calmes toi. Là, chut...

Le serrant contre lui, il murmura tout un tas de paroles calmes à son oreille et l'adolescent s'apaisa rapidement dans son étreinte. Lorsqu'il le sentit plus serein malgré la tension certaine de son corps, Tom demanda :

- Si ce n'est pas ça qui te tracasse ainsi, qu'est-ce donc ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur sans lâcher la frêle silhouette.

- Je... je... c'est..., bredouilla le jeune homme sans parvenir à s'expliquer.

Constatant qu'Onyx recommençait à voyager vers la panique, qu'il était désemparé et triste, le Lord opta pour une autre solution.

- Calmes toi, dit-il d'abord d'une voix rassurante. Laisses moi voir dans ton esprit, demanda-t-il. D'accord ?

L'adolescent approuva, tremblant et appréhendant très visiblement sa réaction. Mais il le laissa aller voir ses réflexions sans aucune réticence. La tristesse s'empara de Tom lorsqu'il prit conscience de ce qui était passé par la tête de sa perle. N'avait-il donc aucune estime de lui même ? Il avait l'impression qu'il ne s'estimait pas plus qu'un objet que l'on jetait. La colère du Lord à l'égard de Dumbledore remonta en flèche. Onyx était tellement plus pour lui. Le jeune homme pensait qu'il ne voudrait pas de lui, qu'il était déçut de l'avoir lui pour âme sœur, mais c'était tout le contraire. Et il comptait bien lui dire. Ensuite, il le chérirait et il s'occuperait de son âme blessée, il s'occuperait de cette âme qui était la moitié de la sienne. Il releva le menton de l'adolescent tremblant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Onyx, commença-t-il d'une voix tendre et douce, je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi comme âme sœur. Je ne voudrais personne d'autre parce que tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Je ne voudrais personne d'autre sois en sûr. Je ne veux que toi et non, je ne suis ni déçus ni en colère que tu sois mon âme sœur, je suis heureux. Parce que je suis bien avec toi. Quand je te tiens dans mes bras, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il m'a toujours manqué.

Il scruta les saphirs fixés dans ses rubis. Ils étaient plein d'attention, la panique et la peur les désertant progressivement. Il reprit, effleurant la joue pâle d'Onyx du bout du doigt :

- Je n'ai jamais aimé personne, jamais. Et j'ai toujours pensé que l'amour était inutile. Cependant, tu es là et tu as réveillé en moi des sentiments que je ne pensais jamais pouvoir éprouver. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est alors je ne peux dire si c'est cela mais je ne veux plus me passer de toi. Je tiens à toi plus qu'à tout autre. Je veux ton bonheur, je veux voir ton sourire, je veux te protéger. Tu me fais du bien. Je te veux pour âme sœur, je te veux à mes côtés. Tu ne dois pas penser que tu es inutile. Tu es celui qui m'apporte une douceur et une chaleur que je n'ai jamais connu. Tu me détends, je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi qu'avec toi cette nuit. Tu me fais sourire, ce que personne ne sais faire. Tu lis en moi et encore une fois personne ne sais faire ça. Et tu sais me détendre d'un seul mot ou d'un seul geste. Tu fais ce que personne ne sais faire alors ne pense pas que tu es inutile. Et si tu te fiches que je sois Voldemort moi je me fiche de l'état de ton corps. Je serais ravi de prendre soin de toi. Et tu le mérites, n'en doute jamais.

Il marqua une pause, appréciant le bonheur immense qu'il sentait dans le lien et voyait dans les yeux du jeune homme alors qu'il l'écoutait attentivement, Tom ayant prit soin d'ouvrir d'avantage la connexion pour qu'il sente sa sincérité. L'adolescent c'était détendu et il était soulagé, rassuré, ému, touché. Le larmes montaient doucement dans son regard et le Lord continua :

- Tu veux bien de moi, affirma-t-il en repensant à ce qu'il avait vu dans son esprit, et moi aussi je veux de toi et de personne d'autre. Alors, je te propose d'essayer. Je ne veux pas me passer de toi et toi non plus. Et nous avons le lien pour nous guider. Nous sommes deux face d'une pièce, nous sommes fait pour être ensemble. Alors essayons et voyons où cela nous mène, proposa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Mais je... je ne sais rien de ce genre de chose et je... murmura le jeune homme en se tendant de nouveau.

- Moi non plus je ne sais pas grand chose de ce genre de sentiments. Tu es le premier à les susciter chez moi. Et tu seras le seul et unique. Alors on avancera doucement, sans ce précipiter. Je te laisserais tout le temps dont tu auras besoin et on découvrira ensemble. Et pour l'autre partie qui t'inquiète tant. Sache que jamais, jamais je ne te ferais de mal, c'est une promesse, dit-il avec détermination. Jamais je ne te blesserais physiquement ou moralement, jamais je ne te ferais ou forcerais à faire quoi que se soit dont tu n'auras pas envie. C'est promit. Je veux simplement que tu sois avec moi, je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras, m'occuper de toi, te protéger et faire ton bonheur. Acceptes tu de faire un essai ? Acceptes tu de me laisser être ton âme sœur ? Acceptes tu d'être avec moi ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine appréhension qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Les larmes débordèrent des yeux de saphirs, roulant tels des diamants sur les joues pâles alors qu'un immense sourire sincère paraît le visage angélique.

- Oui, répondit-il avec émotion. Oui, j'accepte. Je veux être avec toi, je veux être ton âme sœur.

Tom sourit comme jamais, se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Leurs bonheur respectif à cet instant se mêlaient dans le lien, leur procurant une douce sensation de joie complète et de plénitude. Ils se sentaient entiers et à leur place. Le Lord enferma son âme sœur dans ses bras, le serrant comme le plus précieux des trésors. Onyx nicha son visage dans son cou, profitant pleinement de cette étreinte douce et chaude. Il se sentait tellement bien, tellement heureux.

Aujourd'hui, il avait retrouvé sa mère et son père. Il avait un parrain et une marraine formidables. Des oncles dans les personnes de Regulus et Lucius. Il avait un cousin et trois amis. Il avait une famille qui l'aimait et qui n'exigeait rien de lui si ce n'était sa compagnie et ses sourires. Et il avait trouvé sa moitié, il avait trouvé la douceur, la chaleur, l'attention, la confiance, la tendresse, l'affection et... l'amour. Il l'avait trouvé avec son âme sœur. Il avait trouvé Tom, ou plutôt Tom l'avait trouvé et il l'avait sauvé. Finalement, il n'y avait pas que la mort pour lui. Elle viendrait en son temps mais en attendant, il avait bien plus à découvrir de la vie et de ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir. Et il chérirait ces cadeaux, avec Tom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà ! Une petite review please (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau suppliant).

À la semaine prochaine !


	8. Le prince des ténèbres

Ohayou mina ! Bonjour tout le monde !

/!\J'ai bien cru que je n'arriverais jamais à publier cette semaine. Petite explication : Voilà mon ordi m'a lâché et je n'ai pas les moyen d'en acheter un nouveau avant un mois alors d'ici là, je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire et il y a de très forte chance pour que je ne puisse pas publier non plus. Pour cette semaine, j'ai réussi à m'arranger mais pour les suivantes je n'en suis pas sûr du tout. De ce fait il va peut-être y avoir un petit blanc dans les publications dans les trois quatre semaines qui viennent. J'en suis vraiment désolé mais je n'y peux rien. Je vais faire mon possible pour trouver un ordi et une connexion internet pour publier comme d'habitude mais rien n'est moins sûr. Désolé.

Sinon, un très grand merci aux reviewer ! À cause de ce soucis d'ordi, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos questions puisque je dois me dépêcher avec l'ordi que j'ai sous la main mais je me rattraperais lorsque le problème sera réglé.

Voilà, encore désolé. Harry Potter appartient à J. K. Rowling ! Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 8 :

Prince des ténèbres

Après leur discussion, Tom garda Onyx dans ses bras un long moment, le serrant contre lui comme le trésor qu'il était à ses yeux. Bercé, le jeune homme fini par s'endormir de nouveau, encore épuisé des épreuves de la veille et de ses émotions de la journée. Le Lord le regarda simplement, heureux de la tournure que prenait les choses. Oui, il voulait d'Onyx comme âme sœur. L'adolescent était une bouffée d'air frais pour lui. Avec lui, il était détendu, il relâchait la bride, il laissait tomber le masque de froideur sans même s'en rendre compte. Lui qui avait toujours raillé l'amour se laissait bien tenter aujourd'hui. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Étrangement, il lui faisait pleinement confiance et il n'avait pas envi de cacher ses sentiments derrière une façade de froideur. Il sentait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin avec lui.

Il aimait être avec Onyx, il aimait sa personnalité hors du commun qu'il avait découverte en voyant sa vie. Son courage, son intelligence, sa mesure, sa loyauté, sa force, sa détermination, sa volonté, sa maîtrise de lui même... Sa personnalité d'origine en avait prit un coup avec tout ce qu'il avait subi. Aujourd'hui, Onyx était fragile, peu sûr de lui et de ce qu'il valait, il avait peur, il était terrorisé, il était blessé et perdu. Il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui, qu'on prenne soin de lui, en résumé il avait besoin qu'on l'aime et qu'on le chérisse. Cette fragilité ne faisait qu'attirer encore d'avantage le Lord pour il ne savait qu'elle raison. D'ordinaire, il n'aimait pas les faibles, mais, Onyx n'était pas faible, loin de là. Son corps l'était peut-être mais lui il en était très loin, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Et puis, il devait avouer que s'occuper de lui, lui faisait du bien. Il aimait ça. Il voulait le protéger et lui offrir tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir quelqu'un finalement. Il sentait une douce chaleur en lui au contact du jeune homme et un vide dont-il n'avait même pas conscience avait disparu. Il se sentait juste bien et entier comme jamais parce que jamais rien ne lui avait apporté une telle chose. Puis il y avait cette sensation si agréable de la palpitation de la magie dans le lien lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Et enfin, il trouvait Onyx simplement craquant, attirant et touchant. Il allait naturellement vers lui, comme un aimant. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant puisqu'il était son âme sœur. Il était fait pour lui et très franchement, ça lui allait parfaitement.

Le Lord finit par réinstaller sa perle dans le lit, l'allongeant avec douceur pour qu'il puisse dormir confortablement. Il déposa une fois encore sa tête sur ses genoux, le couvrit soigneusement et se remit à jouer distraitement avec les mèches sombres de son âme sœur. Il sourit en entendant celui-ci soupirer d'aise dans son sommeil alors qu'il cachait de nouveau son visage contre son ventre.

- Un vrai chaton, ricana doucement l'homme en l'observant.

Il n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout habitué par ce genre de chose. Il avait toujours trouvé cela inutile et futile, pourtant, maintenant il comprenait un peu mieux ce que pouvait apporter une étreinte, une caresse, un simple geste tendre. Et s'il n'en avait jamais offert à personne, c'était immédiatement devenu naturel avec Onyx. Et il savait d'où lui venait cet instinct : du lien. Il avait lu que lorsque le lien se renforçait il pouvait aider les deux âmes sœurs dans leurs interactions en développant certains instincts en eux. Ensuite, il n'y avait qu'à se laisser conduire en sachant que le lien travaillerait toujours de façon à les rapprocher pour pouvoir se renforcer et que jamais il ne les conduirait à un résultat négatif. Tom avait bien comprit cela, il avait déjà trouvé comment s'en servir et il ne s'en privait pas. Ainsi même si la douceur n'était pas son fort, le lien l'aidait beaucoup et au final, ça lui venait naturellement et ça lui plaisait.

_- Êtes-vous heureux maître?_demanda doucement Nagini en ondulant vers lui.

_- Oui ma chère amie, _répondit-il en observant sa perle endormie.

_- Cela faisait longtemps, _siffla-t-elle. _Je suis heureuse que vous aillez trouvé votre moitié d'âme. En plus, il est vraiment parfait, _dit-elle en revenant s'installer près du jeune homme. _Il sent bon, il n'a pas peur de moi ou de vous, il a une grande âme et une grande magie même si elle est abîmée, c'est un parleur, je l'aime bien et il vous fait sourire. Il est parfait, _réitéra-t-elle.

_- Tu as raison, il est parfait, _approuva Tom avec un sourire doux.

Le serpent ne tarda pas à s'endormir, sa tête posée sur l'épaule d'Onyx qui ne sembla pas gêné du tout. Le Lord reprit sa lecture et le calme retomba encore dans la chambre. L'après midi passa tranquillement. L'adolescent dormait profondément, comme Nagini et Tom lisait tout en prodiguant machinalement de douces caresses au plus jeune. Celui-ci, même endormi, ne s'était toujours pas départi de son sourire qui avait prit place sur ses lèvres à la fin de leur discussion du début d'après midi. Personne ne vint les déranger même si l'homme percevait parfois du mouvement derrière la porte et ce fut dans un silence serein que les heures défilèrent.

C'est en début de soirée que Onyx montra de nouveau des signes d'éveil. Cela faisait un moment maintenant que Tom avait déposé son livre et qu'il observait simplement le jeune homme, jouant avec ses cheveux et réfléchissant à ce qu'il se passerait prochainement. Il regarda l'adolescent se réveiller doucement, ouvrir paresseusement les yeux et apprécia le fait qu'il semblait avoir moins de mal à émerger que lors de ses réveils précédents. Il le vit sourire doucement en réalisant où il se trouvait et tel le véritable chaton qu'il était, il se blottit un peu plus contre sa source de chaleur et de bien être, soupirant d'aise. Le Lord sourit lui aussi en le voyant faire, caressant doucement sa tête.

- Te sent tu mieux ? Demanda-t-il.

Le jeune Lestrange sortit son visage de la chemise de son âme sœur pour lever le regard vers lui.

- Je me sens mieux, répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Presque vingt heure. Veux-tu un peu d'eau ? Demanda-t-il en voyant que le jeune homme tentait d'humidifier sa bouche sèche.

Onyx acquiesça et se laissa faire lorsque le Lord entreprit de le redresser, dérangeant au passage Nagini qui se réveilla et alla simplement se réinstaller au bout du lit. Rapidement, l'adolescent se retrouva assit sur les cuisses de l'adulte, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il se sentait tellement bien ainsi collé au Lord. Celui-ci lui offrit un verre d'eau fraîche, l'aidant à boire lentement. L'homme proposa ensuite qu'ils prennent leurs repas et c'est dans un silence serein qu'ils mangèrent tranquillement. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Onyx fuma sa pipe et Tom observa attentivement son âme sœur constatant qu'il était bien réveillé et qu'il semblait un peu plus alerte que lors de ses précédents éveils. D'un geste tendre, il remit une mèche de cheveux en place derrière son oreille. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux lorsqu'il commença à balader son index sur sa joue. Après une petite minute de câlin, le Lord prit la parole :

- Te sens tu assez en forme pour une autre discussion ? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

- Oui, répondit Onyx d'une voix qui restait cependant basse et faible. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je pense que nous pourrions mettre tes parents au courant pour le lien, si tu es d'accord. Mon attitude à ton égard en a choqué plus d'un, expliqua-t-il avec amusement, et si j'avoue que voir mes favoris si maître d'eux avec des expressions de poissons hors de l'eau en me regardant te câliner est très amusant, dit-il en ricanant doucement et en faisant sourire son âme sœur, je leur ai promit des explications. Ils sont très inquiets pour toi et mon attitude inhabituelle à ton égard, bien que dépourvus de menace, ne les rassure pas. Il faut leur expliquer. Mais si tu veux, on peut repousser ça à un autre jour, dit-il en caressant sa joue.

- Non, j'aimerais qu'ils sachent, répondit le jeune homme.

Il avait envi de partager son bonheur d'être avec Tom, d'avoir découvert qu'il était son âme sœur et que le Lord l'acceptait. Il voulait le dire à ses parents. Il espérait qu'ils seraient d'accord, leur approbation et leur assentiment étaient importants pour lui.

- Et puis je ne veux pas les inquiéter plus longtemps, murmura-t-il. Je suis sûr qu'ils se sont fait un sang d'encre à cause de moi.

- Onyx, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, rassura Tom en sentant ce sentiment dans sa voix. Tu n'as jamais demandé à souffrir ainsi, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et que tu le veuilles ou non, beaucoup de monde s'inquiète pour toi. Bella et Rodolphus se sont toujours inquiétés. C'est normal lorsque l'on aime quelqu'un, expliqua-t-il. Leur angoisse n'est qu'une autre façon de t'exprimer leur attachement. Ne t'en veux pas pour cela.

Le jeune hommes acquiesça, se sentant tout de même mal de provoquer l'angoisse de ses parents.

- Je peux les faire venir ou on remet cela à plus tard ? Demanda Tom.

- Il y aura juste mes parents ? Demanda l'adolescent.

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Demanda le Lord. Tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna doucement le Lord.

- Je n'ai pas envie de voir trop de monde, répondit l'adolescent de sa voix faible. Je suis trop fatigué, avoua-t-il.

Et c'était vrai. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver embarqué dans de longues discussions, sentant qu'il pouvait se rendormir d'une seconde à l'autre. Il avait mal à la tête et se sentait encore nauséeux. Son corps semblait presque entièrement paralysé, ne bougeant qu'avec beaucoup de volonté et d'efforts qu'il n'avait pas la force de fournir en ce moment. Il se sentait terriblement faible et fatigué en plus de sa magie qui continuait à lui faire mal. Oh bien sûr la douleur était bien moindre depuis qu'elle s'était stabilisée et jamais il n'oserait se plaindre d'une souffrance si minime à ses yeux ne serait-ce qu'à lui même, mais la fatigue rendait l'accumulation de ces petits soucis difficile à supporter. Il avait juste envi de calme. Il avait envi de se reposer et d'oublier le calvaire de la veille. Et s'il était parfaitement bien avec Tom, il avait aussi envi de voir son père et sa mère. Mais il n'avait pas envie de voir les autres pour le moment.

- Ne t'en fait pas, rassura Tom, je n'avais pas l'intention de faire venir qui que se soit d'autre. Tu as besoin de repos. Dans les prochains jours, seul Bella, Rodolphus et Severus viendront te voir en plus de moi. Tu as besoin de calme. Je parlerais aux autres plus tard pour leur expliquer ce qu'ils ont vu hier. Seul le premier cercle, Narcissa et tes quatre amis Serpentard seront au courant jusqu'à ce que nous en décidions autrement. Cela te convient ?

- Oui, merci. J'ai envi de voir maman, murmura-t-il. Et papa.

Il se sentait détendu et en confiance avec Tom mais depuis qu'il était au manoir, il avait toujours eu ses parents non loin de lui. Cela faisait une journée qu'il ne les avait pas vu et après les épreuves de la veille, cela le rendait anxieux bien que son inquiétude fut bien moindre entre les bras du Lord. À chaque fois qu'il s'endormait, c'était avec l'inquiétude de se réveiller de nouveau séparé de sa famille. Il n'était entièrement rassuré que lorsqu'il retrouvait ses parents. Et cela Tom l'avait bien comprit.

- Je vais les chercher, annonça le Lord.

Il aurait tout aussi bien put appeler un elfe mais ainsi, il s'obligeait à se séparer du jeune homme. Il savait que ses parents n'oseraient pas trop s'approcher de leur fils s'il le tenait dans ses bras. Et il savait aussi que Onyx avait besoin de les sentir près de lui un moment. Il se força donc à s'éloigner pour aller chercher les deux adultes. Avec une infinie tendresse et une grande attention, il installa le jeune homme dans les oreillers. Celui-ci se retrouva alors presque assit, confortablement calé. Tom embrassa son front en s'assurant qu'il était bien et remonta la couverture sur lui. Il avait bien remarqué que son âme sœur était gelée. Sa peau était froide et il tremblait souvent légèrement. Il avait d'ailleurs prit soin de réchauffer la chambre et d'ensorceler les draps pour essayer d'améliorer la situation. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que tout allait bien, il se redressa :

- Je vais les chercher, je reviens dans quelques secondes, dit-il doucement.

Le jeune homme approuva d'un signe de tête et le regarda s'avancer vers la porte mal à l'aise de le voir s'éloigner. Le Lord sortit de la pièce et quelques secondes plus tard Bellatrix et Rodolphus entraient dans la chambre. Onyx ne put s'empêcher de sourire largement en les voyant malgré sa fatigue. Ses parents lui répondirent d'une expression identique malgré l'inquiétude de voir leur enfant terriblement pâle et semblant plus faible qu'un bébé. Mais il sourirait et avait l'air d'aller relativement bien vu la situation. Ils s'approchèrent prestement et sans attendre Bellatrix vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui posant ses deux mains chaudes sur ses joues. Elle déposa un premier baiser léger sur son front avant d'en faire pleuvoir une pluie sur son visage, le faisant doucement rire. Finalement, elle recula de quelques centimètres et le regarda tendrement.

- Ça va mon chéri ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je suis un peu fatigué, avoua-t-il. Mais ça va, je vais bien maintenant, tenta-t-il de rassurer.

Elle caressa sa joue du revers de la main, lui souriant et gardant son angoisse pour lui de côté pour lui prodiguer toute sa tendresse. Elle s'approcha un peu plus et le prit délicatement dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle. Onyx ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur si apaisante de sa mère, son visage calé dans son cou. C'était tellement réconfortant. Tom lui, observait la scène en restant à quelque pas du lit, heureux de sentir le bien être de l'adolescent au contact de sa mère, sentant l'amour qu'il vouait à ses parents et voyant enfin la fin de ses angoisses être balayée. Il ne pouvait nier ressentir une pointe de jalousie à voir son âme sœur dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre mais il se résonna rapidement en se disant qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas être jaloux des parents d'Onyx. L'adolescent avait besoin d'eux, énormément, comme il avait besoin de toute sa famille. Il ne pouvait se mettre à jalouser tout le monde, surtout en sachant qu'il aurait certainement la première place au prés du jeune homme.

Bellatrix garda son fils contre elle un moment et Rodolphus en profita pour contourner le lit, y grimper et venir enlacer sa femme et son fils dans une étreinte protectrice et chaleureuse. Il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux de son héritier qui soupira d'aise. Il fallut quelques minutes pour que les deux parents ne s'éloignent de leur enfant mais lorsqu'ils le firent, le Lord constata que ce câlin général avait terminé de rassurer tout le monde, tous s'étaient détendus. Le père resta assit d'un côté de son fil et Bellatrix s'installa de l'autre, tous deux appuyant leurs dos dans les oreillers. L'homme passa un bras autour des épaules de l'adolescent et Bella prit délicatement l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Le jeune Lestrange souriait doucement, définitivement soulagé après la crise de la veille. Il s'appuyait sur son père et serrait les mains de sa mère.

Tom leur laissa le temps de se retrouver, le bonheur d'Onyx se propageant en lui par le lien. Et même s'il avait récupérer son attitude neutre et sans émotion en présence d'autres personnes que son âme sœur, il était particulièrement détendu. Lui il n'avait jamais eu de famille mais quelque part, il commençait à en saisir les bienfaits à travers le jeune homme. Et c'était agréable. Il conjura un siège à côté du lit et s'installa élégamment. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que les deux adultes reportent leur attention sur leur maître une fois rassurés. Celui-ci regardait d'ailleurs leur fils avec un éclat de douceur dans les yeux malgré sa froideur apparente, ce qui ne manqua pas de les intriguer. Ils savaient pour bien connaître le Lord, que jamais il n'avait fait preuve de douceur envers qui que se soit. Mais il fallait bien l'admettre, son comportement était des plus étrange ces derniers temps et il semblait que le temps des explications était enfin arrivé.

Bella regarda une nouvelle fois son enfant dont la tête était posée sur l'épaule de son père. Onyx dirigea son regard sur elle, souriant avec faiblesse. Elle leva une main et caressa sa joue doucement avant de se tourner vers le Lord qui attendait patiemment. S'il avait retrouvé son attitude habituelle face à eux, il semblait toutefois bien plus détendu et calme qu'à l'accoutumé. Il prit finalement la parole lorsqu'il constata que les deux adultes avaient tournés leur attention vers lui. Onyx le regardait simplement, lui laissant les explications qu'il n'aurait su donner lui même, se tendant un peu d'appréhension quant à la réaction de ses parents face à la nouvelle.

- Bien, je vous avez promit des explications quant à mon attitude inhabituelle d'hier envers votre fils, commença Tom d'une voix neutre. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemin, annonça-t-il peu enclin à une longue discussion qui fatiguerait le jeune homme. J'ai finalement découvert quel était le lien qui m'unissait à Onyx.

À ces mots Bellatrix et Rodolphus se firent encore plus attentif à son discours, très curieux également de savoir ce qu'était cette mystérieuse connexion. Ils avaient bien essayé de trouver de leur côté mais sans savoir précisément quels étaient les ressentit et les capacité du lien, ils n'avaient pas trouvé grand chose et ils n'avaient pas eu envi d'embêter leur fils avec leur questions sur le sujet, surtout en sachant que le Lord faisait lui même ces recherches. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient avoir la réponse.

- Onyx et moi, reprit lentement Tom, sommes des âmes sœur. Je pense que vous comprendrez aisément le reste, lâcha-t-il.

L'adolescent regarda tour à tour ses parents qui avaient ouvert la bouche d'étonnement, figés dans la stupeur. Il avait peur de leur réaction. Et s'ils désapprouvaient le fait qu'il veuille tenter sa chance avec Tom ?

De leur côté, les deux parents étaient stupéfaits. Le Lord et leur fils, des âmes sœurs ! Par Merlin, ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ça ! Mais ça expliquait tout. Ça expliquait la connexion, le fait que le Seigneurs des ténèbres n'ai pu tuer leur fils ce fameux soir d'Halloween. Des âmes sœurs ne pouvaient se faire de mal l'une à l'autre, touts les sorciers le savaient. Et tout les sorciers savaient que c'était un lien extrêmement rare et précieux, s'était un lien magique très estimé. On ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'au côté de son âme sœur. On ne pouvait séparer des âmes sœurs une fois qu'elles avaient décidé d'être ensemble. Voulant savoir si c'était le cas, Bellatrix regarda son fil :

- Et avez vous déjà prit votre décision quant à l'acceptation du lien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Onyx la regarda et un merveilleux sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, un sourire qui rendit sa mère et son père qui observaient particulièrement heureux. Même s'il semblait épuisé, leur fils avait l'air d'être au comble du bonheur.

- Oui, répondit doucement l'adolescent.

- Nous avions accepté le lien avant même de savoir ce qu'il était exactement, expliqua le Lord en observant le sourire de son âme sœur hypnotisé par sa beauté. C'est pour cette raison que nous nous étions rapprochés ces derniers jours et que je venais le voir.

- C'est pour cela que vous êtes venu si vite hier, comprit Rodolphus. Vous... vous vous inquiétiez pour lui, hésita-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour des épaules de son fils.

Il savait qu'en temps que mangemort, il allait peut-être un peu trop loin. Mais en temps que père, il voulait savoir si le maître n'allait vraiment pas faire de mal à son enfant d'une quelconque manière. Il savait que si le Lord acceptait sincèrement le lien, alors Onyx ne pourrait être mieux qu'avec lui. Mais il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche sachant que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait qu'une parole et qu'il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de mentir à ses favoris. Il avait bien vu le comportement plus que doux et attentionné du Lord envers son héritier et quelque part, il avait déjà compris qu'il tenait beaucoup à lui, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre le dire. Tom, lui, décida de répondre honnêtement au couple. Ils étaient très important pour le jeune homme et ils étaient comme des amis pour lui, il leur devait bien ça. Ils étaient les parents d'Onyx et il savait pour bien les connaître depuis de nombreuses années, qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à s'opposer à lui si s'était pour protéger leur bébé. Il devait leur faire comprendre qu'il était sérieux. Alors pour une fois, il pouvait bien révéler un peu de ses sentiments, pour Onyx et il savait que de toute manière, il pouvait avoir confiance en Bellatrix et Rodolphus.

- Si j'étais inquiet, reprit-il avec un sourire ironique, j'étais terrifié, avoua-t-il.

Onyx tourna son regard sur lui, un peu surprit d'entendre cela.

- Depuis que le lien est libre des sorts du vieux fou, il n'a fait qu'évolué et j'ai découvert que j'appréciais beaucoup le contact d'Onyx, dit-il en regardant ce dernier. Et au fil du temps, je me suis retrouvé à ne plus pouvoir me passer de sa compagnie. J'ai accepté le lien, je ne veux pas me séparer d'Onyx et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour qu'il soit heureux et en sécurité, promit-il avec un grand sérieux regardant l'adolescent avec tendresse.

Onyx lui sourit, très touché par ces paroles, sentant son affection à travers le lien. Ces mots le réchauffaient de l'intérieur, personne avant qu'il n'arrive ici n'avait fait attention à lui, personne n'avait dit qu'il veillerait à sa sécurité et à son bonheur. Bella sourit légèrement, convaincu, comme son mari. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils voyaient le Lord exprimer à haute voix ses sentiments. Cela prouvait que c'était vraiment très important pour lui. La mangemorte se tourna vers son fils qui était tendu comme un arc. Elle prit son menton entre deux doigts et releva son visage vers le sien.

- Et toi mon chéri, demanda-t-elle doucement, est-ce que ça te convient ? Sincèrement ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire. Quand Tom est là, c'est comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place, murmura-t-il en baissant le regard sur ses jambes. Je suis bien avec lui.

- Dans ce cas, je suis heureuse pour toi Onyx, répondit Bella d'une voix tendre.

À ces mots, l'adolescent releva si vite la tête vers elle qu'il en eut le vertige. Il prit une inspiration, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère pour que sa tête arrête de tourner.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant ensuite vers son père d'un air anxieux.

Celui-ci ricana doucement avant de répondre :

- Trouver son âme sœur est une chose très rare est très précieuse. Tout le monde en rêve mais ça n'arrive qu'une ou deux fois par millénaire. Le monde magique entier reconnaît ce lien et c'est considéré comme un crime très grave de séparer des âmes sœurs, expliqua-t-il. Comment pourrions nous être dérangé par le fait que tu as trouvé la personne capable de te rendre heureux comme personne d'autre ne pourrais le faire ? À partir du moment où cela te convient, cela nous convient aussi, répondit le père. Surtout que nous connaissons bien le Lord, ce n'est pas un inconnu.

L'adolescent sourit alors de toutes ses dents, heureux comme jamais. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux depuis ce matin et si l'on mettait de côté ses soucis physiques, tout allait pour le mieux depuis que Tom l'avait sauvé. Il reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son père et ferma les yeux. Un léger silence s'installa alors que tout trois regardaient le jeune homme qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir de nouveau rapidement. Il souriait dans son sommeil. Bella et Rodolphus le rallongèrent entre eux avec douceur, prenant mille précautions pour ne pas le réveiller. Sa mère remonta les couvertures sur lui :

- Il tremble un peu, remarqua-t-elle la voix basse.

- Il a du mal à se réchauffer, renseigna Tom en observant l'endormit. J'ai monté la température dans la chambre et ensorcelé les draps mais ça ne semble pas suffire. Il faudra en parler à Severus mais je pense que des sorts de réchauffe sur ses vêtements, les draps et dans la pièce ne seront pas de trop. Il est épuisé, il a passé presque toute la journée à dormir.

Un léger silence s'installa alors que tout trois regardaient l'adolescent endormi, blottit entre ses parents. Finalement, Tom reprit la parole :

- Je vais rester cette nuit encore, signala-t-il. Demain, je parlerais aux autres pour leur expliquer mon comportement et la place qu'aura Onyx à mes côtés désormais. En attendant gardez cela pour vous. Nous voulions simplement que vous le sachiez au plus vite, c'était très important pour lui d'avoir votre approbation.

- Vous ferrez bien attention à lui n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Bella.

- Vous avez ma parole, dit-il simplement mais avec conviction.

Les deux parents restèrent encore un moment dans un silence confortable alors qu'ils observaient leur fils, se rassurant du mouvement régulier de sa respiration et de son visage paisible. Ils s'en allèrent finalement, un peu à contre cœur mais bien moins inquiets maintenant qu'ils avaient vu leur fils. Mais ils étaient surtout ravi de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Onyx avait trouvé son âme sœur et celle-ci n'était autre que leur maître et ami. Celui-ci avait accepté le lien et il leur avait dit qu'il tenait beaucoup à leur fils, qu'il aimait sa compagnie, qu'il veillerait à son bonheur et à sa sécurité, et ils savaient parfaitement que le Lord ne leur mentirait pas. Quand il disait quelque chose, il le faisait. Ils avaient confiance en lui. Ils avaient vu sa sincérité, sa tendresse pour Onyx et la joie de celui-ci d'être avec lui. Alors ils étaient heureux. Et puis c'était aussi un honneur pour eux que leur enfant devienne le compagnon de vie et d'âme du Lord mais cela venait en dernier plan, loin derrière le bonheur et le bien-être d'Onyx.

Une fois Bella et Rodolphus partis, le Lord se changea une nouvelle fois pour la nuit avant de s'installer dans le lit au côté de son âme sœur qui dormait profondément. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras, remontant la couverture sur lui. Il sourit lorsque dans son sommeil, Onyx frotta un peu son nez contre la peau nue de son torse, souriant et semblant apprécier son odeur qu'il respirait visiblement. Attendrit, il le câlina un peu, s'étonnant lui même de cette attention. Décidément, il n'était plus le même homme avec Onyx mais ce n'était pas si mal. Et de toute façon, ce côté de sa personne serait exclusivement réservé au jeune homme. Il n'y avait que lui qui le méritait et qui le mériterait jamais. Il finit par s'endormir, apaisé par la présence de l'adolescent lové dans ses bras comme un chaton.

Sans surprise, ce fut le Lord qui se réveilla le premier le lendemain matin. Et une fois de plus, ce fut bien reposé qu'il s'éveilla. Il était détendu alors que le soleil, levé très tôt en cette saison, brillait déjà derrière les lourds rideaux de velours bleu sombre, les entourant d'une légère lueur doré qui donnait un très faible éclairage tamisé dans la pièce. Il s'étonna une fois de plus de son bien être à s'éveiller ainsi avec Onyx dans ses bras. C'était très agréable et encore une fois, il resta là encore un peu plutôt que de sauter hors du lit pour commencer sa journée sur les chapeaux de roues. Il regarda un peu l'adolescent encore profondément endormis dans ses bras, blotti contre lui, son petit nez collé à son torse. Sa respiration sifflait légèrement, témoignant des nombreuses heures passées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait fumé son tabac médicinal. Mais c'était encore léger et donc le Lord ne trouva pas l'utilité de le réveiller pour fumer un peu. Il préféra le laisser dormir, sentant encore la fatigue de son corps dans le lien. Onyx avait besoin de repos.

Il resta à l'observer un petit moment, caressant sa joue pâle et à peine tiède. Il lui fallut un moment pour se convaincre de sortir du lit, chose qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire. Leur lien d'âme sœur se renforçait encore et il savait que maintenant qu'ils avaient tout deux réalisé ce dont il s'agissait vraiment et qu'ils l'avaient accepté, se le disant à voix haute, le lien terminerait de s'établir entièrement dans la semaine qui venait. Et à travers le lien, il sentait la faiblesse de sa moitié et cela exacerbait son instinct de protection à son égard. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rester là et le garder dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il irait bien, qu'il n'avait besoin de rien qu'il n'obtiendrait dans la seconde et qu'il soit en sécurité. Mais il avait aussi du travail et il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement installé dans ce lit. Ce fut donc à contre cœur qu'il lâcha Onyx, faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller.

Il sortit du lit et Onyx se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui même. Il l'observa un instant pour vérifier qu'il dormait toujours profondément. Il remonta ensuite la couverture sur lui, y plaçant aussi un sort de réchauffe pour s'assurer qu'il n'aurait pas froid. Il réchauffa aussi la chambre devenue un peu fraîche dans la nuit. D'un mouvement de baguette, il changea ensuite ses vêtements, quittant son simple pantalon de pyjama pour une tenue complète accompagnée d'une riche robe de sorcier. Il fit ensuite apparaître un parchemin, écrivant une petite note pour Onyx lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Il déposa la feuille pliée en deux sur la table de chevet, le nom de son âme sœur y étant élégamment inscrit. Il y posa un sort pour que lui seul puisse lire, plus par habitude que par inquiétude puisqu'il avait confiance en Bellatrix et Rodolphus ne se permettraient pas de lire le mot. Mais il était tellement habitué à prendre ce genre de précaution qu'il n'y faisait même plus attention. Une fois cela fait, il se pencha vers le jeune homme, écartant une mèche de cheveux barrant son visage d'ange. Il déposa un baiser léger sur son front, se réjouissant du sourire et du soupir qu'il tira ainsi à l'endormi.

Il l'observa encore un instant avant de se détourner à regret. Il commença à marcher vers la porte, luttant contre l'envie de rester là, silencieux. Il s'arrêta en arrivant au bout du lit où Nagini dormait. Celle-ci releva la tête pour le regarder et se mit à siffler doucement :

_- Je reste ici et je vais veiller sur lui maître, ne vous en faîte pas, _rassura-t-elle en sentant sa réticence à s'en aller.

_- Merci mon amie, _répondit-il. _Je compte sur toi._

Un peu plus rassuré, le Lord sorti alors en silence, faisant confiance à son familier pour veiller sur le jeune homme, sans compter que Bella et Rodolphus ne laisseraient rien lui arriver. C'est avec ces constatations qu'il calma son instinct protecteur. Il trouva les deux adultes dans la salle à manger de l'appartement où il les rejoignit. Le couple se leva en le voyant arriver, s'inclinant et le saluant respectueusement. Il s'assit avec eux le temps de boire un café noir, discutant un peu. Puis il s'en alla pour aller travailler.

Une fois le Lord partit, les parents passèrent par la chambre de leur fils, constant qu'il dormait encore et repérant Nagini enroulée au bout du lit. Ayant apprit par le Lord qu'il n'avait pas prit de potion de sommeil sans rêve, Bella décida de rester avec lui, voulant être là si son sommeil se dégradait. Et puis elle avait été si inquiète depuis la crise et forcée de rester relativement éloignée de lui qu'elle voulait rester à ses côtés. La veille elle avait passé la journée à gigoter dans tout les sens, comme Rodolphus, angoissé de ne pas pouvoir être avec Onyx après la crise monumentale qu'il avait traversé. Elle avait confiance en son maître mais en tant que mère et après les épreuves que sa famille avait vécu, elle avait été un peu en colère de ne pas pouvoir être avec son enfant. Aujourd'hui, elle était bien décidé à se rattraper. Et Rodolphus était dans le même état d'esprit. Ils avaient tout les deux besoin de se rassurer, de s'assurer que leur fils allait bien désormais. Le spectacle de la stabilisation les avait secoué. Ça les avait secoué et fait enragé encore d'avantage contre tout ceux qui avaient fait du mal à leur fils. Il ne méritait aucunement tout ce qu'il avait vécu et les conséquences qui en découlaient.

Bella alla donc s'asseoir dans le lit avec délicatesse pour ne pas réveiller son fils, adossant son dos dans les oreillers. Elle le regarda dormir l'air serein, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Tendrement, elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sourit lorsque Onyx soupira de bien être. Elle resta là, veillant sur son fils. Elle nota sa respiration sifflante, se promettant de le faire fumer lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Elle repéra aussi la note laissée à son attention et trouva le geste vraiment touchant de la part du Lord alors qu'elle savait qu'il ne se préoccupait de personne d'autre ainsi. Elle repensa alors au lien qui unissait son fils et son maître. Elle en était heureuse. Le Lord saurait protéger Onyx, il était parmi les plus puissant sorcier de cette époque. C'était un homme noble et fort qu'elle respectait beaucoup. Si elle avait été un peu inquiète quand à l'attitude froide, stricte et dure du Lord, elle avait vite constaté que celle-ci n'existait pas avec Onyx alors tout allait bien. Et puis elle était vraiment satisfaite du fait que son fils ai eu la chance de trouver son âme sœur. Il le méritait amplement et ainsi, elle était sûr que son compagnon ne lui ferait jamais de mal et que si tout allait bien, ils resteraient ensemble toute leur vie et Onyx aurait toujours quelqu'un pour l'aimer et le protéger. Pas qu'elle ait l'intention de ne pas être là encore de très nombreuses années mais c'était rassurant de savoir qu'il y avait une personne de plus encore que leur famille pour veiller sur lui. Surtout si c'était le Lord.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que Rodolphus les rejoignent. Il tira un siège près du matelas et s'y installa pour veillé lui aussi sur son si précieux héritier. Et ainsi, les deux adultes purent progressivement se libérer de la tension qui s'était installée en eux avec l'éloignement forcé qu'ils avaient été obligé de respecté depuis la crise. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence, Bella caressant de temps en temps les cheveux de son fils.

Ce fut deux bonnes heures plus tard que l'adolescent commença à s'éveiller mais contrairement à la veille, il mit un peu moins de temps à émerger. Sa première constatation fut qu'il ne sentait pas la présence de Tom près de lui et cela l'attrista. Il n'avait même pas besoin de lever les paupières pour le savoir, c'était instinctif. Mais en ouvrant enfin les yeux, il sourit, oubliant un peu le malaise de l'absence du Lord : sa mère était juste à côté de lui, lui souriant doucement et caressant ses cheveux. Et cela le détendit, le contact avec sa mère et son père lui avait manqué la veille.

- Maman, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix pâteuse en souriant.

- Bonjour mon ange, répondit-elle doucement. Bien dormi ? Demanda-t-elle.

Onyx hocha lentement de la tête bougeant pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle l'aida un peu et bientôt, il avait la tête posée sur ses cuisses, profitant de ses caresses dans ses cheveux. Se réveillant un peu plus, il discerna son père assit près du lit qui le regardait avec un léger sourire.

- Bonjour papa, dit-il doucement.

- Bonjour bonhomme, répondit celui-ci en venant s'asseoir au bord du lit. Comment te sens tu ce matin ?

- Mieux qu'hier, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix encore embrumé de sommeil.

Il se laissa câliner par sa mère le temps de se réveiller mais sa respiration de plus en plus gênée le força bientôt à se redresser un peu pour pouvoir respirer plus librement. Rodolphus l'aida à s'asseoir dans les oreillers avant de préparer sa Kiseru. Le jeune homme fuma tranquillement, terminant de chasser les dernières traces de sommeil. Il arrivait à mieux bouger ce matin et il n'eut pas besoin d'aide pour tenir sa pipe, se réjouissant de ce fait. Il ne voulait pas être un poids pour ses parents. Il se sentait encore engourdi et fatigué mais ça allait mieux. Il y avait aussi toujours le tiraillement de sa magie dans son corps mais c'était moindre par rapport aux nombreuses douleurs qu'il avait connu ces derniers mois, alors il pouvait l'ignorer. Reposant la kiseru, il remarqua un parchemin posé sur sa table de chevet avec son nom dessus.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en désignant l'objet de son attention.

- C'est une note que le Seigneur de ténèbres t'a laissé, apprit Rodolphus en attrapant le parchemin pour le donner à son fils qui s'était mit à sourire doucement à la mention du Lord.

Onyx prit le mot entre ses doigts encore tremblant de faiblesse et déplia la feuille. Il était touché par le fait que Tom ait prit le temps de lui laisser un mot avant de partir. Il se mit à lire avec attention :

_Bonjour Onyx, _

_Je suis désolé de ne pas être là à ton réveil mais il fallait que je retourne travailler et je n'avais pas le cœur de te réveiller même si j'aurais préférer rester avec toi. N'hésite pas à te servir du lien si tu veux me parler en te réveillant. Nagini va rester te tenir compagnie aujourd'hui. Reposes toi bien et détend toi, tu en as besoin. Je passerais te voir ce soir mais je ne sais pas à quelle heure j'en aurais terminé avec toutes les affaires qui retiennent mon attention. Mais je viendrais c'est promis. Et surtout, appelle moi si tu as un problème. Je vais parler aux autres du lien alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela._

_À ce soir, tendrement, Tom. _

Onyx sourit largement en terminant la note, très touché de l'attention, de l'inquiétude et de la douceur qui transparaissait dans ces quelques phrases. Ce simple petit mot le réchauffait et le rendait heureux. Il n'avait jamais eu droit à ce genre de petits gestes. Ses parents qui le regardaient furent heureux de voir cet immense sourire sur ses lèvres et remerciant mentalement leur maître pour parvenir à ce résultat rare chez le jeune homme. Onyx reposa le parchemin. Il savait que Tom devrait retourner travailler mais il était très content qu'il ait prit le temps de lui laisser le mot et encore plus de savoir qu'il reviendrait le voir ce soir.

Les adultes ne posèrent pas de question sur le contenu du mot, laissant son intimité à Onyx. Bella lui proposa un verre d'eau avant de commander un petit déjeuner que l'adolescent mangea lentement et en petite quantité comme à son habitude. Il prit ensuite ses potions et discuta un peu avec ses parents, tranquillement, profitant du calme et de la présence réconfortante de son père et de sa mère. Bellatrix caressait distraitement ses cheveux, heureuse de le voir éveillé et détendu. Il semblait encore épuisé et engourdi mais il semblait aller un peu mieux. Rodolphus proposa finalement d'aller prendre un bain, ce que le jeune homme accepta avec joie. L'homme récupéra les potions thérapeutiques prévues à cet effet par Severus puis il prit son fils dans ses bras. Le sentant trembler légèrement, il demanda à sa femme de faire apparaître une robe de chambre et ils la mirent au jeune homme qui les remercia. Alors que Rodolphus commençait à se mettre en route, Nagini releva la tête sifflant et le faisant stopper :

_- Où vas-tu petit serpent ?_ Demanda-t-elle.

_- Je vais prendre un bain, _répondit-il. _C'est juste dans la pièce à côté._

_- Puis-je venir avec toi ?_ Questionna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme soumit la demande à son père qui approuva, se doutant que le reptile était là pour veiller sur Onyx pour le Lord. Nagini glissa donc du lit et les suivi dans la salle de bain. Une fois arrivée, elle s'installa dans un coin de manière à pouvoir voir le jeune homme sans toutefois les gêner. L'adulte fit couler un bain chaud avant d'aider l'adolescent à se déshabiller et de l'installer dans l'eau. Il y déversa les potions données par Severus avant de se mettre à masser doucement l'adolescent qui se laissait faire, habitué à ce traitement que son père lui prodiguait à chaque fois qu'il l'aidait à se laver. Rodolphus avait prit l'habitude de faire cela après avoir constaté que ce genre de traitement soulageait un peu les douleurs de son fils et l'aidait à retrouver plus vite sa liberté de mouvement.

Il aimait s'occuper de lui même si en temps que sang pur, on n'apprenait pas forcément à être ainsi au petit soin pour ses enfants. Ses parents lui avaient donné une éducation stricte et jamais son père n'aurait fait cela pour lui, il aurait demandé à un médicomage. Mais lui et Rabastan n'étaient pas comme cela, comme Bellatrix. Le jour de la naissance d'Onyx avait été le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il avait toujours voulu devenir père et il se souviendrait toujours de la joie qu'il avait ressenti en tenant pour la première fois ce ravissant petit bout de chou aux cheveux noirs et aux grand yeux de saphir argenté. Il l'avait serré contre lui comme une magnifique pierre précieuse avec un grand sourire béat. Depuis ce jour, Onyx était sa perle, son ange, et il s'était promit d'être un père tendre et présent. Comme pour Bellatrix. Il s'était senti mourir lorsqu'on leur avait arraché. Et aujourd'hui qu'il l'avait enfin retrouvé. Il ferait tout pour lui. Il voulait rattraper le temps qu'on leur avait arraché. Il voulait s'occuper de lui de la meilleure manière possible et c'était inenvisageable de confier cela à quelqu'un d'autre. Il était bien plus rassuré de faire ce genre de chose lui même. Alors c'était un plaisir pour lui de pouvoir participer aux soins de son fils. Cela le rassurait même de se dire qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose, qu'il n'était pas impuissant comme il l'avait involontairement été pendant ces années de malheur.

C'est donc avec application et douceur qu'il massa Onyx qui le remercia plusieurs fois, son bien être transparaissant dans sa voix et sur son visage. Rodolphus prit son temps mais il finit par mettre fin au bain, voyant que l'adolescent papillonnait des yeux, voyageant doucement vers le sommeil. Il le prit dans ses bras, l'enroulant dans une grande serviette. Le jeune homme se laissa faire, s'endormant progressivement alors que son père lui passait un pyjama de soie proche et fraîche d'un simple sort. Il le couvrit aussi d'un chaud peignoir avant de le caler de nouveau dans ses bras. Il sourit en le voyant s'endormir définitivement contre lui, nichant naturellement son visage dans ses vêtements. En silence, il l'emmena de nouveau vers sa chambre suivi de Nagini, marchant souplement et lentement pour ne pas le secouer.

Bellatrix en avait profité pour aéré la chambre, ouvrant en grand les fenêtres qu'elle avait ensuite refermé. Elle l'avait réchauffé d'un sort, montant un peu plus la température par rapport aux autres pièces en sachant que son enfant était un peu plus sensible au froid. Elle avait aussi fait changer les draps et elle écarta les couvertures en voyant son mari revenir avec un Onyx complètement endormi. L'adolescent fut réinstallé dans son lit avec précaution et soigneusement couvert. Bella ferma les rideaux avant se s'installer à côté de son enfant pour veiller sur son sommeil. Rodolphus reprit place dans le fauteuil et tout deux savaient déjà qu'ils passeraient leur journée là, voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien pour leur fils après le calvaire au quel ils avaient assisté.

Tom lui se remit rapidement au travail. Aussitôt qu'il fut sorti des appartements des Lestrange, il gagna son bureau et s'assit dans son siège de cuir, se plongeant immédiatement dans les tâches qui l'attendaient avec une grande concentration. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de rester aussi très attentif au lien. Son inquiétude pour sa jeune âme sœur était encore vive et il sentait qu'il pouvait bondir de sa chaise et accourir vers Onyx au moindre signe négatif qu'il pourrait ressentir, tendu comme un ressort. Mais il se détendit au fur et à mesure que le temps passait en constatant que tout allait bien du côté du jeune sorcier. Il l'avait senti se réveiller quelques temps après son départ et il avait aussi sentit du bien être émaner de lui. Il comprit alors que ses parents devaient être en train de s'occuper de lui et cela le rassura. Il le sentit se rendormir rapidement alors qu'il percevait encore son immense fatigue et il fut heureux de constater qu'il se reposait sereinement, probablement entouré de Bella et Rodolphus. C'est donc plus calme qu'il poursuivit sa journée.

Ce fut dans l'après midi, alors qu'il avait un peu de temps libre avant une réunion qu'il décida de convoquer tout ceux qu'il voulait mettre au courant pour le lien qu'il partageait avec Onyx. Il fit donc appeler tout le premier cercle hormis Bellatrix et Rodolphus, ainsi que Narcissa et les quatre jeunes Serpentard qui avaient assisté à la crise de stabilisation d'Onyx, leur ordonnant de se présenter dans les minutes qui venaient dans la salle de réunion à côté de son bureau. Il termina ensuite de lire tranquillement le rapport qu'il avait entre les mains, leur laissant ainsi le temps d'arriver. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il fit disparaître le dossier et se leva, se dirigeant vers une porte donnant sur la pièce juxtaposant sa salle de travail personnelle où peu de monde avait le droit d'entrer en dehors de lui même et de Lucius, son bras droit.

Il ouvrit la porte et entra, constatant avec satisfaction que tous étaient là. Cela ne se vit cependant aucunement sur son visage alors qu'il avait retrouvé l'attitude froide et sans émotion qui était la sienne avec tout autre qu'Onyx. Tous se tournèrent vers lui à son entrée alors qu'ils attendaient debout non loin d'une grande table de réunion trônant là. Les membres du premier cercle s'inclinèrent respectueusement, se pliant en deux avec élégance alors que Narcissa, Draco, Blaise, Pansy et Théodore posaient un genoux à terre, baissant la tête. Le Lord nota d'un œil expert que les quatre adolescents semblaient très impressionnés et anxieux de se retrouver là. En effet, il était très rare qu'il convoque ainsi les enfants de ses mangemort. Les jeunes ne participaient pas vraiment et n'étaient pas marqués. Bien sûr les élèves de Poudlard, surveillaient pour lui l'école de l'intérieur mais c'était généralement leurs parents qui servaient d'intermédiaire entre eux et le Lord. Et donc, celui-ci ne les voyaient jamais. Il ne leur avait jamais parlé non plus d'ailleurs. Il était donc normal qu'ils soient impressionnés d'être en sa présence.

Sans un mot, il s'avança vers son siège en bout de table et y prit place avec élégance alors que de l'extérieur, on avait presque l'impression qu'il avait complètement ignoré ses mangemorts. Une fois bien installé, il dirigea un regard froid sur eux :

- Relevez vous et asseyez vous, ordonna-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Tous s'exécutèrent en silence. Lucius prit place à sa droite et Severus à sa gauche. Les membres du premier cercle vinrent ensuite et Narcissa et les adolescents prirent place en bout de table comme le voulait leur hiérarchie stricte mais à laquelle tous se conformaient sans rechigner. Chacun se tenait droit et fier en bon sang pur, attendant patiemment que leur maître prenne la parole, leur attention dirigée vers lui. Le Lord noir les balaya du regard, faisant trembler les plus jeunes et prit la parole :

- Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour vous parler d'Onyx, commença-t-il en discernant aisément la surprise de certains. Rodolphus et Bellatrix sont déjà au courant du sujet de la discussion, d'où leur absence, expliqua-t-il.

Il marqua une pause, constatant que tous attendaient la suite avec impatience et curiosité.

- Certains d'entre vous ont pu constater mon attachement pour Onyx, commença-t-il sans détour et sans émotions, et vous avez tous connaissance du fait qu'il existe un lien magique entre lui et moi, continua-t-il. Onyx et moi avons récemment découvert ce dont-il s'agissait réellement et nous avons décidé de vous le révéler.

Tous étaient entièrement concentré sur lui alors qu'il parlait, très étonnés de l'entendre utiliser le « nous » alors qu'il était habituel de l'entendre parler exclusivement à la première personne. Leur curiosité était presque palpable alors que tous se posaient la question de savoir ce qu'était le lien existant entre le Lord et le jeune Onyx. Ils étaient pendus aux lèvres de leur maître alors que celui-ci leur donnait enfin la réponse :

- Onyx est mon âme sœur, lâcha-t-il.

Il marqua une pause, s'amusant grandement des têtes de poissons hors de l'eau que tous affichèrent alors qu'ils perdaient leur masques de sangs purs. Il ricana intérieurement, restant impassible de l'extérieur. Il reprit finalement en constatant que tous étaient bloqués sur sa révélations et sa voix résonnant dans la pièce silencieuse eut pour effet de les réveiller alors qu'ils commençaient à se reprendre maladroitement en l'écoutant avec attention.

- Nous avons tout deux accepté le lien, annonça-t-il en provoquant un nouveau concert d'étonnement plus que visible. À partir d'aujourd'hui, Onyx sera donc considéré comme étant mon compagnon et devra être traité comme tel, ordonna-t-il.

Il marqua une pause alors que tous semblaient avoir du mal à intégrer l'information. Mais il reprit finalement.

- Évidemment, la priorité en ce qui le concerne est sa santé et sa sécurité, commença-t-il. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, dit-il en regardant plus particulièrement Pansy, Théodore et Blaise, c'est ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui est responsable de l'enlèvement et de la torture d'Onyx à laquelle il a activement participé. Et il est aussi responsable du fait qu'aujourd'hui, sa magie est brisée, lâcha-t-il alors qu'il voyait les trois Serpentard afficher des visages surpris et choqués. Nous savons grâce à Severus qu'il cherche encore à le récupérer sûrement pour lui voler sa magie.

Devant les expressions clairement interrogatives des jeunes gens et comprenant leur questionnement, le Lord décida d'expliquer :

- Même si sa magie est brisée, il peut toujours récupérer le pouvoir d'Onyx. Onyx est très puissant même si aujourd'hui, il ne peut plus se servir de cette puissance. Dumbledore convoite cette force toujours présente même si sa magie est brisée. Cela empêche Onyx de s'en servir mais s'il lui volait son pouvoir pour l'intégrer à une magie stable et normale alors celle-ci se fondrait en elle, se soumettant automatiquement à son nouveau maître et renforçant considérablement ses pouvoirs, redevenant stable et entière en fusionnant avec une autre source de magie. C'est pour cette raison que Dumbledore se fichait éperdument que la magie d'Onyx soit mise en miette, ça l'arrangeait même parce qu'ainsi, il était beaucoup moins dangereux car incapable de se défendre. Il ne fait aucun doute que s'il volait la magie d'Onyx, le tuant par la même occasion de la plus abominable et douloureuse des manières, et qu'il se l'appropriait, alors il deviendrait le sorcier le plus puissant de l'histoire. C'est pour cette raison que je doute qu'il lâche le morceau facilement, annonça-t-il.

Les adultes approuvèrent, suivant son raisonnement avec gravité alors que les adolescents semblaient avoir du mal à tout intégrer.

- Il ne doit jamais être en mesure d'approcher de nouveau Onyx, je ne le permettrais pas, asséna-t-il durement. Et il serait préférable qu'il n'apprenne jamais l'existence de notre lien sinon il redoublera d'ardeur pour récupérer Onyx afin de m'atteindre. Mademoiselle Parkinson, monsieur Malfoy, Zabini et Notts, dit-il en regardant froidement les adolescent qui se tendirent très visiblement d'appréhension et de crainte sous son regard rougeoyant, je sais que vos parents vous ont déjà enseigné les bases de l'occlumencie. D'ici la fin des vacances, vous suivrez quelques cours avec Severus afin de renforcer vos barrières, dit-il en se tournant vers le maître des potions qui approuva d'un signe de tête. Dumbledore est un excellent légilimens et il se doute déjà très fortement que Onyx est avec moi. Il sait aussi que vous êtes de mon côté aussi il ne serait pas surprenant qu'il tente de vous soutirer des informations d'une manière ou d'une autre. Vous devrez donc faire en sorte de limiter les confrontations et de renforcer vos barrières mentales. Est-ce clair ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Très clair my Lord, répondit immédiatement Draco avec un signe de tête dans une assurance parfaite de sang pur qui fit sourire ses parents de fierté.

Ses trois camarades suivirent avec un peu moins d'assurance et le Lord approuva d'un petit signe de tête. Il retourna ensuite son attention sur tout les autres :

- Pour le moment, Onyx va seulement se remettre tranquillement de tout ce qu'il a subi et je ne veux pas qu'il ai à s'inquiéter de quoi que se soit. Sa magie brisée est déjà bien assez lourde à porter comme ça. Lorsqu'il sera prêt, je le présenterais au reste des mangemort mais il ne prendra pas part à la guerre, à la politique ou quoi que se soit d'autre s'il ne le désir pas lui même donc personne ne l'embête avec des questions de ce genre. Lorsque je le présenterais aux autres, notre lien ne sera pas révélé si ce n'est pas nécessaire aussi je compte sur vous pour garder cette information secrète pour tout ceux qui ne sont pas dans cette pièce hormis Rodolphus, Bella et Onyx. C'est un ordre.

- Oui, my Lord, répondirent-ils tous.

- Bien. Dans un premier temps, je compte sur vous pour veiller à sa sécurité et à son bien être. Il n'est pas exclu qu'il y ait un espion dans nos rangs et si c'est un espion de Dumbledore, celui-ci aura sûrement reçut pour mission de retrouver Onyx. Le vieux fou sait pertinemment qu'il s'agit du fils de Bella et Rodolphus donc si vous voyez qui que se soit de suspect, posant des questions sur eux ou essayant de s'approcher de leurs appartements, venez m'en faire part au moindre soupçons, j'aviserais en conséquence.

Encore une fois tous approuvèrent, confirmant qu'ils avaient bien compris l'ordre.

- Vous pouvez y aller, annonça ensuite l'homme en se levant.

Tous en firent de même et ils s'inclinèrent respectueusement alors qu'il quittait la pièce sans un regard pour eux, rejoignant son bureau. Une fois qu'il fut parti, tous se redressèrent et inévitablement, les quatre adolescents se regroupèrent, parlant avec enthousiasme de ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre :

- Onyx est l'âme sœur du Lord ! Vous vous rendez compte ! S'écria Pansy surexcité. Il en a de la chance, dit-elle d'un air rêveur.

- Et ils ont tout les deux accepté le lien, ça veut dire qu'ils sont en couple, remarqua Théodore encore étonné par ces révélations.

- Ça fait d'Onyx notre prince des ténèbres non ? Supposa Blaise.

- C'est exact, fit la voix de Lucius derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour trouver le couple Malfoy et les pères des trois autres Serpentard qui les avaient rejoint.

- Je compte cependant sur vous pour ne pas embêter Onyx avec cela, appuya le blond avec sérieux. Ce lien relève de sa vie privé alors soyez discrets, dit-il en voyant arriver de loin les interrogatoires qu'il savait légendaire grâce à Draco de Pansy et Blaise.

Tout les quatre approuvèrent vivement et bientôt le jeune blond reprit la parole :

- Quand pourra-t-on retourner le voir et est-ce qu'il va bien ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Il se remet tout doucement, répondit Narcissa d'une voix douce. Mais il a été très éprouvé. Severus a dit qu'il devrait garder le lit encore au moins deux jours et qu'il devait rester au calme complet. Les visites sont interdites encore trois jours au moins et vous ne pourrez aller le voir que lorsqu'il aura reprit un peu de force, expliqua-t-elle. Il va passer encore beaucoup de temps à dormir et à se reposer dans les prochains jours de toute façon.

- Ça va aller pour lui maintenant que sa magie est stabilisée, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Pansy avec une certaine angoisse.

Le spectacle de la crise restait encore vif dans l'esprit des quatre adolescents qui en avaient été profondément choqués de par la violence du phénomène. Ils pouvaient encore entendre les cris stridents de leur ami, ce souvenir les faisant frisonner.

- Malheureusement, répondit Narcissa, le fait que sa magie soit stabilisée ne règle que peu de problèmes, dit-elle tristement. La seule chose qui a vraiment changé est le niveau de douleur qu'il ressent constamment. Il a pas mal baissé d'après Severus mais ça reste douloureux pour lui.

- Ça lui faisait mal à quel point auparavant ? Demanda Blaise. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me faire une idée puisque Onyx ne montrait jamais de signe de souffrance en notre présence.

- Onyx a une grande tolérance à la douleur à cause du fait qu'il a été très souvent torturé par le passé, expliqua la blonde avec une tristesse et une colère visibles. Il faut vous dire que les douleurs provoquées lorsque l'on s'attaque à votre source de magie sont les pires qui existent. Avant la stabilisation, Onyx ressentait constamment une très puissante douleur. Severus lui avait fait des potions afin d'en réduire l'intensité. Il était arrivé à la baisser de moitié pourtant, cette souffrance était encore semblable à celle d'un doloris, dit-elle en faisant sursauter les adolescents de choc et de consternation. Aujourd'hui, après la stabilisation, c'est comme s'il avait constamment le corps entier perclus de puissantes courbatures. C'est une bagatelle pour lui mais ça reste quand même pénible, gênant et très handicapant. Et ça ne partira jamais.

- Et on ne peut rien faire pour l'aider ? Demanda Théodore.

- Severus essaye déjà de faire une potion pour l'aider un peu mais c'est très complexe et il y a peu de chance qu'il y parvienne. Il n'y a malheureusement pas grand chose à faire, expliqua la dame ému de voir leur sollicitude et leur inquiétude à l'égard de son filleul. C'est pour cela qu'il a besoin de soutient et qu'il a besoin que l'on veille sur lui et sur son bien être. Ça vie va être plus pénible que pour n'importe qui d'autre surtout qu'il ne sera pas à l'abri de violente fluctuations de sa magie ou d'autres crises en plus de tout les problèmes qu'il a déjà à cause de la torture qu'il a subi et du déchirement de sa magie. C'est pour cela qu'il a besoin de vous pour se changer les idées et pour penser à autre chose et c'est aussi pour cela que vous devez faire attention à ne pas l'embêter ou le stresser outre mesure.

Les adolescent approuvèrent, comprenant parfaitement la situation. Le spectacle sinistre auquel ils avaient assisté les avaient marqué et avec les dires de Narcissa, ils comprenaient encore mieux le malheur de leur ami. Ils se firent donc une mission de veiller sur lui et sur sa protection, se disant qu'ils feraient ce qu'ils pourraient pour le soulager et l'aider.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu ! Petite review please ! (demande-t-elle avec son mignon regard de petit dragonneau en panne d'ordi et qui déprime de ne pas pouvoir écrire comme d'habitude).

À la prochaine ! Audragon !


End file.
